Paramour
by ame to ai
Summary: Sang Daiyoukai dan Sang Shikon Miko. Sesshoumaru dan Kagome. Mereka ibarat matahari dan bulan. Keduanya adalah dua hal yang sangat berlawanan namun saling melengkapi. Set in sengoku jidai. Chapter 14 and Chapter 15 (Epilogue) is up! And now, Paramour is COMPLETE! Revised 13/03/2018
1. Whoa

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt : Whoa. This song belongs to Paramore.

Author's note: Gw balik lagi dgn SessKag! Kali ini ficlet ringan, fluffy, heart-warming and sweet (hopefully). So, hope you enjoy it^^.

Awal cerita ini merujuk pada pertemuan rombongan Inuyasha dengan Sesshoumaru di episode 96, saat Sesshoumaru mengejar dua Saimyosho untuk mengetahui letak persembunyian Naraku. Di fic ini, setelah perkelahian antara Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru yg ga beralasan itu akhirnya mereka bergabung. Mereka bertarung hanya di anime, di manga ga ada lagi perkelahian antara Sesshy dan Inu semenjak Sesshy tau kalau Tessaiga itu yang mencegah darah youkai Inuyasha ngerubah dia jadi mesin pembunuh di saat terdesak, itu salah satu cara Rumiko ngejelasin sebenernya kalo Sesshoumaru itu ga bener-bener benci dan nganggap InuYasha sebagai musuh.

* * *

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya!" Sentak Inuyasha.

Ia dan Kagome saling melontarkan tatapan marah, tangis Shippou yang semakin keras menjadi pengiring pertengkaran kecil mereka untuk yang kelima kali di hari itu.

Gadis Higurashi itu memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin memandang laki-laki yang membuatnya kesal. Kedua tangan mencengkram stang sepedanya lebih erat lagi hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, ia memejamkan mata, menarik nafas panjang. "Inuyasha!" Panggilnya tegas.

Putra Izayoi itu menoleh, ia tahu arti nada saat Kagome memanggil namanya seperti itu. Tak lama lagi, satu kata yang paling dibencinya akan terdengar, dia bersiap sedetik sebelum ...

" _OSUWARI_!"

Bunyi hantaman tubuh sang _hanyou_ ke tanah cukup keras hingga membuat burung-burung yang hinggap di pohon tak jauh dari mereka berterbangan ke segala arah.

"Kagome, kenapa kau... " Inuyasha mengangkat kepalanya, tubuhnya yang berada di bawah pengaruh _kotodama no nenju_ masih telungkup di tanah.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar untuk berbagi dengan Shippou!" Ucap Kagome dengan ketus saat melewati sahabatnya itu.

"KAGOME!" Panggil Inuyasha dengan jengkel.

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, melainkan memberikan tatapan tajam menusuk. Inuyasha kembali menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di lubang cekung berbentuk tubuhnya yang tercipta saat ia terjatuh. Shippou yang berada di keranjang sepeda melompat ke bahu Miroku. Dan _miko_ yang berasal dari zaman modern itu mempercepat jalannya, meninggalkan yang lain di belakang.

"Kagome terkadang bisa sangat menakutkan." Gumam Shippou yang sekarang bertengger di bahu Miroku.

Inuyasha bangkit dari tanah, ia menepuk-nepuk jubah merahnya yang dihiasi tanah kering yang menempel. "Keh, dasar, gadis bodoh!" Wajah sang _hanyou_ masih sedikit dongkol karena Kagome selalu termakan oleh sifat cengeng Shippou. Baru saja ia hendak melangkah untuk menyusul, bahunya ditahan oleh tangan Miroku.

"Sudahlah Inuyasha, biarkan ia sendiri," nasehat Miroku.

"Keh!" Pemilik Tessaiga itu memalingkan wajah, "aku tahu." Ia mendekap kedua tangan di dada lalu kembali berjalan.

Hampir semua orang di rombongan memasang wajah bosan kala disuguhkan pertengkaran yang kekanak-kanakan antara Inuyasha dan Kagome, yang kali ini hanya karena keripik kentang.

Hampir semua, tidak dengan _Daiyoukai_ yang kini bergabung dengan mereka dalam mencari Naraku yang seakan menghilang entah kemana. Wajah pria itu tetap datar walau ia tahu kekonyolan apa yang terjadi di belakangnya. Dia selalu berjalan paling depan, agak jauh dari mereka. Ketenangan yang dirasakan oleh Sesshoumaru sedikit terusik tatkala derit besi kendaraan aneh mendekatinya.

Kagome menuntun sepedanya, langkahnya sedikit menghentak tanah. _'Bodoh, dasar Inuyasha bodoh! Selalu memaksaku melakukan itu padanya,'_ gerutu gadis itu dalam hati. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit menyesal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada sahabatnya. Akan tetapi, bila mengingat penyebab pertengkaran mereka, Kagome urung membiarkan dirinya terus-terusan merasa bersalah karena memang sudah seharusnya Inuyasha belajar untuk berbagi!

Pelajar kelas tiga Sekolah Menengah Pertama itu terus berjalan cepat hingga menyusul Sesshoumaru dan melewatinya tanpa kata. Tanpa Kagome sadari, kini ia menjadi titik pandang sang _Daiyoukai_ yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Pria itu sedikit merasa jengkel karena gadis itu tidak menghargai posisinya sebagai _alpha_ , bahkan adik tirinya yang menjengkelkan pun mengerti tempatnya. Sedangkan gadis ini begitu saja mendahuluinya. Sesshoumaru lebih memilih untuk diam dan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menelitinya. Anak tertua Inu no Taisho itu memperhatikan Kagome, mulai dari baunya, kendaraannya, juga penampilannya yang juga berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan. Satu hal yang mencolok, _kimono_ yang dikenakannya terlalu banyak memperlihatkan kulit.

Pandangan Penguasa Wilayah Barat itu tertuju pada rambut hitam lebat Kagome yang terombang-ambing saat ia berjalan. Tirai hitam yang sedikit bergelombang di ujungnya itu berbuai ke kanan dan ke kiri, dipermainkan oleh semilir angin, gerakan lembutnya hampir seperti menghipnotis. Ayunan rambut sang gadis senada dengan _kimono_ pendek berwarna hijau yang dikenakannya. Kain itu hanya berjarak sejengkal dari daerah pribadi sang _miko_ , kulitnya semakin terkespos di setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Mau tak mau, kini mata Sesshoumaru terkunci pada kulit halus di balik rok yang terlihat setiap kaki Kagome melangkah. Pikirannya semakin bergerak liar, rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang ada di balik rok sang _miko_ semakin menguat walau ia tidak akan pernah mau mengakui itu secara terang-terangan. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Sesshoumaru menjawab keingintahuannya yang muncul sangat mendadak itu karena, angin kencang yang berhembus secara tiba-tiba lantas menyingkap rok hijau pendek itu ke atas.

"KYAAA!" Langkahnya terhenti begitupun Sesshoumaru. Kagome membungkuk, dengan satu tangan ia menutupi rok bagian depannya saat tangannya yang satu lagi tetap menggenggam stang kanan sepedanya.

Setelah hembusan angin yang kencang itu mereda, ia membuka matanya yang terpejam. Kesadaran yang tiba-tiba membuat matanya terbelalak, Kagome baru tersadar akan sosok yang berada persis di belakangnya, Sesshoumaru! Seharusnya ia menutup rok bagian belakangnya, bukan bagian depan! Wajahnya lebih dari merona, panas menyebar hingga ke telinga dan lehernya. Untuk menutupi malu ia memandang sang _inu youkai_ dengan garang.

" _Whoa!"_ Ia setengah berteriak, "Kau! Kau tidak melihatnya kan?!" Tanya Kagome panik, suaranya tercekat di awal dan meninggi di akhir kalimat.

Mereka saling bertatap untuk sesaat.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku _miko_? Kejujuran? Atau..." nada suara Sesshoumaru terdengar sedingin wajahnya.

Belum sempat Sesshoumaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kagome sudah menyahut dengan ketus "Katakan!"

Egonya tidak terpengaruh oleh nada meninggi yang gadis itu gunakan saat berbicara dengannya, wajah Sesshoumaru tetaplah datar, "Yang ingin kau dengar dariku hanyalah kebohongan," ucap Sesshoumaru sambil lalu.

 _'Apakah itu berarti Sesshoumaru melihatnya? Tidak. Tidak mungkin ia tidak melihatnya, sial!'_ Teriak batinnya. Kini Kagome mematung di tempat menahan malu, ia terus memandang galak pada laki-laki dingin yang melewati dirinya begitu saja.

"KAGOMEEE!" Inuyasha yang berlari dengan cepat sudah berada disisinya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir, "Kau tidak terluka kan?" Imbuhnya.

Kedatangan Inuyasha digunakannya sebagai pengendap rasa malu yang melanda. Dengan cepat ia melupakan pertengkaran mereka sebelumnya, Kagome tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya terkejut, kurasa."

"Keh, kalau begitu ayo terus jalan!" Ajak Inuyasha.

Kagome mengangguk dan melanjutkan berjalan disamping teman _hanyou_ -nya itu, matanya mencari-cari sosok putih dan silver yang sudah semakin jauh di depan. Seharusnya ia lega karena yang berada di belakangnya adalah Sesshoumaru dan bukannya Miroku. Tapi, walau sesaat, Kagome berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat kilatan yang tidak biasa di mata Sesshoumaru saat ia menatapnya dengan garang lantaran kejadian yang disebabkan oleh keusilan angin.

~.

Langkah Sesshoumaru mantap di kulit bumi yang mulai disinari cahaya senja. Langit yang kemerahan membawa ingatannya pada wajah marah Kagome. Tidak seperti pertemuan pertama mereka, kali ini wajah jengkel gadis aneh di dalam rombongan Inuyasha itu dihiasi oleh semburat merah muda karena malu. Rona wajah itukah? Atau apa yang telah dilihatnya saat sang angin berbaik hati memberikan penawar atas rasa penasarannya akan apa yang ada dibalik kain pendek berwarna hijau itu yang membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya tergelitik?

 _'Putih, secarik kain kecil berwarna putih,'_ benak Sesshoumaru.

* * *

End Notes : Apa gw baru aja bikin Sesshoumaru jd pervert? Hell yes, I did xD Bagaimanapun juga, Sesshoumaru itu tetep mahluk visual, khas pejantan bgt kan? Hehe..

Informasi kecil yang ga penting, judul drabble ini diambil dari salah satu band kesayangan gw. Yup, Paramore. Sebagai Parawhore (sebutan untuk Paramore fans) gw gak cuma ngecat rambut warna-warni kayak Hayley, tp jg ngambil judul lagu mereka sebagai prompt di tiap judul di dlm fic ini.

Kosakata.

Dai youkai : Siluman besar. Sebutan untuk youkai penguasa wilayah dan keturunannya (Tidak hanya karena wujud aslinya yang besar sebagai siluman).

Hanyou : Setengan Siluman setengah manusia.

Inu : Anjing.

Miko: Pendeta wanita di ajaran Shinto.

Taijiya : Pembasmi siluman.

Hoshi : Biksu.

For all reader i'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou ^.~


	2. Adore

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt : Adore by Paramore.

Dongeng The Little Mermaid (yg asli) milik Hans Christian Andersen.

* * *

Api unggun yang mereka buat bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin malam, Sango dan Miroku menyudahi percakapan mereka untuk bergegas tidur. Inuyasha bertengger dengan nyaman di pohon tepat di belakang Kagome, karena keberadaan kakak tirinyalah yang membuat ia dapat memasuki alam mimpi dengan tenang. Tak jauh dari rombongan itu terlelap, Jaken bergelung di punggung naga berkepala dua bernama Ah-Un. Sedangkan tuannya, Sesshoumaru, memutuskan untuk duduk di atas sebuah batu besar. Perhatiannya kepada langit malam teralihkan oleh wanita muda yang mulai mengambil hati gadis kecil yang sangat berharga baginya, Rin.

"Jauh di dasar laut biru yang sangat cantik dimana air sejenih kristal, sangat, sangat dalam, kastil-kastil bertumpuk menjadi satu yang tidak akan pernah mencapai permukaan. Disana terdapat kerajaan bawah laut yang memiliki taman-taman bunga yang amat indah. Dikisahkan hiduplah seorang Raja Laut yang memiliki enam orang putri yang amat cantik. Permaisuri sang raja telah tiada. Namun sang raja memiliki ibu yang amat bijaksana dan menyayangi keenam cucunya~" Nada suara Kagome yang mengalun saat berdongeng membuat cerita itu bagai nyata bagi kedua bocah yang tengah mendengarkan.

Belum sempat tiga paragraf dongeng itu di bacakan, kelopak mata Rin dan Shippou yang bergelung di dalam kasur lipat mulai menutup, namun ia terus membacakan cerita itu dengan suara yang merendah sebelum menghilang. Kagome tersenyum kecil, ia menutup buku dan mematikan senter kecil yang digunakannya untuk membaca ketika dengkuran lembut telah terdengar dari keduanya.

Buku yang berisi kumpulan dongeng-dongeng dari luar negeri itu dimasukannya ke dalam tas kuning besar miliknya, buku itu adalah salah satu barang wajib yang harus dibawanya setelah Rin bergabung dengan rombongannya. Dengan hati-hati, Kagome menyelipkan tubuhnya di dalam kasur agar tidak membangunkan dua anak kecil yang sudah terlalu banyak menanggung derita. Kagomepun segera terenggut oleh alam mimpi tak lama matanya terpejam.

Pandangan sang _Daiyoukai_ bertumpu pada wajah damai Rin yang tidur dengan lelap, gadis kecil itu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk sang _miko_. Seakan mendapatkan kehangatan yang dicarinya, seulas senyum tipis mengembang di wajah gadis imut itu. Kini pikiran Sesshoumaru tertuju pada perempuan muda itu, hanya sedikit sekali wanita yang dapat membaca dan menulis, baik itu manusia maupun _youkai._ Semakin membumbung rasa penasaran yang dimilikinya terhadap gadis itu, semakin besar pula sifat protektif yang dimilikinya terhadap Rin.

~.

Hari telah berganti, keempat manusia, dua _youkai_ kecil, seorang _hanyou_ dan seorang _Daiyoukai_ melanjutkan perjalanan saat gelegak matahari belum terasa panas saat menyentuh kulit. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan di jalan setapak yang cukup besar, pohon Ek tinggi menjulang di kanan kiri mereka. Seperti biasa, Sesshoumaru berjalan sendiri di depan, dua puluh meter di belakangnya Inuyasha sedang menggerutu tentang perjalanan mereka yang kian lambat setiap harinya, Sango hanya tertawa saat Miroku menanggapi kata-kata Inuyasha dengan bijaksana tapi terkesan meledek.

Di belakang, _houshi_ , _taijiya_ , dan sang _hanyou_ , Kagome menuntun sepedanya, Rin duduk di jok dan Shippou duduk di keranjang depan. Mereka bermain _Jankenpo_ bergantian selagi berjalan, Kagome melawan Shippou sebelum melawan Rin, kemudian Shippou melawan Rin, begitu seterusnya. Permainan semakin menarik karena wajah yang kalah akan dicoret dengan bedak bayi yang dibawa Kagome sebagai hukumannya. Sedangkan Jaken yang terganggu dengan tawa riang ketiganya menyeret tali kekang Ah-Un dengan air muka yang terlihat bosan.

Setelah puluhan menit permainan berlangsung. "Aku menyerah." Tubuh Kagome membungkuk sambil tertawa geli. "Cukup, perutku sakit." Tidak mungkin ia tidak pernah menang sekalipun dari keduanya, sedangkan saat Rin melawan Shippou entah mengapa hasilnya selalu seri dan dia, kalah telak. Wajah Kagome hampir penuh oleh coretan bedak, dalam hati ia bersyukur membawa bedak bayi tabur untuk permainan itu, bukannya menggunakan tinta seperti yang lazimnya dipakai di zaman itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menyerah dan melarikan diri dari hukuman begitu saja Kagome!" Tukas Shippou, ia menekan ujung jari telunjuk di telapak tangan kirinya yang berisi bedak lalu menorehkan bubuk putih itu tepat diantara kedua alis Kagome secara vertikal.

"Kagome _nee-chan_ , kau akan semakin terlihat cantik dengan ini." Rin tertawa lepas setelah menempelkan bedak di ujung hidung Kagome.

Rin dan Shippou saling pandang, sesaat kemudian mereka kembali tenggelam dalam derai tawa.

"Hei!" Protes Kagome, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menatap kedua bocah kecil itu bergantian. "Jangan katakan kalau kalian bekerjasama," ucapnya tak sungguh-sungguh, walau ia sendiripun tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya mereka bekerjasama dalam permainan satu lawan satu.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau terlalu payah dalam permainan ini Kagome."

"Shippou _-chan_!" Nada Kagome berpura-pura mengancam, tatapannya beralih ke Rin yang sedang tersenyum. "Jangan katakan kau juga berpikiran seperti itu Rin?"

Shippou dan Rin bertukar pandang jahil sebelum Rin mengikik, "kali ini Shippou _-kun_ benar, Kagome _nee-chan_."

"Dasar kaliaan... " protes Kagome sambil menahan tawa.

"Lari!" Seru Shippou.

Dengan itu, gadis kecil ber- _kimono_ jingga dan _kitsune_ itu melompat turun dari sepeda, kemudian melarikan diri melewati semua yang berjalan di depan mereka sambil terpekik dan mengikik geli. Kagome tidak tinggal diam, dengan setengah hati ia mengejar keduanya sambil tertawa. Namun, dengan sepeda yang dituntun dan tas berat yang digendongnya membuat Kagome tertinggal jauh dari keduanya. Bila ia mau, ia bisa saja mengendarai sepedanya untuk menyusul mereka, tapi itu tidak ia lakukan.

"Tidak akan ada lollipop untuk kalian berdua hari ini!" Ancamnya dengan lantang disela-sela tawa.

Kagome berjalan pelan, napasnya masih terengah-engah saat ia sudah bersandingan dengan Sesshoumaru. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menoleh, senyum lebar masih terpampang di wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berkata, "mereka sangat menggemaskan, ya kan?" Gelak tawa Rin dan Shippou samar-samar terdengar dari kejauhan.

Pemilik Tenseiga itu menatapnya lewat sudut mata sekilas.

Tak peduli akan diamnya Sesshoumaru, ia berkata lagi. "Sangat mudah untuk jatuh hati padanya, tak heran kau begitu menyayanginya Sesshoumaru. Rin adalah gadis kecil yang sangat manis dan lucu."

Alis pria bersurai silver itu sedikit berkerut, wajahnya berubah masam saat mendengar apa yang diutarakan gadis pemilik manik berwarna biru keabu-abuan itu. Menghubungkan dirinya dengan perasaan yang dimiliki manusia secara terang-terangan seperti itu sedikit membuatnya terganggu.

"Lucu." Sang _Dai youkai_ mengulang kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kagome dengan suara yang terkesan dingin.

Melihat ekspresi tidak senang di wajah lawan bicaranya ia bertanya "Hei, apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Ucap Kagome dengan polos sambil meneliti wajah _youkai_ itu.

Sesshoumaru terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya. Kagome mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul kakak tiri Inuyasha itu, "mengapa kau diam saja, Sesshoumaru?" Nadanya sedikit memaksa.

Langkahnya tidak terhenti, tidak pula berpaling ketika menjawab. "Bagi Sesshoumaru ini wajahmulah yang sekarang terlihat lucu _miko_."

 _'Lucu? Oh, sial! Aku lupa menghapus coretan di wajahku!'_ Kagome mengumpat diri sendiri dalam hati. Sadar akan wajahnya yang penuh dengan coreng-moreng bedak, Kagome menghapus semua bubuhan putih itu dengan telapak tangannya yang bebas. Serbuk putih tak karuan di wajahnya telah menghilang, tetapi semu merah di pipinya tidak cepat memudar.

Kagome hanya menatap punggung Sesshoumaru yang tak berhenti melangkah, "seharusnya kau mengatakan itu dari awal... " Gerutunya.

' _Itu tadi sangat memalukan!'_ ' Pikir gadis penjelajah waktu itu. Untuk menutupi malu, ia menghentakan kakinya beberapa kali. Inuyasha, Sango, dan Miroku yang menghampiri hanya memandangnya dengan heran.

~.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tawa yang terurai dari gadis kecilnya dan rubah cilik jauh di depan sangat jelas di telinga Sesshoumaru. Suara penuh keriangan itu membuat kata-kata Kagome terngiang di kepalanya. _'Mereka sangat menggemaskan, ya kan?'_ Seakan terekam dengan baik, suara sang gadis berputar kembali dengan setiap lekuk nada yang sama persis seperti yang telah diucapkan bersamaan dengan bayangan wajah yang tampak jenaka dengan coretan bubuk putih berbau harum.

Ia berusaha menepis sepercik rasa aneh yang ia rasakan.

"Menggelikan," gumam Sesshoumaru kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

E/N: Moga kalian menikmati cicilan kedua SessKag ini, btw lagu yg jadi prompt chapter ini bisa bikin kita ngerasa kayak orang jatuh cinta walau lagi patah hati hehehe *Nyengirlebar*

Minna Saiko Arigatou^^


	3. Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt: Future by Paramore.

Kitsune: Siluman rubah.

Shikon no tama: Bola empat arwah.

* * *

"Kali ini apa yang kau bawa Kagome _nee-chan_?" Rin bangun dari duduknya, ia melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat isi tas Kagome.

Kecuali Sesshoumaru, semua rombongan duduk saling berhadapan disebuah padang rumput yang luas setelah setengah hari berjalan. Sang _miko_ membuka tas kuning besarnya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari sana. Setelah itu, ia menjerang air dalam teko kecil. Tak lama waktu berselang, hampir semua anggota rombongan sudah menunggu ramen _instan_ yang hampir matang di tangan mereka masing-masing. Yang paling antusias selain Inuyasha dan Shippou adalah Rin. Duduknya tidak dapat tenang, sebentar-sebentar ia memiringkan kepala melihat gambar dan tulisan yang tertempel di kotak ramen instan itu.

Tingkah lakunya yang polos tak lepas dari mata Kagome. Waktu tiga menit telah berlalu, Kagome membuka penutup _cup_ dan mengaduk mie itu dengan sumpit. "Makanlah Rin, hati-hati, masih panas," ujarnya lembut seraya menyodorkan _cup_ ramen yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

Wajah gadis kecil itu sumringah, dengan kedua tangan mungilnya ia meraih makanan yang diberikan lalu, ia menunduk lalu berkata. "Hai' _arigatou,_ Kagome _nee-chan._ " Wajah ceria itu mau tak mau menular pada Kagome, ia pun tersenyum.

"Makanan ninja yang dimasak oleh Kagome selalu lezat Rin." Shippou berkata.

Kagome yang tersipu malu belum sempat membantah pujian yang dilontarkan oleh _kitsune_ itu tapi, Inuyasha tiba-tiba berucap, "Keh, dia hanya menambahkan air, bukan memasak, Shippou."

Baru saja _miko_ berumur lima belas tahun itu hendak menoleh untuk menatap Inuyasha dengan galak saat Sango memanggil namanya, "Kagome-chan, apakah sejak pagi tadi kau sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya pecahan _Shikon no tama_ disekitar kita?"

Tujuan Sango untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tidak ingin disuguhi pertengkaran Inuyasha dan Kagome berhasil. Kagome berhenti mengaduk makanannya, sesaat memfokuskan diri untuk mendeteksi keberadaan bola empat arwah itu sebelum berucap, "mm, tidak ada apapun." Gadis itu menggeleng lalu lanjut mengaduk.

"Tidak usah khawatir Sango, kita hanya harus mengikuti petunjuk keberadaan Naraku seperti yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Dewa Monyet kemarin. Semakin dekat kita dengannya, akan semakin besar peluang kita untuk menemukan pecahan _Shikon no tama_." Kata-kata Miroku yang selalu bijaksana bila tidak menyangkut wanita berhasil membuat ketiga orang dewasa yang lain tak terkecuali Inuyasha mengangguk setuju.

Mereka kembali makan dengan penuh syukur dalam diam.

"Kagome _nee-chan_?" Suara imut Rin memecahkan keheningan.

Yang dipanggil pun memutar kepala kemudian memandang gadis kecil itu. "Ada apa Rin?"

"Apa arti tulisan ini?" Rin menunjuk tulisan besar berwarna jingga yang tertera di badan _cup_ sterofoam itu.

Kagome mengangkat cup ramennya sekilas lalu berucap. "Oh, itu dibaca _Oishi-desu._ " Ia membacakan merk yang ditunjuk oleh Rin.

Gadis kecil ber- _kimono_ jingga yang masih memandang label _cup_ ramen dengan takjub itu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Kagome menatap gadis kecil yang seumuran dengan adiknya itu dengan sedikit kasihan, anak seusia sepertinya di zaman modern sudah mendapatkan pendidikan sedangkan Rin? Di usia yang butuh perlindungan dan banyak kasih sayang ia malah sebatang kara. Dan kini, ia terpaksa ikut dalam perjalanan berbahaya yang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Meski baru satu minggu mereka melakukan perjalanan bersama, Kagome merasa sudah terikat dengannya, ia menyayangi Rin yang riang dan hangat. Rin bagaikan adik perempuan yang diidamkannya. Kagome memang sangat menyayangi Souta tapi, bagian kecil dihatinya selalu menginginkan seorang adik lagi dengan gender yang sama dengannya. Sayangnya, keinginannya itu tidak akan terwujud sebab ayahnya telah meninggal karena kecelakaan sejak Souta masih kecil.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya, "Rin _-chan_!" Panggilnya. "Apakah kau mau belajar membaca?" Tanya Kagome ragu-ragu.

Yang ditanya hampir tersedak karena luapan semangat. "Tentu saja!" Jawab Rin mantap dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan. "Aku mau sekali Kagome _nee-chan_ ," tambahnya dengan berapi-api. "Sesshoumaru _-sama_ pasti akan senang bila aku bisa membaca."

"Bodoh! Kau pikir Sesshoumaru _-sama_ akan peduli terhadap hal kecil seperti kau bisa membaca atau tidak? Dia mempunyai hal-hal lebih penting yang harus dipikirkan. Kemudian, saat semua tugas terselesaikan dan keinginan Sesshoumaru _-sama_ untuk membentuk kerajaan sendiri telah tercapai, akulah yang akan menjadi orang kepercayaan dan membantunya memerintah," sambar Jaken dengan ketus.

"Apakah Jaken _-sama_ mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh belajar membaca?"

Jaken menarik mulutnya yang mengerucut dari dalam mangkuk ramen untuk menjawab dengan tajam, "kau sudah cukup merepotkan Sesshoumaru _-sama_ , Rin."

Tak kalah pedas, Shippou menyeletuk, "aku rasa kali ini ia benar Rin, Sesshoumaru sudah terlalu direpotkan, bukan karenamu, tapi karena keberadaan _youkai_ kecil yang tidak berguna sepertinya."

"Kau!? Siapa yang kau katakan _youkai_ kecil hah?" Mata kuning Jaken yang ganjil semakin melebar mendengar ucapan _kitsune_ yang ada di depannya.

Perdebatan terjadi lagi diantara keduanya.

"Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran atau aku tidak akan membawa lagi makanan ninja ini untuk kalian," potongKagome setengah mengancam, dengan itu, semuanya patuh. Tidak ada yang rela kehilangan kesempatan untuk makan makanan terlezat yang pernah mereka cicipi.

Kagome menghela napas, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis kecil itu. ' _Untuk Rin_ ,' benaknya. Nama Rin mengingatkan Kagome pada satu _cup_ ramen tersisa yang belum diterima oleh teman seperjalanannya.

"Walaupun aku rasa tidak perlu tapi, jika kau membutuhkan izin Sesshoumaru terlebih dahulu, akulah yang akan berbicara dengannya." Gadis itu sepenuhnya sadar akan keberadaan Sesshoumaru sebagai wali Rin. Karena itulah ia merasa harus meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, tak peduli niat yang dimilikinya itu sangat baik dan hanya untuk kepentingan Rin semata.

Rin dan Jaken menatap Kagome, kemudian gadis ceria itu memekik riang. "Benarkah Kagome _nee-chan_?"

 _Miko_ muda itu mengangguk, "bila nanti ia mengijinkan, kita akan mulai belajar besok Rin- _chan."_

"Hai!" Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau pasti akan cepat bisa membaca Rin _-chan_ ," tutur sang _taijiya_. "Kagome _-chan_ guru yang handal, ya kan, _Hoshi-sama_?" Sango menoleh untuk memandang Miroku.

Sang biksu yang telah menghabiskan makan siangnya mengangguk tanda setuju sebelum menatap sang pembasmi siluman, "Kagome _-sama_ memang dapat diandalkan." Ia memberikan Sango senyum manisnya.

Melihat senyum itu hanya membuat kewaspadaan Sango meningkat. "Jauhkan tanganmu _Hoshi-sama_!"

Mendapat ancaman, Miroku menarik mundur tangannya yang sudah hampir menggapai bagian belakang Sango.

Tidak ada diantara mereka yang repot-repot menatap tingkah laku sang biksu dan protes gadis pembasmi _youkai_ , pertengkaran keduanya sama halnya dengan pertengkaran Kagome dan Inuyasha atau Shippou dan Jaken, melelahkan.

"Huff, aku tidak percaya kau nekat melakukan tindakan tak terpuji itu di hadapan Rin." Sango menghela nafas, Rin yang namanya disebut hanya menatap sang _taijiya_ dengan heran.

Miroku mendekatkan kepalanya ke sisi wajah Sango, ia berbisik. "Jadi, apakah kau menginginkannya bila hanya ada kita berdua?"

Jawaban cepat dari tangan Sango membuat pipi Miroku merah padam dengan cap lima jari yang kentara.

"Mengapa kau bisa tahan berpergian dengan pria sepertinya Kagome _-chan_?" Sango melirik hanya untuk mendapati Kagome telah menghilang dari tempatnya berada dan meninggalkan _cup_ ramennya yang masih setengah penuh. "Kemana ia pergi?" Tanya wanita itu heran.

Inuyasha yang tahu arah kepergian Kagome hanya diam dan terus memindahkan ramen ke perutnya. Ia pun tahu bahwa temannya itu pergi sambil membawa satu cup ramen yang baru disiram air panas. Seiring waktu berlalu, kecemasannya terhadap keberadaan Sesshoumaru di dekat Kagome telah sirna. Walau begitu, tetap saja ia memasang telinga untuk berjaga-jaga.

~.

Langkah Kagome tak lagi panjang ketika sosok sang _Daiyoukai_ telah terjamah oleh penglihatannya. Sesshoumaru berdiri di mulut hutan, memandang kejauhan, terkesan tenang dan berwibawa. Kagome menepis segala keraguan lalu kembali mengambil langkah mantap.

Sesshoumaru dapat mengenali siapa yang mendekatinya walau orang itu belum muncul di sudut matanya.

Kagome kini berdiri di samping kiri sang _inu youkai_. "Sesshoumaru," sapanya. Ia berhenti sejenak bukan untuk menunggu sang lawan bicara untuk memandangnya sebagai salah satu tanda kesopananan saat berbincang tapi, lebih karena ia belum terbiasa mengadakan percakapan dengan _youkai_ dingin, kejam, dengan ekspresi wajah yang hampir selalu terlihat datar yang dahulu pernah berusaha membunuhnya.

Sesshoumaru memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri, sebuah tand agar Kagome melanjutkan perkataannya.

 _Miko_ penjelajah waktu itu tahu bahwa lebih baik berkata langsung ke pokok pembicaraan bila percakapan itu dilakukan dengan Sesshoumaru, karena itulah, ia berucap. "Rin ingin belajar membaca, dan aku akan mengajarinya."

Hening.

Ia memaksa diri untuk tersenyum tipis. "Itupun bila kau mengijinkan," sambungnya cepat ketika lama tidak ada jawaban dari Sesshoumaru.

Menghadapi sikap pria itu membuat ia mulai merasa tidak sabar. Kagome melangkah maju hingga dapat lebih jelas memperhatikan wajah Sesshoumaru. Yang ditatap bagai patung David karya Michael Angelo, membeku. _Dai youkai_ itu hanya diam dalam kesempurnaan wajah yang dimilikinya. Senyum tipis Kagome mulai memudar, tertelan oleh temperamennya.

Lama tidak mendapat jawaban ia mulai jengkel dan menduga bahwa Sesshoumaru yang selalu menebarkan intimidasi kepada semua orang di setiap tempat yang dipijaknya adalah salah satu pria yang merasa superior dibandingkan wanita, hal yang sangat lazim dan mendarah daging di zaman itu.

"Perempuan dan laki-laki berhak mendapatkan pendidikan yang setara," dengan lantang, gadis yang besar di lingkungan kuil itu mengutarakan pemikirannya.

Perlakuan yang membedakan jenis kelamin itu adalah salah satu hal yang paling menganggu Kagome sejak kedatangannya ke masa sengoku jidai, derajat laki-laki dan perempuan terasa sangat timpang di sekelilingnya. Walau di jaman modernpun masih banyak yang berpikiran konvensional seperti itu tapi, di era tempat Rin berada sekarang, keadaan jauh lebih parah.

"Itu demi masa depan Rin." Kagome sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Masa depan. Kalimat itu bagaikan kalimat yang tabu di telinganya. Kata itu adalah kunci dari rahasia yang ingin disimpannya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya dari semua marabahaya yang ia hadapi sekarang, Naraku. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui bahwa ia berasal dari masa depan, rahasia itu hanya boleh diketahui teman-temannya. Akan tetapi, bukankah Sesshoumaru juga kini menjadi temannya? Kagome menampik pemikiran itu, pria itu tidak akan tertarik ataupun peduli tentang apa yang dikhawatirkannya, sanggah batinnya.

Sessshoumaru menyadari perubahan Kagome, ia dapat mendengar detak jantung gadis itu berdetak lebih keras dan cepat. Aroma tubuhnya yang manis semakin menguar karena keringat yang menyertai kegugupan yang tiba-tiba.

Menutupi kerisauannya, Kagome bertanya lagi. "Apakah boleh?"

Sesshoumaru menimbang-nimbang sesaat sebelum ia menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Itu artinya, kau mengijinkan?" Nada Kagome sedikit meninggi karena antusias. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah maju, kini ia tepat di sisi anak tertua Inu no Taisho.

Sesshoumaru menarik kepalanya sedikit kebawah, gerakan itu hanya sekilas. Tapi itu cukup bagi Kagome untuk tersenyum, lalu menunduk dengan hormat sambil berkata. " _Arigatou_ , Sesshoumaru"

"Hn."

Beberapa detik berlalu, gadis itu masih berdiri di tempatnya, pria itu menolehkan kepala dan memandang Kagome seakan bertanya 'Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dari Sesshoumaru ini?'

Dengan penuh keraguan, Kagome berjalan maju, ia meletakan _cup_ ramen yang hampir matang di atas sebuah pohon tumbang lengkap dengan sepasang sumpitnya di depan Sesshoumaru. " _Ano_ , selain hal itu. Aku ke sini untuk membawakanmu ini." Kagome mundur lagi ke tempatnya semula. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu makan selama kita berpergian bersama jadi..."

Tak ada respons dari Sesshoumaru, ia hanya menatap lurus Kagome tanpa seberkas emosipun yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang canggung seperti itu, Kagome pun berucap, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Sesshoumaru." Ia tersenyum tipis, berbalik, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Setelah sosok Kagome dan baunya menghilang, Sesshoumaru berdiri menatap _cup_ ramen yang tergeletak. Walau indera penciumannya seakan melonjak-lonjak riang saat bau dari asap mengepul dari balik kertas berwarna perak itu menghampirinya, ia memperhatikan benda itu dengan tatapan datar.

Lagi-lagi gadis aneh itu membawa dirinya, seorang Sesshoumaru, pada situasi yang baru.

Tidak pernah ia merasa tertarik pada makanan manusia, tidak pernah sebelum ini ...

* * *

End notes: Gomen telat update, gw bisa ngomong banyak hal tapi itu cuma akan kedengeran seperti alasan, jadi skip aja.

Moga reader semua sabar dengan proses hub SessKag di fic ini klo terkesan lambat, karena gw emang gak mau bikin mereka berdua tiba-tiba jatuh cinta. Kita tau kalo karakter Sesshou yg penuh pemikiran gak akan secepat itu jatuh cinta, dan ga cepat juga bagi Kagome ngilangin rasa 'suka'nya buat InuYasha.

Paramour ini hanya ficlet, jadi maaf kalo ga panjang kayak BHT perchapternya, tapi sama kayak BHT gw usahain untuk update perminggu.

Setelah update chapter 2 gw baru ngeh kalo gw blum bilang makasih buat semua yg review di chapter 1, gomen hontouni gomennasai. Stupid me! Jadi, ini dia... :D

Sasuhina69: siapa yang gasuka Sesshoumaru-sama yg pervert ya kan? Hehe :D

Nisa: arigatou, dan makasih juga dah mau nunggu^^

Tamiino: Chapter 1: andai Kagome tau ga da cowo/pejantan straight yg gak pervert dia ga bakalan pake seragam sekolah itu lagi kemana-mana XD Chapter 2: *ngangguk* dah mulai terpesona, terpukau, ter... apa lagi ya? :D

INOcent Cassiopeia: Chapter 1: Waah makasih banyak Ino-chan buat semuanya, tentu aja boleh bgt, gw seneng bgt malah^^ dilempar pake kecup basah aja deh xixixi :p Chapter 2: Iya, emang jual mahal tuh Sesshou, timpuk aja pake bata, tapi ati" nanti dibales sama Bakusaiga :D

I.I.S.95: I wish I knew what your thought about this fic:)

Guest: kyaaa juga, hehehe, makasih yaaa^^

Hannah: Iya nih, mau bikin tp waktunya... hiks T.T

Amuto: gw juga ga nyangka, loh? . diemnya Sesshou ternyata pervert xixixi ;p

AlyndaB: astaga mulut lo Lyn, gw ngakak baca tuh kata xD

Kimeka: Seru, kalo ada Kimeka. I miss you too :*

Guest: tambah lama bakalan tambah panjang kok, walau words-nya ga kayak BHT karena emang ide awal Paramour ini Cuma sebatas ficlet ringan, gomen.

Dedeqseokyu: Arigatou Dedeq, gapapa kok. Chapter 2: gw juga suka semua review Dedeq, bikin semangat, makasih^^

Keicitoko: Hai Kei, (boleh panggil gitu?) sip, jangan bahas itu hehe. Gw juga suka bayangin wajah Fluffy-sama yg lagi pervert mode on xD ups, hati" kalo lg pake rok mini Kei :D

Shawn: Iya, sukaaaaaa. Lagu keren" Paramore bikin gw semangat, pake bgt! *Pelukcium buat sesama Parawhore^^ ups, you're a guy aren't you?

Guest: espero que te guste^^

Guest: Makasih, seneng rasanya kalo ada yg suka. Arigatou, untuk semangatnya^^

Tiasiambaton: Arigatou gozaimasu ;D

P.s. Untuk semua guest, review kalian bikin gw seneng dan semangat bgt. Tapi akan jadi kesenangan tersendiri buat gw bisa nulis nama kalian di end notes saat ngucapin terima kasih^^

I accept criticism in good manners. For all readers i'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou^.~


	4. Hate To See Your Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt: Hate To See Your Heartbreak milik Paramore.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu dengan normal dan terasa sangat membosankan bagi semuanya kecuali Shippou, Rin, dan Jaken. Tidak ada petunjuk keberadaan Naraku selain yang mereka miliki atau pecahan _Shikon no Tama_ yang terdeteksi, yang ada hanya _mononoke_ lemah yang baru keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka setelah kepergian laba-laba licik itu.

Rutinitas Kagome semakin bertambah sejak bergabungnya Sesshoumaru, pagi hari setelah semua selesai mengisi perut adalah waktunya ia mengajari Rin untuk belajar membaca selama beberapa puluh menit sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi tidak di pagi itu, saat Sesshoumaru pergi entah kemana...

 _"OSUWARI!"_

Sengatan matahari di musim panas itu tidak dapat mengalahkan panasnya perseteruan Inuyasha dan Kagome. Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut dan mengucapkan sesuatu, mereka hanya terpana melihat pertengkaran yang diakhiri oleh kepergian sang _miko_. Inuyasha yang baru bangkit setelah mencium tanah masih terdengar mengeluh bagaimana mungkin kalau yang lainnya bisa tahan memakan makanan membakar lidah. Tentu saja sang biksu, pembasmi siluman, Rin, Shippou, bahkan Jaken tidak menyetujui gerutuan Inuyasha, semuanya menyantap kare yang dimasak oleh Kagome dengan lahap.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu, posisi matahari mulai bergeser. Miroku dan Sango mengacuhkan Inuyasha, mereka tahu kawan _hanyou_ -nya itu tidak akan menyusul Kagome bila ia merasa diperhatikan. Oleh sebab itulah, setelah perut mereka terisi, keduanya lantas mencari kesibukan masing-masing. Sango memutuskan untuk membuat _Hiraikotsu_ -nya semakin mengkilat dengan peralatan yang ia miliki. Sedangkan Miroku mengambil alih peran Kagome sebagai guru Rin. Pria itu mengambil sebuah ranting yang tergeletak di tanah dan mulai mengukir sebuah kata.

Rin menatap Miroku yang sedang menulis di atas tanah dengan pandangan kagum. "Waah, _hoshi-sama_ bisa menulis dan membaca."

"Itu bukanlah hal baru Rin," kata Jaken ketus.

Rin dan Shippou yang berada di kanan dan kiri sang biksu mengacuhkan pernyataan dengan nada tak mengenakan _youkai_ hijau kerdil itu dan Miroku terus menulis huruf kanji di atas tanah. "Ini adalah huruf kanji untuk ibu," ucapnya selagi tangannya terus bergerak.

Pertama-tama, Miroku membentuk garis vertikal yang ditarik dari atas ke bawah lalu berbelok ke kanan hingga menyerupai huruf 'L' lalu ujung garis atas ditarik secara horizontal ke kanan sebelum turun hingga sedikit melewati garis yang ada di bawah. Huruf itu hampir terlihat seperti persegi panjang. Dua titik ditambahkan oleh sang _hoshi_ di bagian tengah atas dan bawah setelah sebuah garis horizontal ditarik dari kanan ke kiri di tengah huruf kanji itu.

"Ini adalah huruf kanji untuk anak perempuan," dengan lincah tangannya mengukir huruf baru. "Ini untuk gadis, dewi, istri, wanita," sambungnya.

Mulut Miroku hendak mengucapkan satu kata baru lagi yang berhubungan dengan makhluk kesukaannya ketika Shippou memotongnya dengan cepat sambil memasang wajah bosan. "Kenapa semua yang kau tulis itu tentang wanita, Miroku?"

Rin menatap sang biksu dengan pandangan bertanya, Miroku tertawa canggung sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya lalu berkata, "akan lebih mudah belajar sesuatu dari yang kau sukai. Menurutmu juga seperti itu kan, Inuyasha?" Karena tidak ada jawaban yang diperolehnya, Miroku menoleh, teman seperjalanannya yang beberapa detik lalu duduk tak jauh di sebelah kanannya telah menghilang. Dan itu adalah berita bagus, karena itu berarti Inuyasha telah pergi untuk menyusul Kagome dan tak lama lagi mereka dapat melanjutkan perjalanan.

~.

~.

~.

"Dasar Kagome!" Inuyasha berlari diantara pohon-pohon besar yang berjejer secara acak. "Dia selalu membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat di depan yang lain, bukan salahku kalau tidak bisa memakan masakannya yang menyengat lidah itu." Inuyasha melompat ke atas pohon, dia mengendus bau Kagome yang tersisa di udara. Karena belum pasti dengan petunjuk yang didapatkan, dia merangkak kemudian menundukkan tubuh untuk mengendus tanah.

Inuyasha kembali bangkit berdiri, ia menggosok-gosok ujung hidungnya dengan lengan _haori_ yang dipakainya. "Keh, bau masakan itu saja membuat penciumanku menjadi tidak sensitif seperti biasanya," gerutunya. Dengan itu, ia memulai lagi pelacakannya.

Ia berlari jauh dari jejak yang Kagome tinggalkan, tidak biasanya ia bisa melewati keberadaan dari orang yang dicarinya. Kare buatan Kagome benar-benar telah menumpulkan indra penciumannya yang tajam untuk sementara. Tapi, itu bukanlah hal yang selalu buruk bagi Inuyasha, karena dengan terus masuk ke area hutan yang lain, ia dapat bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

" _Shimidamachu_?" Gumamnya. Dua _youkai_ berbentuk ulau berkepala ikan itu terlihat meluncur dengan gerakan mengalir di udara membawa bola putih yang bercahaya, cahaya dari roh yang akan digunakan Kikyou untuk menggerakan tubuhnya yang terbuat dari tanah kuburan dan berbagai macam ramuan.

 _'Kikyou!'_

Tanpa pikir panjang Inuyasha bergegas lari mengikuti keberadaan kedua makhluk pengumpul arwah itu.

~.

~.

~.

 _'Apakah aku keterlaluan? Tidak, aku tidak akan menggunakan mantra itu bila ia mau menghargai susah payahku. Aku sudah membuat kare itu manis agar dapat dimakan olehnya tapi... tetap saja ia tidak mau memakannya. Dasar, Inuyasha bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!'_

"Eh!"

Langkah Kagome yang hendak kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berada terhenti, dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pohon-pohon tinggi dan rimbun yang ia lewati terlihat sama saja, jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat, rasa takut mulai mengalir secara perlahan namun pasti. Amarah membuatnya tidak terlalu peduli akan jalur yang dilaluinya tadi, dan kini, ia tersesat! Kagome menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal saat dihadapkan pada pilihan untuk terus melanjutkan arah yang ada di hadapannya atau mengambil arah lain.

"Sepertinya lewat sini... "

Langkah maju pertama yang diambilnya perlahan, menandakan keraguan. Tapi kakinya bergerak semakin mantap, ia mulai yakin akan arah yang ditujunya. Tapi itu tak lama, kakinya segera melemas, Kagome menyesali jalur yang dipilihnya. Area hutan yang tanpa sengaja ia masuki itu diselimuti oleh _kekkai,_ dan, apa yang ia saksikan di sana, membuat hatinya remuk redam.

~.

Sesshoumaru baru kembali, tidak ada yang tahu kemana ia pergi dari semalam. Ia disambut oleh keriangan Rin dan kehebohan Jaken yang berkali-kali mengucap syukur karena tidak dilupakan olehnya. Setelah mengetahui keadaan Rin baik-baik saja, pandangan pria itu menyisir ke sekitar. Untuk sedetik lamanya, alis sang _Daiyoukai_ bergerak seakan hendak bertautan saat menyadari ketiadaan adik tirinya dan sang _miko_. Tidak ada bau mereka yang tercium di udara, itu berarti mereka telah lama pergi.

Rin kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya dengan sang biksu dan juga Shippou.

 _Youkai_ kerdil itu membuka percakapan, "kita belum bisa melanjutkan perjalanan, Tuanku. _Hanyou_ rendahan dan gadisnya pergi setelah bertengkar."

Tidak ada respons dari sang tuan, Sesshoumaru tetap memajang wajah datar dan sikap dinginnya. Jaken ikut terdiam namun tetap berdiri di belakang tuannya dengan setia.

Bunyi gemerisik dedaunan kering terinjak di kejauhan menggelitik indra pendengarannya. Samar-samar, semerbak khas milik seseorang yang baru-baru ini menggugah rasa penasarannya terbawa oleh semilir angin yang bertiup dengan lembut. Putra tertua Inu no Taisho sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, diam-diam, ia menyesap aroma yang sampai di hidungnya dan mengacuhkan bau kayu lembab, embun pagi yang masih melekat di daun, kering juga bau hutan lainnya. Pria itu memfokuskan diri pada bau gadis yang telah beberapa hari ini menyita perhatiannya, harum alami yang terkesan hangat dan manis, milik Kagome.

Salah satu yang memancing rasa ingin tahu Sesshoumaru yang besar pada Kagome adalah aromanya. Seperti Rin-nya yang masih polos, gadis itu tidak memiliki bau yang biasanya dimiliki manusia pada umumnya. Kagome tidak memiliki bau badan yang menyengat. Karena alasan itulah ia selalu menghindari pemukiman manusia, bau menyengat tubuh yang tidak mengenakkan saat manusia berkeringat seakan menusuk hidungnya.

Sedikit berbeda dari Rin, harum yang menguar dari gadis bermata biru keabu-abuan itu seperti campuran bau segar dari beberapa bunga yang dipadu dengan aroma alami tubuh sang _miko_ yang membuat harum khasnya semakin... menarik.

Ketertarikannya pada bau Kagome semakin menjadi-jadi kala gadis aneh itu memberikannya makanan manusia. Lantaran penciuman mereka yang teramat sangat tajam, bagi seluruh _inu youkai_ maupun _inu hanyou_ , bau adalah segalanya. Kelebihan itu juga digunakan mereka dalam berbagai hal; bertahan hidup, berburu, berkelahi, menguasai suatu jurus yang mengharuskan untuk mengendus titik lemah yang disebut juga dengan 'luka angin' berada, bahkan dalam mencari seorang pasangan dan kapan saat yang tepat untuk membuahi sang pasangan.

Renungannya terjeda, gadis itu kian mendekat.

Sayangnya, harum manis khas yang diharapkan oleh Sesshoumaru tidak terendus. Bau itu digantikan oleh bau yang sama namun sedikit bercampur dengan getir. Penciuman para Inu juga kuat dalam 'membaca' emosi dari bau yang menyeruak. Kesedihan Kagome tak hanya terdeteksi dari seberkas pahit di harum tubuhnya, tapi juga dari bau asin air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Walau dari jarak ratusan meter Sesshoumaru dapat dengan pasti mengetahui hal itu.

Alisnya mulai berkerut di tengah, matanya memicing sesaat. Sekuat tenaga Sesshoumaru menolak keinginan untuk mengepalkan tangannya karena geram.

Ia terganggu atas apa yang dirasakan gadis itu, sangat.

Seorang Sesshoumaru, membenci apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Sang _Dai youkai_ , benci melihat gadis aneh itu bersedih.

~.

~.

~.

Teman-temannya telah terlihat di kejauhan, ia berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang menghalangi para sahabatnya untuk menyadari keberadaannya. Kagome berdiam di tempatnya sejenak untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin mereka tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Dengan memasang senyum riang andalannya, Kagome melangkah, _miko_ penjelajah waktu itu tetap berusaha untuk terlihat ceria.

" _Gomennasai minna_... " Suara Kagome penuh permohonan maaf pada semua temannya ketika ia telah bergabung duduk dengan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kagome _-chan,_ " sahut Sango dengan cepat sambil memberikan senyumnya, tanda bahwa ia mengerti keadaan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, mari lanjutkan perjalanan kita," usul Miroku, wajahnya terlihat sangat lega karena menyangka Inuyasha dan Kagome sudah berbaikan dengan cara mesum seperti fantasinya.

"Tapi," baru saja Kagome hendak menolak untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan karena ketidakhadiran Inuyasha, suara sedikit kasar yang familiar terdengar.

"Keh, tunggu apalagi, Kagome!" Seru Inuyasha dengan nada jengkelnya seperti biasa.

Kagome menatap punggung Inuyasha yang melewatinya, dengan lemah, ia melangkahkan lututnya yang lemas.

~.

Perjalanan mereka untuk menghentikan kekacauan yang disebabkan Naraku berlanjut.

Tanpa diketahui anggota rombongan itu, ada tiga hati yang terombang-ambing.

Hati sang _hanyou_ yang diguncang rasa bersalah dan kebimbangan.

Satu hati manusia yang hancur.

Dan ...

Dinginnya hati sang _inu youkai_ yang mulai mencair karena tergerak oleh kesedihan seseorang...

* * *

End notes: Terima kasih buat semua yg udah review, fav, and follow. Tapi gomen, hontouni gomennasai karena akhir-akhir ini telat update terus. Baru-baru ini gw pindah rumah, #alesan. Selain tumpukan barang yg ga akan rapi sendiri, tmpt yg baru gw tempatin lagi juga belum terlalu nyaman untuk diajak ngayal, hiks. Jadi, gw minta maaf bgt.

Tamiino: Woaaa makasih banyak Tamiino yang gak bosen ngikutin fic ini walau Sesshou cuma mau makan mie, arigatou (^^)/

INOcent Cassiopeia: Iya, langsung diserang sampe Kagome-nya megap" ga bisa nafas :D gw jg gagal move on kok Ino-chan, makanya lama update lagi ngerjain BHT utk Dokuga (selain RL yang ngalangin gw utk nulis). Gw juga makasih Ino-chan dah mau nyempetin baca Paramour. Yup, Paramour artinya kekasih. Yup-yup, mereka bakalan jd kekasih tapi jgn bosen tungguin prosesnya yah, krn prosesnya itu yang bikin... xixixi^^

Sasuhina69: hehehe ini dah panjangan, gomennasai, kalo cuma bisa bkin ficlet saat ini T.T.

Ayurifki: Makasih dah mau nunggu kelanjutannya, tapi gomen, baru bisa update skrg:(

Amuto: Kejutan, kejutan, moga bisa jadi kejutan yg menyenangkan buat Amuto di chapter" selanjutnya^.^

Kimeka: Muach, muach, juga. Beneran tambah semangat kalo ditungguin Kimeka^^.

AlyndaB: Gw nyadar kok kalo gw kadang labil :D gw juga suka banget ma bang Sesshou, jadi judul utk cerita kita 'berbagi suami?' XD kayaknya emang ga sepanjang BHT deh Lyn.

Oh iya, kalo ga da halangan gw bakalan ada di Ennichisai tgl 15 Mei nanti. Untuk kalian yg juga mau pergi ke festival tradisional little Tokyo di Blok M, ayo ketemuan and let's make friends^^

Gw terima saran dan kritik yang membangun. For all reader I'd like to say minna saiko arigatou^^


	5. That's What You Get

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt: That's What You Get belong to Paramore

Author's notes: Contain spoiler from Inuyasha's anime episode #99 **Kouga and Sesshoumaru Dangerous Encounter.**

*Kiku adalah sebutan untuk bunga Chrysanthemum di Jepang.

* * *

Semua barang penting sudah masuk lagi ke dalam tas kuning besar Kagome. Karena beberapa _youkai_ yang menyusahkan, mereka baru bisa melepas lelah dan mengisi perut ketika bayangan matahari telah menjadi lebih panjang dari benda aslinya. Waktu makan siang mereka yang sangat terlambat telah berakhir saat Kagome bertanya pada Inuyasha dengan canggung. "Dimana Rin?"

Dengan suara pelan, tidak seperti biasanya, _hanyou_ itu menjawab tanpa memandang wajah Kagome, "mereka masih di tepi sungai. Kita berjalan lebih dulu, mereka akan menyusul."

Kagome mengangguk, lalu mulai mendorong sepedanya. Ketiadaan tawa gadis kecil yang riang itu membuat Kagome tenggelam dalam pikiran. Hatinya masih pedih setiap kali mengingat kejadian yang dilihatnya kemarin siang. Inuyasha dan Kikyo, terlihat sedang melakukan percakapan serius sebelum mereka berpelukan. Lantaran tak kuat menahan hati yang sesak, kemarin ia segera berpaling dan pergi. Sejak itu pula Inuyasha tidak bisa menatap wajahnya.

Ingin sekali Kagome mencurahkan isi hatinya dan menuntut laki-laki itu untuk memilih, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia pun merasa tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran teman _hanyou-_ nya itu. Lagipula, Kagome sadar akan janjinya dulu. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dengan kesungguhan hati itu takkan ia lupakan. Ia ingin Inuyasha bahagia, ia ingin sahabatnya itu lebih banyak tertawa, walau ia tidak tahu dengan pasti apa yang dapat dia lakukan untuk Inuyasha, tapi ia akan selalu berada di sisinya.

Tak hanya dahulu, hingga kinipun ia masih memegang janjinya. Ia masih ingin melihat laki-laki yang telah banyak mengalami kejadian pahit sedari kecil itu merasakan kebahagiaan, walau ia tidak berani berharap bahwa kebahagiaan itu bersamanya. Kagome tahu diri, ia yang kedua muncul di hidup Inuyasha, dia sangat mengerti akan ikatan antara Inuyasha dan Kikyou. Meski begitu, hatinya tak pula dapat berbohong bahwa ia masih mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Keajaiban yang Kagome tunggu itu terdengar sangat tak mungkin-walau di dalam hidupnya yang penuh hal luar biasa terjadi di setiap langkah kaki yang ia jejakkan di kulit terluar bumi. Contohnya seperti saat ini, sebuah pusaran angin disertai desingan yang sangat cepat tiba-tiba berhenti disampingnya. Inti dan pembuat pusaran angin itu adalah Kouga, pemimpin muda _ookami youkai_ yang memiliki dua pecahan _Shikon no tama_ di masing-masing lututnya.

"Mengapa kau berkeliaran disini anjing kampung?" Tanya Kouga dengan nada merendahkan pada Inuyasha.

 _Inu Hanyou_ dan _ookami_ itu berhadapan dengan bahasa tubuh yang jauh dari kata bersahabat. "Itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu serigala kurus," sahut Inuyasha dengan kasar.

"Mengapa aku selalu bertemu denganmu saat aku mencari Naraku," gerutu Kouga.

Baru saja Inuyasha hendak menjawab, siluman serigala itu sudah lari ke arah Kagome. "Maaf Kagome," Kouga meraih tangan gadis itu ke dalam genggamannya. "Aku belum bisa menemukan lokasi persembunyian Naraku. Lain kali, aku akan membawa kepalanya untukmu."

Kagome hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi perkataan Kouga yang terlalu penuh percaya diri.

"Diam kau, Serigala Bodoh! Akulah yang akan membunuh Naraku," potong Inuyasha dengan jengkel.

Dua anak buah kepercayaan Kouga yang setia pun muncul. "Hei, Kouga!" Panggil mereka bersamaan. Kedua tangan Hakkaku dan Ginta berada di lutut, tubuh mereka membungkuk dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

Kouga menatap mereka sebelum bertanya, "Apakah kalian menemukan makanan?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Kouga yang kecewa memarahi kedua anak buahnya. Mendengar itu, Inuyasha turut campur, ia mengancam sang _ookami_ agar tidak menyerang desa manusia lagi. Kouga yang tak terima mengelak bahwa ia memang tidak lagi menyerang para manusia dan malah menyombongkan diri dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mudah menangkap satu atau dua babi hutan dengan cepat. Inuyasha merasa tertantang dengan pernyataan Kouga, alhasil, perkelahian mulut antara keduanya pun kembali terulang. Keadaan hutan yang tenang menjadi riuh dengan kelantangan suara sang _hanyou_ dan _youkai_ yang sama-sama keras kepala.

Karena prihatin dengan Kouga yang tidak dapat menemukan makanan dan terlebih lagi karena kekhawatirannya pada para penduduk desa sekitar bila saja Kouga tidak dapat menahan rasa laparnya,Kagome menyerahkan satu bungkus keripik kentang terakhir yang ia miliki kepada sang pemimpin suku serigala itu. Tidak terima salah satu makanan ninja yang ia sukai jatuh ke tangan sang rival, Inuyasha berusaha merebut kantong keripik itu dari tangan Kouga. Dengan cepat, perdebatan itu berubah menjadi pertarungan tangan kosong, keduanya berusaha melayangkan tendangan dan tonjokan pada satu sama lain.

"Seperti Inuyasha, Kouga melakukan apa yang Kagome ingin dengar," komentar Miroku kepada Sango, yang hanya dapat menonton tingkah kekanak-kanakan kedua pria itu.

"Kouga tidak ingin Kagome membencinya," sahut Sango mengiyakan pernyataan Miroku yang sebelumnya.

Shippou yang bergelayut di pundak sang biksu hanya menganggukan kepala.

 _"OSUWARI!"_

Hantaman keras di tanah terdengar.

Inuyasha mengangkat sedikit kepalanya lalu bergumam dengan penuh sarkasme, "Terima kasih banyak, Pengkhianat!"

Sang siluman serigala mengangkat bungkus makanan ringan itu ke udara sesaat. "Aku terima makanan ini sebagai tanda cintamu padaku, Kagome." Kouga memasang seringai kemenangan di wajahnya.

Kagome tertawa setengah hati. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Kouga melambaikan tangannya. " _Ja_ , Kagome." Sedetik kemudian, pria itu sudah menghilang di telan pusaran angin diikuti dengan Hakkaku dan Ginta yang terus meneriakkan namanya.

Sango berkata dengan nada lega yang disertai helaan nafas, "akhirnya selesai."

~.

Sesshoumaru duduk di tepi sungai ketika Rin dan Jaken berusaha menangkap ikan. Rin memang ingin menangkap ikan untuk makan dan sangat suka bermain air, tapi bukan hanya karena alasan itulah sang _Daiyoukai_ memisahkan diri dari Inuyasha untuk sesaat, tapi lebih untuk menenangkan diri dari badai kecil di dalam pikirannya. Dia yang penuh pemikiran dan pertimbangan dalam menghadapi segala hal kini merasa bimbang. Kebimbangannya itu tentang apakah bijaksana untuk terus bergabung dengan rombongan Inuyasha dalam mengejar Naraku?

Tidak ada setitik keraguan di dalam dirinya bahwa ia akan mampu menemukan dan mengalahkan _hanyou_ laba-laba licik itu sendirian. Sesshoumaru bergabung dengan adik tirinya hanya karena kebutuhan Rin sebagai manusia yang butuh bersosialisasi.

Tak seperti sikap dinginnya yang terlihat, Sesshoumaru sangat peduli pada Rin. Memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya pada gadis kecil itu secara terang-terangan akan jauh bertentangan dengan sifatnya, sangat sulit. Sama sukarnya bagi Sesshoumaru 'tuk mengakui bahwa ia mulai 'peduli' pada gadis manusia yang aneh itu.

 _'Pemikiran yang bodoh!'_ Umpat Sesshoumaru saat wajah Kagome terlintas di benaknya.

Rin dan Jaken siap melanjutkan perjalanan setelah matahari mulai tenggelam di tepi langit. Dengan kedua perut pengikutnya yang terisi penuh, anak tertua Ino no Taisho itu melanjutkan perburuannya. Belum lama berselang mereka berjalan muncullah dua _ookami_ berwujud manusia di hadapannya.

"Beri jalan!" Perintahnya dingin.

Hakkaku dan Ginta gemetar dipenuhi rasa takut, keduanya tahu bahwa yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah Sesshoumaru. Dari ciri-ciri yang pernah mereka dengar dahulu dari Kagome tentang kakak tiri Inuyasha itu mereka tahu, tidak akan ada hal baik yang akan terjadi bila Kouga bertemu dengannya. Kepercayaan diri pemimpin mereka yang terlalu tinggi dan Sesshoumaru yang tak kenal ampun hanya akan memunculkan petaka bagi Ginta dan Hakkaku.

Sesshoumaru meneliti keduanya, mereka sangat lemah, hampir tidak tercium aliran _youki_ yang menandakan kekuatan siluman dari mereka. Satu _ookami_ yang muncul di atas bukit dengan berkacak pinggang memiliki _youki_ yang lebih kuat, tapi tetap tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

Berbeda dengan Hakkaku dan Ginta, Kouga tidak mengetahui siapa _youkai_ yang ada di hadapannya karena saat Hakkaku dan Ginta bertanya tentang keluarga Inuyasha, Kouga sama sekali tidak tertarik. "Siapa kau?" tanya pria bermata biru itu dengan lantang, kemudian ia melompat untuk bergabung dengan kedua bawahannya.

Hidung sang pemimpin serigala itu mengendus sekilas sebelum mengernyit jijik lalu berucap, "ya ampun, baumu persis seperti bau anjing kampung itu!"

Sesshoumaru tetap terdiam di tempat, mengamati sang pendatang bermulut besar sebelum mengambil keputusan akan tindakan selanjutnya. Ketenangannya tak bertahan lama tatkala pemilik Tenseiga itu dapat mencium ketakutan yang teramat sangat dari tubuh gadis kecilnya. Dengan sudut matanya ia melihat Rin yang duduk diatas pelana Ah-Un mengerut, dia menggigil ketakutan.

Mata sang _inu youkai_ memicing, ia tahu _ookami_ itulah yang ditakuti oleh Rin-nya. Bau serigala saat ia menemukan Rin tergeletak tak bernyawa di tengah hutan sama dengan bau yang dibawa oleh mereka sama. Potongan _puzzle_ telah sempurna di otak pria itu, merekalah yang telah menyerang Rin saat itu. Tak pelak lagi, kemarahan mulai terbangun di dalam diri Sesshoumaru.

Hakkaku dan Ginta berbicara pada Kouga dengan panik secara bergantian disaat yang sama dengan apa yang Sesshoumaru sadari. Mereka ingat bahwa gadis kecil itu adalah salah satu korban saat gerombolan mereka menyerang sebuah desa manusia untuk mencari pecahan bola empat arwah yang dicuri oleh pembangkang yang ada di dalam kawanan mereka.

"Jangan menghalanginya Kouga!" Bujuk Hakkaku.

"Dia itu kakak Inuyasha," pinta Ginta.

Mendengar itu, Kouga tersenyum sinis, hidungnya kembang-kempis sebelum mengendus. "Kakak Inuyasha? Jadi dia bukan _hanyou_?" Kouga dapat merasakan ancaman dari tatapan menusuk Sesshoumaru. "Hah, kenapa? Terganggu dengan kata-kataku?" Tantang serigala itu.

"Mundurlah Rin!" Titah Sesshoumaru, Jaken menarik Ah-Un agar mereka mundur dan menghindar dari pertarungan yang akan terjadi.

"Semuanya berakhir sekarang," Hakkaku dan Ginta berpelukan karena gentar.

Sesshoumaru berjalan maju, semakin mendekati serigala bernyali besar tapi berkekuatan kecil itu. Saat jarak mereka kian dekat, bau yang familiar menyusup dari balik bau memuakkan yang _ookami_ itu miliki. Wangi yang berbeda itu memenuhi indera penciuman Sesshoumaru. Bau harum itu adalah wangi khas Kagome. Ia tidak mungkin salah, bau yang diciumnya dapat dengan mudah dipilah dengan baik. Kedua aroma itu sangat berbeda, bagai siang dan malam.

 _'Bagaimana mungkin aroma khas gadis aneh itu ada padanya?'_

Teriakan sesosok _oni_ yang muncul dari kegelapan hutan yang mengarah kepadanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "SERAHKAN PECAHAN SHIKON NO TAMA PADAKU!"

Secepat kilat, Tokijin tercabut dari _obi_ nya dan menebas _oni_ itu tanpa ampun menjadi dua bagian sebelum lenyap tak berbekas. Sesshoumaru mendarat dengan anggun ditanah, belum sedetik kakinya menyentuh tanah sebuah geraman garang disertai dengan ancaman keras terdengar beberapa meter di belakangnya, dan itu berarti di tempat Rin berada!

"AKAN KUMAKAN KAU MANUSIAAA!" _Mononoke_ lipan dengan mata merah yang berkilat lapar dan mulut yang terbuka lebar muncul begitu saja dan hendak melahap Rin yang menjerit ketakutan. Jaken yang berada tak jauh dari gadis kecil itu hanya terkesima di tempat dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Sesshoumaru membalikkan badan, melompat secepat kilat untuk menyelamatkan gadis kecilnya. Tapi, gerakannya kalah cepat oleh Kouga yang memakai pecahan _Shikon no tama_.

"BERISIK!" Teriak Kouga dengan lantang sambil menendang siluman lemah itu hingga tak lagi dapat bergerak.

"Gangguan yang tidak perlu." Tokijin telah kembali tersangkut di pinggang Sesshoumaru.

Kouga berjalan melewati Sesshoumaru, tanpa memandang ke arah sang _inu youkai,_ ia berkata, "begitupun bagiku."

Keduanya berpapasan begitu saja, tidak ada pertempuran yang mengucurkan darah, bahkan tidak ada tatapan tajam yang penuh dengan aura membunuh dari keduanya.

Hakaku terkesima. "Hah!?"

Ginta tak percaya. "Apa?!"

Sang pemimpin _Ookami_ itu merangkul anak buahnya. "Mari kita pergi kawan, ayolah!" Ajaknya meninggalkan Sesshoumaru.

Jaken memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut, "Apakah anda yakin Sesshoumaru _-sama_? Serigala-serigala milik _youkai_ bernama Kouga itulah yang telah menyerang Rin dulu."

Sesshoumaru masih menatap jalur tempat Kouga menghilang dari pandangan. "Jika ia mencoba hal yang sama maka aku akan membunuhnya tapi, satu yang aku incar saat ini adalah Naraku. Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam pertempuran yang tidak perlu," kata Sesshoumaru dengan santai.

Apa yang Sesshoumaru katakan adalah kejujuran namun, tidak hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Ia tahu _ookami_ itu menyimpan sesuatu di balik pelindung tubuhnya, sesuatu yang dibungkus oleh bahan yang menimbulkan bunyi setiap kali dipegang, sesuatu itu adalah makanan yang terbungkus bahan yang licin dan mengkilat. Dan makanan seperti itu hanya dibawa oleh Kagome, makanan yang disebut Rin sebagai makanan ninja, dan karena sebab itulah bau sang gadis terendus dari tubuh _ookami_ itu. Lagi-lagi, sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban terbersit di benak Sesshoumaru, sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Sesshoumaru memutuskan untuk tetap bergabung dengan rombongan Inuyasha.

~.

Keesokan paginya...

Kagome menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang segar. "Pagi yang indah, ya kan, Rin- _chan?_ " tanyanya pada Rin yang duduk di punggung Ah-Un tak jauh di belakangnya, yang ditanya mengiyakan dengan mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rin sudah bergabung kembali dengan rombongan Inuyasha sejak malam. Kecuali Sesshoumaru, mereka semua menginap di salah satu rumah penduduk setelah Miroku melakukan pengusiran roh jahat pada sore harinya. Kali ini pengusiran roh jahat itu benar adanya sehingga membuat Sango dan Kagome bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa merasa bersalah pada sang pemilik rumah.

Hidung Inuyasha mencium sesuatu. "Bau yang mengerikan datang?!" Suaranya tidak mengesankan ada bahaya yang datang melainkan kejengkelan.

Kewaspadaan Sesshoumaru yang saat itu berdiri sejajar dengan Inuyasha meningkat sebelum kembali reda dengan cepat. Itu pun karena ketakutan Rin sudah tidak tercium lagi seperti kemarin.

Pusaran angin yang menjadi tanda kedatangan Kouga hanya terlihat sedetik sebelum kemunculan sosoknya. "Yo!" Sapanya.

Gadis penjelajah waktu itu berkata sambil tersenyum kecil, "Selamat pagi," balas Kagome dengan ramah.

Inuyasha memperkecil jarak, kini ia berdiri di kiri Kagome dengan bahu yang saling menempel. Disaat yang bersamaan, Kouga mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam seikat bunga kuning.

"Ah, cantiknya..." Puji Kagome dengan gembira.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas makanan kemarin," Kouga berkata dengan santai.

Kagome merentangkan tangan kirinya untuk menahan bahu sebelah kiri inu _hanyou_ yang meradang.

Seperti biasa, Kouga berkata secara blak-blakan "Kurasa para gadis suka hal-hal seperti ini," terangnya dengan seringaian penuh percaya diri seorang pria sejati.

Tangan terkepal, Inuyasha menggeram kecil. "Ini tidak seperti dirimu, memberikan hadiah seperti ini," nada Inuyasha mencemooh tapi Kouga tak terpengaruh.

" _Ja na_ ," dengan itu sang pemimpin _ookami_ pun pergi.

"OI!" Panggil Inuyasha walau ia tahu percuma karena Kouga sudah jauh pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tanpa berkata maupun melirik, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Ah-Un, dan Jaken berjalan melewati mereka semua yang masih terdiam di tempat. Tak berselang lama, mereka semua kembali berjalan pelan dan Miroku membuka suara, "Kouga telah jauh berubah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dengannya," pujian terdeteksi dari nada suaranya.

"Itu pasti karena pengaruhmu, Kagome _-chan_ ," timpal Sango.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kagome heran, karena memang sejujurnya ia tidak merasa perubahan Kouga itu karena dirinya.

"Inuyasha harus berubah jauh lebih dewasa," celetuk Shippou yang bertengger di bahu Miroku.

"Benarkah?" Tersinggung, Inuyasha mendekati Shippou. "Siapa yang bocah dan harus dewasa hah? Katakan padaku!"

"KAGOME!" Teriak _kitsune_ itu meminta pertolongan.

Lagi-lagi dimulailah pertengkaran antara keduanya. Shippou yang tidak dapat menahan kepolosan ucapannya sebagai anak kecil dan Inuyasha yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan adalah gabungan yang pas untuk membuat emosi Kagome meluap. Sekeras mungkin ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan mantra_untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari ini_sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya atas apa yang menyangkut Kikyou yang ia saksikan kemarin. Ia meraih Shippou, menempatkannya di keranjang sepeda bagian depan, dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Inuyasha bersama yang lainnya di belakang.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan amarahnya mulai mereda. Rin yang kini sejajar dengannya bertanya, "Apakah bunga itu tercium harum, Kagome _nee-chan_?" Mata Rin tertuju pada bunga pemberian Kouga yang Kagome letakkan di keranjang samping Shippou. Walau masih kecil, Rin adalah gadis pintar dan pemberani, traumanya hampir sepenuhnya luruh setelah melihat Kouga berusaha menyelamatkannya dari _youkai_ yang ingin memakannya tadi malam.

Kagome mengangguk kecil sebelum menyerahkan seikat bunga yang menjadi bunga nasional Jepang di eranya kepada bocah itu. "Tentu saja, karena wanginya, di tempatku tinggal kelopak bunga ini dimasukkan ke dalam teh agar lebih harum dan nikmat." Kagome senang kini Rin memanggilnya dengan suffix ' _nee-chan_ ' bukannya 's _ama_ ' seperti di awal-awal perjalanan.

Gadis kecil itu meraihnya lalu mendekatkan bunga-bunga itu ke indera penciumannya, matanya terpejam tatkala menghirup wangi khas bunga Chrysanthemum.

"Kiku ini simbol dari kesetiaan, optimisme, kebahagiaan, dan panjang umur," lanjut Kagome menerangkan.

Shippou yang tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka hanya menatap ke depan dengan mata sedikit mengantuk, sedangkan Rin menyimak penjelasan Kagome dengan wajah serius.

"Bagaimana wanginya menurutmu, Rin- _chan_?" Gadis bersurai hitam pekat itu bertanya balik.

"Aku menyukainya," komentar Rin riang sebelum kembali membenamkan wajah di kelopak kiku.

"Harumnya menenangkan bukan?" Kagome tersenyum saat melihat Rin tersenyum. Rin dan Shippou adalah pengalih perhatian dari sedih yang mati-matian ditekan olehnya.

Rin menatap mata Kagome dengan keantusiasan khas anak kecil. "Hai," Rin mengangguk. "Sesshoumaru _-sama_ , coba lihat bunga yang Kagome _nee-chan_ terima."

Lewat sudut mata Sesshoumaru memandang Rin sebelum ia merespons dengan sebuah, "hnn."

"Selain harumnya, bunga ini juga sangat cantik," gumam Rin pada diri sendiri.

Jaken yang selalu menganggap ketertarikan Rin pada bunga sebagai hal yang konyol berkata pedas, "Itu hanya bunga liar yang dengan mudah kau dapatkan dimana saja Rin."

"Ini berbeda bila kau mendapatkannya dari seorang laki-laki Jaken-sama," sergah Rin.

"Eh," Kagome sedikit terkejut, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Rin yang kecil sudah mulai mengerti tentang hal itu.

Lagi-lagi, perdebatan antara keduanya dimulai. Mereka bagaikan Shippou dan Inuyasha, bedanya Jaken masih menghargai nyawa, ia tidak berani menjentikkan jari untuk menyakiti Rin. Shippou yang tiba-tiba sangat bersemangat melompat dari sepeda Kagome ke atas pelana Ah-Un untuk duduk si samping Rin. Keadaan mulai tidak sebanding dengan Rin dibantu Shippou. Jaken mulai terpojok dan ia semakin tergagap saat Rin menuduhnya tidak pernah memberi bunga pada wanita, dan Shippou ikut menyeletuk bahwa Jaken tidak akan pernah memiliki pendamping karena kepribadiannya lebih kecil dari tubuhnya.

Jarak Sesshoumaru dan yang lain semakin terbentang tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi pendengarannya yang tajam, ia dapat mendengar setiap kata. Sikap tak peduli sekitar yang terpancar dari Sesshoumaru bertentangan dengan otaknya yang selalu aktif, akan selalu ada hal-hal yang dipikirkannya. Dan yang kini berkutat di kepalanya adalah apa yang baru saja ia saksikan dan ia dengar, dengan itu separuh pertanyaannya telah terjawab. Seikat bunga yang dipegang Rin adalah tanda terima kasih atas makanan yang mencegahnya menghapus keberadaan _youkai_ congkak kemarin.

 _Ookami_ bermulut besar itu adalah sekutu bagi mereka. Meski sikap tidak bersahabat ditunjukkan oleh Inuyasha pada Kouga mereka tetaplah sekutu. Sangatlah wajar bagi para _inu_ memiliki sifat protektif pada wanita yang ada dalam kawanan. Selebihnya, mereka memiliki hubungan yang baik, saling bertukar informasi demi mengalahkan musuh yang sama, Naraku.

Kedua sudut alis Sesshoumaru sedikit berkerut, selama lima ratus tahun hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihatnya secara langsung. Persekutuan yang sangat tidak umum bagi _inu_ dan _ookami_. Keduanya memang berasal dari leluhur yang sama namun, karena itu pulalah mereka terjerat dalam rivalitas abadi. Akan selalu ada hal yang dibandingkan diantara keduanya, akan selalu ada salah satu yang merasa superior dibanding yang lainnya.

Sulit bagi Sesshoumaru untuk dapat mempercayainya, baik Inuyasha maupun Kouga bersedia bergabung dalam satu bentuk persekutuan hanya karena seorang gadis manusia yang lemah seperti Kagome? Namun, bukankah ia pun bertindak seperti itu, mengampuni nyawa _youkai_ yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Rin hanya karena rasa penasaran akan hubungan Kouga dan _miko_ aneh itu?

 _Menyedihkan,_ benak Sesshoumaru. Dan yang paling menyedihkan dari semuanya adalah ia, seorang Sesshoumaru, _Daiyoukai_ yang selalu yakin akan suatu hal kini meragu. Mengapa kedatangan seorang _youkai_ serigala lemah menganggunya, mengapa sikap protektif Inuyasha membuatnya iritasi? Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan?

 _'Kemarahan? Sangat diragukan.'_

 _'Kegugupan? Tidak mungkin.'_

 _'Kecemburuan? Itu adalah kata yang tak dikenal.'_

 _'Ketidakpastian? Mungkin...'_

Belasan menit berlalu tanpa ada tanda-tanda redanya perseteruan sengit antara Shippou, Rin, dan Jaken. Ketiganya tidak dihentikan oleh Kagome karena masih dalam batas wajar. Yang terjadi malah pertengkaran mulut mereka membuat Kagome mengikik kecil saat Jaken beberapa kali kehilangan kata-kata untuk membela diri. Tetapi tawa Kagome terhenti mendapati Sesshoumaru yang berjalan sendirian di depan. Ia mempercepat jalannya sambil menuntun sepedanya meninggalkan Shippou, Rin, dan Jaken yang menuntun Ah-Un di belakang.

Kagome berjalan lambat beberapa langkah di belakang kakak Inuyasha, dalam diam ia mengamati sikap damai pria dingin itu yang seakan tak bercela. Dulu ia bergidik melihat ketenangan Sesshoumaru, tentu saja karena pada saat itu _inu youkai_ itu berusaha membunuhnya. Penampilannya yang bak aristokrat itu bagai kamuflase. Di dalam pertarungan, Sesshoumaru tak ubahnya pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sangat berbahaya.

Meski kini pandangan Kagome telah bergeser, ketenangan Sesshoumaru dalam berbagai situasi sedikit membuatnya kagum. Walau begitu, baginya Sesshoumaru tetaplah sosok yang misterius. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa kali ia mendengar pria itu berkata bahwa ia membenci manusia tapi ia menjadi wali Rin dan membuat Jaken merawat gadis itu dengan baik. Meski tidak ia tunjukkan secara terang-terangan, Kagome dapat melihat besarnya rasa sayang Sesshoumaru pada Rin.

Berulang kali pula Sesshoumaru berkata bahwa ia membenci Inuyasha, tidak mengakuinya sebagai adik, namun Sesshoumaru pernah muncul dan menghentikan perubahan Inuyasha yang sedang dikuasai oleh darah _youkai_ -nya setelah melawan Gatenmaru. Tindakan Sesshoumaru itu seakan memang ia tujukan untuk menolong Inuyasha agar tidak membuat kerusakan lebih jauh lagi dan mati sia-sia sebagai mesin pembunuh.

Selain itu, hal besar yang merubah sudut pandang Kagome adalah tidak ada lagi usaha Sesshoumaru untuk merebut Tessaiga dari Inuyasha setelah ia mengetahui bahwa pedang itu juga menahan darah _youkai_ Inuyasha menguasai tubuhnya.

Tak lupa juga perkataan Sesshoumaru beberapa kali yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan membunuh Inuyasha, tentu saja itu juga hal yang tidak dilakukannya dan Kagome yakin Sesshoumaru akan tidak sungguh-sungguh melakukan itu karena, tidak ada setitik keraguanpun di hati Kagome dan yang lainnya bahwa bila Sesshoumaru benar-benar ingin membunuh Inuyasha hal itu akan dengan mudah dilakukannya sejak dulu.

Mungkinkah Sesshoumaru hanya menutupi sisi lembutnya dengan sikap dan kata-katanya yang dingin dan terkesan tak berperasaan? Sama halnya seperti Inuyasha yang berusaha keras untuk menutupi kebaikan hatinya dengan sikap dan ucapan kasarnya? Dari apa yang ia lihat selama ini, Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru memang jauh berbeda. Terlepas dari _youkai_ dan _hanyou_ , datarnya ekspresi Sesshoumaru dan meledak-ledaknya Inuyasha, mereka sama dalam satu hal: Seringkali kedua kakak-beradik itu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sisi lembut mereka dibalik penampilan luar yang terlihat tangguh.

Berbagai spekulasi yang muncul dipikirannya tidak mengurangi rasa penasaran Kagome. Sosok _Daiyoukai_ di hadapannya itu tetaplah teka-teki yang ingin ia pecahkan. Sebesar keinginan Kagome untuk mengetahui isi pikiran dan hati Sesshoumaru, sebesar itu pula ia merasa itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Sesshoumaru tidak mungkin mau berbicara dengannya, apalagi secara terbuka.

Dan semakin tak mungkin apabila mengingat pertarungan mereka yang menyebabkan Sesshoumaru kehilangan salah satu lengannya. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis bermata biru kelabu itu menyesal atas kejadian dahulu. Tidak peduli sikap dingin yang Sesshoumaru tampilkan mengenai hal itu, ia tetap merasa tidak enak hati karena telah ikut andil bagian. Kagome merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

Pikiran anak tertua Ino no Taisho terpecah, Sesshoumaru dapat merasakan dan mencium berbagai macam emosi yang sedang menggelayuti Kagome seiring perasaannya yang juga berubah-ubah. Ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu sedang menatap dirinya, lebih tepatnya bagian lengan kiri _haori_ -nya yang kosong dengan pandangan... Kasihan?

Sesshoumaru merasa terganggu, sedikit marah dan heran. Tanpa menunggu lama ia berkata tegas, " _Miko_."

"Eh," Kagome tertarik paksa dari lamunannya.

"Hentikan!" Nadanya lebih dingin dari suhu terendah yang membekukan di musim dingin.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "A-apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Kagome dengan polos.

"Dikasihani oleh manusia sama sekali tidak menyenangkan bagi Sesshoumaru ini."

" _Gomen_ , aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud," nadanya penuh penyesalan karena telah memandang kekurangan Sesshoumaru di luar batas kesopanan. "Bagaimanapun juga aku... tetap merasa bersalah padamu..."

"Sesshoumaru ini tidak butuh penyesalan atau yang lainnya," suaranya datar, ia berhenti sejenak. "Apalagi darimu, manusia lemah yang selalu memancing bahaya. Kau cenderung suka menyakiti dirimu sendiri, _Miko_."

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada suara Kagome tak lagi lemah karena ia tersinggung oleh ucapan Sesshoumaru.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sesshoumaru tidak dapat menahan diri. Kini ia mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya berdasarkan emosi yang terus menganggunya, tentang Inuyasha dan _ookami youkai_ bernama Kouga. "Kau akan terus tersakiti, itulah yang kau terima bila terus mengundang perhatian para _hanyou_ maupun _youkai_ jantan untuk mendekatimu." Sesshoumaru terus berjalan.

"Aku tidak pernah..." Kata-kata Kagome terpotong, langkahnya terhenti, mulutnya terbuka saat ia sepenuhnya sadar maksud Sesshoumaru. "Mengundang?!" Ucapnya lantang.

Bagaimana mungkin pria apatis seperti Sesshoumaru berpikir seperti itu tentang dirinya? "Kau pikir aku... menggoda Inuyasha maupun Kouga?!" Tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Kagome berlari agar sejajar dengan kakak tiri Inuyasha itu. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak terima semua perkataan yang Sesshoumaru tuduhkan tentang dirinya. "Kau salah, Sesshoumaru!" Ucapnya tajam.

 _Daiyoukai_ itu menolehkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kau berkata bahwa Sesshoumaru ini salah?" Suaranya masih terdengar tanpa setetespun emosi. Alis Sesshoumaru sedikit berkerut di tengah untuk sesaat ketika menatap Kagome yang meledak-ledak di sebelah kirinya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya lagi..." Wajah dan suara Kagome menantang. "Kau. Salah. Sesshoumaru!" Ia mengucapkan setiap kata dengan penuh penekanan.

Beberapa detik lamanya mereka terdiam sebelum Kagome kembali bersuara walau tak selantang sebelumnya. "Aku tidak seperti yang kau tuduhkan, hanya pertemanan tulus yang aku tawarkan. Aku mempercayai mereka, berkorban untuk mereka. Apa yang kau katakan sama sekali tidak masuk akal!" Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, matanya terpejam erat sejenak, kedua tangan Kagome terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

 _'Suka menyakiti diri sendiri? Mungkinkah apa yang dikatakan Sesshoumaru benar?'_

Bayangan tentang Kikyo dan Inuyasha terlintas, emosi getir yang sejak kemarin ditahannya mulai menyeruak saat ia mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya, "aku akan bahagia melihat mereka bahagia, tidak peduli bila pada akhirnya itu akan sedikit menyakitiku." Kepalanya tertunduk, poninya yang lebat menyembunyikan bola biru keabu-abuan itu.

Kagome tertawa pahit, menahan luapan perasaan, ia menatap wajah Sesshoumaru dengan tegar. "Tapi kurasa kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan, kau hanyalah _youkai_ dingin yang tidak berperasaan!" Ucapnya sinis.

Kedua mata Sesshoumaru memicing, entah bagaimana ia merasa terganggu oleh kata-kata yang Kagome ucapkan. "Percayai apa yang ingin kau percayai, _Miko_." Dengan itu, Sesshoumaru melengos pergi, ia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan santai seperti sebelumnya meninggalkan Kagome yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Para manusia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, Jaken sama sekali tidak peduli, Shippou tertegun.

Sedangkan Inuyasha? Ia mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dengan kesedihan dan putus asa dari mulut Kagome. Ia tak mampu untuk tidak membenci diri sendiri karena telah menyakiti orang yang telah membuatnya tersenyum, tertawa, dan memiliki teman. Inuyasha menghujat dirinya sendiri karena membuat air mata salah satu gadis yang dipedulikannya mengalir. Sang _inu hanyou_ semakin dihujam risau, cemas, dan rasa bersalah yang terbungkus oleh rasa takut akan kehilangan.

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

End notes: Makasih buat semuanya yg masih read, fav, and follow Paramour.

Tamiino ciao: Bang Sesshou emang tampan, menawan, dan bikin drooling XD aamiin, makasih Tamiino. Ya kan? Lagunya Paramore emang keren-keren^^

Sasuhina69: *ngangguk, next project Inu yg ga plin-plan hehehe... Wah Kikyo dan Naraku, yg kebayang di otak gw langsung oneshot, angsty and dark fic.

Amuto: Ahaha bentar lagi Inu bakalan cemburu kok;)

INOcent Cassiopeia: Gapapa Ino-chan, makasih dah mau sabar nunggu yang iya iya-nya SesshouKago xixixi^^

Hakuya Cherry: Arigatou^^ sok atuh, seneng malah ada yg fav.

Cieru cherry: Lam kenal juga Cieru... wah jd agak minder secara fic english sesskag rata" sugoi dibandingin Paramour ini, emang jarang yg bikin SessKag yg hiks. Makasih juga masih mau baca fic sederhana ini^^

Seperti biasa, gw terima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Untuk semua reader, minna saiko arigatou^.~


	6. Emergency

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt: Emergency by Paramore.

Warning: Contain spoiler from anime InuYasha episode **#104 The Stealthy Poison Master: Mukotsu!**

Author's note: Di ending chapter ada adegan yang terinspirasi dari **Doujinshi SessKag** buatan **Youkai Yume** yang berjudul **'Raindrops'**. Doujinshi SesshouKago yang keren bgt bgt bgt, karena doujinshi itu juga gw jadi ngeship pairing ini. Kalian bisa liat Raindrops Doujinshi di DeviantArt. Selain lagu-lagu Paramore, fanfic ini juga dpt pengaruh besar dari AMV Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Inuyasha dengan lagu **'Just A Little** **Girl'** lagu milik **Trading Yesterday**. Enough for the rants, hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu semenjak kedatangan Kouga, dua hari yang terlalu damai bagi Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru yang tidak sabar untuk menghabisi Naraku. Gunung yang berdiri pongah menjadi batas pandang mereka, tarian burung _Gorsachius goisagi_ yang sedang mencari makan di padang rumput terbuka memanjakan mata, waktu bagi burung nokturnal berwarna cokelat dengan bercak hitam dan putih itu berkembang biak.

Pemandangan itulah yang menjadi latar belakang Inuyasha dan rombongannya saat berjalan di tepi hutan. Sisi kiri mereka dipagari oleh pepohonan yang besar dengan dedaunan yang lebat, di sisi kanan mereka adalah lembah yang indah. Di kejauhan, penduduk terlihat bertebaran di hektaran sawah yang terbentang. Ketika mereka berada di persimpangan jalan, langkah mereka terhenti sejenak. Selain Sesshoumaru dan Inuyasha, anggota rombongan terpana melihat puluhan prajurit manusia yang dipimpin oleh seorang jenderal bersenjata lengkap melewati mereka.

Bermula dari pertanyaan tentang perang apa yang sedang berlangsung, percakapan Miroku juga Sango dengan ketiga petani yang mereka temui di jalan melebar. Entah bagaimana, cerita tentang perang beralih pada kisah tentang _Sinchinintai_ yang dulu sangat ditakuti di desa itu, tujuh pembunuh bayaran yang menjadi momok penduduk sekitar. Kali ini, desas-desus yang mencekam tentang mereka kembali terdengar saat batu penanda makam ketujuh orang itu terbelah menjadi dua beberapa malam lalu saat wilayah itu dilanda badai. Semenjak itulah, keadaan desa kembali diselubungi aura ketakutan dan ancaman kabut kematian.

Inuyasha menoleh sekilas kepada Miroku, Sango, dan Kagome. Ia berdecak sebelum berkata kepada Sesshoumaru yang berada di depannya, "Oi, Sesshoumaru! Kami harus memeriksanya."

Tanpa menoleh, pria yang dimaksud menjawab, "Sesshoumaru ini akan berjalan lebih dulu," dengan itu, ia berjalan pergi diikuti oleh Jaken yang menarik Ah-Un.

Kagome menatap wajah Rin yang terlihat sedih, dengan berat hati ia melambaikan tangan dan setengah berteriak, "Jaga dirimu, Rin!" Gadis kecil itu mengangguk sambil balas melambai.

Perjalanan mereka berlanjut saat sosok Sesshoumaru dan Ah-Un menghilang di kejauhan. Sedikit memutar untuk mengawasi keadaan, rombongan itu mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan jalan yang diambil oleh kakak Inuyasha. Dengan terpisahnya ia dari Rin, Kagome jadi termenung, otomatis, percakapan antara ia dan Inuyasha beberapa malam yang lalu kembali terulang di kepalanya.

.

 _"Aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi pada Sesshoumaru," tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, Inuyasha berbicara dengan tenang dan dapat dengan mantap menatap mata Kagome walau kilat keraguan terpancar dari manik keemasan itu._

 _"A-aku ... " Kagome berusaha mengangkat wajah, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menerima apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Inuyasha._

 _"Maaf, bila aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu," suara Inuyasha tidak terdengar kasar seperti biasanya._

 _"Aku mengerti Inuyasha, itu bukan salahmu," ucap Kagome setelah agak lama sang hanyou tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya._

 _Sesungguhnya, ia benar-benar mengerti posisi Inuyasha saat ini, sejak awal mereka hanyalah teman dan hingga saat ini merekapun hanya dua orang yang berteman sangat dekat. Kata'selingkuh' tidak dapat dimasukkan kedalam hubungan mereka walau Inuyasha pergi ribuan kali menemui Kikyo, cinta pertamanya. Dan kesadaran akan posisinya malah semakin menohok hati Kagome._

 _"Seharusnya aku mengatakannya sejak dulu kalau aku ..."_

 _"Hm?" hanya itu respons yang dapat gadis itu berikan, karena ia tahu kejujuran pahit dan kenyataan yang tidak menyenangkan sebentar lagi akan diumbar dalam bentuk kata-kata yang akan menghancurkan hati._

 _"K-kau, aku ..." Inuyasha menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata dengan suara rendah, "aku telah berjanji kepadanya, hidupku adalah miliknya. Setelah Naraku dikalahkan, aku akan ikut bersamanya."_

 _Susah payah Kagome menelan ludah, memikirkan Inuyasha yang akan dengan rela ditarik ke neraka. "Aku tahu, sejak dulu. Salahku bila aku berpikir bisa berada ditengah-tengah kalian."_

 _"A-" Mulut Inuyasha sudah terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi diurungkannya._

 _"Aku mengerti, kau masih menyayanginya." Kagome memaksa kedua sudut bibirnya keatas agar tercipta sebuah senyum._

 _Kata-kata awal Inuyasha sedikit tersendat, "kau teman pertama yang kumiliki, kau menerimaku apa adanya. Karena kaulah Miroku, Shippou, Sango, dan yang lainnya mau menjadi temanku."_

 _Bila saja kepalanya tidak dalam keadaan dingin ia pasti sudah teriak di depan wajah Inuyasha yang bodoh, rela pergi ke neraka bersama mayat hidup hanya karena sebuah janji?! Tapi kali ini berbeda, telah lama Kagome berpikir dan menyiapkan diri untuk waktu seperti ini. Inuyasha adalah pria yang sangat bertanggung jawab, ia adalah tipe pria sejati yang tidak akan menarik kata-kata yang telah diucapkannya walau dengan itu ia akan melepaskan hidupnya yang berharga dan memilih mati dengan wanita yang dicintainya._

 _Inuyasha sangat penuh tanggung jawab tapi menyedihkan dan bodoh disaat yang bersamaan._

 _Sekarang semuanya sejelas kristal bagi Kagome, ia tidak akan lagi tersiksa oleh harapan kosong. Walau sakit, kejujuran akan selalu lebih baik daripada kebohongan yang manis. Saat seperti inilah yang ia nanti, saat Inuyasha telah menetapkan hati dan memilih. Kagome tertawa kecil saat kata 'memilih' terlintas di pikirannya, ia merasa sangat bodoh, Inuyasha tidak akan pernah memilih karena ia hanya mencintai Kikyo. Inuyasha hanya menyayanginya sebagai teman, itulah penjelasan yang ia miliki untuk sifat protektif Inuyasha padanya terhadap Kouga dan untuk semua tindakan lainnya. Cinta yang berbalas hanyalah khayalannya, sebuah ilusi, bagian dari harapan terbesarnya, keinginan untuk merasa dicintai lebih dari sekedar cinta platonis._

 _"Tidak mengapa bila kau akan memilih untuk tetap berada di duniamu, kau akan lebih aman disana," suara Inuyasha terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya._

 _Inuyasha memalingkan wajahnya, Kagome tahu sahabatnya selalu seperti itu bila ia sedang menyembunyikan emosi yang sedang menaunginya. Bila dulu ia mendengar kalimat itu dari Inuyasha, Kagome pasti mengira bahwa inu hanyou itu lebih memilih untuk mencari sisa pecahan Shikon dengan Kikyo, bukan dengannya. Tidak sekarang, waktu yang berlalu membuatnya mengerti bahwa Inuyasha hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya dan ingin ia bahagia dan aman di dunianya._

 _Secercah kesedihan dan takut kehilangan yang terbersit di wajah sang inu hanyou membuatnya berkata. "Seperti halnya dirimu, Inuyasha. Aku tidak lupa akan janji dan tanggung jawabku." Inuyasha menatapnya lekat. "Aku tidak akan pergi," tambah Kagome._

 _Hatinya terhujam setiap kali ia menatap safir emas milik cinta pertamanya, benaknya merintih namun, ia tidak menampakkannya. Gadis pemilik manik biru keabu-abuan itu mengangguk untuk memantapkan hati. "Masih banyak pecahan Shikon no tama tersebar yang menjadi tugasku, tanggung jawabku, karena akulah yang telah memecahkannya dan aku tidak akan bisa hidup tenang selama Naraku masih menebarkan jaring perangkap laba-labanya yang licik dan kejam pada orang yang tidak berdosa."_

 _Walau aku tidak dapat berjanji setelah itu, bisik benak Kagome._

 _Pemuda itu menatap gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya, "Kagome..."_

 _Untuk beberapa lamanya, mereka bertukar senyum sebelum Kagome bangkit dan menarik tangan Inuyasha. "Ayo cepat kita kembali, aku sudah berjanji membacakan dongeng pada Rin." Dengan keceriaan yang dibuat-buat Kagome mendorong punggung Inuyasha agar mereka kembali ke tempat kemah mereka._

.

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah Kagome, jauh berbeda dari apa yang selama ini dipikirkannya. Dua hari telah berlalu, kini hatinya terasa lebih ringan, tidak ada lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyiksa di benaknya. Ia bersikap seperti biasanya. Tanpa beban, ia dapat menatap mata Inuyasha dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Hatinya memang patah, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan kesedihan menguasai karena ketidakpastian yang menyiksa telah tersapu bersih. Dengan itu, ia menjadi lebih kuat dan semakin bersemangat untuk melengkapi _Shikon no tama_ dan menyelesaikan petualangannya di _sengoku jidai_ untuk memulai hidup yang normal di masanya.

Lamunan Kagome buyar tatkala sebuah pecahan bola terkutuk itu terdeteksi. Setelah ia mengutarakan apa yang ia ketahui kepada teman-temannya, semua kejadian berlangsung begitu cepat. Sango yang curiga satu pecahan yang dirasakan temannya itu adalah milik Kohaku segera terbang bersama Kirara. Tak lama, Inuyasha mencium bau darah segar di kejauhan. Bau darah yang berasal dari puluhan orang.

Sebuah pembantaian besar-besaran.

Sontak, mereka bergegas ke tempat yang Inuyasha tunjuk. Disana mereka bertemu dengan Jakotsu, seorang pria yang mengenakan _kimono_ wanita yang menyandang sebuah pedang besar yang tak biasa. Bila dilihat dari pecahan bola empat arwah yang berada di tubuhnya, ia adalah salah satu anggota Shincinintai.

Di awal pertempuran Inuyasha sedikit kewalahan menanganinya, serangan Jakotsu yang tak terlihat berhasil melukai sang _hanyou_ walau dari jarak yang jauh. Beberapa waktu berselang, Inuyasha tertolong oleh kedatangan Sango. Dengan _Hiraikotsu_ yang pembasmi siluman itu lemparkan, akhirnya bentuk asli pedang Jakotsu terkuak, keadaan segera berbalik.

Tapi keadaan itu harus dibayar mahal ketika sabetan pedang Jakotsu membuat Sango terluka. Ketika Jakotsu dapat disudutkan oleh Inuyasha, disaat itulah datang seorang lagi anggota _Shincinintai_. Mukotsu, sang ahli racun membuat pertarungan terhenti dengan semburan asap beracun yang dapat membuat kulit Inuyasha yang seorang _hanyou_ pun dapat melepuh.

Kabut pekat racun menghalangi pandangan, detik-detik itulah Jakotsu dan Mukotsu melarikan diri. Setelah luka Sango dirawat, Inuyasha memutuskan untuk mengejar Mukotsu dan Jakotsu sendirian, ia tidak ingin membahayakan teman-temannya. Tinggalah Miroku, Sango yang terluka, Kagome, dan Shippou di tempat.

Berniat mencari air untuk teman-temannya, Kagome pergi menggunakan sepeda dengan Shippou. Gadis itu langsung menyesali tindakannya ketika ia melihat mayat seorang wanita tergeletak di samping sumur yang ditujunya.

Lalu, dengan tiba-tiba, Mukotsu muncul di depannya, awan racun berwarna hitam keluar dari sebuah wadah terbuat dari bambu yang dibawanya. Asap pekat membumbung di sekelilingnya, racun itu membuat tubuh Kagome tidak dapat digerakkan, ia benar-benar tidak berdaya! Kesadaran yang masih dengan erat digenggam gadis itu hanya semakin membuatnya mengutuk keadaan. Shippou yang menolong dengan trik ilusi rubahnya tidak berdaya setelah terkena racun khusus _youkai_ yang Mukotsu semprotkan dari mulutnya, Miroku dan Sango yang datang menolongpun di dorong mundur oleh racun Mukotsu. Alhasil, Kagome berhasil diculik.

.

.

.

"Kita dikelilingi oleh _kekkai_ racun, tidak ada yang dapat mengganggu sekarang," kata ahli racun itu dengan suaranya yang pecah sesampainya mereka di dalam sebuah gubuk tak terpakai.

Laki-laki itu menyentuh dagu dan pipi Kagome. "Kecantikan yang langka, aku sangat beruntung akan menikahi gadis cantik sepertimu."

 _'Apa? Menikah?!'_ Jerit hati Kagome.

"Percaya atau tidak, ada beberapa orang yang menganggap wajahku tidak menarik," anggota _Shincinintai_ itu melepaskan kain putih yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. "Pertama, persiapannya, kemudian, kita gelar upacaranya," sambung laki-laki berwajah bulat itu.

 _'Upacara pernikahan!?'_ Benak gadis itu mulai histeris.

Sang ahli racun menutupi kepala Kagome dengan sebuah tudung putih, tudung yang selalu dikenakan di dalam upacara pernikahan tradisional. Kemudian, ia mendudukan Kagome dalam posisi bersimpuh, lalu menggerakan tubuh gadis itu untuk bersujud beberapa kali. "Aku tidak sempurna, tolong berbaik hati padaku," ujar laki-laki itu menirukan suara perempuan.

"Bagus, bagus!" Pria itu tertawa. "Nah, sekarang menari untukku di dalam perayaan." Mukotsu menggerakan tangan Kagome untuk membuatnya menari selagi mulutnya mendendangkan lagu pengiring pernikahan.

 _'Apa yang dia lakukan? Jika saja aku dapat mengambil pecahan Shikon no tama yang ada di lehernya.'_ Batin Kagome.

Kala itu, tubuhnya terasa asing, otaknya kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengendalikan semua pergerakan. Ia hanya boneka yang memiliki kesadaran penuh dan kemampuan untuk berpikir. Gadis itu sangat membenci keadaannya sekarang, menangispun ia tak kuasa, yang ia dapat lakukan hanyalah menunggu pertolongan Inuyasha.

Selesai membuat Kagome menari, Mukotsu meletakannya di lantai dengan posisi tengkurap di depan sebuah perapian. "Sekarang saatnya untuk _sake_ dan beras." Ujarnya penuh dengan kepuasan.

Tiba-tiba atap pondok itu rubuh oleh munculnya Sango dan Miroku yang menunggangi Kirara.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Teriak Sango.

"KAGOME-SAMA!" Panggil Miroku.

"Jangan menyela upacaraku!" Anggota tujuh pembunuh bayaran itu setengah berteriak.

Sango yang mengenakan masker dan Miroku mengambil tempat di depan Kagome untuk melindunginya. "Serahkan padaku," ujar Sango pada Miroku.

Mukotsu mengeluarkan racun lain dari tabung bambunya, asap pekat berwarna hitam keabu-abuan menyelimuti seluruh pondok itu. "Masker yang kau gunakan itu tidak akan berfungsi karena racun itu juga masuk melalui mata dan hidung!" Pria itu tertawa jahat.

Sango menggunakan Hiraikotsu sebagai penghalang serangan racun, Miroku menutup hidung dan mulutnya menggunakan bagian lengan dari jubah biksunya tapi, usaha keduanya percuma. Sang biksu dan pembasmi _youkai_ itu dapat dilumpuhkan oleh sang ahli racun. Kirara pun takluk oleh racun yang disemburkan dari mulut Mukotsu, kini ketiganya ikut terbaring lemah di dalam pondok reyot itu.

Setelah tawa kejinya terhenti, Mukotsu berkoar dengan angkuh, "aku tidak akan terpengaruh, tidak ada yang dapat melukaiku urgh~" Kata-kata Mukotsu terhenti ketika dua buah sumpit besi yang tertusuk di abu perapian kini telah menancap di lehernya, tepat di tempat _Shikon no tama_ berada.

 _'Apakah aku mengenainya?'_ Tanya Kagome dalam hati.

"Beraninya kau?!" Suara Mukotsu bernada tinggi, dengan geram ia memukul pipi Kagome dengan tinjunya hingga gadis itu kembali tersungkur di lantai.

Seluruh kekuatan yang dikumpulkan Kagome karena khawatir dengan nyawa teman-temannya seakan menghilang dengan satu pukulan telak yang diterimanya. Kepalanya berdenyut kuat, telinganya berdengung hebat, pipi kirinya pun terasa sangat sakit.

Mukotsu mencabut benda yang tertancap di lehernya. "Katakan! Apakah wajahku yang membuatmu menolakku?" Kesedihan dan amarah seakan berebut tempat di suara pria buruk rupa itu.

"Apa yang kaukatakan? Aku membencimu bahkan sebelum aku melihat wajahmu." Sanggah Kagome, suaranya selemah tubuhnya.

Dengan dua tangan Mukotsu mencekik gadis bersurai hitam pekat itu. "DIAM KAU! Aku tidak ingin lagi kau menjadi istriku, aku hanya akan mengambil pecahan _Shikon no tama_ yang kau miliki. SEKARANG, MATILAH!"

Kedua tangan itu semakin kuat mencekik, pasokan udara dan darah semakin berkurang. Kagome berada di ambang batas kesadaran namun ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, di detik-detik terakhir kekuatannya, ia masih bisa berpikir dan berharap. Terbersit satu nama di dalam relung hati, orang yang ia percayai, pria yang selalu datang menolongnya, pahlawannya.

 _'Inu... Yasha!'_ Nama itu dibisikannya dalam hati.

Mukotsu terdiam sesaat, ia merintih kesakitan sebelum jatuh tersungkur.

 _'Inuyasha?!'_ Benak Kagome, saat cekikan itu mengendur dan udara mulai masuk kembali ke paru-parunya.

Kagome mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengusir ribuan kunang-kunang yang menghalangi pandangannya. Penglihatannya mulai jelas, sosok itu berdiri dengan tegap. Tangannya yang berpendar kehijauan masih terangkat, jari-jarinya yang bercakar tajam tertekuk sedemikian rupa setelah mencabik musuh. Surai silver panjang membingkai wajah, _youkai_ itu menatap tajam dengan _amber_ miliknya _._

 _'Sesshoumaru? Menyelamatkanku?!'_ Batinnya menolak.

"Apakah Inuyasha disini?" Tanya sang _Dai youkai_ dengan suara _baritone_ -nya.

"Siapa kau?" Mukotsu bertanya balik.

"Itu pertanyaanku," suara Sesshoumaru sedingin tatapannya.

"Kau tidak mengenalku namun kau mau membunuhku?" Mukotsu yang tidak benar-benar bertanya segera lari keluar pondok.

Sesshoumaru mengikuti mangsanya dengan perlahan dan penuh ketenangan. "Kau telah terkena cakar beracunku tapi kau masih bisa bergerak?" Ucapnya santai.

Mukotsu tertawa, dia mengeluarkan dua wadah bambu dari tasnya kemudian menyemburkan racun yang ada di dalamnya untuk menyerang Sesshoumaru. Sekejap mata, sang _Dai youkai_ dikelilingi oleh asap racun yang hitam pekat. Namun, ia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, Sesshoumaru tetap berjalan mendekati Mukotsu.

"Tunggu! Kumohon tunggu ..." Kepanikan menguasai suara sang ahli racun. "Aku bersalah, ampuni aku, biarkan aku hidup," pintanya panik. Anggota _Shincinintai_ itu menunduk, kepalanya masuk ke balik semak-semak yang ada di belakangnya.

"Jangan bunuh aku, sebagai tanda terima kasih ..." Dengan cepat, Mukotsu sudah bangkit dan berbalik, ia menghadap Sesshoumaru sambil memeluk sebuah tabung bambu yang sangat besar. Sedetik berselang, asap racun yang berwarna merah tebal kembali disemburkan persis di tempat Sesshoumaru berdiri.

Tawa salah satu anggota _Shincinintai_ itu kembali menggelegar, suaranya terdengar kejam dan memuakkan. "Bahkan untuk _youkai_ sepertimu pun akan takluk dengan ahli racun Mukotsu!" koarnya penuh percaya diri.

Untuk beberapa lama, asap merah itu terus menyembur, selama itu tidak ada gerakan yang terlihat di balik asap. Senyum kemenangan terpajang di wajah Mokutsu, tapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama ketika asap racun miliknya telah pudar dan menghilang. Sesshoumaru masih berdiri dengan anggun dan penuh kejayaan, perlahan Tokijin ditarik dari _obi_ -nya. Dengan satu tebasan ringan, raga itu berubah menjadi onggokan tulang-belulang, Mukotsu mati, untuk kedua kalinya, dan yang pasti, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Putra Inu no Taisho itu menggantungkan lagi pedangnya di tempat semula sambil berkata dengan nada dingin, "seolah-olah racun yang dibuat oleh manusia dapat melukai Sesshoumaru ini."

Beberapa detik kemudian Inuyasha datang, "KAGOME!" Teriaknya saat melihat gadis itu tergeletak.

"Mereka semua mati?!" Jerit Shippou.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Panggil Inuyasha dengan kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya brengsek?"

 _'Bodoh!'_ Hardik benaknya. Penguasa wilayah Barat itu menatap Inuyasha dengan pandangan menusuk, tangan kanannya sudah terkepal kuat siap untuk melayangkan tinju di wajah _hanyou_ itu.

Dengan memaksakan diri, Kagome mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa dan berbisik lemah, "Sesshoumaru menyelamatkan kami."

"Aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, dia tidak mengatakan padaku apa yang perlu kutahu karena itu aku menyingkirkannya, itu saja," tuturnya datar. Tanpa kalimat lain, Sesshoumaru pun berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kagome terbangun. Dengan tubuh yang masih lemah, ia beranjak menuju sebuah sungai kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempat kemahnya. Kantuk tak lagi bergelayut ketika rasa tidak nyaman melingkupinya. Seragam sekolah yang ia gunakan menempel di tubuhnya oleh keringat, sehari penuh menjadi lumpuh karena racun membuatnya tidak dapat membersihkan tubuh seperti biasa, dan itu sangat menyiksanya.

Inuyasha yang beristirahat di pohon segera melompat turun melihat Kagome hendak pergi, "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku _harus_ ke sungai."

Tanpa penjelasan panjang lebar Inuyasha mengerti arti kata 'harus' yang gadis itu ucapkan. "Mau kutemani?" Ia menawarkan diri.

Ia sangat menghargai niat baik sahabatnya oleh karena itu, "tidak, tapi terima kasih, Inuyasha," jawab Kagome sambil tersenyum kecil.

Inuyasha mengangguk, kemudian mendongak, lalu mengendus. Telinga anjing di puncak kepalanya berkedut kecil sebelum miring beberapa derajat ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Baiklah," ucap Inuyasha setelah dia yakin tidak ada bahaya yang dapat ia deteksi dan yakin bahwa Kagome akan aman dari musuh karena ada Sesshoumaru yang juga berada di dekat sungai.

Sinar pucat rembulan menerangi jalannya, suara gemericik air terdengar, hanya dalam beberapa puluh langkah ia telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Kagome meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya ke tepi sungai kecil itu. Ia mendesah pelan saat tangannya menyentuh air. Kehangatan matahari di musim panas siang tadi membuat suhu air pas, tidak dingin tapi terasa menyejukkan. Si sulung Higurashi menangkup air dengan kedua tangannya lalu, membasuh wajahnya, membasahi leher, dan tengkuknya kemudian, mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa. Baru beberapa menit ia berjalan, hendak kembali ke kemah, matanya menangkap sosok putih dan silver di kejauhan.

"Sesshoumaru ..."

Sesshoumaru sedang berdiri di tepi sungai tak jauh darinya, sedang menatap langit. Kagome mendekatinya tanpa berpikir, satu yang ia tahu, ia harus mengucapkan terima kasih atas apa yang telah Sesshoumaru lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya siang tadi. Sang _inu youkai_ tidak menoleh sama sekali, tapi Kagome tahu bahwa Sesshoumaru pasti mengetahui kedatangannya.

Saat berjalan mendekati Sesshoumaru, dalam hati _miko_ itu bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sesshoumaru dan langit? Ia selalu terlihat memandangi langit malam dengan wajah serius bila tidak dengan tampang datar seperti biasanya. Bahkan, terkadang pria itu terlihat lebih dari sekadar menatap langit, Sesshoumaru seperti sedang 'berbincang' dengan langit dalam diam. Akan tetapi, mungkin saja anggapannya selama ini salah, bukan langit malam yang seringkali kakak Inuyasha itu pandangi tapi bulan? Bila iya, apa itu ada hubungannya dengan tanda di dahinya? Mungkinkah tanda itu berhubungan dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya?

Pikiran Kagome yang semakin bergerak menjauh dari apa yang semula ia pikirkan terhenti karena jarak antara ia dan pria itu yang menipis. " _A-ano_..." Kagome ragu sejenak sebelum berkata dengan lancar. "Aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan kami," ia tahu bahwa basa-basi bukanlah cara yang tepat berbicara dengan _youkai_ irit kata seperti Sesshoumaru.

Pria itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Aku tidak menyelamatkanmu."

"Kau memang telah mengatakan itu tapi, aku akan tetap berterima kasih." Kagome membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat dan rasa terima kasih. "Aku berhutang banyak padamu, Sesshoumaru, kau datang tepat pada waktunya."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak terus menarik bahaya, _Miko_." _Dai youkai_ itu kembali menatap langit.

Kagome mengacuhkan ucapan Sesshoumaru tentang ia sebagai pengundang bahaya, entah mengapa kali ini ia tidak marah. Setelah ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, Kagome tidak langsung beranjak, melainkan diam di sana dan mengikuti arah pandangan Sesshoumaru. Langit hitam yang pekat dihiasi konstelasi perbintangan yang berkerlip cantik dilengkapi dengan sinar syahdu sang lunar.

Gelap, indah, anggun, adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan lukisan alam penuh kemisteriusan yang megah karya _Kami-sama_ saat itu. Dan bagi Kagome, itu juga sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok _Daiyoukai_ dingin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Keanggunan yang penuh dengan misteri ...

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Kagome sedikit kikuk.

Lama tidak ada jawaban sebelum jawaban Sesshoumaru terdengar, "tidak seperti manusia, _youkai_ tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk tidur."

"Tidak butuh banyak waktu," ulang gadis itu. "Seperti apa rasanya ..." nadanya tidak seperti bertanya tapi rasa penasaran memenuhi di setiap kata. "Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan untuk membunuh waktu yang tersisa di malam hari?"

 _'Membunuh waktu?'_ Sepanjang hidup, yang Sesshoumaru tahu adalah membunuh dalam arti harfiah. "Berpikir," jawabnya. "Tidakkah kau melakukan hal yang sama _, Miko_?" Sindirnya.

Tidak merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat yang terkesan merendahkan, ia malah tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku berpikir," ucap Kagome dengan santai. "Walau tidak sepanjang waktu sepertimu," tambahnya. Kagome menolehkan kepalanya, menatap pria pewaris Penguasa Wilayah Barat. "Tapi terkadang lebih menyenangkan untuk tidak memikirkan apapun dan hanya menikmati indahnya alam. Seperti sekarang ini," kedua tangannya membentang untuk menunjuk ke sekeliling sebelum kembali ke sisi tubuhnya.

Senyum manis terpahat di wajah sang _miko_ penjelajah waktu. "Langit malam ini indah sekali," gumamnya sebelum menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak dapat melihat keindahan ini di tempat asalku," nadanya sedikit sedih. "Kerlip bintang tenggelam oleh cahaya yang dibuat manusia, tidak terdengar nyanyian jangkrik yang menenangkan, udara penuh sesak oleh polusi, juga kebisingan."

Hening.

Bosan bermonolog, Kagome ikut terdiam dalam kesunyian yang menenangkan. Sejujurnya, ia pun menikmati ketenangan itu. Setelah puas menatap langit, gadis itu menoleh kepada pria yang ada disamping kanannya, tinggi, berkharisma, sosok cemerlang di malam kelam yang memiliki wajah tampan.

 _Tampan?_ Kagome hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menarik paksa kepalanya ke arah lain, ia menunduk. Sialnya, pandangan Kagome lagi-lagi terpaku di tempat yang seharusnya lengan kiri Sesshoumaru berada.

" _Miko_ , aku tidak akan memperingatkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya," suaranya yang dalam terdengar mengancam.

Secara spontan, Kagome mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, kedua alis berkumpul di tengah. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," jawabnya.

Sang _Daiyoukai_ kini menatap langsung, "tidak ada dendam karena kehilangan akibat pertarungan." Ucap Sesshoumaru dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aku tahu itu dari Inuyasha," untuk sekilas, ia dapat melihat pandangan yang meremehkan terpancar dari wajah penguasa wilayah Barat itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun," sahut Sesshoumaru pendek.

"Sebaliknya Sesshoumaru, aku tahu, aku telah belajar banyak," ujarnya menantang. "Tentang kehidupan di sini, tentangmu. Kalian selalu berusaha menutupi sisi lembut yang kalian miliki," raut wajah Sesshoumaru berubah masam.

 _'Kalian?'_ Kedua pangkal alisnya bertemu, Sesshoumaru mengerti arti kalimat Kagome dengan 'kalian' dan itu membuatnya meradang. "Jangan kau samakan Sesshoumaru ini dengan _hanyou_ bodoh itu!" Nadanya memerintah.

"Kalian memang serupa dalam hal tertentu," suara Kagome mulai meletup oleh semangat. "Walau kau tidak mengakuinya sebagai adik, kau tidak membenci Inuyasha seperti yang kau ucapkan. Dan kau menyayangi Rin. Hari ini kau telah menyelamatkanku, Miroku, Sango, dan Kirara walau kau menyangkalnya!"

Ia menarik nafas, suaranya merendah saat melanjutkan, "kata-kata tidak berperasaan yang kau keluarkan tidak akan merubah kebaikan yang telah kau lakukan, Sesshoumaru!"

Lebih cepat dari satu tarikan napas, Kagome terkesiap saat tangan besar Sesshoumaru sudah berada di lehernya, tubuh mereka hanya berjarak sejengkal. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat, hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, oleh sebab itulah Kagome memejamkan matanya. Cakar-cakar tajam Sesshoumaru bertemu di tengkuknya, secara refleks kedua tangan sang _miko_ menggengam pergelangan tangan sang _Daiyoukai_.

Sesshoumaru hanya menggertak, tidak ada penekanan atau cekikan. Namun, bila Sesshoumaru bersungguh-sunggguh dengan tindakannya, hanya dengan satu gerakan yang tidak membutuhkan banyak tenaga pasti leher Kagome sudah terpisah dari badannya.

"Diam!" Suara Sesshoumaru terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya.

Adrenalinnya meningkat, napasnya mulai cepat. Namun, Kagome patuh, ia menutup mulutnya.

"Apakah kau ingin aku membunuh Inuyasha?" Suaranya penuh intrik, hangat nafas Sesshoumaru menyapu wajah Kagome.

Mendengar kalimat itu, sang gadis panik, ia tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Walau ia tetap mengganggap apa yang telah diucapkannya itu sebagai kebenaran, tapi tetap saja, ia sedikit menyesal bila dengan itu nyawa sahabatnya terancam. Bagaimana bila Sesshoumaru terpancing lalu ingin membuktikan bahwa ia adalah _youkai_ yang sangat kejam lalu membunuh Inuyasha? Ia tidak ingin melihat perkelahian sia-sia kedua kakak-beradik itu lagi.

Bau yang familiar terendus oleh Sesshoumaru. Bau yang dipancarkan oleh para musuh dan mangsanya, bau yang mengangkat harga dirinya dan bau yang dinikmati oleh egonya. Rasa takut.

"Kau takut," bukan sebuah pertanyaan. "Bagus. Sudah _seharusnya_ kau takut pada Sesshoumaru ini," imbuhnya dengan nada puas dan penuh penekanan. Tangan Sesshoumaru mundur secara amat perlahan hanya untuk menyusuri leher bagian depan Kagome. Ujung cakar-cakarnya menyusuri kulit halus itu dengan gerakan lambat.

Sebagai bentuk perlindungan akan adanya bahaya, _reiki_ Kagome yang berwarna merah muda menguar, dengan _reiki_ itu ia bisa saja melukai Sesshoumaru untuk mempertahankan diri. Tapi tidak, ia menekan mundur kekuatan spiritual yang dimilikinya. Apa yang Kagome lakukan adalah bentuk usahanya untuk meyakinkan Sesshoumaru bahwa ia tidak menganggap kakak Inuyasha itu sebagai musuh melainkan kawanan bahkan teman dalam hubungan manusia.

Beberapa kali sang gadis penjelajah waktu itu menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan untuk mengumpulkan nyali. "Aku tidak takut padamu, Sesshoumaru," sangkalnya.

Kagome membuka mata, menunjukkan kesungguhan di dalam kata-katanya. Sesshoumaru sedikit menarik tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya tidak lagi terlalu dekat dengan sang _miko_ , tapi ia tidak menarik mundur tangannya yang menyebarkan ancaman. Hembusan napas sang _Daiyoukai_ tidak lagi membelai wajah sang gadis modern. Sunyi. Hanya terdengar tarikan dan hembusan napas keduanya, seakan denyut kehidupan malam ikut tertahan dengan ketegangan yang ada diantara _youkai_ dan _miko_ , musuh alami. Permusuhan abadi.

Kehangatan sinar pagi bertemu dengan biru keabu-abuan samudera, dengan cara yang tak dapat dijelaskan mereka saling bertatapan lekat. Cakar Sesshoumaru terus bergerak, bergerayang, tidak menekan, hanya sedikit menyentuh sehingga membuat seluruh rambut kecil di tubuh Kagome berdiri. Pandangan tajam Sesshoumaru menarik Kagome dalam kebekuan. Tatapan Sesshoumaru selaras dengan gerakan cakarnya yang mengancam, berbahaya, dan menghipnotis.

Apa yang Kagome rasakan saat itu adalah, aneh. Perasaan yang tidak dapat digambarkan dengan jelas oleh dirinya. Ia tahu dengan pasti kalau bukan rasa takutlah yang membuat jantungnya bertalu dengan kuat walau ia tidak tahu apa itu. Dia tidak dapat menarik pandangannya untuk tidak menatap mata Sesshoumar. Selain itu, kedua tangannya yang memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sesshoumaru terasa panas dan berdenyut. Berada dalam jarak terdekat dengan Sesshoumaru membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir dan merasa seperti biasa.

Satu sudut bibir Sesshoumaru terangkat untuk sepersekian detik sebelum kembali menghilang. Tangan Sesshoumaru berhenti menyusuri leher halus gadis itu, ibu jarinya tepat berada di daerah bertemunya dua tulang selangka, sedangkan keempat cakar yang lain kembali ke tengkuk Kagome.

"Kau begitu yakin, _Miko_." Cakar runcing di ibu jari Sesshoumaru sedikit menekan kulit.

Kagome menahan nafas dengan kentara, tubuhnya semakin menegang. "Sesshou... maru..." Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Suara rendah Kagome yang hanya sebatas bisikan membuat dua pikiran yang bertentangan bergelut hebat memperebutkan tempat utama di dalam kepala sang _Daiyoukai_. Pandangan Sesshoumaru mengikuti ujung cakarnya yang menembus kulit tipis di leher Kagome. Luka itu hanya menggores bagian kulit terluar, tidak dalam tapi cukup untuk mengalirkan darah. Perlahan, cakar itu ditarik ke samping sehingga membuat luka gores berbentuk horizontal sepanjang tiga sentimeter.

Bulir cairan merah, hangat, dan berbau karat tapi manis muncul.

Tetes darah mengalir turun dengan amat lambat diantara lekuk tulang selangka bertemu.

Wajahnya tidak berkerut tanda sakit saat cakar itu menggoresnya, Kagome membuka mata saat ia mendengar Sesshoumaru berbicara.

"Hanya dengan setitik racun yang kualirkan di cakarku ke lukamu, kau tidak akan dapat bernapas, dan dalam hitungan detik, kau _pasti_ mati," _baritone_ datar Sesshoumaru menyelusup diantara suara gemericik air sungai yang terdengar.

Titik pandangan Kagome bertumpu pada bibir sang _Daiyoukai_ , entah mengapa gerakan perlahan bibir Sesshoumaru ketika berbicara terlihat begitu... memukau? Kagome mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati atas apa yang dipikirkannya dan berusaha memfokuskan diri pada apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau bisa membunuhku, tapi kau tidak akan melakukan itu, Sesshoumaru," ucap gadis itu dengan yakin.

Sesshoumaru mengalihkan pandangan dari tangan kanannya ke iris biru keabu-abuan Kagome, rahangnya mengeras, wajah terlihat kesal sesaat sebelum kembali ke wajah _stoic_ -nya. "Kau benar-benar sebuah gangguan," secepat kedipan mata, pria itu sudah menarik tangannya dan berdiri beberapa langkah jauhnya dengan punggung menghadap Kagome.

Dengan itu, Kagome beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

End Notes: Yup, adegan yg diambil dari raindrops Youkai Yume itu scene yg Sesshoumaru dgn sengaja ngelukain Kagome. And now the game begin, fluff bakalan dimulai di chapter-chapter kedepannya *squeal*. Sejujurnya gw juga ga sabar untuk nulis scene Sesshoumaru dan Kagome yang manis, romantis, mesra tapi... dibumbui dengan kearoganan Sesshy yg terkadang nyebelin XD. Gome kalo proses Sesshoumaru dan Kagome di Paramour ini lambat, tapi bukankah kata mereka kalo 'Harder to get is harder to forget?' hehehe. Makasih banget banget utk semua review yang masuk, semua review bikin gw senyum-senyum dan tambah cinta SesshouKago dan semangat ngelanjutin Paramour ini. *deepbow* Arigatou :*

Silverqueen98: Makasih, hai' ini jd tambah semangat^^

INOcent Cassiopeia: Ho'oh, abang Sesshou mulai keliatan cemburu. Makasih yaa Ino-chan sayaang.

Alynda B: Gw aja yg nulis ngerasa sebel, dan sedih hehe. Nih dah mulai, Kagomenya nyerah dan mulai 'sadar'. Pair-nya tetep SesshouKago Lyn^^

Amuto: Gome, baru sempet update, hiks. Iya, kayaknya bakalan terus sepanjang ini deh Amuto^^

Sasuhina69: Iya, Inuyasha emang suka nyebelin. Kalo tentang Rin malah itu jadi bagian yang sedikit menarik, keberadaan Rin kecil malah bisa dijadiin banyak alasan kedekatan di fic" SesshouKago hehe... Tangannya pasti komplit karena timeline fic ini ngikutin animanga Inuyasha, dengan **twist** pastinya.

Guest: Yup, kekasih ^^

Asyah Hatsune: Arigatou dah mau nungguin next chapternya Paramour. Tau Asyah yang ketawa gaje di kamar karena baca Paramour bikin gw nyengir seneng :D

Cieru Cherry: Sama! Gw jg big fan SessKag^^ Cieru member Dokuga juga kah?

Gw terima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Untuk semua reader gw ucapin, mina saiko arigatou^.~


	7. Decode

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt: Decode by Paramore.

TnM's notes: Maaf, maaf banget untuk semua yang udah mau nunggu fic ini dan makasih banyak. Angst di RL sama sekali gak ngebantu ngurangin wb yang melanda tapi satu yang pasti fic ini ga akan berhenti selama gw masih sanggup.

For, Ino-chan.

* * *

Telinga anjing di puncak kepalanya bergerak-gerak tatkala suara kaki terdengar dan bau khas gadis yang ia kenal mendekat. Mata Inuyasha terbelalak, tubuhnya menegak ketika ada bau darah yang bercampur dengan harum tubuh sahabatnya itu. Bau karat itu tipis, luka yang ia derita mungkin hanya goresan kecil. Karena itu, Inuyasha yang telah sepenuhnya terjaga lebih memilih diam dan mencoba membaca situasi selagi memperhatikan Kagome yang sedang mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

Hanya diam dan memperhatikan sangatlah jauh dari karakteristik asli sang _inu hanyou,_ darahnya mendidih, tubuhnya berteriak untuk segera bertindak tapi, ia akan tetap mengikuti saran Miroku, sedikit menjaga jarak dari Kagome agar kedekatan mereka tidak lebih menyakiti sahabatnya itu. Semakin Inuyasha menahan diri semakin penciumannya terfokus pada bau darah dan pada saat itulah ia mengendus ada bau familiar yang tercium dari luka Kagome. Inuyasha pun lekas meluncur dari tempatnya berada.

 _'Bau si brengsek itu!'_

Dengan mudah, _miko_ penjelajah waktu itu meraih senter kecil di saku samping tasnya. Kemudian, senter itu ia letakkan di mulutnya untuk menerangi isi tas. Kedua lututnya berada di tanah, tangan kanan Kagome menekan lehernya yang terluka sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mencari plester luka di dalam kotak P3K. Sedikit rasa perih dari lukanya tidak lebih mengganggu gadis itu dibanding apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sesshoumaru. ' _Gangguan? Aku sebuah gangguan katanya?_ _Dasar! Youkai sombong, dingin, dan tak berperasaan!'_

Apa yang Kagome cari telah ia temukan; kapas, desinfektan, dan plester luka. Tangan kiri menerangi lukanya dengan senter, cermin kecil ia sandarkan di atas kotak P3K, dengan tangan kanan ia menempelkan plester itu pada luka yang telah dibersihkan. Saat tangannya sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya yang tercecer, pikirannya pun kembali pada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa Sesshoumaru melukainya demi membuktikan bahwa ia kejam? Apa yang salah dengan menjadi baik? Tidak ada yang salah dengan menyelamatkan nyawa makhluk lain, bukan?

"Kagome!"

Suara itu membuat sang _miko_ modern terperanjat dari tempatnya. Kagome menoleh, secepat ia mengenali asal suara itu secepat itulah ia merasa lega. Secara refleks, ia meletakkan tangan di dada kirinya, tanpa sadar mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang melonjak naik. "Inuyasha."

"Kau terluka," kata Inuyasha yang kini berjongkok di sisi sahabatnya.

"Hanya sedikit lecet karena terjatuh di tepi sungai," sahutnya cepat-cepat. Inuyasha hanya menatapnya tajam. Kagome mengenali rasa tidak percaya yang terbersit di raut wajah pemuda setengah siluman itu, oleh karena itulah, ia lantas memalingkan wajah.

"Cepat tidurlah!" Perintah Inuyasha sambil bangkit berdiri lalu kembali melompat ke cabang pohon tempatnya bertengger.

Gadis itu mengangguk sebelum merangkak masuk ke dalam kantung tidurnya. Kagome meringkuk, ia memunggungi Inuyasha lalu memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan hal apapun yang dapat membuatnya terjaga, namun sia-sia. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan silih berganti menyesakki kepalanya, satu jam setelah ia memejamkan mata barulah ia benar-benar terlelap di alam mimpi.

Kelopak mata itu telah tertutup dengan rileks, detak jantung dan deru napas terdengar lebih santai dan teratur tapi, suara dengkur haluslah yang membuat Inuyasha yakin bahwa Kagome telah tertidur pulas. Ia berdiri di cabang pohon, Tessaiga telah tersangkut di pinggangnya. Ia melompat dan berlari tanpa suara menuju tepi sungai.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru menatap ujung cakar ibu jarinya yang berwarna merah tua, darah gadis itu telah mengering. Alisnya berkumpul di tengah sesaat sebelum kembali ke tempatnya semula.

' _Bodoh!'_ Cemoohnya pada diri sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikir untuk mencicipi rasa darah gadis itu? Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum mengalirkan _youki_ ke seluruh tubuhnya, semua kotoran yang menempel di tubuh dan pakaiannya segera bersih seperti semula. Bersamaan dengan itu jua, ia menepis senyum jenaka dan iris biru kelabu milik _miko_ tertentu yang terlintas di kepalanya.

 _Sang Daiyoukai_ memusatkan pikiran pada musuhnya saat ini, Naraku. _Hanyou_ licik itu telah berani meremehkannya, menculik Rin dan mencoba untuk menjadikannya bagian tubuh menjijikkan itu. Kegagalannya beberapa waktu lalu kembali terkenang, bila saat itu ia tidak harus menyelamatkan Rin, pasti tidak ada lagi makhluk bernama Naraku, dan sudah pasti ia tidak akan bergabung dengan gerombolan adik tirinya.

Bila itu yang terjadi, seorang Sesshoumaru tidak akan pernah tertarik untuk mencoba makanan manusia, tidak akan ia dapat tergerak oleh emosi rendahan yang dimiliki sang _miko_ atas kebodohan adiknya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, dan tak pula ia bersedia untuk bersekutu dengan _ookami_ bermulut besar yang anak buahnya pernah menyerang anak manusia yang kini dalam perwaliannya. Mengingat Rin membuat Sesshoumaru bertekad untuk tidak membawa gadis kecil itu pada bahaya bila pada akhirnya ia akan berhadapan lagi dengan Naraku. Ia harus mengamankannya di tempat yang aman dan jauh dari ancaman.

Kepala Seshoumaru sedikit menengadah ke langit. Gerombolan awan-gemawan yang tertiup angin menutupi sang rembulan untuk sesaat, gumpalan-gumpalan yang melayang di langit itu menyerupai _miasma_. Apa yang menjamah penglihatannya membuat pikiran _inu youkai_ itu bergulir pada racun yang ia endus beberapa jam yang lalu. Racun yang membawanya pada detik-detik genting Kagome.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kanannya terkepal saat apa yang dilihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu kembali terputar di otaknya. Tangan kotor mayat hidup itu mencekik sang _miko_ , hanya butuh beberapa detik lagi untuk laki-laki buruk rupa itu merenggut nyawanya. Kala itu terjadi, tidak ada pergulatan batin, yang ada hanya desakan untuk melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Suara kelebatan dan kaki yang menjejak tanah menarik paksa Sesshoumaru dari lamunan, ia mengendurkan tangannya yang mengepal.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Panggil Inuyasha dengan kasar.

Butuh sekuat tenaga bagi Inuyasha untuk tidak langsung menyerang kakak tirinya itu dengan _kaze no kizu_ miliknya. Melukai Kagome sama saja menabuh genderang perang. Bagaimanapun juga, ia menghargai kesepakatan damai mereka. Karena alasan itulah ia berdiri disana, susah payah menahan diri dan mencoba untuk berbicara.

"Kau melukai Kagome!" Suaranya berat oleh amarah.

Tanpa menoleh sang _daiyoukai_ berkata, "kau menemui Sesshoumaru ini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

Rahangnya mengeras melihat sikap dingin Sesshoumaru. "Keh, kau pikir aku bodoh?" Inuyasha berdiri dengan sikap waspada. "Walaupun Kagome bilang itu karena terjatuh di tepi sungai tapi aku tahu, kaulah yang menyebabkan luka di lehernya itu, Bajingan!"

Sesshoumaru tidak heran kalau Inuyasha dapat mengetahui hal itu, lagi-lagi karena penciuman yang dimiliki _inu youkai_ maupun _inu hanyou_. Tapi, pria itu memang tidak bermaksud untuk menutupi kejadian itu, "Sesshoumaru ini tidak akan menyangkal hal itu tapi, bukan akulah yang membahayakan nyawanya."

Inuyasha maju beberapa langkah sebelum berkata, "Tinggalkan ia sendiri!" Nadanya tegas.

"Seperti yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan datar tanpa setitikpun emosi yang menaungi.

"Apa maksudmu?" _Apakah yang dimaksud si brengsek itu tentang Kikyo? Tidak mungkin, keparat angkuh sepertinya tidak akan peduli dengan hal semacam itu._

Sesshoumaru bergeming di tempatnya.

 _Namun, bila memang ia peduli maka ..._ "Itu bukan urusanmu, Brengsek!" Ucap Inuyasha dengan geram.

'Panggilan kesayangan' untuk sang kakak yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak terdengar kembali Inuyasha gunakan akan tetapi, Sesshoumaru sama sekali tidak perduli.

Raut wajah Inuyasha serius saat berkata, "Bila yang kau inginkan adalah perkelahian maka, lawanmu adalah aku!"

"Tidak ada perkelahian sia-sia yang aku inginkan saat ini."

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, hah?" Amarah Inuyasha mulai mengendur karena melihat posisi tubuh Sesshoumaru yang sangat terbuka untuk menerima serangan. Itu artinya apa yang ia katakan adalah kesungguhan, kakak tirinya itu tidak ingin memulai perkelahian lagi dengannya. Namun, itu tidak menjawab mengapa ia berusaha melukai sahabatnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Sesshoumaru mengacuhkan pertanyaan adik tirinya, ia masih terdiam dengan segala keanggunannya. Bertolak belakang dengan penampilan luar, kepalanya mendidih dengan pertanyaan yang sama. 'Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?' Logikanya menolak segala bentuk jawaban dari hatinya. Hati? Emosi, perasaan, sentimen, dan entah nama lain apa yang dimiliki oleh para manusia, apakah ia juga memilikinya?

Tentu saja ia memiliki hati, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu menguasainya. Takluk pada hal tersebut adalah suatu hal yang memalukkan bagi _Daiyoukai_ seperti dirinya. Meskipun begitu, semua ego yang membentengi dirinya tak dapat menghapuskan pertanyaan yang terus bergaung dibenaknya: Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dari Kagome? Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada gadis aneh itu?

Raut wajah dan nada suara Inuyasha saat mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya selaras, penuh rasa heran, "Mengapa kau melukainya setelah kau menyelamatkan nyawanya?"

Untuk yang kesekian kali, putra tertua Inu no taisho tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Inuyasha, ia semakin larut dalam pertanyaan yang menyelubungi benaknya. Mengapa ia menyelamatkan gadis itu? Apa yang ia lakukan saat itu sama persis dengan dorongan yang muncul saat ia melihat Rin terkapar tak bernyawa. Sekedar rasa kasihan? Atau itu hanyalah empatinya yang berlebihan? Sejak kapan ia mempunyai rasa simpati terhadap makhluk lain, apalagi empati kepada manusia?

Kesabaran Inuyasha mulai menipis, "Jawab aku, Bajingan!" Desaknya.

Di sisi lain, Sesshoumaru kian jauh tertarik dalam renungan. Apakah ia telah berubah sejak bertemu Rin? Jawabannya adalah, tidak. Jauh sebelum itu. Hal yang selama ini terpendam jauh di dasar alam bawah sadarnya kini telah naik ke permukaan. Sebuah pengakuan. Sesshoumaru tak lagi menampik bahwa ia mulai penasaran dengan makhluk bernama manusia setelah ia bertemu dengan gadis aneh itu. Kagome, manusia pertama yang berani menatap langsung matanya tanpa rasa takut, berkata dengan nada tinggi dihadapannya, dan berani mengacungkan Tessaiga ke arahnya di makam ayah yang dihormatinya.

Tidak pernah ada sebelumnya manusia yang berani menatap langsung matanya, mereka semua akan segera gemetar ketakutan sebelum melarikan diri. Tak ada prajurit terkuat dari manusia yang masih dapat bernafas setelah mengacungkan senjata di depan hidungnya. Tidak ada makhluk bodoh yang selamat setelah berani melakukan salah satu penghinaan itu padanya, tidak selain gadis aneh itu. Semua pembangkangan dan kebodohan yang gadis itu lakukan demi Inuyasha teramat mengusiknya. Saat itu, Sesshoumaru tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu pikirkan. Untuk apa ia membela _hanyou_ rendahan seperti Inuyasha bila karena itu keselamatannya terancam?

Rasa penasarannya pada sang _miko_ sedikit terpuaskan tatkala ia yang terluka setelah bertarung dengan Inuyasha bertemu Rin. Gadis kecil itu tanpa takut mendekatinya, menemani, dan berusaha memberinya makanan. Kepolosan Rin bagaikan replika sempurna atas tindak-tanduk _miko_ berpakaian aneh itu. Mereka berdua rela memposisikan diri dalam bahaya demi afeksi ganjil terhadap makhluk yang dapat dengan mudah membuat tubuh mereka berubah menjadi ceceran daging hanya dalam beberapa detik. Dengan Rin yang berada disampingnya, ia sedikit banyak belajar tentang manusia yang pikirannya belum ternodai oleh keserakahan.

Dia, seorang Sesshoumaru, harus mengetahui apa yang tidak ia mengerti. Sudah karakteristik alaminya yang selalu haus akan pengetahuan membuatnya melakukan apa yang ia lakukan, menghidupkan Rin, dan bergabung dengan kelompok Inuyasha. Namun, pilihannya itu tak sepenuhnya menghapus dahaga atas rasa ingin tahunya. Beberapa pertanyaan kecilnya hanya terjawab dengan pertanyaan besar yang lebih sukar.

Kedua mata Sesshoumaru sedikit melebar untuk sepersekian detik ketika Inuyasha menyuarakan pertanyaan utama yang ada di benaknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Kagome?" Pria bertelinga anjing itu menatap lurus kakaknya.

Tidak ada respons dari Sesshoumaru.

"Bila kau memang berniat untuk membunuhnya, tentu saja dia sudah tidak bernapas saat ini," jeda sesaat sebelum Inuyasha melanjutkan kata-katanya, "apapun yang ada di dalam kepala sialmu itu, kau tidak berhak melukai Kagome! Bila kau berani melukainya lagi, kau harus berhadapan denganku!" Ancamnya.

Tidak ada perubahan di wajah Sesshoumaru, raut mukanya tetap datar.

Sumbu kesabaran pendek milik _hanyou_ itu telah terbakar habis, "dengarkan aku, Brengsek!" Perintahnya. Sesungguhnya ia tak lagi memendam benci pada Sesshoumaru yang pernah berusaha membunuhnya tapi, ia akan melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan bila keselamatan sahabatnyalah yang menjadi taruhan.

Muak diabaikan, Inuyasha mulai mengambil tindakan. "Kaulah yang memaksaku melakukan ini, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha menarik lepas Tessaiga dari sarungnya, dengan sekejap mata, pedang berkarat itu berubah menjadi pedang besar yang menakutkan.

Setengah hati, sang _hanyou_ melompat beberapa meter untuk menyerang Sesshoumaru. Dengan mudah putra Inukimi itu menepis ke kanan mata pisau yang mengarah kepadanya sebelum melayangkan sebuah tinju pada wajah adik tirinya. Inuyasha terpental beberapa meter jauhnya sebelum menghantam tanah. Satu sudut bibir sang _daiyoukai_ tertarik keatas, mencerminkan kepuasan untuk sesaat sebelum kembali ke tempatnya semula. Hal itulah yang ingin sekali ia lakukan sejak kemarin, memberi pelajaran pada _hanyou_ bodoh atas kecerobohannya.

Tanpa kata, Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru saling memahami situasi. Keduanya tidak benar-benar berniat untuk bertarung seperti dulu. Karena bila itu yang terjadi, Inuyasha pasti akan menyerang Sesshoumaru dengan _Kaze no Kizu_ , namun itu tidak dilakukannya. Dan tentu saja, Sesshoumaru akan mencabut Tokijin yang bertengger di pinggangnya andai ia berkehendak, tapi tidak.

"Sialan!" Umpat Inuyasha yang kembali bangkit dari tanah.

Untuk pertama kalinya di malam itu Sesshoumaru memandang Inuyasha dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Suasana berubah tegang tatkala mereka bertukar tatapan tajam.

Sambil mendengus kesal Inuyasha kembali menjulurkan Tesssaiga. "Kau..."

Kata cercaan yang sudah berada dipenghujung lidah terhenti saat sebuah kesadaran menyentak sang _hanyou_. Dagunya terjatuh, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, matanya terbelalak, hampir saja pedang peninggalan ayahnya itu terlepas dari tangannya. Inuyasha bukanlah tipe pria yang peka, ia tidak dapat membaca bahwa sudah sejak lama _bouzou_ dan _taijiya_ yang menjadi sahabatnya saling menyukai, bahkan ia terlambat menyadari perasaan Kagome padanya. Tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang ini sangat terang dan jelas baginya. Seterang siang dan sebening bulir embun di pagi hari.

Kalimat-kalimat yang beberapa saat lalu Sesshoumaru utarakan terngiang di kepalanya. Tindak-tanduk yang kakak tirinya lakukan terputar ulang diingatannya. Kini ia benar-benar mengerti mengapa Sesshoumaru melukai Kagome setelah menyelamatkannya. Apa yang Sesshoumaru lakukan adalah hal yang alami bagi semua _inu youkai_ dan _hanyou_. Hal mendasar yang bersangkutan dengan insting. Kebutuhan primal yang akan dilalui oleh mereka yang mencapai kedewasaan. Dan hal itu takkan dapat disangkal di hadapan _inu_ lainnya.

Rasa dingin seakan merayap di sekujur tubuh Inuyasha, membekukan tulangnya. Untuk sesaat, ia tidak dapat bergerak. Bagaikan memakan buah terlarang, ia ingin melupakan fakta yang telah ia kenal sebagai hal-hal naluriah para _Inu!_ Sesshoumaru, pria yang ia percaya dingin dan tidak berperasaan kini mengincar Kagome. Kagomenya!

Sesshoumaru melihat Kagome sebagai betina jalang yang harus ditaklukkan. Tidak sebagai _alpha_ di dalam kawanan, tapi lebih kepada jantan yang pamer kekuatan kepada sang calon pasangan.

Karena syok, suara Inuyasha hanya sebatas bisikan saat ia berucap, "Kau, kau menginginkannya... "

.

.

.

Di hari berikutnya, perjalanan mereka terhenti lebih awal karena tenaga Inuyasha, Shippou, dan Miroku dibutuhkan di sebuah desa kecil miskin yang beberapa waktu lalu diserang oleh segerombolan _mononoke_. Semenjak lenyapnya Naraku, memang banyak youkai berkekuatan medium yang berusaha untuk unjuk gigi dan menyusahkan banyak orang tapi tentu saja, masa hidup mereka dalam kesombongan tak lama setelah bertemu dengan gerombolan Inuyasha. Pada waktu itu, kelompok _Shincinintai_ tak lagi mengganggu perjalanan mereka, mungkin belum. Tapi bila kembali berhadapan tentu saja mereka akan siap.

Karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat Kagome dan Sango lakukan di desa itu akhirnya mereka lebih dulu kembali ke perkemahan yang terletak di pembukaan hutan. Pemukiman manusia yang mereka tolong di bawah batas kesederhanaan, karena itulah mereka tidak mungkin untuk merepotkan salah satu penduduk dengan menginap disana.

Matahari baru saja tergelincir di kaki langit sebelah Barat saat Sango, dan Kagome yang sudah membersihkan diri di kolam air panas terdekat sudah duduk nyaman didekat api unggun. Bosan menunggu air yang tak kunjung mendidih _miko_ itu memutuskan untuk menemui Rin yang berada bersama Sesshoumaru dan Jaken tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Tidak mungkin tidak mengingat Rin tanpa mengingat Sesshoumaru dan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin malam. Sejujurnya, gadis itu masih sedikit kesal, sifat keras kepalanya takkan mau menerima pandangan salah pria itu tentang melakukan perbuatan baik. Sepanjang hari, mereka tidak bertegur sapa, Kagome berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menjadi 'gangguan'. Meski begitu, bukan berarti di hari-hari yang lalu mereka dapat berbincang, gadis itulah yang biasanya lebih dulu bertanya maupun memulai perbincangan yang hanya akan dijawab Sesshoumaru dengan 'Hn' atau jawaban singkat.

"Kumohon, Sesshoumaru _-sama_ ," pinta Rin, pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan sebagai tatapan lembut atau dingin. "Jaken tidak pintar bersembunyi." _Youkai_ hijau yang dimaksud hanya dapat bergumam dengan wajah ditekuk, ia berkata bahwa ia tidak benar-benar bersembunyi karena ia memang tidak suka melakukan permainan bodoh dengan Rin.

Gadis kecil dan _youkai_ kerdil itu menoleh ketika Kagome mendekat, Rinlah yang paling antusias melihat kedatangannya.

"Kagome _nee-chan_!" Seru Rin dengan riang.

"Rin _-chan_!" Kagome melambaikan tangan kanannya. Sifat ceria Rin dengan cepat menular kepadanya, untuk sejenak, kejengkelannya pada kakak Inuyasha terlupakan.

Sang _miko_ tersenyum saat menatap Rin yang segera menggenggam tangannya, " _nee-chan_ , ayo kita main petak umpet," ajaknya dengan semangat.

Kagome sedikit membungkuk untuk berbicara dengan Rin. "Petak umpet?" Ia melihat ke langit untuk sejenak sebelum berkata, "sebentar lagi gelap, Rin."

"Hanya satu permainan," gadis kecil yang memakai _kimono_ berwarna jingga itu melontarkan tatapan memohon yang terksesan polos, manis, imut, tidak berdosa yang takkan dapat ditolak siapapun apalagi Kagome yang lemah terhadap anak-anak.

"Baiklah tapi ..." Gadis penjelajah waktu itu melemparkan tatapan bertanya ke arah Sesshoumaru sekilas, meminta izin.

Suara gadis kecil itu penuh melodi saat bertanya, "Sesshoumaru _-sama_ juga akan ikut bermain dengan kita, ya kan, Sesshoumaru _-sama_?"

Baru saja Rin menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Jaken sudah membentaknya dengan keras. "Jangan bicara sembarangan Rin, tidak mungkin Sesshoumaru _-sama_ mau bermain permainan konyol itu denganmu!"

Kali ini Kagome setuju dengan pendapat Jaken. Karena itu, ia mengajak Rin untuk segera bermain agar mereka dapat cepat kembali berkumpul bersama yang lainnya. Kagome dan Rin beranjak dari tempat itu, tidak terlalu jauh tapi cukup untuk tidak terlihat dari pengamatan Sesshoumaru dan Jaken. Setelah menentukan siapa yang bersembunyi dan siapa yang mencari dengan _Ja-ken-po_. Rin menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia menghitung hingga dua puluh sebelum mencari tempat persembunyian Kagome.

Rin setengah berteriak, "Bersiaplah _nee-chan_ , aku akan segera menemukanmu!"

Kagome dapat dengan jelas melihat puncak kepala Rin dari tempatnya berdiri, ia sengaja memilih lokasi yang mudah untuk ditemukan agar permainan itu cepat selesai dan mereka dapat segera mengisi perut sebelum beristirahat. Saat hitungan sudah mencapai dua puluh ia segera berjongkok dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak rimbun. Langkah kaki kecil itu terdengar mendekat sebelum menjauh. Untuk beberapa menit yang terasa lama ia menunggu, tak juga Rin menemukan dirinya.

Teriakan kecil Rin membuatnya terperanjat, dengan segera ia berdiri dan berlari ke arah yang ia duga tempat suara itu berasal. Kosong. Tidak ada Rin dimanapun ia mengedarkan pandang. Langit senja yang kemerahan tidak menolongnya untuk melihat dengan jelas diantara pohon-pohon besar yang rimbun. Kekhawatiran pada keselamatan Rin mulai meningkat. Kagome bersandar dibatang pohon, menekan panik yang mulai menghampirinya ia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi, melebarkan _miko ki_ yang ia miliki untuk mendeteksi aura Rin dan bahaya yang mungkin mengancam.

Secara samar, ia dapat merasakan _youki_. Dengan pasti, telinganya mendengar gemerisik dedaunan yang terinjak. Kagome berbalik dengan cepat, ia hendak berlari namun tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang keras. Pekik kecil meluncur dari mulutnya, tubuhnya memantul kebelakang akibat benturan, secara refleks ia merenggut apapun yang dapat dijangkaunya, hampir saja ia terjerembab ke belakang bila tidak ada sebuah tangan yang menopang lekuk pinggang belakangnya.

Kagome mendongak untuk menatap pemilik tubuh tinggi dan kokoh itu. Di keheningan hutan yang menyambut datangnya malam, tatapan keduanya terkunci pada satu sama lain.

Tidak peduli gelembung pribadinya yang diterobos Sesshoumaru, rasa sesal atas apa yang terjadi kemarin malam terlupakan, Kagome hanya berkata lirih tentang apa yang paling dikhawatirkannya saat ini, "Rin _-chan_... "

"Dia bersama Jaken," ucap pria itu pelan.

Mendengar apa yang pria itu ucapkan hati Kagome menjadi tenang, namun, itu tak serta-merta membuatnya tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Untuk sejenak, ia terpana, sang _Daiyoukai_ terlihat begitu cemerlang diantara bayang senja. Dan yang paling menyita perhatian adalah permata safir emas milik Sesshoumaru yang begitu menghipnotisnya. Kesadaran Kagome bagai tertarik paksa, ia tidak dapat bergerak, napaspun terlupakan. Degup jantung miliknya yang semakin kuat menggebrak rongga dada membuat sang _miko_ pulih dari keterpukauan, kebekuan, atau apapun sebutan untuk keadaannya saat itu. Dengan susah payah, ia berhasil menurunkan pandangan.

Titik fokus Sesshoumaru yang tertuju pada iris biru kelabu milik sang gadis kini bergulir ke pipi yang merona, lalu beralih ke bibir berwarna merah muda alami yang terbuka secara sukarela. Gerakan kecil yang Kagome lakukan saat ia mengucapkan nama Rin membuat _inu youkai_ itu merasakan keinginan baru, keinginan yang membuatnya mengutuk diri sendiri di dalam hati.

Bagi Kagome, menolak untuk kembali menatap iris emas itu ibarat menolak daya tarik bumi. Tanpa diperintah, kedua matanya itu kembali memandang pria itu. Pipi Kagome memanas menyadari bagian wajahnya yang tengah dipandangi oleh Sesshoumaru. Tidak pernah _youkai_ itu melihatnya seperti itu. Akan lebih mudah baginya bila Sesshoumaru memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk seorang pembunuh bila dibandingkan dengan tatapannya saat ini.

 _Miko_ itu hendak bergerak untuk melepaskan diri namun, wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu ketika menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat _kimono_ bagian kiri dan benda lembut yang bertengger di bahu kanan laki-laki itu.

" _Gome_ ... " dengan sangat menyesal, ia melepaskan benda paling halus yang pernah ia sentuh, _mokomoko_ milik Sesshoumaru.

Dengan enggan, Sesshoumaru menarik tangannya dari lekuk feminin itu lalu memutar badan dan berjalan perlahan. Kagome mengikutinya dalam diam, sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk bersemayam di dada kirinya seakan memberi perintah untuk detak jantung yang tak kunjung melambat. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, apakah yang ia rasakan itu rasa takut? Jawabannya sudah pasti bukan, tapi ia tidak dapat meraba-raba jawaban apa yang paling tepat untuk menerangkan apa yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Suara riang gadis kecil yang memanggil mengaburkan lamunannya.

" _Nee-chan_!" Panggil Rin dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Kagome berlutut untuk memeluknya, setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya _miko_ itu bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Rin?"

Wajah gembira gadis kecil itu berubah heran, "tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa _nee-chan_ ," jawabnya cepat. Tak lama ia melanjutkan, "walaupun Sesshoumaru _-sama_ dengan mudah menemukanku tapi aku senang sekali."

Dengan sudut mata Kagome memandang kakak tiri Inuyasha, ' _Yang tadi itu,_ _Sesshoumaru ikut bermain? Apakah itu berarti neraka berubah jadi dingin?'_ Memendam segala pikirannya, ia pun berkata, "aku senang bila kau senang Rin. Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita berkumpul dengan yang lain!" ajaknya.

" _Hai!_ " Rin mengangguk dengan antusias sebelum bergelayut di lengan _miko_ itu.

"Apakah kau juga mau ikut Jaken?" ajak Kagome.

"Tentu saja Jaken _-sama_ mau, dia sangat menyukai makanan ninja yang kau bawa, _Nee-chan_."

"Jangan berbicara untuk orang lain tanpa persetujuan, Rin!" Sentak Jaken ketus selagi ia mengikuti langkah keduanya.

Kagome tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang dan memandang figur yang didominasi warna putih dan silver itu untuk sekilas pandang sebelum tertelan keremangan senja. Sosok samar itu terpatri di ingatannya, begitupun banyak hal yang tak ia mengerti tentangnya. Sesshoumaru bagai perpaduan dari gunung es dan mozaik. Sikap dinginnya penuh dengan teka-teki. Dengan itu, sebuah tekad baru yang aneh telah terbangun di alam bawah sadar Kagome, ia memiliki enigma untuk dipecahkan.

Saat berjalan menuju perkemahan, Rin terus bercerita bahwa ia tidak akan mengajak Sesshoumaru _-sama_ -nya bermain petak umpet lagi karena, berbeda dengan Jaken yang payah, Sesshoumaru terlalu ahli dalam bermain sehingga permainan itu cepat usai.

Mendengar itu, Jaken yang hanya beberapa langkah di belakang mereka menggerutu di dalam hati. Sebuah permainan adalah hal dasar yang disukai semua _inu_ , apalagi bila permainan itu mengikutsertakan _indra penciuman mereka yang hebat_ dan _objek yang mereka sukai._ Bagaimanapun juga, sifat-sifat _youkai_ di dalam binatang dapat hilang, tapi tidak sebaliknya. Sifat-sifat _animalistic_ akan selalu ada di dalam diri seorang _youkai_ , bahkan _Daiyoukai_ dingin yang penuh pemikiran seperti Sesshoumaru.

.

.

.

Menatap punggung sang _miko_ yang bergerak menjauh membuat bayangan sosok yang paling ia hormati terlintas di benak Sesshoumaru. Dulu ia memandang rendah pilihan sang ayah namun sekarang, ia tahu bahwa ia menapak kaki tepat dijejak langkahnya.

 _'Konyol!'_

* * *

End notes: Agak malu sebenernya sama semua yg nungguin fic ini, maaf banget. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak gabung ffnet wb menyerang. Kata terima kasih gak akan cukup untuk semua review yang udah masuk, feedback dari kalian bener-bener bikin semangat, terima kasih banyak.

AlyndaB: manis, manis, manis. Setuju!

Cieru Cherry: Halo juga, makasih dah mau review lagi. Doujinshi raindrops emang bener-bener *lovestruck. Dokuga emang dah kayak heaven, fic khusus SessKag addict.

SasuHina69: Raindrops belum end, nunggunya ampe ketar-ketir. Bagian yg itu bakalan ada, makasih banyak dah ngasih masukan dan juga review di UD yang bikin gw senyum setelah pertama kalinya dpt flames di fandom Inuyasha^^

Kazama Sakura: Wah senengnya bisa kenal Sesshoumaru centric. Sesshou di fic Kazama juga IC kok, sekali lagi makasih banyak.

Hannah: Sama, gw jg mau nulis romance SesshouKago, anggap aja chapter ini sbg pembuka dr romance mereka.

Guest: Kalo itu belum kepikiran, gome. Niat awalnya sih Paramour cuma fluffy romance doang. Kalaupun ada lime bakalan jd oneshot kayak undisclosed desires. Tapi mungkin bakalan berubah kalo otak hentainya lagi kumat, hehe.

INOcent Cassiopeia: Ga digetok kok. Moga Ino-chan juga suka sedikit fluffy di akhir chapter ini^^

Hakuya Cherry: Bahagia itu juga sederhana, baca review Hakuya dan lainnya, udah bikin senyum.

Guest: Iya, Raindrops emang doujinshi SessKag paling wah.

Nene: Gome baru update skrg, hiks.

Akimoto Manatsu: Maaf kalo lama bgt updatenya...

Amuto: Hehehe, di chapter ini kyknya mulai bisa move on, dan Inuyasha pasti cemburu. Walau gw suka dia tapi gw juga mau dia ngerasain apa yg kagome rasain *evilgrin.

Hannah: Iya, gome..

Chiharu Kasumioji: ahahaha, cara yang itu udah di BHT jadinya nyoba yang lain. Arigatou

Guest: Gome, baru sekarang.

Guest: Doain aja ya otaknya mesum lagi, eh xD

Guest: Maaf...

Guest: Hiks, kena wb kemarin

Guest: Thanks bgt dah mau review dan ga pegel nunggu Paramour, sejujurnya gw jd semangat lagi pas liat review terakhir ini dan berusaha ngilangin WB dengan misahin diri dari rutinitas sejenak. Makasih banyak^^


	8. Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt: Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody) belongs to Paramore.

Peter Pan belongs to J.M. Barrie.

Tnm's note: Lagu yang jadi prompt chapter ini keren bgt, once you hear it, I bet you'll love it!

Mononoke :Low class youkai

* * *

Ditengah hari yang cerah, rombongan itu beristirahat di padang rumput yang berada di mulut hutan. Bersembunyi dari sinar sang mentari, kain digelar di bawah bayang-bayang pohon, makanan dan minuman masa depan tersebar di _sengoku jidai_. Sesshoumaru beserta dua pengikut setianya berteduh beberapa meter jauhnya dari rombongan Inuyasha.

Telinga segitiga yang berada di puncak kepala sang _hanyou_ berkedut saat mendengar Sesshoumaru berbicara dengan Rin di kejauhan. Tak ada yang terlepas dari perhatian Inuyasha, sejak semalam, pergerakan kakaknya seakan menjadi pusat atensinya. Sebesar apapun putra bungsu Inu no Taisho itu berharap dapat melupakan percakapan terakhirnya dengan Sesshoumaru, sebesar itu pula kekecewaan harus diterimanya. Suara dingin kakaknya yang congkak itu terus-menerus berputar di kepalanya.

.

" _Kau, kau menginginkannya ... "_

 _Suara Sesshoumaru dingin, "itu bukan urusanmu."_

" _Tentu saja itu jadi urusanku brengsek, karena Kagome, dia ... "_

" _Dia berada di ambang kematian karena kau hanyalah seorang hanyou."_

 _Tangan Inuyasha terkepal erat saat kalimat yang mengandung kebenaran itu mengecilkan hatinya. "Aku tidak akan menempatkannya dalam bahaya seperti itu lagi."_

" _Baru sekarang kau menyadari betapa lemahnya dirimu, Inuyasha?"_

" _Keh, bila dia tidak selamat, aku akan merebut Tenseiga milikmu!"_

" _Seperti kau mampu menguasai Tenseiga. Kau hampir tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri tapi kau memegang Tessaiga yang ditempa untuk melindungi orang lain."_

" _Aku akan tetap melindunginya."_

 _Wajah dan nadanya datar, tapi tetap saja apa yang Sesshoumaru ucapkan menyakitkan, "Pada akhirnya kau hanya akan menyakitinya, Inuyasha."_

" _Tidak terkecuali dirimu, Brengsek!"_

" _Hn."_

" _Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu mendekatinya."_

" _Sesshoumaru ini tidak memerlukan izin darimu."_

" _Jika kau berani menyentuhnya dengan tangan sialmu itu, maka, aku akan membunuhmu!"_

 _Mereka saling bertukar pandang._

" _Berjanjilah!" Desak Inuyasha._

 _Inu youkai itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, "aku tidak akan menyentuhnya dengan tangan ini," matanya berkilat saat menambahkan, "tidak tanpa persetujuannya."_

" _Jangan berpikir kau bisa memilikinya, Sesshoumaru. Dia tidak berasal dari sini, tidak dari zaman ini."_

 _._

Inuyasha menyumpal banyak-banyak _ramen_ itu ke mulutnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia tidak bisa menikmati makanan favoritnya. Hatinya dongkol, pikirannya penuh dengan cercaan yang tertuju pada kakak tirinya. ' _Sial! Mengapa si brengsek itu dengan mudah menyetujuinya? Semudah itu ia mengucapkan janji untuk tidak menyentuh Kagome. Dan mengapa matanya saat itu bersinar dengan aneh, seperti menertawakan apa yang akan dirinya ucapkan._ ' Diam-diam _inu hanyou_ itu melirik ke gadis yang duduk disamping kanannya, sebelum kembali mematut pandangan pada isi _cup ramen-_ nya.

Gadis yang dilirik sedang makan dalam diam, dua hari telah berlalu sejak ia dan dua sahabat lainnya berada di garis hidup dan mati. Sekarang keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula, dan mungkin lebih dari sebelumnya bagi sang _houshi_ dan _taijiya_. Di dukung suasana alam yang sangat bersahabat, mereka bercengkrama dalam keriangan. Angin berdesir, lembut membelai kulit. Suara burung pelatuk yang sedang membuat sarang menjadi pengiring tawa renyah Sango dan Miroku yang sesekali membelai pendengaran. Tidak ada lagi kecanggungan di antara keduanya, mungkin dengan berpikir ajal yang bisa datang kapan saja membuat mereka lebih terbuka pada satu sama lain? Siapa yang tahu?

Sayangnya, keadaan tenang itu tak bertahan lama.

Suara tangan yang menyambar pipi sang biksu dengan cepat dan keras telah memecah perhatian semuanya. Dengan langkah menghentak, Sango menjauh dari pria yang akan membuat semua biksu malu dengan sikap mesumnya itu. _Taijiya_ itu memilih tempat yang cukup jauh hingga tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Miroku gumamkan. Kagome yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya hanya dapat menghela napas diam-diam saat Miroku menggeser bokong untuk duduk berdekatan dengannya. Kagome tahu bahwa ini adalah waktu dimana Miroku akan bertanya padanya, tapi ia tahu, maksud sebenarnya sang biksu adalah mengutarakan pernyataan yang dapat membenarkan tindakannya, yang tentu saja pria itu harap akan Kagome sampaikan pada Sango.

Tapi saat itu tidaklah tepat, gadis yang berasal dari zaman modern itu sudah sangat jengkel dengan tingkah _hanyou_ di sebelah kirinya setelah kedatangan Kouga pagi tadi. Pada awal kedatangan sang _ookami_ , mereka hanya bertukar informasi tentang mayat hidup bernama Kyokotsu, salah satu anggota pembunuh bayaran yang baru-baru ini serigala itu kalahkan. Semua yang ada setuju dengan komentar Kouga, _Shincinintai_ dapat dipastikan boneka baru Naraku, bila dilihat dari _Shaimyosho_ yang mengambil pecahan _Shikon_ dari gundukan tulang milik Kyokotsu.

Kedamaian dalam persekutuan lenyap ketika Inuyasha menarik tangan serigala itu yang terus menggenggam tangan Kagome, perkelahian hampir dimulai tapi segera berakhir kala Kouga berkoar tentang 'seorang anjing kampung yang tidak bisa melindungi kawanannya dan menyebabkan tangan _wanitanya_ yang hangat menjadi dingin dan bibir yang merekah merah muda itu menjadi pucat seperti perut ikan.' Keluar dari tabiatnya yang tak kalah sombong dari sang kakak bila ia berada di hadapan Kouga, Inuyasha mengakui kelengahannya. Setelah _ookami_ dan dua pengikutnya itu pergi, pria bertelinga anjing itu tidak pernah melepaskan sahabatnya dari pandangan.

Lamunan Kagome terputus ketika tangan kiri Miroku melintang di punggung lalu hinggap di bahu kirinya. Miroku memulai, "Aku percaya bahwa kepercayaan di dalam suatu hubungan itu melibatkan sentuhan, menurutmu juga seperti itu kan, Kagome _-sama_?"

Kagome baru saja hendak menggeser tubuh agar tangan itu terlepas dari bahunya ketika tangan Inuyasha dengan cepat menepis tangan sang biksu. Gadis itu menutup mata sekejap sebelum memandang si biksu pemilik otak pintar yang berubah dangkal bila menyangkut wanita, sambil memperluas kesabaran yang ia miliki, gadis itu membalas, "Tapi, bukankah kepercayaan itu juga berarti menghormati dan menghargai jarak yang dibutuhkan oleh pasangannya?"

"Baiklah, kurasa pendapatmu ada benarnya." Miroku mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Kagome _-sama_ , aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang." Dengan bantuan tongkatnya, Miroku bangun dan lantas mendekati sang pembasmi siluman yang sedang membelai Kirara.

Tak lama, Kagome ikut berdiri, karena tindak-tanduk Inuyasha yang membuatnya meradang, ia pergi tanpa kata. Matahari bersinar dengan terik di hari itu, hawa panas membuatnya selalu haus. Dan kini, setelah beberapa botol air mineral yang ia konsumsi, kandung kemihnya sudah terasa penuh hingga hampir sakit. Setelah Kagome sampai di tempat yang ia yakin cukup aman, ia lantas menaikan ujung roknya ke dada. Tangannya sudah menyangkut di kedua sudut segitiga pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna merah muda tatkala ia menyadari sepasang _amber_ menatapnya dari atas pohon.

"KYAAA!" Tangannya bergerak cepat menutup rok yang tersingkap. "INUYASHA!" Pria yang dipanggil menelan ludah ketika mendengar nada yang selalu Kagome gunakan sebelum kata 'itu' terlontar.

" _OSUWARI_!"

Inuyasha jatuh tertelungkup di tanah dari cabang pohon tempatnya bersembunyi dengan bunyi dentuman yang keras. Belum sempat sang _hanyou_ mengangkat kepala, Kagome sudah berlutut di hadapannya, kedua tangan terkepal, semua desakan yang ia rasakan telah pergi entah kemana. Dengan lantang ia berteriak, " _Osuwari, osuwari!_ Inuyasha _no_ _baka, OSUWARIII!_ "

"Hentikaaan," teriak sang _hanyou_ penuh penderitaan.

Gadis itu bangkit, ia menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang kotor lalu beranjak pergi ke tempat aman untuk menjawab panggilan alam. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Kagome menggerutu dalam hati; Inuyasha mengalah pada Kouga adalah hal yang aneh, tapi apa yang terjadi hari ini jauh dari batas keanehan bila _hanyou_ yang selama ini terkesan menjaga jarak kini malah terus menempel padanya. Mungkin ia akan merasa sangat tersanjung bila itu terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat ia haus akan perhatian Inuyasha tapi tidak sekarang, yang ia rasakan kini hanyalah ketidaknyamanan. _Miko_ penjelajah waktu itu tahu ada yang salah, sesuatu untuk diutarakan, masalah baru yang butuh segera diselesaikan. Tapi itu bisa dilakukan nanti, bila kepala Inuyasha dan miliknya sudah lebih dingin, tentu saja.

Ketika Kagome kembali ke tempat teman-temannya, Inuyasha tidak terlihat dimanapun. Sango dan Miroku duduk bersandingan dengan Kirara dipangkuan sang pembasmi siluman. Tidak ingin mengganggu temannya yang entah bagaimana sudah berbaikan lagi dengan instan, Kagome memutar langkah. Dalam hati ia berharap agar kedua teman manusianya tidak mengetahui kejadiannya dengan Inuyasha barusan agar tidak ada komentar menyerempet mesum yang dapat Miroku luncurkan. Akan tetapi, ia melupakan bahwa ada _inu youkai_ yang memiliki pendengaran dan penciuman super sensitif yang tidak mungkin tidak tahu insiden kecil yang baru saja terjadi.

.

' _Bodoh!'_

Posisi duduknya yang menyandar di pohon terlihat sangat santai, kedua mata sang _Daiyoukai_ terpejam, tapi yang mengenalnya dengan baik seperti Jaken tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Rahangnya mengeras, tangan kanannya yang bertumpu di lutut yang setengah tertekuk ke atas terkepal dengan kuat hingga cakarnya hampir menembus ke dalam daging.

"Kagome!" Teriak Shippou yang duduk disamping Rin ketika gadis pemilik sepasang manik biru kelabu itu terjamah oleh mata.

Rin yang melihat Kagome berjalan mendekat tersenyum antusias dan tangannya menepuk-nepuk tempat disisinya. Keriangan Rin yang menular membuat insiden dengan Inuyasha terlupakan. Kagome mempercepat langkah tapi, saat sosok yang didominasi warna putih memasuki area pandangannya, kaki Kagome melambat. Permata emas yang menyorot hangat, lengan kokoh yang melingkari tubuhnya, ingatan kala senja pada hari sebelumnya membuat desir aneh kembali menjalar di dadanya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak disini manusia rendahan, karena Sesshoumaru _-sama_ sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Kagome menoleh ke asal suara, Jaken bersedekap, menatapnya dengan wajah serius dan peringatan yang jelas. "Mungkin ia terlihat tenang di luar tapi darahnya mendidih di dalam, keributan yang setiap saat kalian timbulkan, pengejaran yang belum juga membuahkan hasil setelah Naraku menginjak-injak harga dirinya membuat-"

Dalam sekejap tubuh Jaken sudah tersungkur memeluk bumi, mulutnya yang meruncing tertancap di tanah. Sebuah batu besar tergeletak disampingnya, Kagome menatap Jaken, lalu batu, Sesshoumaru, kemudian kembali menatap makhluk hijau itu sebelum kembali ke sosok _inu youkai_ yang masih memasang wajah dingin.

"Jaken _-sama_ terlalu banyak bicara," Rin mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan amat polos.

' _Apakah Sesshoumaru yang baru saja melempar batu? Tentu saja dia, tapi ...'_ Akan terkesan jahat memang, mengabaikan kesengsaraan Jaken. Namun, ia tidak dapat menahan mikro ekspresi yang diperintahkan otaknya secara spontan, senyum kecil merayap ke wajah Kagome. Satu kepingan kecil enigma pribadinya, sedikit tentang Sesshoumaru, yang baru terkumpul telah tercatat rapi di benaknya.

"Ia berhak mendapatkan itu," tukas Shippou.

Kagome mengalihkan pandangannya ke Rin lalu mengambil tempat duduk yang ditunjuk oleh gadis kecil itu. "Apakah kau menyukainya, Rin _-chan_?" _Ramen_ instan yang ia bawa kali ini tidak berkuah, selain bumbu dan sayuran, ditambahkan pula _mayonaise_ dan _mustard_ , menjadikan teksturnya lebih _creamy_ dan rasanya lebih gurih.

Sekilas, gadis yatim piatu itu melirik _cup_ yang dipegangnya sebelum menatap _miko_ muda itu. "Aku sangat menyukainya, Kagome _nee-chan_." Rin tersenyum hingga matanya hampir terlihat seperti terpejam.

"Syukurlah," ia tersenyum lembut. "Yang ini adalah kesukaan Souta," imbuh Kagome.

"Souta adalah adik laki-laki Kagome, Rin," terang Shippou.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rin,yang ditanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Dengan sedikit terbata-bata, Rin menyebutkan nama merk yang cukup panjang. "Ini tidak kalah lezat dari _Oishi_!"

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, Rin _-chan_. Kau telah menguasai banyak kata yang tergolong sukar." Shippou mengangguk, mengamini perkataan Kagome sambil terus memutar lolipop yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

" _Hai!_ Itu berkat Kagome _nee-chan_ ,"

Bayangan Rin dan Shippou berada di rumahnya, di zaman modern tergambar jelas di kepalanya. _Miko_ itu tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak merangkul Rin, tanpa berpikir lagi, ia berkata, "andai kau bisa ikut ke rumahku, Rin _-chan_. Dan tentu saja kau juga, Shippou _-chan_ ," tambahnya sambil menarik _kitsune_ kecil itu dalam pelukan. Ia yakin, hal yang akan menarik perhatian ibunya saat bertemu dengan Shippou pertama kali pasti ekor dan kaki mungil rubahnya itu. Kagome mengikik geli, menertawakan ekspresi takjub sang ibu dalam imajinasinya.

Dengan keluguannya, lagi-lagi Rin bertanya, "Memangnya, dimana rumah Kagome _nee-chan_?"

Gadis masa depan itu melepas pelukan, tawanya mereda. Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesaat ia bertukar pandang dengan Shippou yang kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, keraguan menguasainya. Kedekatannya dengan Rin memang membuat Kagome merasa bahwa gadis kecil itu berhak untuk mengetahui asalnya, tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin suatu saat nanti bila Naraku telah terkalahkan.

Melihat perubahan di wajah gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu ,Rin bangun dari duduknya. Dengan lututnya, ia bergerak mendekati Kagome sambil tersenyum lebar. Setelah berhadap-hadapan, kedua tangan mungilnya ia letakkan di kedua bahu sang _miko_ , kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Kagome memejamkan mata saat pipi kanan mereka bersentuhan. Dengan ujung hidungnya, Rin membelai pipi Kagome, dengan lambat, naik, lalu turun, terus seperti itu untuk beberapa kali. Tidak dalam tempo lama, tawa kecil kembali meluncur dari bibir _Shikon miko_ itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kagome dan Rin, kepala Sesshoumaru berputar untuk menatap keduanya. Tak lagi ia mencuri pandang melalui sudut mata saat Rin menggunakan cara memohon sekaligus simbol kedekatan sebagai keluarga: Sebuah bahasa tubuh yang para _inu_ lakukan, dan cara yang tanpa sengaja ia ajarkan.

Disela tawa kecilnya, gadis bersurai kelam itu bertanya, "Rin? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Pada waktu itu, keduanya tidak menyadari perhatian sang _Daiyoukai_ yang tertuju hanya pada mereka.

"Itu adalah bahasa primal para _inu_ ," sahut Shippou yang langsung menyumpal mulut mungilnya dengan lolipop ketika menyadari sosok Sesshoumaru yang tak jauh darinya memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang tak dapat digolongkan ke dalam tatapan mengerikan maupun terpana.

"Hm," gadis kecil itu menyahut, lantas melancarkan bujukan dengan bentuk lain. "Ceritakan keadaan disana, kumohon." Rin menarik diri, sorot mata bulatnya yang besar tepat mengenai titik lemah sang _miko_.

Sesshoumaru pun berpaling.

" _Eto_ ... " gadis itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, pancaran kepolosan dari mata Rin tak jua berkurang. Pada akhirnya, Kagome yang telah luluh pun menyerah, "baiklah." Kata mereka, akan lebih baik mengutarakan kebohongan dengan setengah kejujuran, ya kan? Dan itulah yang ia lakukan, "tempat tinggalku sangat jauh dari sini." Tentu saja jauh dalam hal _waktu._

Diam-diam, Sesshoumaru menyimak perkataan Kagome. Dibenaknya, kata-kata Inuyasha kembali terngiang. _'Jangan berpikir kau bisa memilikinya. Dia tidak berasal dari sini, tidak dari zaman ini.'_

Kagome menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum kembali menerangkan, "Penduduknya padat, jadi sedikit terasa sesak, tidak seperti disini."

"Yang mana yang lebih kau sukai, _Nee-chan_?"

"Hm, itu pertanyaan sulit, Rin _-chan_ ," ia berhenti sejenak. "Disana tempat aku dilahirkan, dibesarkan, tempat ibu, adik, dan kakekku berada, juga teman-temanku. Sedangkan ditempat yang luar biasa indah ini, ada kewajiban yang harus kupenuhi dan keluarga kedua yang tak bisa kulepaskan." Nada suaranya berubah sedikit sendu, "aku harap aku akan bisa terus berada di sini, Rin _-chan_ , karena aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa memilih."

Pemilik Tenseiga itu tertegun. Perbedaan era, tempat yang jauh, pakaian aneh yang ia kenakan, bahasa dan kata-kata yang sesekali terdengar asing membuat keberadaan gadis itu seperti salah tempat. ' _Darimanakah ia berasal?'_ Terlepas dari pertanyaan dibenaknya, Sesshoumaru berkata datar, "maka tetaplah disini."

Suara _baritone_ itu memecah perhatiannya, Kagome menatap si pemilik suara dengan heran, tak menyangka bahwa Sesshoumaru mendengarkan, dan tentu saja ia tidak menduga apa yang _Daiyoukai_ itu ucapkan dapat membesarkan hatinya. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa penuh oleh buih-buih perasaan yang hangat. Yang ditatap tak lama menoleh untuk menatap balik. Bagai menatap langsung matahari, safir keemasan Sesshoumaru terasa menyengat. Tak kuasa menahan lebih lama lagi, gadis kuil itu menurunkan pandangan pada Rin yang sekarang sudah berada di pangkuannya.

 _Kala itu, samar dan terkesan jauh, sebuah senandung merdu di antara irama detak jantung pun terdengar._

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka berlanjut. Beberapa jam telah berlalu, berlatar belakang jingga langit senja. Aura memurnikan semakin terasa kuat, tanda bahwa mereka semakin dekat ke gunung Hakurei; sebuah tempat yang sangat suci, tempat yang dapat membersihkan dosa para penjahat terkejam sekalipun. Semua petunjuk yang mereka miliki tentang Naraku mengarah ke area gunung itu. Dan mereka yakin, entah dengan cara apa, _hanyou_ laba-laba itu ada hubungannya dengan _kekkai_ yang terpasang. Terdengar mustahil memang, tapi itulah kesimpulan yang dibawa oleh rangkaian fakta yang telah mereka dapatkan.

Kewaspadaan kembali terpancang tatkala Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru mencium bau tulang dan tanah kuburan, anggota _shincinintai!_

Dengan mantap Kagome mengumumkan, "aku dapat merasakan pecahan _Shikon no tama_!"

"Kohaku kah?" Sango bertanya.

Kagome menggeleng, "um, tidak, yang ini terasa berbeda."

Kirara meraung, tubuhnya sudah berubah puluhan kali lipat dari aslinya, Sango dan Miroku beserta Shippou naik ke atas punggungnya.

"Rin." Hanya dengan satu kata dan nada yang hampir terdengar tanpa emosi, Jaken dan gadis yang disebut segera paham dengan maksud Sesshoumaru. Mereka mundur ke barisan paling belakang, ditempat yang aman dari apapun yang akan terjadi.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Inuyasha berlutut, "ayo kita kejar para bajingan _Shincinintai_ , dengan itu kita akan semakin dekat dengan Naraku."

Sang _miko_ mengangguk sebelum naik ke punggung sahabatnya, dalam hitungan detik, alam di sekeliling gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi kelebatan warna yang buram karena kecepatan yang ditempuh pemuda bersurai putih itu. Saat mereka melesat diantara rimbunnya cabang-cabang yang menjuntai, Kagome berkata, "Inuyasha, ada yang aneh."

"Ada apa?" Nadanya tak sabar.

"Pecahan _Shikon no tama_ itu, terasa murni."

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan seorang pria yang sedang berlutut dan memetik beberapa tumbuhan dibantu oleh dua anak lelaki kecil. Tidak ada baju besi maupun senjata di tubuhnya, ia berpakaian layaknya warga desa biasa. Dari wajahnya pun pria itu terkesan tidak terbiasa dengan kekerasan.

"Pria itu," gumam Kagome.

"Baunya, tidak salah lagi." Tanpa basa-basi, Inuyasha melabraknya sedetik setelah kaki Kagome menjejak tanah; tangan penuh cakar itu merenggut bagian leher _haori_ pria yang dicurigai sebagai anggota shincinintai, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya sudah menggenggam Tessaiga yang sudah bertransformasi. "Cepat katakan dimana persembunyian Naraku berada, bila tidak, kubunuh kau!" ancamnya.

Pria itu pucat pasi, ia menoleh pada dua anak kecil yang menemaninya dan berteriak panik, "Cepat pergi dari sini!" Kemudian, dengan jantan ia kembali memandang si pengancam bersurai silver. "A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud," jawabnya dengan tergagap.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Sebuah tinju yang Inuyasha layangkan membuat pria itu terjerembab ke tanah dengan bunyi bedebam yang cukup keras.

Hanya berselang beberapa menit, munculah dua orang pria paruh baya dan seorang kakek tua, ketiganya memanggul tas anyaman yang berisi tanaman yang dapat digunakan sebagai obat. Dengan mulut yang menganga mereka berlari untuk menolong pria itu, "Suikotsu _-sama_!?"

Salah satu pria itu bertanya dengan kecemasan yang tulus, " _Sensei,_ apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Suikotsu menggumamkan jawaban menenangkan sambil bangkit berdiri.

" _Mononoke_ ," ucap sang kakek dengan suara yang goyah.

"Keh."

Sedangkan yang lain tanpa takut memposisikan diri di depan pria yang disebut sebagai _sensei_ atau dokter itu lalu bertanya dengan galak, "Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" tanya pria paruh baya sambil mengacungkan sebuah pisau kecil yang hanya dapat digunakan untuk memotong akar tanaman.

Suaranya penuh desakan tatkala Inuyasha setengah berteriak, "Kagome, cepat katakan dimana letak pecahan _Shikon no Tama_ yang ada di tubuhnya!"

"Inuyasha, jangan sakiti pria itu!" nada Kagome tegas.

Walau pelik, Sango dan Miroku berusaha keras untuk memahami apa yang terjadi, Kagome mendeteksi pecahan bola empat arwah di tubuh pria itu, pecahan yang tak ternodai. Dan Inuyasha pun dapat mencium bau yang sama dari pria itu dengan mereka yang menamakan diri _Shincinintai_ , bau tak mengenakan tulang dan tanah kuburan. Itu berarti, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa pria itu adalah mayat hidup yang dibangkitkan dengan pecahan bola empat arwah. Namun, bila benar seperti itu, tidakkah pecahan _Shikon no tama_ akan ternodai? Karena, amat sangat mustahil pecahan bola sial itu dapat tetap murni tanpa setitik pun noda bila digunakan, tak peduli itu oleh _youkai_ maupun seorang manusia.

"Inuyasha, sepertinya ia bukan salah satu dari mereka. Kepingan _Shikon_ yang ada di tubuhnya benar-benar murni." Kali ini, nada Kagome mendesak.

Suara Sesshoumaru terdengar acuh tak acuh ketika menengahi, "manusia itu tidak berbohong. Dia tidak mengetahui keberadaan Naraku."

Tesssaiga telah kembali ke sarungnya namun tangan Inuyasha terangkat, cakar-cakar tajamnya yang terlihat mematikan sudah terarah pada sang dokter. "Keh, tetap saja pecahan itu harus kuambil darinya."

Melihat ancaman yang lagi-lagi datang, Suikotsu bergerak ke depan, menghalangi agar tidak ada pukulan yang menghantam ketiga pria yang berusaha melindunginya. Inuyasha sudah kembali melangkah, tangan terkepal, siap menyarangkan tinju yang kedua ketika ...

"Inuyasha! _Osuwari_!"

Bunyi benturan terdengar kuat. Lagi-lagi, di hari itu Inuyasha dipaksa untuk memakan tanah.

"Kumohon, cepat pergilah," pinta Kagome.

Pria bernama Suikotsu itu mengangguk sekilas, lantas dengan susah payah mengajak warga desa yang membelanya untuk meninggalkan seorang _hanyou y_ ang murka.

Nadanya jauh dari kata lembut saat Inuyasha bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan." Gadis modern itu menghela napas, diam-diam membenci diri sendiri, betapa banyak ' _osuwari_ ' yang telah diucapkannya di hari itu. "Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu membunuhnya begitu saja!"

Inuyasha meresponsnya dengan geraman. Bila ada satu yang tak ia sukai dari bergabungnya Sesshoumaru dengan gerombolan mereka adalah saat-saat seperti ini, saat ia tunduk oleh Kagome karena mantra menyebalkan yang disematkan padanya di depan _youkai_ dingin sombong seperti kakaknya yang sekarang sudah melengos pergi.

"Sial, kau membuat salah satu bajingan _Shincinintai_ itu kabur!" gerutu Inuyasha. Setelah efek mantra itu mereda sang _hanyou_ dengan cepat berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, "dasar gadis pengkhianat!"

Bila mungkin terjadi, pasti kepala Kagome sudah mengeluarkan asap panas karena amarahnya yang mulai menebal. "Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Maka berhenti menggunakan mantra itu!" Teriak Inuyasha.

Tak mau kalah, Kagome meninggikan suara, "kata itu tidak akan keluar dari mulutku bila kau mau berhenti menjadi _hanyou_ keras kepala setiap saat!"

Frustasi karena posisinya yang selalu terlihat salah, Inuyasha berkata tanpa berpikir panjang, "aku hanya ingin segera membalas perbuatan mereka setelah salah satu dari mereka membuat kau dan yang lainnya hampir saja ... " kata-katanya tak terselesaikan.

Apa yang meluncur dari mulut sang _hanyou_ bukan hanya alasan, tapi kebenaran, ada ketulusan dibalik sikap kasarnya. Dan itu membuat Kagome merendahkan suara juga emosinya saat berucap, "tidak mungkin orang-orang itu membelanya bila ia adalah anggota _Shincinintai_ , Inuyasha."

"Apa kau bodoh, hah? Pria itu mayat hidup! Bila tidak karena pecahan _Shikon no tama_ ia hanyalah tulang-belulang. Tidak ada yang lain selain kelicikan Naraku yang mau menghidupkan bangkai demi memuluskan tujuan. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin aku membunuh orang yang memang sudah _mati_!?"

"Begitupun Kohaku," timpal Sango.

Inuyasha mendengus, "itu berbeda."

"Sama seperti pria itu, Kohaku juga mayat hidup."

"Keh," Inuyasha mengerti pertanyaan Sango yang tak terucapkan, 'apakah kau juga akan langsung mengambil pecahan _Shikon_ yang memperpanjang hidup Kohaku?'

Dengan segala ketenangan yang dimiliki, Miroku menyela ketiganya, "Kupikir, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan perjalanan?" Semua sorot mata tertuju padanya, "aku yakin, bila pria itu adalah salah satu dari mereka yang menamakan diri _Shincinintai_ maka, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan kuharap, saat itu tiba, kita sudah tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya."

Karena tidak ada solusi yang terdengar lebih masuk akal dari itu, tanpa banyak perdebatan mereka kembali menelusuri isi hutan.

Sialnya, apa yang Miroku ucapkan menjadi kenyataan. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, rombongan itu tahu persis apa yang harus mereka lakukan nanti, saat berhadapan lagi dengan Suikotsu.

Mereka tiba di desa yang telah porak poranda karena bau asap dan darah yang dicium oleh Inuyasha. Potongan tangan menyambut mereka di pelataran desa, napas para manusia yang berada di rombongan tercekat dan perut mereka diaduk-aduk oleh rasa mual yang hebat tatkala satu-persatu kekejian terkuak. Kagome bersyukur Rin yang menunggu di pembukaan hutan tidak menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di hadapannya, kepala yang terpenggal, isi perut yang berhamburan, juga darah yang bergelimpangan tentu saja bukan pemandangan yang bagus untuk mental seorang anak kecil.

"Dilihat dari luka, kemungkinan besar bentuk senjata yang digunakan sama, sepertinya hanya ada satu orang pelaku," ucap Miroku dengan penuh pemikiran.

Yang lainnya terdiam mengiyakan, tak terkecuali Sesshoumaru, semuanya setuju dengan pendapat sang biksu. Rombongan itu menelusuri sisa apa yang tadinya disebut sebagai desa. Rintih kesengsaraan membuat langkah mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mendekati asal suara. Suara itu berasal dari salah satu warga yang telungkup di sisi jalan. Secara perlahan dan hati-hati tubuh itu dibalik, suara terkesiap keluar dari kedua wanita kala mereka mengenali pria sekarat itu. Orang itu adalah satu dari dua pria yang beberapa waktu lalu mencoba membela Suikotsu di hutan!

Lengan baju Kagome dicengkram kuat oleh tangan yang penuh darah, mata hitam pria itu terlihat penuh rasa takut dan keputusasaan. Mulut Kagome sudah terbuka tapi tak ada suara yang terselip keluar, otaknya tak dapat diajak berpikir saat apa yang ada dihadapannya membuat hatinya remuk-redam, pertanyaan 'apakah anda tidak apa-apa?' sangatlah tidak pantas diajukan pada ia yang di ambang maut, karena itulah ia bungkam.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" sang _Daiyouka_ i membuka suara.

"Do-dokter Suikotsu." Napas orang itu pendek-pendek, ada perjuangan sekuat tenaga disetiap kata yang dikeluarkannya. "Bersama seorang Shincinintai, i-ia, seluruh de ... sa." Pada akhirnya, napas terakhir telah terhembus di akhir kalimat. Pria itu meregang nyawa dihadapan mereka.

Tak pelak lagi, pembantaian besar-besaran di tempat itu membuat satu _miko_ tertentu tertelan gelombang pasang penyesalan. Lebih dari sekedar terpukul akan kenyataan, ia merasa ikut bersalah atas kemalangan yang menimpa para penduduk desa.

.

.

.

Malam kian larut, sang gadis penembus lorong waktu dan _inu hanyou_ duduk bersebelahan, di depan mereka api unggun meliukkan tarian kehangatan di tengah embusan angin malam yang dingin. Tak jauh dari mereka, Sango dan Miroku sudah berada di posisi tidur nyaman masing-masing, begitupun Rin, Shippou, dan Kirara.

Ragu-ragu Inuyasha memulai, "Kagome."

"Inuyasha, maafkan aku."

Lagi-lagi nama gadis itu digumamkan oleh sang _hanyou_ yang terkejut, "Ka-go..." permintaan maaf yang sudah ia persiapkan kembali tenggelam. Dan itu berarti baik dan buruk disaat yang bersamaan. Baik, karena ia bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang pintar dengan kata-kata, dan buruk sebab ia merasa menjadi pecundang.

Iris biru keabu-abuan itu menatap lurus emas milik Inuyasha. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih sangat menyayangi laki-laki itu, walau tidak lagi sebagai calon pasangan, ikatan persahabatan kuat diantara mereka tidak akan dapat terputus begitu saja. Kagome masih ingin melihat Inuyasha sering tersenyum. Kebahagiaan laki-laki itu tetap menjadi harapannya. "Aku tahu niat kau baik, dan tidak seharusnya aku ... "

Inuyasha memotong kata-katanya, "keh, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Kecanggungan yang tertera di wajah sahabatnya itu membuat Kagome tersenyum, "kejadian siang tadi kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, tapi tidak saat kita mengejar Suikotsu, maaf."

"Dia tidak akan dapat melarikan diri untuk kedua kalinya saat kita bertemu dengannya lagi," koarnya dengan kepercayaan diri penuh, tipikal Inuyasha.

Senyum Kagome melebar, terlepas dari masa lalunya yang menyayat hati, Inuyasha tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang selalu optimis saat berhadapan dengan musuh. Bahkan saat keadaan terburuk sekalipun, ia selalu membuat semangat orang di sekelilingnya melambung tinggi. Bila bersama pemuda itu, rasanya, tidak ada aral yang terlalu melintang atau rintangan yang terlalu tinggi menghadang. " _Arigatou_ , Inuyasha," ucap Kagome sepenuh hati. Mereka bertukar pandang untuk sekejap sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Agak lama mereka duduk berdampingan dalam kesunyian, hanya bunyi ranting kayu yang berkeretak dilahap api dan nyanyian jangkriklah yang melantun di udara. Diam-diam, dengan sudut mata Inuyasha memandang Kagome yang memaku pandangan pada api unggun. Gadis itu memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatinya, tempat yang bahkan tak dapat diisi oleh Kikyo. Kagome mengajarkannya untuk menjalin persahabatan dan banyak hal lainnya. Entah apa artinya itu ia tak mengerti, yang ia tahu adalah, ia sangat menyayangi gadis itu dan tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padanya.

Keinginan Inuyasha untuk sahabatnya itu sangat sederhana, hidup normal dan bahagia. Karena itu ia berusaha keras menjauhkan Sesshoumaru dari Kagome, walau Inuyasha tahu persis seorang _inu youkai_ yang menjejak di titik kedewasaan tidak akan dapat mundur begitu saja dari jalang betina yang ia pilih untuk ditundukkan. Seperti apa yang pernah Myoga _-jiji_ katakan, tidak penolakan maupun hal apapun yang dapat digunakan sebagai alasan untuk mundur, ego para _inu_ yang tinggi dan adat yang berkaitanlah yang membuat aturan itu berlaku. Lagipula, ia juga tahu bila si brengsek itu sudah menentukan sesuatu untuk diincar, hingga ke ujung duniapun hal itu akan terus dikejarnya. Si wajah tembok itu tidak akan berhenti, tidak sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Kepalanya sibuk mengulas ulang kejadian di satu hari yang lalu, pertanyaan 'apakah yang dilakukannya itu salah?' tak terhindarkan. Mengapa ia tidak membiarkan semua berjalan sebagaimana adanya? Sebab, diluar semua sifat buruk Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha pun tahu dengan pasti bahwa _youkai_ paling angkuh yang ia kenal itu juga sangat protektif pada apa yang ia miliki. Bila suatu saat ia harus merelakan Kagome pada seseorang, tidakkah kandidat yang paling dapat dipercayai itu kakaknya? Sebab, dari semua pria yang dikenalnya, hanya Sesshoumaru yang pasti sanggup melindungi Kagome.

Hanya dengan memikirkan hal seperti itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut hebat, hal-hal yang berbau hubungan romansa memang tidak pernah menjadi keahliannya. Tapi sakit di kepalanya itu bukan tanpa hasil, ia sudah menetapkan keputusan. Ia akan melakukan apa yang pernah Kagome lakukan untuknya, tetap berada di sisinya sebagai sahabat tanpa berusaha menentukan mana yang baik maupun buruk untuknya. Ia akan membiarkan Sesshoumaru mendekatinya, tapi ia akan selalu ada untuk Kagome, menjaganya. Terlebih lagi bila gadis itu butuh orang untuk menghajar si keparat sombong itu, dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya.

Pertanyaan lain muncul dibenaknya, perlukah Kagome mengetahui fakta tentang Sesshoumaru yang baru ia ketahui kemarin malam dari dirinya? Belum sempat jawaban diraihnya, sang _hanyou_ menyadari bahwa Kagome sedang menatapnya dengan seulas senyum, tipe senyum manis sepenuh hati yang selalu Kagome gunakan saat berterima kasih. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya galak untuk menutupi wajahnya yang pasti sudah merona.

Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang, gadis itu hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Cepat pergi tidur sana!" Perintahnya dengan kasar, seperti biasa. Inuyasha memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan satu sudut bibirnya yang terangkat. "Manusia lemah yang kurang istirahat tidak akan berguna dalam pertempuran besok."

Kagome tertawa, menyadari pola yang terulang untuk ratusan kalinya, Inuyasha selalu menutupi kepeduliannya pada orang lain dengan kata-kata dan sifatnya yang 'tidak biasa'.

Setelah tawanya terhenti, gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku ingin menikmati langit malam sebentar lagi."

Kedua telinga berbentuk segitiga di puncak kepalanya berkedut-kedut dan miring ke arah kanan diikuti dengan gerakan bola matanya sebentar sebelum kembali ke tempat semula. _'Si breng-, tch, Sesshoumaru.'_ Inuyasha mengangguk menggumamkan kata yang tak terdengar jelas, lantas beranjak pergi ke cabang pohon ternyaman yang ia temui diluar jangkauan penglihatan Kagome.

Senyum kecil si sulung Higurashi hanya bertahan sejenak sebelum memudar. Masalah dengan teman _hanyou_ -nya memang telah terselesaikan, tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman, mereka saling memaafkan, dan hatinya menjadi sedikit lebih ringan. Namun celakanya, kelegaan itu tak jua menghapus perasaan kelam yang memberatkan hatinya saat ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Kagome bangkit dari duduknya. Hanya berjalan beberapa langkah, kini ia sudah berlutut di samping kantong tidur tempat _kitsune_ dan gadis kecil be _-kimono_ jingga itu terlelap dengan nyaman. Tangan Rin yang terjulur keluar dari kantong tidur masih menggenggam buku dongeng yang ia berikan. Sang _miko_ mengambil buku itu, kemudian, ia duduk di atas akar pohon besar yang menyembul dari tanah. Akar yang memanjang itu cukup besar sehingga memuat tiga orang dewasa duduk berjejer di atasnya dengan cukup nyaman.

Dari auranya, Kagome menyadari kedatangan Sesshoumaru. Tanpa perlu mengangkat kepala, ia tahu sang _Daiyoukai_ berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tak lama, gadis itu bermonolog sambil membolak-balik halaman buku tanpa membacanya, ia sudah sangat hafal dengan urutan kisah yang ada dan isinya. "Rin sangat menyukai buku ini, khususnya cerita tentang seorang putri duyung," katanya dengan suara pelan.

Sesshoumaru yang sudah duduk disampingnya mendengarkan, tanpa Kagome sadari ia mengerti apa yang diceritakan oleh gadis itu. Selain karena rasa penasarannya, pendengaran _inu_ -nya terlalu hebat untuk tidak menangkap cerita yang dibacakan untuk Rin oleh suara lembut yang baru-baru ini menjadi musik di telinganya.

"Walau beberapa dari cerita yang ada berakhir tragis," kedua alis gadis itu berkerut pada kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Menukar sirip dengan kaki, mengorbankan kemampuan berbicara agar dapat berdekatan dengan sang pangeran. _Pada akhirnya, semua pengorbanan gadis cantik itu sia-sia_ _dan ia hanya menjadi buih di lautan._

"Mengorbankan diri sendiri demi kebahagiaan orang lain," nada pria itu tidak mencemooh, tapi dingin.

"Kau mengetahui cerita itu!" Suara Kagome saat itu campuran antara kagum dan terkejut.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, Rin sangat menyukainya," jawab pria itu datar. "Dan kau, _Miko_ , memposisikan dirimu seperti wanita yang ada di cerita itu." Pernyataan itu membuat kepala Kagome berputar untuk menatapnya tepat di mata tapi, Sesshoumaru sedang menjatuhkan pandangan pada Rin yang meringkuk.

Bukan kali pertama Sesshoumaru menyinggung hubungan antara ia, Inuyasha, dan Kikyo. Gadis itu tertawa kikuk. Setelah tawanya lenyap, ia yang menatap bara sisa api unggun lantas berkata, "entahlah," Kagome mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanda ketidakpastian. "Mungkin saja aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, berkorban demi kebahagiaannya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menderita, Inuyasha pantas untuk bahagia." Ia mengatakannya dengan santai, seperti halnya sedang mengomentari cuaca yang indah.

Sebuah emosi asing kini menguasai celah di hati Sesshoumaru. Namun, seluruh Wilayah Barat yang dikuasainya akan terbelah menjadi dua dan terbenam ke samudra paling dalam bila ia mau mengakui bahwa ia iri pada _hanyou_ seperti Inuyasha.

Agak lama mereka membisu dan membiarkan malam melantangkan simfoninya.

Buku kumpulan dongeng itu hampir saja jatuh dari pangkuannya, dalam waktu yang tepat, Kagome menangkapnya. Sebuah gambar yang sangat ia sukai terlihat di halaman yang terbentang, seulas senyum terpahat di wajahnya. Lima sosok yang tertangkap di gambar itu hanya siluet, berlatar belakang sinar keperakan bulan penuh di malam hari, seorang anak laki-laki, seorang gadis, dan dua anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil terbang melayang diiringi oleh peri kecil.

Mengesampingkan petualangannya sendiri yang seperti sebuah dongeng-yang-menjadi-nyata, Kagome bertutur, "seluruh cerita itu menakjubkan, tapi yang paling aku suka adalah kisah ini." Sesshoumaru menggerakan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat halaman yang dimaksud.

"Cerita ini tentang seorang anak bernama Peter Pan yang bersahabat dengan peri kecil dan anak-anak yang hilang. Dengan sedikit debu peri dan kepercayaan di dalam hati, mereka terbang melayang di pulau mistis indah yang bernama Neverland, sebuah tempat yang menjadikan mereka anak kecil selamanya, tidak pernah tua." Ketakjuban mengisi suara halusnya.

Senyum mengembang di wajah manis Kagome, "dulu aku sering berkhayal menjadi Wendy di cerita itu, gadis dari dunia nyata yang di ajak Peter Pan ke Neverland. Bermain sepanjang hari dan bisa terbang pasti menyenangkan walau sesekali mereka harus bertarung dengan bajak laut yang menyebalkan."

Matanya terus tertuju pada buku itu, sudut-sudut bibir Kagome masih tertarik keatas saat ia menambahkan. "Tapi, bila sekarang kupikirkan lagi ... " Suaranya berubah murung di akhir kalimat. "Ketika petualangan mereka usai dan keduanya kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing, Peter Pan pasti sangat kesepian." Secara mendadak kepiluan menyergapnya, gadis dari masa depan itu mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang cahaya keperakan sang lunar yang indah.

Perhatian Sesshoumaru kembali tertuju ke gambar yang ada di buku itu sebelum beralih ke wajah Kagome yang menengadah menatap rembulan. Dongeng-dongeng yang gadis itu ceritakan memang asing di telinganya tapi, bukan baru kali ini ia mendengar cerita semacam itu. Dahulu, ia pernah mendengarkan kisah yang dibacakan sambil memeluk _mokomoko_ sang ibu yang lembut, bergelung di futon besar yang nyaman, menunggu sang ayah pulang dari pertempuran. Masa kecilnya.

Dan saat ini, pemandangan yang terpampang di sampingnya membawanya ke masa-masa itu; Seorang gadis yang salah tempat. Miko dari era lain. Putri dan bulan. _Seorang wanita yang menatap bulan dengan pandangan sedih._ _Dia menghitung hari. Dia hendak pergi!_

Rasa berdosa itu mulai menjalar lagi di hati Kagome, benang-benang mimpi buruk akan rasa bersalah mulai terajut kuat lalu mengikatnya. Ikatan itu melilit erat, membuat napasnya tersedak oleh tangis yang mendesak. Pertengkarannya yang telah tuntas dengan Inuyasha dan perbincangan ringannya dengan Sesshoumaru hanya membuatnya lupa sementara namun, sesak itu masih ada. Kagome menghela napas dan memandang wajah lelap Rin dan Shippou yang terlihat bak malaikat kecil penawar duka.

"Wajah mereka terlihat begitu damai," ia tersenyum, tapi tak lama sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah saat tiga kata yang kan terucap menohok hatinya. "Murni, tanpa dosa."

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, _Miko_ ," nada Sesshoumaru tidak bertanya.

Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sebelum tertawa. " _Eto,_ tidak, itu... bukan apa-apa," tawa kecilnya terkesan kaku, canggung, dan palsu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali."

"Ba-bagaimana ... " Kedua alis _miko_ muda itu bertautan.

"Sesshoumaru ini mengetahuinya?" pria itu malah balik bertanya.

Berbagai macam perasaan yang berbaur membuat gadis itu meledak. "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau mengetahuinya, bila kau berkata tidak ada yang perlu kusesali kau salah, Sesshoumaru. Tentu saja ada yang hal yang disesali oleh semua mahluk yang memiliki akal." Protesnya sambil bangkit berdiri. Kalimat Kagome berikutnya terdengar persis seperti yang sebelumnya, perpaduan antara amarah dan kesedihan. "Karena aku, mereka ... "

Serentetan bayangan akan mayat anak kecil yang mengenaskan silih berganti di benaknya, wajahnya meringis seperti menahan sakit, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat buku itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Andai saja aku tidak menghalangi Inuyasha, anak-anak itu, para penduduk itu, semuanya pasti masih hidup saat ini."

Sebuah kenyataan pahit, merasa turut andil dalam pembantaian mereka yang tak berdosa sudah tentu menyiksa Kagome. "Aku membunuh mereka ... " Tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi mengungkapkannya secara verbal, rongga hidungnya mulai tersengat, dan matanya mulai tergenang air mata.

' _Bagaimana mungkin ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri?_ ' Dengan gerakan anggun, Sesshoumaru ikut bangkit dari duduknya, kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Dengan seluruh ketenangan dan kewibawaan yang dimilikinya, ia berujar, "bila ada yang patut disalahkan, itu adalah Inuyasha." Ia menatap lurusdua manik biru sendu itu, dengan bijaksana, ia berkata lagi. "Jika ia dapat menggunakan otaknya sebelum bertindak, sudah dapat dipastikan anggota _Shincinintai_ itu dapat diajak berbicara secara baik-baik."

Berbagai macam penyangkalan yang bermunculan dibenak gadis itu sudah berada di penghujung lidah, tapi tertunda, apa yang Sesshoumaru katakan sangat terdengar masuk akal untuknya, tapi tetap saja ia menolak dengan tegas. "Tidak! Inuyasha sama sekali tidak bersalah. Bisa saja pembantaian itu masih akan terjadi meski Inuyasha ... "

' _Lalu, apa yang akan mencegah hal itu terjadi? Mungkin tidak ada. Mungkin itu sudah takdir yang tersurat.'_ Selain itu, Kagome juga sadar bahwa ia takkan mampu untuk membiarkan Inuyasha merenggut paksa hidup kedua Suikotsu, tidak saat pecahan _Shikon no tama_ yang tertanam di tubuh pria itu terasa murni, dan tidak pula saat ia memandang seluruh kehidupan itu sebagai sesuatu yang sakral.

"Hnn." Sang _Daiyoukai_ mengangguk. "Pada akhirnya kau mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang dapat dipersalahkan."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik lamanya bagi Kagome untuk mengerti bahwa kalimat Sesshoumaru tentang Inuyasha sebelumnya hanyalah pancingan. Kini ia mengerti maksud sebenarnya putra tertua Inu no Taisho itu. Rasa bersalah, berdosa, kengerian, dan segala beban yang menghantui hatinya secara perlahan namun pasti terus berkurang walau belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Sepertinya, kata terima kasih saja tak cukup untuk membalas apa yang telah Sesshoumaru lakukan.

Pria itu melanjutkan, "sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membebani diri sendiri dengan sesuatu yang tidak perlu, musuh baru telah muncul."

Keluar dari lamunannya, Kagome memperhatikan benar-benar apa yang Sesshoumaru utarakan, _"Shincinintai_ hanyalah rintangan kecil yang disediakan Naraku untuk menyambut kedatangan _kita_ agar ia memiliki waktu untuk memulihkan kekuatan di tempat persembunyiannya. Belum lagi _kekkai_ yang menyelimuti Gunung Hakurei, pelindung yang digunakan kedua anggota pembunuh bayaran itu untuk melarikan diri pun sangat mencurigakan."

Tapi, perhatian gadis itu tak lama sebelum teralihkan pada hal lainnya.

 _'Kita?'_ Bila Sesshoumaru yang menyebutkannya, kata itu berubah menjadi spesial dan terdengar menyenangkan untuk Kagome.

Iya, ia kagum pada sang _Daiyoukai_.

Entah sejak kapan? Itu tak terlalu ia pedulikan.

Makna dari kata-kata Sesshoumaru terdengar kabur, apa yang menjadi titik fokusnya sekarang adalah suara _baritone_ pria bersurai silver itu. Suara beratnya yang hampir selalu terdengar tenang itu terkesan _gelap, misterius,_ dan _sangat maskulin._

Dari suara, perhatian sang _miko_ beralih sepenuhnya ke rupa Sesshoumaru. Helaian putih bersih yang membingkai wajahnya berayun-ayun dipermainkan angin malam. _Wajah inu youkai yang dingin itu seakan melembut saat tertimpa selapis sinar bulan yang keperakan. Elok._

Sesshoumaru adalah perpaduan yang sangat kontras antara keindahan dan bahaya. Ia sangat menakutkan dan memukau di saat yang bersamaan. Ketenangannya adalah ketajaman otak yang tersembunyi. Diamnya hanya menyembunyikan teknik berkelahi yang efektif dan mematikan.

Lalu, apa yang ada dibalik sikap dinginnya? Pria macam apa sebenarnya Sesshoumaru? Satu yang pasti, sosok yang hanya setapak jauh darinya itu penuh kontradiksi. Sebuah kontradiksi yang begitu mudah membuat jatuh hati.

Bunyi rangkaian denting berubah bentuk menjadi melodi yang indah, melenakan.

' _Hentikan_!' Kagome memohon dalam putus asa.

Denting yang memancarkan perasaan bahagia itu berbaur dengan senandung merdu yang tadi pagi ia dengar.

' _Tidak mungkin.'_ Elak gadis itu percuma.

Hatinya mengenali alunan itu, alunan yang mengantarkan perasaan bahagia yang dapat membuatnya melayang di angkasa.

' _Kumohon, siapapun, hentikan.'_ Pinta benaknya.

Nyanyian sang dewa-dewi cinta merasuk hati Kagome, menembus sukmanya, kemudian bersemayam di inti jiwanya. Lagu cinta itu menggemakan satu kata, yaitu, nama pria yang ada di hadapannya, Sesshoumaru.

' _Oh, Kami-sama. A-aku, aku... aku menyayangi Sesshoumaru!'_

" _Miko_!" panggil Sesshoumaru.

Gadis yang dipanggil akhirnya keluar dari pergolakan batin, ia menatap pria itu dengan mata yang melebar. Rasa takut adalah emosi yang pertama menyergap Kagome. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bergiliran memenuhi kepalanya. Tidak cukupkah ia merana karena cintanya pada Inuyasha sehingga ia membutuhkan penderitaan lain? Apa yang Sesshoumaru tuduhkan terbukti benar, ia hanyalah gadis manusia pengundang bahaya yang suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dengan menaruh hati pada sang _Daiyoukai_ adalah bukti kuat bahwa ia masokis sejati. Penglihatannya mulai kabur karena genangan air yang mendadak muncul.

" _A-ano_ , aku harus, istirahat," ucap Kagome terbata-bata sambil membalik badan, dengan punggung tangan, ia mengelap kedua sudut matanya yang basah. Belum sempat kakinya melangkah, pria itu berkata ...

"Harummu."

Kagome terpaku di tempat, ucapan Sesshoumaru yang penuh teka-teki hanya membuat kepalanya terasa hendak pecah.

Tidak ada suara pergerakan, tiba-tiba Sesshoumaru sudah berbisik di telinganya. "Itu adalah jawaban atas pertanyaanmu yang sebelumnya."

Kagome terkesiap tatkala punggungnya dapat merasakan dinginnya _armour_ yang Sesshoumaru kenakan. Hangat napas sang _Daiyoukai_ menggelitik telinganya, membuat jantungnya melonjak ke tingkat kekacauan tertinggi dan tungkai kakinya menjadi lemah. Yang ia lakukan berikutnya adalah memejamkan mata dan menunggu ...

Secara aneh, suara pria itu terdengar lembut, "Biasanya, Sesshoumaru ini hampir bisa mengecap manisnya aroma yang menyeruak dari tubuhmu." Bibirnya yang hangat menyentuh daun telinga Kagome.

Sebagai reaksi berantai atas masuknya sang _inu youkai_ ke gelembung pribadinya, seluruh rambut kecil di tengkuk, tangan, dan kaki gadis itu berdiri tegak. _Reiki_ milik Kagome yang tak terkontrol pun membalur ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi, _miko ki_ itu hanya membentuk selapis tipis perlindungan yang tak berarti untuk mencegah putra sang Penguasa Wilayah Barat. Melalui kulit yang bersentuhan, _youki_ dan _reiki_ berbenturan. Meski begitu, kejutan rasa sakit tipis yang menyengat Sesshoumaru tidak membuatnya mundur, tidak setapak pun.

Dengan gerakan lambat, ujung hidungnya menyusuri pipi gadis itu sebelum berhenti di sudut bibir Kagome. Rasa sakit yang seperti lecutan itu tak ia indahkan. Sesshoumaru berkata lagi, "Beberapa saat yang lalu, bau khasmu yang lembut itu ternodai oleh rasa kelat penyesalan dan getir rasa bersalah."

Mulut Kagome sedikit terbuka saat bibir Sesshoumaru bergerak-gerak dengan berbahaya di sudut kanan bibirnya. "Tapi tidak sekarang, harum yang menguar darimu saat ini ... "

Ketika Sesshoumaru berhenti berbicara dan menarik diri, dada Kagome mengempis dengan gerakan yang drastis. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menahan napas. Perlahan, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang Sesshoumaru, sorot mata pangeran es itu telah berubah menjadi tatapan lapar sang dewa api, membara dengan sesuatu yang lain selain hasrat membunuh. Mengikuti insting, kaki _miko_ itu melangkah mundur tapi, tangan kanan sang _inu youkai_ yang kokoh melingkari pinggangnya, mencegah ia bergerak lebih jauh lagi.

Walau sekilas, Kagome dapat melihat rahang Sesshoumaru mengeras. Sedetik kemudian, satu-satunya tangan pria itu terlerai dari pinggangnya. "Kau berbahaya _, Miko_ ," tuturnya dengan suara yang semakin berat dan dalam. Sebelum ia beranjak pergi, Sesshoumaru berucap, "dan Sesshoumaru ini jarang berada di dalam bahaya."

Kagome mengakar di tempatnya, dadanya naik-turun dengan sangat kentara, matanya terus menatap lekat hingga punggung pria itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

~.

Punggungnya kembali bersandar di batang pohon, matanya pun terpejam seperti semula. Tangan bercakar itu menggenggam erat pegangan Tessaiga dengan sangat kuat, sedangkan satu tangan yang lain bersemayam di dadanya yang entah terasa sakit. Sakit yang tak terlihat, sakit yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan di ratusan tahun hidupnya.

' _Sial!'_

* * *

End notes : Chapter ini banyak hint untuk fluffy scene in the next chapter but crap, baris penutup chapter ini bikin hati gw perih.

Maaf kalo alur ceritanya terlalu lambat karena kepentok dengan prinsip yang mau bikin 'Paramour' ini se-canon mungkin(?) XD. Dengan itu, udah pasti hanya ada fluffy dan gak akan ada lime di fic ini. Tapi jangan khawatir karena 'bisikan' dari review yang masuk bikin imajinasi gw melayang dan menghasilkan beberapa draft One-Shot SessKag (juga bakalan ada PWP SessKag yang mungkin cuma di publish di AO3).

Oh iya, bila ada yang nanya 'kenapa fic ini mirip Raindrop Doujinshi?' Karena Paramour memang terinspirasi dari karya itu (selain amv dengan lagu 'Just A Little Girl' milik Trading Yesterday). Karena Youkai Yume lah gw jadi SessKag shipper, (selain Dokuga). Tapi jalan cerita Paramour jauh beda dengan raindrops, yang mirip dan dengan sangat sadar gw ambil dari raindrops itu adegan terakhir di chapter 6 (saat Fluffy-sama ngelukain leher Kagome) dan di chapter ini, saat Sesshy bilang kalo Kagome nyamain dirinya dengan Ariel (Little Mermaid).

Scene romantis dan fluffy akan ada di setiap chapter mulai dari chapter ini (well, Sesshoumaru dan Kagome dah sadar perasaan masing-masing). Sesshoumaru yang tsundere parah cemburu, ide menarik itu dah_dituang walau sedikit_di chapter ini entah kedepannya. Kagome yang kurang peka, karena canon di manganya emang gitu, dia suka ga nyadar kalo ada cowok yang suka sama dia hehehe. Maaf kalo ga bisa jawab satu-satu kali ini tapi terima kasih banyak buat saran dan masukannya, itu ngebantu banget *deepbow.

Best regards for INOcent Cassiopeia, Higurashi, Akimoto Manatsu, SasuHina69, Kazama Sakura, Albaficaaiko, Hakuya Cherry, Hannah, Riraname, Amuto, Chiharu Kasumioji, Hira1804, Guest, Uknow, Name Yori.


	9. Decoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt: Decoy by Paramore.

Penjelasan ttg Dokko dan Bugutsu ada di animanga Inuyasha saat pertarungan Inuyasha melawan Bankostu di Pulau Hijiri.

Dokko: Alat yang terbuat dari besi di ajaran Budha, terkadang digunakan untuk pertarungan.

Bugutsu: Peralatan di altar persembahan yang digunakan untuk memusatkan kekuatan.

Ofuda: Kertas yang dituliskan mantra, biasa digunakan untuk membuat pelindung dan banyak hal lain.

* * *

"Apakah aku cantik?" tanya Rin. Sebagai jawaban dari _gender_ yang ditanyakan, Kagome dan Shippou mengangguk secara serentak. Dengan itu, Rin mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya, "Apakah aku pandai bertarung?"

 _Miko_ muda itu menjawab tanpa ragu, "Iya!"

" _Taijiya-san_!"

"Kau benar, Rin _-chan_!"

Pagi itu, setelah pelajaran untuk Rin selesai, mereka mengisi waktu luang di pagi hari dengan sebuah permainan. Mereka yang mendapat giliran harus memakai sebuah bando dan menebak kata apa yang tertera di kertas yang menempel di bando tersebut. Setelah Kagome, Rin, dan Shippou berhasil menebak nama-nama buah, kini mereka harus menebak nama dari salah satu anggota rombongan mereka.

Kertas yang telah dituliskan nama dipandangi oleh Rin sejenak. Shippou yang telah mendapat giliran pertama ikut melongok, seusai membaca kata yang tertoreh, ia pun tertawa kecil. "Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi permainannya, sekarang giliranmu, Kagome _nee-chan_."

Kejenakaan tidak sekalipun pudar dari kedua bocah itu. Kagome memandang Rin dan Shippou yang tersenyum geli ke arahnya. Si sulung Higurashi menyemangati diri, " _Yosh!"_

Kertas bertuliskan nama telah menempel tegak dikepalanya. Gadis itu menimbang-nimbang satu dari tiga pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan. Nama Inuyasha yang gagal ditebak oleh Shippou tidak masuk hitungan, begitu juga dengan Sango yang baru saja ditebak oleh Rin. "Mm, apakah rambutku panjang?"

"Iya," sahut Rin diiringi anggukan mantap.

Berambut panjang; Miroku, Jaken, dan Ah-Un keluar dari hitungan. Berarti yang tersisa adalah Shippou, Rin, Sesshoumaru, dan dirinya sendiri _. Pertanyaan berikutnya harus sedikit lebih spesifik._ "Apakah aku tampan?"

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk.

Tampan, berambut panjang. _Shippou atau Sesshoumaru?_ "Apakah aku kuat dan penyayang?"

"Itu dua pertanyaan Kagome." Protes Shippou.

Kagome tertawa renyah. " _Gome, gome_ ..."

"Tidak apa-apa Shippou- _kun_ ," Rin menarik lengan _haori_ temannya itu sambil memberikan pandangan penuh isyarat. "Apakah aku kuat dan penyayang? Jawabannya adalah iya. Berambut panjang, tampan, kuat dan penyayang."

"Sesshoumaru _-sama_!" jawab Kagome penuh antusias.

" _Nee-chan_ benar!" seru Rin.

"Karena kali ini Shippou yang kalah ... " Kedua gadis itu bertukar tatapan jenaka sambil tersenyum usil. Tak lama, bedak tabur yang menempel di ujung jari-jari mereka berpindah ke wajah _kitsune_ itu.

Hanya desiran angin yang dibawa oleh kedatangan Sesshoumaru yang entah dari mana. "Sesshoumaru _-sama_ , anda telah kembali!" Dengan semangat yang berlebihan, Jaken menyambutnya.

Sang tuan mengacuhkan pelayan setianya. Untuk beberapa detik, Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru bertukar pandangan. Raut wajah kakak tirinya itu memang terlihat sedatar biasanya tapi Inuyasha tahu ada sebersit kejengkelan di sorot mata laki-laki itu. Jelas, mereka sama-sama mendengar apa yang terlontar dari permainan yang Kagome mainkan bersama Shippou dan Rin. Oleh karena itulah, Inuyasha semakin ingin mengejek sang kakak. Saat Sesshoumaru menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, mulut _hanyou_ itu terbuka dan ia mengatakan kata 'penyayang' tanpa suara sebagai cemoohan.

Shippou yang wajahnya tercoreng oleh beberapa garis putih yang tebal bersungut-sungut, "Kalian beruntung mendapatkan nama yang mudah ditebak. Penggambaran tentang Sango memang benar seperti itu tapi tidak dengan Inuyasha," gerutu _youkai_ rubah itu. "Ia jauh sekali dari kata baik dan bertanggung jawab."

Sontak, sosok yang dibicarakan berteriak, "Oi, Bocah Tengik, aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas tahu!"

Baru saja laki-laki kecil itu hendak membuka mulut, Kagome sudah memberi tanda larangan dengan sebuah sentuhan lembut di punggung. "Shippou _-chan_ ," tegur Kagome dengan nada selembut ibu yang tengah menasihati sang anak tercinta.

Rin yang lugu berkomentar, "menurut Rin, Inuyasha _-sama_ orang yang baik, persis seperti Sesshoumaru _-sama_."

"Lagi-lagi kau benar, Rin." _Miko_ itu mengiyakan sambil mengusir ke samping poni gadis kecil itu yang sudah hampir mencapai mata.

Telinga segitiga di puncak kepala Inuyasha berkedut-kedut, bersamaan dengan salah satu alis Sesshoumaru yang sedikit terangkat. Meski terpaut jarak yang cukup jauh, namun di waktu yang sama, keduanya memasang wajah masam. Kedua _inu_ bersaudara itu merasa iritasi karena disamakan dengan saudara tirinya.

"Keh," Inuyasha memalingkan wajahnya berpura-pura tidak mendengar. "Ayo kita cepat lanjutkan perjalanan!" katanya dengan nada sejengkel biasanya.

~.

Rombongan itu menyisir hutan. Hari telah mencapai puncaknya namun suasana tetap teduh. Hanya sedikit sinar matahari yang dapat menerobos celah yang ada diantara naungan cabang-cabang pohon pongah yang saling menjulurkan kerimbunan sejauh mungkin dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sango, Miroku, dan Inuyasha berada di barisan paling belakang. Dengan kaki pendeknya, Jaken berjalan cepat demi mengiring langkah tuan yang sangat dihormatinya. Rin dan Shippou yang duduk di atas naga milik Sesshoumaru sedang memainkan permainan lain lagi.

Dengan pikiran yang menerawang, Kagome berjalan disisi kedua bocah itu. Matanya terfokus pada putih dan merah juga perak dan emas milik sosok yang berjalan paling depan. Rambut panjang keperakan dan _mokomoko_ itu berayun disetiap langkah yang diambil Sesshoumaru. Betapa ia ingin menyentuh keduanya, juntai silver dan bulu-bulu itu. Diam-diam, _miko_ masa depan itu tersenyum memandangi objek yang baru-baru ini menjadi favoritnya.

Sesshoumaru adalah tipe pria yang hampir selalu terlihat tenang, percaya diri, dan penuh pemikiran. Semua gerakkan yang pria itu lakukan seakan tidak ada yang sia-sia, begitupun dengan ucapan yang dikeluarkannya.

Sebuah pikiran usil terlintas dibenaknya. _'Tidakkah youkai juga memiliki saraf bawaan dalam sistem saraf periferal seperti yang dimiliki manusia? Dalam kata lain, tidakkah ia terkadang merasa gatal di bagian tertentu tubuh, di hidung misalnya?'_ Tak tahan dengan pemikiran konyolnya, Kagome tertawa kecil.

Tak disangka-sangka, Sesshoumaru memperlambat langkah. Kini ia sejajar dengan Kagome.

Serta-merta, senyum _miko_ modern itu menghilang. Dengan kikuk, gadis itu menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya, kembali berjalan, sebelum menarik ujung bajunya dan melakukan beberapa hal kecil lain yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. "Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah," ujarnyadengan canggung.

Dia bukanlah gadis bodoh lagi, bodoh dalam arti terlalu polos. Perjalanannya di era feudal sedikit banyak membuatnya memasuki tahap pemikiran yang tergolong dewasa bagi remaja seusianya. Kagome paham dengan apa yang ia rasakan untuk sang _inu youkai._

Hanya saja, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang _ia inginkan_ atas apa yang _ia rasakan._ Karena Sesshoumaru, pria itu bagai bulan, menjulang sendirian di tengah permadani malam, indah, namun tak terjamah.

Tidak mungkin baginya berharap sosok seperti Sesshoumaru menyadari keberadaannya apalagi membalas perasaan yang dimilikinya. Sedikit banyak, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Inuyasha telah meninggalkan luka di hatinya dan mempertipis rasa percaya dirinya dalam hal romansa. Sebab itu jualah ia merasakan setetes rasa takut akan patah hati untuk kedua kalinya dan lebih memilih untuk mengagumi pria itu dari jauh tanpa berharap lebih.

Kegugupan gadis itu tertangkap oleh mata Sesshoumaru. " _Miko_ ," panggilnya.

Kagome menoleh, hanya sebuah gumaman yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya, "um?" Tangan gadis itu menggenggam erat busurnya, untuk menekan emosi yang siap meledak atau keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan.

 _Baritone_ itu berkata datar. "Kau takut."

"Takut?" Kagome tertawa kaku.

Sesshoumaru hanya menatapnya.

Cepat-cepat ia protes, "aku tidak takut padamu atau pada diriku sendiri." Disaat itu juga Kagome menyesali kata-katanya, mungkin Sesshoumaru memang dapat mengenali emosi seseorang dari baunya tapi, itu tidak berarti bahwa _Daiyoukai_ itu dapat mengetahui sebab dari emosi itu sendiri.

Sesshoumaru menggerakan kepalanya sedikit, sebuah anggukan kecil itu dilakukannya sambil menatap Kagome dengan pandangan ... geli? Apa yang baru saja ia lihat benar adanya? Pria itu seperti menahan tawa.

Menutupi rasa malunya, gadis itu berkata dengan ketus, "berhentilah bersikap seakan kau mengetahui segalanya tentang diriku."

Pandangan pria itu kembali lurus ke jalan.

"Sebab itu terkesan curang."

' _Curang?'_ Sesshoumaru kembali menolehkan kepala untuk menatap gadis itu

"Kau yang selalu diselimuti kemisteriusan dengan mudah membaca emosi orang lain, apa yang sedang kurasakan misalnya. Dan itu curang karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu."

"Ini bukan permainan, _Miko_."

"Bisa saja jika kau menganggapnya seperti itu, sebuah permainan." Kagome tersenyum kecil, "dan akan lebih adil bila aku bisa mengetahui sedikit tentangmu."

"Kau ingin tahu tentang Sesshoumaru ini?"

"M-hm," Kagome mengangguk tanpa berpikir.

"Sebutkan alasannya," sebuah perintah.

Yang diucapkan oleh pemilik suara berat itu seakan menggaung di benaknya. _'Alasan?'_ Bagi _miko_ muda itu, jawabannya tak semudah yang terbayang kala kebimbangan masih menggerogoti relung hatinya. Rona merah muda menyebar di pipinya, "Karena aku ... karena aku belum benar-benar mengenalmu?"

Nadanya setenang malam di musim dingin kala bertutur, "Kau diperkenankan untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Sesshoumaru ini hanya bila ada pertukaran."

"Pertukaran?" pertanyaan Kagome belum sempat terselesaikan saat Sesshoumaru memotong.

"Rin, Jaken, mundurlah."

"Ba-ba-baik Sesshoumaru _-sama_." Jaken tergagap sambil menarik tali Ah-Un yang dinaiki oleh Shippou dan Rin untuk bersembunyi di tempat yang aman sebab sebuah episode pertempuran lain akan dimulai.

Suara deru bunyi besi yang saling bergesekan bergaung di senja itu. Rombongan Inuyasha sudah sangat siap kala para mayat hidup yang menamakan diri sebagai _Shincinintai_ muncul di kejauhan. Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, dan Ginkotsu. Entah bagaimana yang terakhir disebut itu bisa kembali hidup dan berubah menjadi setengah manusia setengah mesin perang.

"OI! INUYASHA!" Panggil Jakotsu dengan amat sangat antusias sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya _, hanyou_ yang namanya dipanggil hanya mendengus. Setelah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa kaki, pria feminin itu berkata dengan suara yang jenaka. "Aku sangat rindu pada telinga imut berbentuk segitiga milikmu itu."

Sebelum Jakotsu membeberkan lebih jauh lagi tentang kelainannya yang mengganggu, Renkotsu menyela pria itu. "Jakotsu, kau dan Suikotsu akan menghadapi _youkai_ dan _taijiya_ itu. Inuyasha adalah bagianku."

"Jangan bilang kau juga menyukai Inuyasha," rajuk laki-laki bergincu merah itu.

"Oi, hentikan racauan kalian dan cepat lawan aku!" sentak sang _hanyou_.

Laki-laki itu memuji dengan tatapan. "Aku suka ketidaksabaranmu itu, Inuyasha."

Miroku urung membuka penutup tangan terkutuknya. "Andai saja tidak ada pecahan bola empat arwah di dalam tubuhnya, aku pasti sudah mengisapnya."

Kalimat itu diartikan dengan makna sensual oleh pemilik pedang bernama Jakotsutou, mata pria itu berkilat dengan keriangan yang nyata. "Apa? Kau ingin mengisapku?" Inuyasha dan Miroku yang mendengar suaranya yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar seksi hanya dapat menahan mual yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan seorang biksu sebelumnya tapi, kurasa aku bisa membuat pengecualian untukmu, tampangmu lumayan menarik."

Semangat laki-laki itu melebar ke Jakotsutou miliknya. Jakotsutou diayunkan, puluhan bilah pedang yang saling terkait menjulur dengan cepat seperti ular yang berusaha mematuk mangsanya.

Mata pedang yang tajam hampir saja menyentuh tubuh Sesshoumaru walau matanya tak pernah lepas dari Inuyasha.

Pertempuran sengit seketika dimulai. Tapi Naraku telah menyiapkan trik licik lainnya. Para pembunuh bayaran itu dibekali dengan satu benda yang membuat Tessaiga dan Tokijin milik kedua _inu_ bersaudara itu menjadi tidak berguna.

"Apakah kau merasakannya juga, Kagome- _sama_?" tanya Miroku kepada Kagome, "ada energi kuat yang memurnikan. Aku tidak tahu apa itu tapi, sesuatu itu terasa dekat."

 _Miko_ muda itu mengangguk. "Aku akan mencari benda itu."

Sesshoumaru melawan Jakotsu, pertarungan diantara keduanya tidak berakhir cepat seperti seharusnya namun, kekuatan Sesshoumaru sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan satu mayat hidup mesum seperti Jakotsu tanpa Tokijin.

Dengan _Hiraikotsu_ -nya, Sango dapat mengimbangi cakar besi Suikotsu. Inuyasha dan Miroku sibuk menangani semburan api Renkotsu dan ledakan misil yang keluar dari tubuh Ginkotsu. Yang tersisa di pinggir pertarungan hanyalah Kagome.

 _Miko_ itu sudah menyiapkan busur dan anak panah tapi, pertempuran yang terjadi begitu cepat dan dinamis sehingga tidak menyisakan waktu baginya untuk benar-benar mengikuti apa yang terjadi. Dibandingkan dengan melepaskan panah secara sembarang dan beresiko melukai kawannya sendiri, Kagome memilih hal yang paling bijaksana yang dapat dilakukannya saat itu: Gadis itu diam di tempat dan terus siaga selagi melacak benda yang menekan _youki_ teman-temannya, dan bersiap untuk melepaskan anak panah sewaktu-waktu bila ada kesempatan yang menghampirinya.

"Bila dilihat-lihat, kau tidak kalah tampan dari Inuyasha," ujar pria gemulai itu dengan santai.

Tokijin yang tak lebih dari pedang biasa dan komentar lawan yang membanding-bandingkannya dengan Inuyasha membuat Sesshoumaru naik pitam. Dengan itu, dia melipatgandakan serangannya. Jakotsu cepat, tapi Sesshoumaru lebih cepat lagi. Pedang Jakotsu yang seperti ular itu tidak dapat menyentuh sang _inu youkai_ , Sesshoumaru dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan gerakan zig-zag. Dalam hitungan detik, pria bersurai silver itu mempersempit jarak dan dengan mudah tangannya sudah menerobos dada pria itu. Jakotsu terdiam sesaat sebelum tertawa histeris kala kematian kedua tidak menyambutnya.

Setelah lima menit yang terasa seperti selamanya, pertarungan tak jua mereda. Luka fatal yang di derita sang lawan tak mengurangi serangan mereka yang beringas. Itu semua berkat _Shikon no tama_ yang tertanam di dalam tubuh mereka. Dan itu pula satu-satunya yang dapat menghentikan mereka. Sayangnya, Kagome tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas dimana letak serpihan _Shikon_ dari tempatnya berlindung, karena itulah ...

Gadis itu berlari mendekat ke tempat pertempuran berlangsung, dengan mata yang memicing, ia memfokuskan diri untuk mencari pecahan itu satu-persatu. _'Ketemu! Sama seperti ahli racun itu, semua pecahan berada di tempat yang sama.'_

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! _Minna_! Pecahan itu ada di leher mereka!"

Saat ia berada cukup dekat dengan Ginkotsu, disaat itu pula Kagome dapat merasakan pusat _kekkai_. Sebuah kubah cahaya terang berwana biru merak terlihat di atas tanah, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah benda yang terbuat dari besi sepanjang tiga puluh sentimeter dengan ujung yang meruncing seperti tombak.

Energi kuat terpancar dari benda itu. Dengan ujung anak panah, Kagome menusuk bagian atas kubah itu tanpa ragu. Panahnya menembus kubah cahaya, anak panahnya mengenai benda yang berada di dalamnya, kemudian, _kekkai_ menghilang seketika. Secepat _kekkai_ itu menghilang, secepat itu pula keadaan berbalik. Kini anggota shincinintai itu berada di tepi jurang kematian.

" _Dokko_!" Ucap sang biksu saat menyadari benda yang kini ada di tangan Kagome. " _Dokko_ itu mereka gunakan sebagai _Bugutsu_ , dari benda itulah _kekkai_ tercipta."

"Gadis sundal!" Rutuk Renkotsu sebelum menyemburkan api ke arah Kagome.

Gelombang tinggi api itu bergerak cepat ke arah sang _miko_. Benda itu terjatuh dari genggaman Kagome, tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar, apalagi waktu untuk Inuyasha berlari dan menyelamatkannya. Teriakan Kagome hanya terdengar sekejap sebelum menghilang.

"Brengsek! Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi dariku, Bajingan!" Sebuah luka angin dilepaskan Inuyasha untuk sang lawan, api yang disemburkan Renkotsu dari mulutnya tertelan oleh aliran _youki_ Tetsusaiga. Pembunuh bayaran berkepala plontos itu melompat dari atas tubuh Ginkotsu tepat waktu. Manusia besi itu meledak berkeping-keping saat _Kaze no kizu_ membelai tubuhnya. Namun, di saat-saat terakhirnya, ia berhasil melontarkan satu misil terakhir ke arah sang biksu.

Ledakan yang terjadi menarik perhatian semua yang ada untuk sesaat.

Mengabaikan Suikotsu yang bisa kapan saja menyerang, Sango melemparkan _boomerang_ miliknya sambil berteriak histeris, _"HOSHI-SAMA_!"

Keberuntungan masih berpihak pada pasangan itu, senjata milik sang _taijiya_ berhasil, misil yang diarahkan pada Miroku itu terpental ke udara lalu meledak dengan bunyi dentuman yang hebat. Saat sango membalikkan badan untuk kembali menghadapi sang lawan, pria itu sudah menghilang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi dariku, Bedebah Busuk!" Renkotsu sudah memanggul _canon_ di bahu kanannya tapi, Inuyasha tidak mundur, ia harus menghabisi pria itu sebelum memeriksa keadaan sahabatnya. " _KAZE NO KIZU_!" Ledakan _youki_ berwarna keemasan khas milik Inuyasha mendorong bom itu sebelum berbalik ke pemilik, luka angin yang berpadu dengan bom itu melahap habis tubuh Renkotsu dalam sekejap mata.

Kagome meringkuk, kedua telapak tangannya menutupi telinga, matanya terpejam kuat. _'Apakah aku sudah mati?'_ Bukan panas semburan api yang ia rasakan namun dekapan hangat. Secara perlahan ia membuka mata. Yang pertama-tama dilihatnya adalah _armour_ , _mokomoko_ , surai keperakan, rahang yang mengeras, dan selapis tipis _youki_ berwarna biru pucat yang mengelilingi tubuh mereka.

"Sesshoumaru" bisiknya. Sisa bonggol tangan kiri pria itu semakin menarik Kagome erat ke tubuhnya.

"KAGOME!" Kepanikan Inuyasha segera lenyap ketika _kekkai_ Tenseiga telah memudar. Dadanya mengempis setelah ia bernafas lega. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

Sango dan Miroku segera bergabung dengan ketiganya. Sango berkata, "dua dari mereka kabur dan ..."

Kagome yang menyadari tatapan aneh sahabat-sahabatnya itu menarik diri lalu berdiri tegak. Dengan wajah merah ia berbisik, " _a-arigatou,_ Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru menurunkan tangan kanannya yang terjulur sambil menggenggam Tenseiga. Pelindung yang terpancang dari warisan Inu no Taisho itulah yang telah melindungi mereka.

" _Saimyosho_ telah membawa serta pecahan _Shikon no tama_ ," imbuh Miroku.

Tenseiga telah tersangkut rapi di _obi-_ nya, kepala Sesshoumaru menoleh dengan cepat, matanya memicing kala menatap kedalaman hutan. Dengan segera, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, dan Inuyasha menyadari ada masalah lain yang menanti mereka. Dan masalah itu adalah, "Rin." Suara Sesshoumaru terdengar semakin berat dan berbahaya.

"Rin?" Ulang Kagome.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi sang _Daiyoukai_ melesat terbang meninggalkan mereka.

~.

Gunung Hakurei. Gunung misterius yang memancarkan _kekkai_ yang sangat besar dan kuat. Di gunung itu pula Sesshoumaru mencari Rin yang diculik. Rombongan mereka telah terberai, Miroku dan Sango memutuskan untuk menyelidiki tempat itu sekaligus mencari pusat _kekkai_ , dan Inuyasha menyusul mereka. Tinggalah Kagome di sebuah gua kecil di kaki gunung dengan semua teman _youkai_ -nya yang kepayahan efek _kekkai_ , Shippou, Jaken, dan Kirara yang ditemani Ah-Un hanya dapat bergelung tak berdaya.

Kekhawatiran Kagome akan keadaan teman-temannya kian memuncak tatkala ia melihat Hakkaku dan Ginta membopong Kouga yang tak sadarkan diri. Kagome meneliti luka-luka fatal yang _ookami_ itu derita setelah bertarung dengan Bankotsu, ketua _Shincinintai_. Kouga terbujur lemah oleh pertempuran dengan satu manusia. _Kekkai_ Hakurei memperburuk keadaan.

Bila Kouga saja yang baru memasuki tepi kawasan _kekkai_ sudah seperti itu bagaimana dengan Sesshoumaru dan Inuyasha? Belum lagi ketiga anggota _Shincinintai_ yang tersisa. Kagome memang tidak memandang remeh kekuatan keduanya tapi, kecemasannya sudah semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Oleh karena itulah, dia memasang _ofuda_ di mulut gua.

Kertas bertuliskan mantra itu sudah cukup untuk melindungi teman-temannya, keberadaan mereka tidak akan terdeteksi oleh para musuh.

Hakkaku dan Ginta hanya dapat mengangguk saat Kagome berpamitan dan meminta agar mereka menjaga yang lainnya. Setelah cukup lama berlari menembus kabut yang mempersempit jarak pandang, Kagome dapat melihat tiga siluet samar di kejauhan. Mengacuhkan tungkainya yang mulai goyah ia memaksa diri untuk memacu kaki lebih cepat. Kekhawatiran sedikit berkurang kala ia melihat Sesshoumaru dan Rin, tapi itu tak lama sebelum ia melihat apa yang terjadi secara keseluruhan.

Napasnya tertahan kala melihat pertarungan antara Sesshoumaru dan dua pembunuh bayaran itu. Sambil terus bergerak maju, Sesshoumaru sibuk menghindari pedang ular Jakotsu. Disaat yang sama, Suikotsu sudah menempelkan senjatanya di leher Rin namun, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti oleh Tokijin Sesshoumaru yang menancap di dadanya. Begitupun dengan Jakotsu, serangannya terhenti tatkala Sesshoumaru menangkis pedang itu dengan tinjunya sebelum membelah dadanya dengan cakar beracun miliknya.

Tapi tentu saja, pertarungan belum berakhir selama pecahan sial itu masih bersemayam di tubuh mereka. Dengan tubuh yang sudah terkoyak-koyak sedemikian rupa, Jakotsu masih bisa berlari dan Suikotsu sudah melayangkan senjatanya di atas kepala Rin.

Bergegas Kagome menarik anak panah, busur telah terentang, namun sebuah panah berwarna merah muda sudah melesat dari sisi kanannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kikyou. Panah _miko_ yang lebih tua itu tertancap tepat di leher Suikotsu, dan di waktu itu juga _kekkai_ menghilang. Dalam sekejap mata, Sesshoumaru sudah menarik Tokijin miliknya yang tertancap di tubuh Suikotsu dan membalik badan untuk menghadapi musuh lainnya, aliran _youki_ berwarna biru terang melahap habis tubuh Jakotsu yang berusaha melarikan diri.

Setelah Kagome sampai di tempat mereka berada, Suikotsu telah kembali menjadi tulang belulang, dan pecahan _Shikon_ dipegang oleh Kikyou.

"Rin!?" Panggil Kagome dengan lantang. Lalu, gadis kecil itu menghambur ke pelukannya.

~.

Bintang gemintang bertebaran mengerlingkan cahaya harapan di atas langit malam indah yang terbentang, tempat bernaung semua mahluk diurnal di pembaringan, termasuk mereka yang telah mati-matian melawan Naraku. Miroku dan Sango berhasil meluluhkan _kekkai._ Rin berhasil diselamatkan, Kouga pun sudah kembali seperti semula dan berpisah dari rombongan untuk memulai pengejarannya bersama dua anak buahnya.

Walau Gunung Hakurei telah runtuh, _hanyou_ laba-laba hina yang semakin kuat itu berhasil melarikan diri lagi, tetap saja usaha mereka tak sepenuhnya sia-sia. Setidaknya, _Shincinintai_ tak lagi menjadi aral karena anggota terakhirnya, Bankotsu, telah menemui ajal untuk kali kedua lewat tangan Inuyasha.

Kala itu, pria itu sedang menemui Kikyou dan membujuknya untuk bergabung dengan rombongan mereka agar ia dapat melindunginya dari Naraku. Selama ketiadaan Inuyasha, Kagome tidak lagi merasakan kesedihan yang tak pantas atau yang semacamnya. Teramat banyak yang harus ia syukuri di hari itu seperti minimnya korban yang jatuh dan tentu saja, keselamatan atas dirinya dan Rin.

Miroku dan Sango baru saja meniti garis batas antara kesadaran dan alam mimpi. Kagome baru saja selesai menjadi pendongeng, Rin dan Shippou telah lama terlelap. Ia mengecup kening kedua anak kecil itu sebelum beranjak kemudian duduk di depan perapian disamping sang _inu youkai_ yang pendiam.

Ragu dan takut membuat Kagome tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya saat ia membuka percakapan. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan aku dan Rin," ucapnya tulus.

Waktu bergulir lambat tapi, tidak ada jawaban.

Kagome sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang salah, mungkinkah caranya berterima kasih atau ada hal yang lain?

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, ia menyingkirkan segala kemungkinan baru yang muncul dan mengambil kemungkinan pertama. Walaupun _youkai_ , Sesshoumaru tetaplah seorang aristokrat yang hidup di zaman feodal.

Saat pria itu berdiri dan hendak pergi, barulah Kagome mengangkat kepalanya. "Tunggu, Sesshoumaru!" Gadis itu ikut bangkit dari duduknya; Ia membungkuk, sebagai penghormatan dan rasa terima kasih dengan kesungguhan hati.

' _Tidak akan dapat dikatakan sentuhan karena terhalang oleh pakaian yang ia kenakan.'_ Sesshoumaru berbalik, ia menarik lengan Kagome agar bangkit. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan dalam, "Bodoh! Aku tidak butuh penghormatan seperti yang manusia butuhkan."

Gadis itu terkesiap, tangan pria itu sangat kuat mencengkramnya, tidak menyakitkan, hanya sedikit tidak nyaman. " _Gomenasai_."

Kepalanya yang hanya sejajar dengan bahu sang _Daiyoukai_ membuat _miko_ itu mendongak untuk menatap pria itu. Untuk beberapa detik, Kagome tahu persis apa yang dirasakan rusa saat hewan itu berhadapan dengan singa: Rasa takut yang dirasakan oleh _mangsa_ saat bertatap muka dengan _predator_.

"Sudah seharusnya Sesshoumaru ini memastikan keselamatan kawanannya."

Niat gadis itu tetap kukuh, "Dan sudah sepatutnya aku berterima kasih."

Tidak ada pendirian yang tanggal di antara keduanya. Sorot emas Sesshoumaru tetap tajam walau cengkraman di lengan gadis itu mengendur. Begitupun sebaliknya, tidak ada tanda Kagome hendak mengurungkan niatnya.

Kata-kata sang _Daiyoukai_ terngiang, _'Penghormatan seperti yang manusia butuhkan.'_ Tiba-tiba, terbayang kejadian sehari sebelumnya, apa yang Rin lakukan, bahasa primal yang dilakukan para _inu_. "Biarkan aku menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku dengan selayaknya," nadanya memohon.

"Keras kepala." Suara Sesshoumaru netral, tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun dua kata itu sebagai ejekan maupun pujian.

Tak menyerah, Kagome mencetuskan, "Tunjukkan aku caranya, sebagai kawanan. Kumohon, Sesshoumaru."

Cara Kagome menyebutkan namanya telah meruntuhkan pertahanan terakhir yang dimiliki putra Inukimi itu. penilaian sang _Daiyoukai_ kembali berkabut oleh nada manis bertajuk cinta. Tangan kanannya yang mencengkram lengan _miko_ itu merayap ke bahu, lalu tengkuk, sebelum menangkup bagian belakang kepala gadis itu. Surai silvernya berjatuhan, helaian-helaian halus itu membingkai wajahnya saat Sesshoumaru menunduk.

"Kau akan membuat Sesshoumaru ini melanggar janjinya."

Pertanyaan baru yang muncul tentang satu kata yang tak ia mengerti musnah begitu saja ketika lengan kekar itu menopang punggungnya. Kemudian, tangan hangat itu menopang kepalanya. Refleks alami membuat kedua mata Kagome terpejam ketika semua kekacauan di dalam dirinya dimulai.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan pipi mereka menempel, bergerak naik turun selama beberapa saat. Aliran listrik seakan menjalar dengan cepat dari kulit mereka yang bersentuhan. "Permohonan."Hangat nafas Sesshoumaru menggelitik daun telinga kanannya.

"Permintaan maaf," ucap sang _Daiyoukai_ sebelum turun ke leher sang _miko_. Sengatan _reiki_ diabaikan pria itu. Dengan ujung hidungnya, Sesshoumaru membuat pola naik-turun yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya dengan gerakan lambat yang terkesan malas yang sudah tentu membuat Kagome menahan napas.

Sepasang bibir hangat itu bergerak ke kanan, menyusuri leher gadis itu sebelum naik secara perlahan, lalu berhenti di telinga Kagome yang satunya untuk berbisik, "rasa terima kasih." Dengan ujung hidungnya, pria itu menelusuri rahang _miko_ itu dengan amat sangat lambat, seakan ingin mengingat garis ditiap inci kulit dan menyesap harum yang menguar dari sang _miko_ masa depan.

Ia berhenti tepat di dagu gadis itu. 'Sebagai pasangan!' Relung hati terdalamnya meraung ketika dengan sengaja bibirnya menyentuh milik Kagome yang setengah terbuka sebelum ia bergerak ke atas dan menempelkan keningnya di kening _miko_ itu.

Napas hangat Sesshoumaru menyapu wajah Kagome saat ia berucap, "Kawanan."

Hanya sepintas lalu, sekerjap mata, satu tarikan napas, dan satu degup jantung tatkala bibirnya bersentuhan dengan Sesshoumaru namun, Kagome dapat bersumpah demi semua _Kami_ di _Takamagahara_ bahwa saat itu kakinya tak lagi menjejak tanah.

Secara perlahan, Sesshoumaru melepaskan tangannya dari kepala gadis itu, dan ia menarik diri.

Pikiran gadis itu tak seperti tubuhnya yang kembali tegak seperti semula, isi kepalanya bercabang oleh apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Tanpa sadar, tangan Kagome bergerak naik, menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Setengah percaya tapi ia tahu yang tadi itu jelas terjadi; hangatnya bak melekat, sensasi aneh itu tak jua sirna, bibir mereka benar-benar _telah_ bersentuhan.

Sesshoumaru membawanya ke tingkat kegilaan yang lebih tinggi.

Pria itu membuatnya berharap sesuatu yang mustahil.

 _Youkai_ itu memaksanya menginginkan hal yang terlarang!

Kagome seakan tenggelam, udara tak tergapai kala ia menyadari gaung di dalam hatinya. Kini ia tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia inginkan: Ia ingin selalu berada di dekat pria itu.

Kagome ingin memperlihatkan dunia baru yang penuh warna pada Sesshoumaru. Ia ingin melihatnya tersenyum, tertawa, ia ingin pria itu mengecap rasa manis kebahagiaan. Semua yang ia inginkan adalah tentang Sesshoumaru seorang.

Jauh didasar hati, _miko_ itu membenci apa yang ia pikirkan. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal telah berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Dengan enggan, Kagome membuka mata. "Mengapa kau lakukan itu?" Suaranya ditekan agar terdengar sedatar mungkin. "Mengapa kau ... " Kata-katanya terhenti kala hidungnya mulai tersengat dan matanya mulai perih.

Kedua alis sang _Daiyoukai_ bertautan.

"Kau anggap aku manusia lemah yang suka menyakiti diri sendiri, selalu menarik masalah, sebuah gangguan, dan berbahaya?" Kagome menggeleng kecil. "Aku ingin sekali tidak memperdulikan itu tapi, kenyataannya aku peduli. Apa sebenarnya maksudmu? Semua yang kau katakan bagai bercabang, membuatku berpikir keras tentang apa yang sebenarnya kau maksudkan. Belum lagi apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, mungkin itu tidak berarti untukmu, Sesshoumaru, tapi itu sangat berarti untukku," suaranya mulai goyah.

Tindak-tanduk _inu youkai_ yang terkadang tidak sinkron itu membuatnya membulatkan tekad, bila ia harus tersiksa lagi oleh cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, sebaiknya ia mempersiapkan diri dan berani mengkonfrontasi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirimu." Ia berhenti untuk menarik napas panjang, "tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik Sesshoumaru, dan aku bersedia dengan pertukaran apapun yang kau butuhkan."

Terkejut adalah kata yang meremehkan untuk menggambarkan perasaan pemilik Tenseiga, ia sudah berpikir jauh tentang datangnya saat-saat seperti itu, saat ia harus mengungkapkan kebenaran, mengutarakan sebuah rasa.

Putra penguasa wilayah Barat itu kini resmi takluk akan emosi manusia, kelemahan yang sama persis seperti yang ayahnya miliki. Sesshoumaru merasa harus membuat gadis itu mengerti.

"Kau suka menyakiti dirimu sendiri bila kau terus bertahan di sisi _hanyou_ bodoh itu." Setitik cemburu tak dapat dipungkiri dari nada suaranya.

Hangatnya matahari berpadu dengan laut biru senja.

"Harum khas yang kau miliki hanya mengundang _masalah_ bagi _youkai_ pejantan."

 _Youkai_ itu setapak lebih dekat, satu detak jantung melonjak.

"Bagi Sesshoumaru ini, kau sebuah _gangguan_ karena kau mengalihkannya dari pertempuran yang seharusnya ia pikirkan."

' _Apakah itu sebuah pujian?'_ Mulut Kagome terbuka tapi tak dapat mengucap kata.

Suara pria itu semakin dalam, " _Bahaya_ yang kau bentangkan adalah dengan membuatku melanggar janji yang telah diucapkan."

Sebuah senyum kecil diberikan Sesshoumaru, satu serangan jantung yang didapatkan oleh gadis itu.

Tanpa menyentuh kulit, ujung jarinya mengusir sejumput tirai hitam yang menempel di sisi wajah sang _miko_. Lagi-lagi, ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kagome.

Kalimat berikutnya yang dikeluarkan Sesshoumaru mengunci takdir mereka berdua.

"Kagome, kau akan membuat Sesshoumaru ini mengikuti jejak sang ayah."

* * *

End notes: Ga tau mesti bilang apa selain terima kasih buat semua review yang masuk. Baca review kalian bikin gw senyum walau saat gw ga mau senyum sekalipun. Makasih banyak, *terharu.

To INOcent Cassiopeia, SasuHina69, Akimoto Manatsu, Higurashi, Albaficaaiko, Hakuya Cherry, Tae, Chiharu Kasumioji, Kazama Sakura, Rinaname, Shin Min Young, Cieru Cherry, Amuto, Yori, best regards for you all *deepbow.

Foor all reader I'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou.


	10. I Caught Myself

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt: I Caught Myself by Paramore.

* * *

Setengah hari telah terlewati, jejak Naraku lagi-lagi menghilang begitu saja. Anggota rombongan itu lebih banyak diam, bahkan Shippou dan Jaken mengunci mulut mereka. Sampai akhirnya, Inuyasha mengusulkan hal yang biasanya ia tentang habis-habisan.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Kagome meneliti wajah Inuyasha, hanya ketulusan yang didapat saat sahabatnya itu mengangguk. "Ta-tapi ... " protes gadis itu mati di ujung lidah. Inuyasha benar, para manusia yang berada di rombongan mulai kelelahan, dan juga sudah terlalu lama ia menghabiskan waktu di _sengoku jidai_ tanpa memikirkan kewajibannya di era modern.

"Aku tidak mau ibumu terlalu lama khawatir."

"Kau benar." Kalimat laki-laki itu membuat Kagome ingin menendang dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi sahabat _hanyou-nya_ itu benar, mama pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Lagipula, bukankah itu yang biasanya ia inginkan? Secepat mungkin pulang ke zamannya setiap ada kesempatan dan selama mungkin berada di sana. Tapi mengapa kali ini begitu berat baginya? Sederhana, sebab ada satu hal yang belum dituntaskan antara dirinya dan Sesshoumaru.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Kagome, _Inu hanyou_ itu berkata. "Aku yang akan berbicara pada si keparat itu."

~.

Setelah dua jam perjalanan udara, pada akhirnya, Kagome dan rombongan itu tiba di desa nenek Kaede. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada gadis penjelajah waktu itu, Sango, Miroku, juga Kirara yang kembali bertransformasi menjadi kucing kecil yang lucu segera masuk ke pondok kecil yang ditempati sang _miko_ senior. Kagome turun dari punggung Inuyasha lalu mendekati Rin yang juga meluncur dari pelana Ah-Un.

"Berani-beraninya kalian membawa Sesshoumaru _-sama_ ke desa manusia rendahan ini."

"Jaken!" Suara tegas milik tuannya sangat ampuh membuat Jaken tutup mulut.

Kedua lutut Kagome di atas tanah, ia memeluk Rin erat. Disaat _miko_ muda dan gadis kecil periang itu saling merangkul, Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru bertatapan.

Setelah beberapa saat, dengan enggan, Kagome menarik diri. "Aku akan membawakan sesuatu untukmu nanti," gadis masa depan itu melirik ke rubah kecil disamping Rin, "juga untukmu Shippou _-chan_."

"Cepatlah kembali, _Nee_ - _chan_ ," bujuk Rin.

"Pasti Rin." Gadis itu bangkit, menepuk-nepuk lututnya sesaat sebelum menatap lurus pria yang berdiri di belakang Rin. Semu merah muda mulai menyebar setelah beberapa detik mereka bertukar pandang. "A-aku harus pergi." Karena respons yang ditunggu dari Sesshoumaru tak kunjung muncul pada akhirnya _miko_ itu kembali naik ke punggung sahabatnya dan menghilang dibalik rerimbunan pohon dalam hitungan detik.

Rin hanya dapat melambaikan tangan sambil menatap punggung Kagome dan Inuyasha yang menghilang di kejauhan.

"Aku harap aku juga bisa ke dunia Kagome seperti Inuyasha," gerutu Shippou yang menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan wajah yang memelas.

' _Dunia Kagome_.' Dua kata itu tak dapat untuk tidak digubris Sesshoumaru. Rasa penasaran membuncah. Ia _harus_ tahu.

Rin baru saja menurunkan tangan kanannya, saat ia mendengar tuan yang sangat dihormatinya berkata.

"Jaken."

"I-iya, Tuanku."

"Jaga Rin, bila tidak, akan kubunuh kau."

"Ba-ba-ba-baik, Tuanku."

"Sesshoumaru _-sama_ juga hendak pergi? Berhati-hatilah, Sesshoumaru _-sama!"_ seru Rin.

"Ayo Rin, kita masuk ke dalam," ajak Shippou.

Sesshoumaru terbang dengan cepat mengikuti jejak bau harum Kagome yang masih terasa hangat di hidungnya. Namun hanya Inuyashalah yang terlihat saat ia mencapai batas akhir jejak yang ditinggalkan. Kedua _inu_ bersaudara itu saling bertukar pandang.

 _Hanyou_ itu berkata acuh tak acuh sambil duduk bersila di tanah dengan punggung bersandar di satu sisi sumur pemakan tulang, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Ia sudah pergi."

Sesshoumaru mendekat, aroma khas yang diikutinya masih terasa tebal di udara. Jejak harum itu berhenti di sebuah sumur kering. Tidak salah lagi, di tempat inilah gadis itu terakhir berada. Satu tangan bercakarnya mendarat di tepi kayu yang sudah lapuk itu. Dengan satu tarikan nafas ia menyesap aroma khas Kagome yang terkumpul di mulut sumur.

"Sumur ini adalah penghubung ke tempat Kagome." Inuyasha menatap lurus kakaknya, sedikit menikmati keadaan bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan dihadapan kakak tirinya, _ia tahu sesuatu yang tidak Sesshoumaru ketahui tentang gadis itu._

Beragam spekulasi muncul tentang sumur dan asal-muasal Kagome, tapi Sesshoumaru lebih memilih menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan secara langsung kepada gadis itu. "Inuyasha," panggilnya. "Katakan pada Sesshoumaru ini tentangnya."

Kedua mata Inuyasha terpejam saat berkata, "Kagome ..."

"Hn."

Manik keemasan itu menatap sang kakak tiri dengan santai. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Ceritakan tentang masa lalunya."

Dengan kasual ia menyahut. "Keh, kita ini adalah masa lalunya."

~.

Seperti biasa, kepulangannya ke era modern menghasilkan pelukan hangat dari sang ibu. Rentetan pertanyaan dari Souta tentang petualangannya di sana terhenti setelah ia berjanji akan menceritakannya seusai makan malam. Cerita penuh kepahlawanan sang kakek tentang bagaimana ia terus memikirkan alasan yang bagus untuk diceritakan kepada pihak sekolah dan teman-temannya tentang ketidakhadirannya selama beberapa minggu berhasil ia bungkam dengan _himono,_ makanan kering yang dibawanya sebagai oleh-oleh. Dengan penuh pengertian, ibu Kagome membantunya melepaskan diri dari kakek dan adiknya untuk menikmati mandi hangat yang teramat ia rindukan.

Kagome hampir dapat mendengar musik kolosal penuh kejayaan yang menjadi latar belakang bergema di satu sudut kepalanya saat ia pertama kali mencelupkan diri ke _bath tub_ setelah menggosok tubuh. Ibunya benar, ia butuh ini. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di atas kedua lutut yang ditekuk, saat tangannya sibuk memainkan air. Mandi yang layak benar-benar sebuah penawar bagi otot-otot yang kaku walau bukan untuk otak yang terpaku pada Sesshoumaru. Nama itu lagi-lagi merajai benaknya. Kesendirian membuatnya tak mampu lagi untuk menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan Pewaris Wilayah Barat itu.

Suara yang dalam itu terulang kembali dengan intonasi yang sama persis seperti yang ia dengar. _'Kagome, kau akan membuat Sesshoumaru ini mengikuti jejak sang ayah.'_

Sel-sel kelabu Kagome seakan tak percaya dengan informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan di malam sebelumnya. Benaknya terhimpit oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti; Apakah ia berhalusinasi dengan membayangkan apa yang ia ingin dengar? Mungkinkah ledakan misil yang diluncurkan oleh anggota kelompok Shincinintai saat pertarungan mereka membuat pendengarannya bermasalah? Ataukah, Sesshoumaru memang telah mengucapkan namanya untuk pertama kali dan mengungkapkan ketertarikan pada dirinya?

Ketertarikan? Dapatkah itu dikatakan sebagai ketertarikan? Apa yang pria itu maksud dengan mengikuti jejak sang ayah? Sudut hatinya berteriak bahwa yang laki-laki itu maksudkan tentu saja kesamaan tentang kecendurangan ayah Sesshoumaru yang tertarik pada manusia. Tapi, bukankah ayahnya memiliki dua pasangan? Apa itu artinya Sesshoumaru sudah memiliki pasangan _youkai_ namun tertarik padanya? Rentetan pertanyaan membuat kepala Kagome mulai berdenyut.

Andai saja saat itu Inuyasha tidak datang dan mereka mempunyai waktu berduaan sedikit lebih lama lagi, betapa banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pria itu. Nama sahabatnya yang terlintas membuat pikirannya terpecah, pertanyaan baru tentang dangkalnya perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Inuyasha hadir ke permukaan. Semudah itukah apa yang ia namakan cinta pada Inuyasha surut? Lalu, apa sebutan untuk perasaannya kepada Sesshoumaru kali ini? Apakah itu juga cinta? Mungkin perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Inuyasha selama ini bukanlah cinta melainkan kasih sayang semata? Penyangkalan benaknya tiada guna. Kagome mengakui bahwa ia pernah mencintai Inuyasha.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia bisa mencintai kedua kakak-beradik itu?

Tidak. Hati tidak akan dapat memilih tempat dimana ia kan berlabuh. Satu hal yang pasti, hatinya hanya dapat tertambat pada satu orang dalam satu waktu. Jika dulu hatinya hanya untuk Inuyasha, sekarang hatinya terpaku hanya pada Sesshoumaru.

Seakan dapat mengusir lusinan pertanyaan yang mulai memenuhi benak, Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menghela napas berat. Yang ia tahu adalah, apa yang dirasakannya pada Sesshoumaru saat ini itu nyata, senyata udara yang diembusnya, dan air yang saat itu ditangkupnya.

Kedua _inu_ itu membuatnya jatuh hati dengan cara yang berbeda.

Pada awalnya, ia sangat menyayangi Inuyasha sebagai teman seperjalanan, lalu menjadi sahabat, kemudian beranjak menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Sedangkan perasaannya kepada Sesshoumaru terjadi begitu saja, menghantamnya secara tiba-tiba dan keras. Seperti dua kereta yang melaju cepat di arah yang berlawanan di satu jalur yang sama, tak terhindarkan.

Hatinya terjatuh untuk sang _Dai youkai_ dengan cepat dan hebat.

Setelah tubuhnya bersih, dan ia telah berganti pakaian, keluarganya sudah menunggu untuk makan malam bersama. Sebuah tekad baru telah terbangun di dirinya, ia akan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan mereka yang terpisah ratusan tahun dan fokus pada sekolah yang akan ia hadiri esok. Tekad baru Kagome dimulai dengan semangatnya menyantap hidangan malam itu, hampir semua lauk yang ada dilahapnya untuk menemani dua mangkuk nasi yang masuk ke perutnya.

Makan malam telah berakhir, Souta dan kakeknya sedang menonton acaraTV favorit mereka. Berkali-kali ibunya menolak bantuannya namun berkali-kali pula ia memaksa, pada akhirnya, wanita lembut itu menyerah, ia duduk dengan tenang sambil minum teh saat Kagome mencuci piring.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali Kagome," sang ibu membuka percakapan.

"Hanya ingin mempersiapkan tenagaku, besok adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah setelah sekian lama."

Ibunya tersenyum, "Bagaimana keadaan disana?"

Kagome menceritakan tentang garis besar apa yang terjadi_tentu saja dengan memperhalus beberapa hal seperti ia yang diculik Mukotsu misalnya. Ibunya mendengarkan dengan saksama, dan berkomentar setelah sang anak sampai dibagian cerita tentang Sesshoumaru yang menyelamatkannya. "Bertambah satu orang lagi yang telah melindungimu." Kagome mengangguk, melanjutkan ceritanya tentang Naraku yang berhasil melarikan diri.

Setelah gadis itu sampai di penghujung cerita, Hitomi bertanya, "Apakah Sesshoumaru yang kau ceritakan ini adalah orang yang sama yang pernah kau temui di makam ayah Inuyasha?"

Tak mengerti maksud ibunya, Kagome hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, "um-hm."

Sang ibu mengangguk sebelum menyesap tehnya.

"Orang-orang terus berubah, Mama." Kagome mengelap tangannya hingga kering sebelum bergabung di meja makan, "Sesshoumaru tidak seperti dulu, ia bahkan merawat seorang gadis kecil yatim piatu."

Hitomi menatap anaknya dengan seberkas rasa penasaran, "Benarkah?"

Gadis muda itu menjawab mantap, matanya bersinar oleh kekaguman saat mengingat gadis kecil periang itu. "Rin sangat menghormatinya dan sangat menyayanginya, Sesshoumaru seperti malaikat baginya." Setelah jeda beberapa saat ia melanjutkan, "kakak Inuyasha memang bertampang serius dan terkesan dingin, tapi penampilan bisa menipu, ya kan?"

Setelah semua tumpukan piring kotor telah bersih dan berada di tempatnya, Kagome bergabung dengan ibunya di meja makan. "Banyak hal yang dapat dengan mudah dikagumi dari Sesshoumaru," timpalnya.

"Seperti?" ucap ibunya dengan nada menggoda.

"Mmm ... " ia berpikir sejenak, tak tahu harus mulai darimana. "Berada bersamanya terasa sangat aman." Pandangan Kagome menerawang, kedua penghujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas secara sukarela. Wajah jatuh cinta itu tak luput dari penglihatan ibunya. _Miko_ muda itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum memfokuskan perhatian kepada wanita yang telah melahirkannya. "Pokoknya ia tipe yang bisa diandalkan," wajah penuh pengertian yang dibuat ibunya membuat Kagome cepat-cepat menambahkan, "sama seperti Inuyasha."

Hitomi tak dapat lagi menahan senyum saat ia kembali bertanya, "apakah ia juga mempunyai telinga segitiga yang imut itu?"

Kedua alis Kagome bertemu di tengah, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut saat ia menyahut, "tidak."

"Sayang sekali," ledek ibunya.

"Mama!" Protes Kagome setengah hati, ia sendiri tak dapat menahan senyum.

"Hm?" Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Apa rambutnya juga berwarna silver?"

"Mm-hm." Jawab Kagome ragu, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki ide tentang ke arah mana pembicaraan itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa. Cucu-cucuku pasti akan tampan dan cantik dengan rambut berwarna silver."

"Mama!" Bertentangan dengan nada suaranya, wajah Kagome berubah sumringah. "Berhentilah menggodaku," ujarnya setengah hati.

"Kau membuatku penasaran dengan _prince charming_ yang kau ceritakan itu."

"Ia memang putra Penguasa Wilayah Barat, tapi ia bukan pangeran yang menetap di balik tembok kastil." Tangan Kagome bergerak-gerak menambahkan efek dramatis saat menceritakan _inu youkai_ yang dikenalnya, matanya berbinar oleh sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. "Sesshoumaru menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk menyatu dengan alam. Mungkin, lebih tepat kalau ia disebut, _Chamingu na-sama." Tuan yang menawan._

"Baiklah," Hitomi berdeham sekali, kemudian menyeruput tehnya. "Bagaimana sikap _Chamingu na-sama_ itu terhadapmu?" Tanyanya setelah mendesah nikmat saat teh yang harum itu meluncur di kerongkongannya.

Wajah Kagome mulai panas, ia menunduk. "Di-dia ... baik padaku."

"Lalu?" Setelah tatapan gadis itu bersirobok dengannya, Hitomi menambahkan. "Inuyasha?"

"Aku tetap menyayanginya sebagai sahabat," sahutnya cepat.

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa waktu.

Ibu Kagome menghela napas, menepis pikiran buruk yang menggodanya, sedetik kemudian wajahnya melembut, "dan aku menyayangimu Kagome. Aku akan bahagia bila kau bahagia, jangan lupakan itu."

Gadis kuil itu tersenyum manis. "Tidak akan, Mama."

~.

Keesokan harinya, Kagome berangkat sekolah dengan semangat yang membara. Namun bara itu padam tatkala ia melihat halaman sekolahnya penuh dengan para murid laki-laki yang bergotong-royong mengangkat berbagai jenis papan untuk membangun _stand_ yang mewakilkan tiap kelas. Seluruh sekolah sibuk mempersiapkan _bunkasai_ , festival tahunan. Menghadiri sekolah di waktu yang tidak terlalu penting membuatnya mengumpat dalam hati. Namun, Eri, Yuka, dan Ayumi sedikit berhasil menghiburnya. Merekapun berhasil meyakinkannya untuk ikut andil di paduan suara, pentas drama, dan menjadi koki di waktu yang sama.

Pulang sekolah, matahari sudah bersiap kembali ke pembaringannya. Seluruh tenaga Kagome bagai habis tak bersisa, ternyata persiapan bunkasai tak lebih mudah daripada bertarung melawan _youkai_ di era feudal. Saat ia masuk ke rumah, ternyata Inuyasha sudah menantinya. Seperti biasa, _hanyou_ itu ikut bergabung makan malam dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya.

Malam telah menyapa, sang bulan mulai merangkak ke posisi tertingginya di langit angkasa. Kagome berbaring di kasur, sedangkan Inuyasha bersandar di sisi ranjangnya.

Alam mimpi tak jua merenggutnya, oleh sebab itu, ia memutuskan tuk memulai perbincangan dengan sahabat _hanyou-_ nya. " _Ano,_ Inuyasha."

"Ada apa?" tanya Inuyasha tanpa membuka mata.

"Mengapa kau datang?"

"Tentu saja karena kita sudah harus mencari pecahan bola empat arwah yang tersisa."

"Menjemputku?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil.

"Hanya itu?"

"Rin dan yang lainnya menanyakan keadaanmu." Tanpa bersungguh-sungguh, Inuyasha menggerutu tentang hanya ia yang bisa datang ke dunia Kagome.

"Dan kau tidak?" Tanya Kagome dengan jenaka.

"Keh, tidak akan ada yang dapat menyakitimu disini."

Mendengar itu Kagome tersenyum, lalu berujar, "kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

Paham dengan siapa yang dimaksud sahabatnya, Inuyasha menyahut. "Ia akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan segera menghabisi Naraku."

Kagome mengamini pernyataan sahabatnya, "mm-hm, aku yakin itu. Kikyo adalah wanita yang tangguh." Biru kelabu melirik ke sosok di kanannya dan jalan pikirannya berbelok dengan mudah. ' _Silver, betapa surai keduanya terlihat serupa_...'

Otot sebesar kepalan tangan milik Kagome yang berada di dalam dadanya sontak berdetak cepat dan kuat. "Inuyasha ... " gadis itu berhenti beberapa saat lamanya, ragu-ragu ia menambahkan, "ada beberapa hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya."

"Cepat katakan!" perintah Inuyasha. Nadanya tak lagi kasar, malah terdengar hampir datar.

"Ng, sudahlah, lupakan saja," tepis Kagome.

Tanpa menengok pun Inuyasha dapat melihat rasa malu di kata-kata Kagome barusan. "Keh, dasar!"

Sesaat keduanya tertelan pikiran masing-masing. Kini, giliran Inuyasha yang berganti menjadi pemecah keheningan. "Jadi ..."

"Jadi?" gema Kagome dalam heran.

"Sesshoumaru?" Nada tak percaya Inuyasha saat bertanya seperti melihat bulan dan matahari bersandingan.

Wajah Kagome memanas, ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah kepalanya.

"Apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan padamu dua malam yang lalu?" rasa penasaran memenuhi suara laki-laki itu.

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?" ledeknya.

Gadis itu mengangguk walau temannya tak dapat melihat, berharap setengah kebohongannya tak terdeteksi ketika ia berkata, "ia hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku bingung." Kesadaran akan hal lain tiba-tiba menghentaknya, "dan jangan panggil Sesshoumaru seperti itu karena ia tidak brengsek!" Kagome merengut, "ia bahkan ... tidak berani menyentuhku." _Tidak secara langsung._

"Keh, si bajingan itu ternyata menepati janjinya."

 _Lagi-lagi, kata itu! "_ Janji? Janji apa maksudmu, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha mendengus, "aku membuat si- tch, aku membuat dia berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhmu."

Dengan cepat Kagome membuka selimut dan menoleh ke sahabatnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Laki-laki itu berbalik untuk menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah meradang. "Tentu saja karena aku takut ia menyakitimu lagi seperti waktu itu."

"A-aku ..."

"Gadis bodoh! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa dia yang melukai lehermu, hah?"

"Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu," sanggah Kagome. "Ia bertindak seperti itu hanya karena aku memprovokasinya."

Bukan karena ia mempersulit hubungan keduanya, hanya saja Inuyasha sangat jauh dari tipe pria yang amat terampil mengolah kata bila harus menjelaskan tentang adat para _inu_ secara terperinci. Karena itu ia hanya mendengus, kembali memunggungi Kagome, dan menjawab pendek, "mungkin."

"Tapi, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Inuyasha."

"Keh!" Hanya itu respons yang keluar dari sang _inu hanyou_.

"Inuyasha?" Sebagai jawaban, laki-laki yang dipanggil itu bergumam tanda mendengarkan, dengan itu Kagome melanjutkan. "Dua malam yang lalu, ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Inuyasha menoleh, emas yang mirip dengan milik seseorang itu sempat membuat Kagome terpana sesaat sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kata-kata mengganggu yang selama ini Sesshoumaru lontarkan ternyata ..., i-ia..." entah mengapa sulit baginya untuk mengulangi kalimat yang sehari ini terus terngiang di kepalanya. "I-ia berkata..., a-aku..."

"Aku mengerti."

"Benarkah?" Kedua matanya melebar, Kagome berguling, ia kini telungkup di tepi kasur dengan bertumpu pada kedua siku untuk menghadap sahabatnya itu. "Kau juga mendengarnya?"

Inuyasha mengangguk.

Sikap gadis itu kelewat antusias saat bertanya lagi. "Lalu?" Kedua alis _hanyou_ itu berkerut di tengah, ia tak mengerti saat pemilik iris biru kelabu itu bertanya, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Ingin rasanya Inuyasha tertawa terbahak-bahak dan teriak disaat yang sama. Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu apa yang harus gadis itu lakukan? Tanyakan padanya cara untuk bertahan hidup sendirian di alam bebas, itu lebih mudah baginya dibandingkan dengan pertanyaan tentang segala macam hal menyangkut hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan di luar cinta platonik.

Inuyasha menjawab dengan iritasi yang dibuat-buat. "Yang harus kau lakukan adalah cepat selesaikan urusan _bunkasai_ di sekolahmu itu lalu segera ikut bersamaku, menemui si pangeran es itu lalu tanyakan sendiri padanya, kemudian kita bisa memulai lagi pencarian _Shikon no tama_."

Sebagai bentuk protes, Kagome mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat ekspresi temannya itu, Inuyasha susah payah membunuh senyum yang mulai merangkak. Pemilik Tessaiga itu memalingkan wajah dan memerintah dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat kasar. "Sekarang cepatlah tidur!"

"Baiklah," jawab Kagome dengan malas selagi mengempaskan tubuhnya kembali berbaring di ranjang dan menarik selimut.

Ketika gadis itu sudah memejamkan mata, Inuyasha melepaskan senyum yang ditahannya. Awalnya memang ia merasa sakit melihat kedekatan Kagome dengan kakak tirinya, tapi kini berbeda, ia pun tak mengerti. Rasanya aneh, tapi apa yang dirasakannya itu benar adanya. Kebahagiaan Kagome menular. Persahabatannya bersama gadis itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Satu pelajaran lagi yang didapatnya dari gadis itu, berbahagia untuk orang lain ternyata mudah. Mungkin ia akan sedikit membantu Sesshoumaru nanti. Dalam sekejap ia berubah pikiran, melihat _youkai_ sombong itu sedikit kewalahan pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

~.

Kaki Sesshoumaru melangkah perlahan tanpa suara. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya, semakin banyak bimbang di dalam benaknya. Tidak pernah ia merasa sebingung ini. Terang-terangan ia melihat kepergian Inuyasha dikala senja. Tanpa setetespun keraguan, adik tirinya itu melompat masuk ke dalam sumur dan menghilang begitu saja disertai cahaya asing yang tak dikenalnya. Cahaya yang bukan berasal dari energi _youki_ maupun _reiki._

Safir emas itu menyorot tajam diantara kelopak mata yang memicing. Sesshoumaru tak menggubris semua umpatan di sudut terdalam pikiran yang menggerus harga dirinya ketika tangannya menelusuri kayu yang masih membawa semburat tipis harum Kagome. Gemerisik dedaunan kering yang tertiup angin membuatnya menarik tangan ke sisinya. Kepalanya tak menoleh tapi indera pendengaran dan penciumannya waspada. Setelah ia yakin tidak ada mahluk lain selain dirinya di padang rumput, ia kembali memusatkan diri pada sumur keramat itu.

Tepat saat ia berdiri di sisi sumur, ia merasa konyol.

Ketika ia melompat ke dalam sumur, ia merasa bodoh.

Tatkala tak terjadi apapun, ia merasa sial.

Masih dengan penuh keanggunan, ia melompat keluar dan menatap lekat sumur tua itu. Sebuah desakan membuatnya merasa harus menemui Bokuseno saat itu juga walaupun ia ragu _youkai_ pohon yang tuanya hampir setara dengan bumi yang dijejaknya itu mengetahui apa yang diidam oleh rasa ingin tahunya saat ini.

~.

Tiga hari telah berlalu, hari keempat ia berada di zaman modern adalah hari festival itu diadakan. Festival itu adalah festival yang paling kacau yang pernah dialaminya, _himono_ yang ia bawa ternyata terbuat dari daging _youkai_ sejenis jamur yang akan kembali hidup bila terkena air panas maupun api. Beruntungnya, ada Inuyasha yang ikut menghadiri festival itu bersama keluarganya. Berkat _kaze no kizu_ milik Inuyasha, satu pentas drama diakhiri dengan aksi yang memukau, dua _mononoke_ lemah berhasil dilenyapkan. Dan berkat cakar mematikan miliknya, _youkai_ ketiga yang berwujud ikan berubah menjadi hidangan tereksotis yang ada di festival tahunan itu.

Setelah berpamitan dengan keluarga Kagome, keduanya sudah berdiri di sisi sumur lengkap dengan tas kuning yang penuh dengan barang, dan empat plastik besar yang tergeletak di kanan-kiri mereka.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Inuyasha.

Kagome mengangguk. Merasa itu cukup sebagai tanda, Inuyasha meraih keempat plastik lalu melompat ke dalam sumur keramat itu. Serta-merta gadis itu mengikuti. Sinar biru pucat menyeruak tatkala keduanya menerobos portal penghubung waktu.

Udara yang bersih khas era feudal menyambut Inuyasha dan Kagome, atap kuil kecil di atas sumur berubah menjadi langit senja kemerahan dihiasi oleh segerombolan burung yang melintas, desir angin menggantikan deru mesin. Tapi ada sensasi lain yang menyambut kedatangan gadis zaman modern itu.

Apa yang ia rasakan samar namun jelas, bagai embusan angin yang menerpa kulit, lembut namun kuat disaat yang sama.

Gadis itu sedikit terbata-bata, "i-ini..." _Sesshoumaru?!_ Satu-satunya respon saat itu dari Inuyasha adalah suara dengusan yang bercampur dengan gelak tawa yang tertahan.

Desa itu sedamai sebelumnya, satu yang membedakan adalah aura _youki_ tipis milik Sesshoumaru yang menyelimuti keseluruhan tempat itu, termasuk hutan yang dinamakan hutan Inuyasha. Sebuah deklarasi tak terbantahkan bahwa tempat itu kini berada di dalam perlindungan sang _Daiyoukai._ Tidak akan ada _mononoke, youkai_ maupun apapun juga yang berani mendekat. Bahkan para penjahat manusia pun gentar oleh aura yang mengintimidasi itu.

"Si bajingan itu bergerak cepat," gumam Inuyasha di bawah napasnya.

"Hah?" Kagome menoleh kepada sahabatnya dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi ia diabaikan, Inuyasha masih sibuk dengan plastik-plastik belanjaan di tangannya. Kata yang terdengar dari laki-laki itu seperti umpatan namun, wajahnya mengungkapkan hal yang sebaliknya, Inuyasha berjalan sambil menyeringai.

"Apa kau mau berdiri disana seharian heh?" Tegur laki-laki separuh siluman itu.

" _Gome_." Kagome mulai melangkahkan kaki.

Baru saja atap pondok nenek Kaede terlihat, ia sudah disambut oleh seorang _kitsune_ dan gadis kecil yang hampir selalu penuh semangat, keduanya berlari ke arahnya sambil meneriakkan namanya dengan sangat antusias. Rin menghambur ke pelukannya, sedangkan Shippou berhenti ketika sudah di hadapannya.

"Kau lama sekali Kagome," celetuk Shippou.

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali, _Nee-chan."_

"Inuyasha membawakan sesuatu untuk kalian." Tak sabar untuk menerima makanan ninja yang dibawa oleh Kagome, kedua bocah yang kegirangan itu segera mengikuti _hanyou_ yang ditunjuk masuk ke dalam pondok.

Sang _miko_ modern itu sudah menyingkap tirai bambu pengganti pintu, kepalanya menoleh, iris biru kelabu itu mengedarkan pandangan, menjelajahi bukit diseberang sungai, deretan pohon di kejauhan, mencari-cari sosok _Daiyoukai_ yang dirindukannya, namun nihil.

Semua sudah menerima bagiannya masing-masing, tambahan persediaan obat dan selimut untuk Kaede _baa-chan_ , Inuyasha mendapat satu bungkus besar keripik kentang, satu kaleng soda untuk Miroku, Sango mendapatkan satu bungkus marshmallow, bahkan Jaken kebagian satu bungkus permen kenyal berbentuk potongan semangka. Shippou dan Rin mendapatkan _holder_ lollipop, sebuah alat kecil yang bisa membuat lollipop berputar di mulut bila tombol kecil yang ada di badan alat itu ditekan.

Kagome kembali meletakkan sesuatu di dalam tasnya karena _inu youkai_ yang menjadi calon pemilik tak terlihat dimanapun. Dengan berkumpulnya mereka, percakapan ringan bergulir, lambat-laun perbincangan itu berubah serius tentang pecahan mereka yang berhasil direbut oleh Naraku. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama sebelum kembali menjadi derai canda tawa yang diakhiri dengan makan malam sederhana bersama.

Perut yang terisi penuh membuat, Jaken, Rin, dan Shippou bahkan nenek Kaede cepat terlelap. Namun, malam cerah itu terlalu berharga untuk tidak dinikmati oleh Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, dan Kagome. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di sebuah bukit kecil yang menyanjikan hamparan langit malam bertahtakan _crescendo_ keperakan, dan bertabur bintang di atas bentangan lembah yang luas.

Kesederhanaan yang menyajikan kemewahan alam itu memukau siapapun yang ada namun, tidak _miko_ muda itu. Duduknya tak tenang, sesering matanya berkedip sesering itulah ia menolehkan kepala ke berbagai arah. Penglihatannya menjelajah kejauhan hanya untuk menangkap sosok silver yang tak nampak dimanapun.

Waktu merangkak perlahan, suhu kian turun. Sango dan Miroku memutuskan untuk beristirahat lebih dulu. Kekhawatiran Inuyasha padanya tak membuat gadis itu beringsut, Kagome tetap bertahan disana dengan alasan piyama panjang yang dikenakan tetap membuatnya hangat. Di luar protesnya, Inuyasha tetap menemaninya hingga tiba-tiba ia beranjak pergi tanpa kata. Pada awalnya, Kagome menganggap Inuyasha marah padanya. Tapi, kemunculan sosok silver yang menyita sebagian besar mimpi siangnya beberapa puluh detik kemudian menggeser persepsinya tentang sahabatnya itu. Inuyasha memberi waktu untuknya dan Sesshoumaru. Seakan memiliki kehendak sendiri, tubuhnya menegak sebelum bangkit berdiri.

Perjalanan Sesshoumaru ke hutan di kaki gunung Fuji tuk menemui Bokuseno sia-sia, tapi rasa tak menyenangkan itu terlupakan begitu saja kala _miko_ itu terjangkau penglihatannya. Semesta miliknya tak lagi berpusat pada dirinya sendiri melainkan kepada gadis berpakaian aneh yang berdiri di kejauhan. Kepergian Kagome selama beberapa hari telah membuatnya tersadar bahwa, gadis itu mendorongnya secara paksa ke lingkaran perasaan menyiksa yang baru dikenalnya: Rasa yang bernama rindu.

Namun, rasa tak mengenakan yang menggerogotinya mulai menipis ketika ia menghirup wangi yang ia idamkan. Matanya puas dengan apa yang ditangkapnya, wajah merona gadis itu, mata yang berbinar ketika menatapnya, bibir yang bersinar tatkala tersenyum untuknya. Kagome bahagia melihat kedatangannya.

"Hai," sapa Kagome sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sesshoumaru mengangguk. Sebuah sapaan santai sudah membuat degup di dadanya bertalu-talu, _'bodoh!'_

Kini mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Sesshoumaru meneliti pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu, ada kelegaan dan sedikit kekecewaan kala ia melihat baju lengan panjang bergambar kucing dan celana panjang berwarna biru muda itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di tempat ini?"

"Mm, menunggumu?" nada Kagome seperti bertanya. Secara tak acuh, bahunya terangkat ke atas untuk sedetik lamanya. "Lagipula tadi aku tidak sendiri, Inuyasha menemaniku." Mulutnya tak diam untuk waktu lama, "bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya riang.

Pertanyaan simpel, tapi itu cukup membuat Sesshoumaru untuk tertegun sekerjap mata. Tidak pernah ada seseorang yang berbasa-basi dengan menanyakan harinya sejak ia menginjak usia _youkai_ dewasa.

 _Miko_ muda yang seakan tak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan itu menghadapi diamnya sang _Dai youkai_ dengan mulai menceritakan dirinya. "Tiga hari yang lalu mungkin adalah hari-hari tersibuk untukku di bulan ini, pengejaran Naraku di gunung Hakurei tak dapat dibandingkan dengan kekacauan di sekolahku. Um, di tempatku belajar maksudku." Kagome tertawa kecil mengingat ia sempat mengira bahwa ia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Sesshoumaru menyaksikan pentas dramanya dari bangku penonton.

"Teman-temanku terus menyeretku untuk mengikuti ini dan itu. Menyenangkan memang, tapi tetap saja, aku merindukan tempat ini." Kedua tangannya terbentang sebelum jari-jemarinya kembali terkait di depan tubuhnya. "Mm, sekarang, ceritakan padaku tentang hari-harimu," pintanya.

"Sesshoumaru ini tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk diceritakan."

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu," suara gadis itu sedikit murung sebelum kembali antusias. "Tapi, kau memiliki jawaban dari hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Sesshoumaru berkata dengan nada monotonnya, "sebuah permainan lagi."

Kagome melepaskan bibir bawah yang digigitnya, kebiasaan buruk kala ia gugup. "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai simbol pertemanan, persahabatan terjalin dengan cara berbagi cerita bahkan terkadang rahasia. Dengan cara itu, kita bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain."

Terlepas dari apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sesshoumaru berucap, "Mereka memperhatikanmu."

Kagome menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada siapapun yang terlihat. "Siapa dengan _mereka_ yang kau maksud?"

Sesshoumaru menolehkan kepala ke arah pondok lantas berkata, "biksu dan tunangannya."

Gadis itu mengikuti arah pandangan sang _Dai youkai_. _'Oh, tentu saja, pendengaran para inu, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?_ '

"Sango dan Miroku," gumam Kagome.

"Mereka berdebat tentang apa yang _akan_ terjadi di antara Sesshoumaru ini dan dirimu."

Kedua alis _miko_ muda itu terangkat ke atas, mulutnya sedikit terbuka sesaat sebelum kembali tertutup. Teman-temannya memang peka, tapi ia tidak mengira mereka _sepeka itu_. "Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan itu namun," gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, "apa ... kau merasa terganggu?"

Sesshoumaru kembali menatap lurus Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru ini tidak terpaku pada pendapat orang lain tentangnya." Jeda beberapa saat, "pertukaran diadakan." Fokus gadis itu kembali tersedot, ia hanya dapat mengerjapkan mata dua kali ketika _inu youkai_ itu tiba-tiba bertanya, "berapa usiamu?"

"Erm, beberapa bulan lagi aku akan berusia 16 tahun." _Pertukaran inikah yang ia maksud? Sesshoumaru pun ingin tahu tentang diriku?_

Kagome mengerti bahwa kini adalah gilirannya. Ia berdeham, menelan kegugupan, dan mengumpulkan nyali tuk menanyakan hal yang akhir-akhir ini mencekik otaknya dan membayangi setiap detik yang dimilikinya. "Sesshoumaru, apa yang kau maksudkan dengan kalimat terakhirmu padaku beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Kagome menunggu. Wajah datar itu tak berubah.

 _Baritone_ -nya kian dalam saat balik bertanya. "Kau tidak menangkap makna yang Sesshoumaru ini coba jelaskan?" _Tidakkah itu lebih dari cukup membeberkan kehendaknya?_ umpat benak pria itu. Keinginan terdalamnya adalah menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pasangan!

Geraman halus keluar dari dada Sesshoumaru. Ia mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa sang _miko_ berpikir dengan cara yang sangat manusiawi. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu adalah manusia. Ia butuh jaminan dalam bentuk kata-kata yang umum digunakan.

 _Sentimentalitas khas manusia._

"Tidak sepenuhnya," sahut Kagome. Perasaan bodoh telah dikesampingkan, ada hal yang lebih mendesak, ia butuh kejelasan, ia butuh jaminan dalam bentuk kata. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pertanyaan lainnya. Dan sekarang giliranku bertanya lagi."

Sang _Daiyoukai_ menatapnya seakan kepala lain muncul dari salah satu bahu gadis itu. Apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan bukanlah pertanyaan. Ia takkan menyerahkan kesempatannya untuk balik bertanya. Oleh karena itu ...

Keduanya bertanya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Emosi berkecamuk pada manik biru kelabu gadis itu. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

 _Amber_ milik pria itu bersinar oleh tekad. "Apa tujuanmu kesini?"

Niatan keduanya untuk mengenal satu sama lain telah bulat. Kagome kembali menggulirkan pertanyaan.

"Apakah kau marah?" suara feminin itu bertanya.

Intonasi pria itu tetap datar, "Dari zaman apa kau berasal?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

Nada Kagome merendah, "Apakah kau pernah merasakan ... cemburu?"

"Dari mana asalmu?" desak Sesshoumaru penuh penekanan.

Jeda.

Suara _miko_ itu hanya sebatas bisikan. "Dan, pernahkah kau ... merasakan cinta?"

Hening.

"Kau pasti pernah merasakannya, baik itu kepada sesuatu, atau seseorang," imbuh gadis itu dengan polos.

"Cinta?" ulang Sesshoumaru. Jika saja pertanyaan itu diberikan padanya sepuluh tahun lalu, ia akan menjawab, _'mendengar kata itu saja sudah sangat menggangguku.'_ Tapi, tentu saja, tidak sekarang.

Kagome menatap pria itu, garis rahang yang tegas, wajah penuh ketenangan. Untuk gadis itu pribadi, definisi cinta telah berubah menjadi uraian warna silver, putih, dan emas. Emas yang hangat. "Iya, cinta," gaung Kagome.

 _Cinta_. Apa yang dulu selalu dikejar Sesshoumaru adalah kekuatan. Saudara tirinya menuduhnya _mencintai_ kekuatan.

Hingga saat ini pun ia tetap mengejar kekuatan, tapi dalam bentuk wanita muda yang berdiri selangkah darinya; kekuatan untuk menyentuh bibir merah muda itu, kekuatan untuk membelai kulit halus di wajah manis itu, kekuatan untuk menguraikan rangkaian kata penuh makna untuk sang calon pasangan.

Kekuatan yang sekarang dicintainya adalah ... balasan cinta dari Kagome.

Ditatapnya _miko_ muda itu lekat-lekat. Tatapan mata yang malu namun penuh harap membuat insting Sesshoumaru siap untuk melakukan sebuah pengejaran bila diperlukan. Harum manis kebahagiaan yang menguar bagaikan sebuah undangan. Semua yang ia lihat, dengar, dan rasakan adalah tentang gadis itu, Kagomenya.

Jarak antara ia dan _miko_ muda itu menyempit. Tangannya melingkari pinggang gadis itu. Reaksi Kagome membesarkan hatinya, kedua mata gadis itu terpejam, kepala bersurai hitam pekat itu menengadah, sedikit miring ke kiri.

Apa yang Kagome lakukan hanyalah mengikuti naluri. Tapi itu memiliki makna yang berbeda dan sangat kuat bagi Sesshoumaru.

 _Miko_ itu memamerkan lehernya, membuat posisinya rentan, dan itu adalah cara penyerahan diri paling klasik bagi semua jenis _canine_. Tak terkecuali bagi sang _inu youkai_ seperti Sesshoumaru.

Tak salah lagi.

Gadis itu pun menginginkannya.

Sudut bibir Sesshoumaru berkedut ke atas, ia telah mendapatkan kekuatan yang didambakannya.

Sebuah permohonan dilakukan Sesshoumaru dengan bahasa primal para _inu_ , pipi kanan mereka saling bergesekan beberapa detik sebelum bibir sang _DaiYoukai_ menempel di bibir _miko_ itu. Kecupan lembut itu menjelma menjadi ciuman yang manis dan terkesan polos. Tangan Kagome bergerak naik, satu tangan meraut _mokomoko_ halus di bahu kanan Sesshoumaru, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat _kimono_ di bagian punggung pria itu. Ketika bibir Kagome terbuka, ciuman itu terhenti.

Kagome membuka mata dengan cepat, kepanikan yang mulai mendera gadis itu sontak luruh ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sesshoumaru yang sudah menarik diri sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam, bagai hendak mengukir wajahnya di tempat khusus dalam benak.

Suara pria itu semakin berat. "Cinta," bisik Sesshoumaru dalam nada merdu yang menyatakan sebuah ungkapan rasa untuk calon pasangan yang ada di hadapannya, teruntuk gadis yang telah memintal serabut kasih menjadi sayang, menjalin rasa yang menjelma menjadi cinta.

Mutlak baginya, gadis itu sendiri adalah perwujudan dari satu kata yang baru saja ia dengungkan. _Kagome adalah cintanya._

Pernyataan dan tatapan pria itu sarat makna, dan Kagome mengerti, kristal buah dari perasaan indah lantas menggenang di kedua permata miliknya.

Suara halus gadis itu sedikit parau saat dua kata yang menjadi jawaban sekaligus melambangkan arti Sesshoumaru bagi dirinya terucap, "Masa depan."

Seiring waktu, semakin dalam Kagome terjatuh, semakin hatinya meninggikan Sesshoumaru. Baginya, pria itu tak lagi hanya sebuah enigma, tapi kekasih, calon belahan jiwa di hidupnya. _Sesshoumaru adalah masa depannya._

Pipi gadis itu basah oleh dua tetes air mata. Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru sudah terangkat, tapi terhenti di tengah jalan. Tatkala ia hendak meminta izin, di saat itulah suara lembut Kagome memecah kesunyian.

"Kau boleh menyentuhku."

Pria itu memendam pertanyaan, ia menghapus jejak basah di bawah mata kanan Kagome dengan punggung jarinya. Berhati-hati dengan cakar yang dimilikinya, Sesshoumaru mengusap pipi kiri gadis itu dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

Apa yang semakin membesarkan hati dan meninggikan ego Sesshoumaru adalah, tidak ada lagi sengatan yang sedikit menyakitkan. _Reiki_ gadis itu pun takluk olehnya.

Raut wajah gadis itu dipermanis dengan semburat indah. Sosok Kagome saat itu hanya dapat diwakilkan satu kata, kelembutan. Pandangan Sesshoumaru beralih dari wajah ke bibir yang merekah. Tanpa diperintah, jari-jarinya menelusuri kulit halus itu tak lama sebelum menyusuri bagian yang menjadi titik fokusnya saat itu: sepasang kelopak merah muda. Dengan gerakan lambat, buku ibu jari Sesshoumaru membelai bibir bawah Kagome, dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya. Sesuai bayangannya, halus.

Otomatis kedua jendela jiwa Kagome kembali tertutup, dia membiarkan indera perasa lainnya mengambil alih. Ini bukan pertama kali Sesshoumaru menyentuhnya tapi, semuanya terasa berbeda ketika mereka telah saling mendeklarasikan cinta. Sentuhan lembut pria itu kini merupakan sebuah kemewahan yang mencuri napasnya dan mengguncang bumi yang dipijaknya.

Seakan patuh oleh jari-jemari Sesshoumaru, bibir gadis itu terbuka: Sebuah undangan. Alam yang terbentang di sekelilingnya menjadi latar belakang yang buram, yang ada di penglihatannya hanyalah wajah manis dan sepasang bibir Kagome yang terlihat menggoda.

Tangan Sesshoumaru bergerak turun ke leher, lalu menangkup bagian belakang kepala Kagome. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, ujung hidungnya membelai rahang gadis itu sebelum digantikan dengan bibirnya yang kemudian turun ke leher sang _miko_. Setiap belaiannya seringan bulu. Ketika tangannya turun ke pinggang Kagome, bibir Sesshoumaru beranjak naik ke telinga gadis itu.

Pria itu semakin kuat memeluknya. Napas hangat Sesshoumaru menyapu daun telinganya, rambut halus di tangan dan kakinya berdiri kala Sesshoumaru berbisik pelan, "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lepaskan!"

Kagome tak mengerti dan tak memiliki waktu cukup untuk berusaha mengerti sebab sedetik kemudian, bibir Sesshoumaru sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Pria itu menekan bibirnya perlahan, sebelum bergerak pelan, penuh perasaan. Di ciuman pertama, Kagome lebih mengeratkan pelukan, tidak menyisakan satu inci pun ruang yang memisahkannya dari pria yang mencuri hatinya.

Dengan tulus, bibir _miko_ itu ikut menari dalam pertautan cinta. Keduanya berpisah hanya untuk mengambil udara. Di kali kedua, ciuman itu berubah panas dan semakin dalam, Kagome dapat melihat ledakan bintang di angkasa meskipun kedua matanya terpejam. Ada sedikit keliaran yang terasa kala Sesshoumaru menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kagome di ciuman ketiga.

Sebuah kecupan ringan penuh cinta yang mendarat di bibir dan kening gadis itu menjadi akhir ciuman mereka. Sesshoumaru menempelkan keningnya di kening Kagome. Masih memejamkan mata, _miko_ muda itu tersenyum.

Efek dari pertautan bibir itu amatlah dahsyat bagi Kagome, hingga kini pun lututnya lemah, dan tubuhnya masih terasa melayang. Panas di wajah menyebar ke lehernya, ia tahu pasti Sesshoumaru dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila dengan lantang.

Rasa malu tak dapat mengurungkan niat Kagome tuk menatap wajah pria yang dicintainya. Memberanikan diri, gadis itu membuka mata. Ketika menyadari keberadaannya, ia terkesiap lalu memekik kecil sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sesshoumaru.

Sebuah tawa kecil yang tertahan di dada pria itu terdengar.

Tangan Kagome semakin erat memeluk Sesshoumaru, perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang sekitar. Bulan sabit terasa dekat. Cahaya bintang seakan mengerling nakal disampingnya. Angin berembus kencang. Puncak pohon terlihat jauh dibawah mereka. Saat itu, mereka melayang!

Ciuman dari _inu youkai_ itu bak pengganti debu peri, dongeng yang disukainya tak dapat dibandingkan dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada detik itu: Sesshoumaru menghadirkan kebahagiaan yang tak tertandingi tatkala membawanya menentang gravitasi.

Senyum tak lepas dari gadis penjelajah waktu itu.

"Aku terbang," gumam Kagome lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Secara harfiah," sahut Sesshoumaru lembut.

Sepasang kekasih bertukar tatapan penuh arti.

Keegoisan yang menerpa Sesshoumaru tak pernah terpikirkan. Tapi pria itu paham bahwa ia tak lagi mempunyai pilihan.

Dengan nada serius, ia mengutarakan harapannya, "Jadilah milikku, Kagome."

 _~To Be Continued~_

* * *

End notes: Semoga chap ini dan chapter2 kedepannya bisa menuhin semua ekpektasi kalian. Sebenernya, bikin reader baca sampe chapter akhir cerita aja udah bikin tersanjung bgt bgt. Oh iya, terima kasih banyak atas semua review yang masuk, tau bahwa ada yang suka Paramour aja udah bikin gw seneng bgt. Maklum ini pairing langka di fandom IY Indo, walau pada kenyataannya jumlah arsip fic SessKag itu jauh jauh lebih banyak dari semua pairing yang ada di fandom Inuyasha luar.

I hope, akan lebih banyak fic Indo SessKag kedepannya #kode :D

Kalo ga salah di end notes chapter-chapter awal Paramour gw pernah bilang kalo fic ini ga akan sepanjang BHT, dan yup, sekarang pun sepertinya ga akan berubah *jangan timpuk. Tapi jangan khawatir, selain fic mc dan one-shot pairing lain, draft SessKag drabble udah lama ditulis, yay ^.^ OS tentang Sesshoumaru yang ke masa depan juga mulai kebayang di otak.

Cuma mau sedikit cerita. Jujur, dulu pertama kali nonton animanga Inuyasha ga kebayang ama pairing ini. Tapi jadi berubah pikiran setelah pertama kali baca fanfic di Deviant Art yg judulnya 'Neighborly' karya Lady Suchiko, di ffn dia pake nama pena 'Suchiko'. Sayangnya, versi complete fic itu di Dokuga dan di Deviant Art udah ditarik . But, fan art dia keren bgt, yg judulnya 'Close' itu fan art paling fav_for me. Ditambah karya-karya Youkai Yume tambah cinta ama pairing ini.

Btw, kalo ga terlalu menuntut, boleh tau gak kenapa minna suka SessKag?

I accept criticism. For all reader, arigatou gozaimashita^.~


	11. The Only Exception

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt: The Only Exception belongs to Paramore.

Warnings: **Contains spoiler anime Inuyasha episode #133 The Woman Who Loved Sesshoumaru.**

Ame to ai's note: Again, gw mengangkat episode yg ada di anime Inuyasha. Biasanya episode yg diangkat mengandung sedikit hint SessKag (yg diada-adakan :p). Tp krn ingin bikin se'canon' mungkin, gak lengkap rasanya kalo ga masukin juga dua episode khusus Sesshoumaru. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Kugutsu: demon puppet. Bisa terbuat dari kertas (milik Kikyo), kayu kecil berbentuk orang (Naraku), rumput laut (Umineko/Sara Asano).

* * *

Sekelompok Camar terbang melintas di atas gerombolan yang diketuai Sesshoumaru. Para manusia berdiri di atas pasir, menatap luas samudera dengan mata yang berkilat takjub. Meski begitu, tak semuanya tertarik dengan bentangan alam nan mengagumkan itu. Dengan berbantalkan kedua tangan, Inuyasha berbaring terlentang di atas sebuah batang pohon tumbang yang tergeletak, Shippou duduk tak jauh di kakinya. Bersama Jaken dan Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru berdiri paling belakang memasang wajah datar.

Dinaungi birunya langit, hamparan laut seakan tak berujung, angin berhembus kencang, mempermainkan permukaan laut, dahan yang terjulur, dan apapun yang disentuhnya. Bagi kebanyakan makhluk, musik alam yang hanya ada di pantai sangatlah menenangkan, debur ombak, berpadu dengan gemerisik daun di pepohonan, dan kicau burung di kejauhan. Semata-mata menikmati nuansa yang ada, Kagome meregangkan tubuh sambil mengeluarkan desahan polos.

Seketika itu, ada bagian diri Sesshoumaru yang terusik oleh tingkah laku tak berdosa gadis itu.

"Udara laut memang menyenangkan," ujar Kagome riang, kedua tangannya yang terangkat di udara sudah kembali pada kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Keh, aku tidak suka bau asin ini," protes sang _hanyou_.

Shippou menyahut, "tapi aku suka."

"Aku juga suka." Rin tak mau ketinggalan.

"Kita istirahat disini saja," usul sang _miko_.

"Rin setuju, bolehkan, Sesshoumaru- _sama_?" _Inu youkai_ yang ditanya mengangguk, gadis kecil itu melonjak senang.

Kagome menepuk kedua tangannya jadi satu di depan dada. " _Deal_! Kita istirahat disini."

" _Nani_ , dil?" Tanya Inuyasha.

"Um, maksudku, sudah diputuskan, kita beristirahat di sini."

Belasan menit berikutnya, dan tak begitu jauh dari ketiga temannya, Kagome menikmati makan siangnya di samping Sesshoumaru. Sedangkan Shippou, Rin, dan Jaken yang duduk bersandar pada Ah-Un hanya beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Waktu berlalu, setelah perut setiap anggota rombongan terisi penuh, mereka berlama-lama menikmati pemandangan.

"Ini untukmu." Kagome menjulurkan sebuah botol plastik tebal berukuran sedang dengan warna dan tulisan yang mencolok. Raut wajah Sesshoumaru tak berubah, tapi ia menerima benda itu. "Aku ingin menyerahkan itu padamu selagi dingin kemarin, tapi kau tak terlihat di manapun." _Dan, saat kau hadir malam itu, sudah tentu hampir semua terlupakan._

Beberapa minggu berpergian bersama membuat pria itu mengenal cara kerja benda-benda aneh yang di bawa sang _miko_. Perlahan, Sesshoumaru memutar tutup botolnya. Sang _inu youkai_ mengangkat botol berisi teh itu ke bibirnya, lalu menyesap isinya. " _Kiku_ ," ucapnya dengan suara tanpa setitik nada yang menyiratkan emosi.

Kagome mengalihkan pusat perhatian pada tutup botol yang ada di tangannya, setelah tak ada lagi penghalang, ia meneguk isi minuman itu.

"Mm-hm, _Kiku_ ," Kagome membenarkan. Benaknya menimbang-nimbang tentang teh beraroma bunga apa lagi yang akan ia bawa di kemudian hari untuk Sesshoumaru. "Kau menyukainya?"

Pria itu berpaling, sesaat menatapnya, lalu menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas yang sangat 'Sesshoumaru' sebelum kembali memandang kejauhan. Selang beberapa lama, Rin mendekati mereka. Gadis kecil itu meminta izin pada Sesshoumaru untuk bermain di pantai bersama Shippou. Dengan sebuah anggukan, Rin langsung berlari dengan riang menuju teman _kitsune_ -nya itu berada.

Dari sudut mata, _miko_ masa depan itu mencuri pandang. Sang _youkai_ kembali menikmati alam di hadapannya, terlihat elegan seperti biasanya. Kala itu, Kagome tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membayangkan bahwa yang ia lihat itu adalah sebuah iklan. Tidak butuh banyak properti untuk membuat sebuah iklan yang menarik, kamera cukup menangkap gambar _close-up_ setengah badan Sesshoumaru yang duduk tenang, meminum teh, dan mungkin ... tanpa _armor_ dan pedang. _Mokomoko_ yang melingkar di bahunya dibiarkan, karena itu akan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Sentuhan terakhir, _haori_ yang ia kenakan diatur sedemikian rupa agar sedikit terbuka untuk memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Dan, _voila!_ Jadilah sebuah iklan teh yang ekstravaganza.

Kagome bertaruh bahwa semua perhatian para gadis akan tertuju pada wajah sempurna yang hampir selalu terlihat tenang. Kemudian, fokus mereka akan teralih ke bagaimana cara Sesshoumaru minum, lalu, ke bibirnya. Sepasang bibir yang sudut-sudutnya sangat jarang tertarik ke atas, bibir yang sehangat dan selembut dekapannya.

Gadis Higurashi itu berharap dalam hati agar ia dapat mempercepat laju waktu sehingga siang lekas berlalu dan ia bisa segera menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Sesshoumaru.

Secepat kilat terlukis, secepat itu pula kenangan di malam sebelumnya saat ia dibawa terbang melayang kembali terkuak di benak Kagome: _Kecupan sepintas lalu berbuah menjadi ciuman yang menjadi liar._ ' _Sesshoumaru sangat... yum.'_

Ketika Kagome sadar bahwa ia tenggelam dalam lamunan akan pertautan bibir pertama mereka, ia lantas menenangkan diri. Gadis itu menarik napas pendek dan cepat, menggigit bibir bawah, melepaskannya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan. Untuk menyembunyikan kecanggungannya yang tiba-tiba, sang _miko_ meneguk minumannya beberapa kali.

 _Dai youkai_ itu sedikit menolehkan kepala, sorot mata keduanya bertubrukan. Senyum kikuk gadis itu merekah perlahan di atas wajah yang terbakar.

Menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak diutarakan, Kagome menggeleng kecil, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

 _Bohong_. Sesshoumaru menyadari perubahan yang ada di diri Kagome saat menatapnya, pupil melebar, degup jantung yang mengeras, semburat di wajahnya yang semakin vibrant, manis khas tubuh yang menguar semakin pekat: Perubahan yang ia sukai. Terlebih lagi, karena ialah yang menjadi penyebab semua perubahan pada _miko-_ nya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa puas diri. Walaupun kepalanya terisi dengan berbagai macam imaji tentang apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan Kagome, Sesshoumaru duduk dengan ketenangan yang tak terbantahkan.

Di sisi lain, mata gadis yang berasal dari masa depan itu nanar mencari pengalih perhatian, beruntungnya, kedua maniknya segera tertumbuk pada Rin yang bermain kejar-kejaran di tepi pantai bersama Shippou. Sebuah ide muncul, Kagome bergegas mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Barang yang ia cari ternyata sudah ia tinggalkan di rumah, _miko_ muda itu mendecak kecewa sambil memasukkan beberapa benda miliknya yang bertebaran di atas kain tipis yang dijadikan alas duduk.

"Apa itu Kagome- _chan_?" Tanya Sango, saat ia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah cerah terjatuh di samping tas temannya.

Kagome menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Oh, bunga ini."

"Pemberinya siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki yang bernama Hobo itu, 'kan?" Timbrung Inuyasha.

"Namanya Houjo, dan bukan dia yang memberikan mawar itu," sahut Kagome ketus.

"Keh."

"Souta yang memberikannya padaku kemarin setelah pentas drama. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku membawanya ke sini." Gadis Higurashi itu menjulurkan bunga itu ke sahabat perempuannya. "Kau boleh memilikinya bila kau mau, Sango- _chan_."

Sang _taijiya_ meraih, mengucapkan terima kasih. Sango meneliti benda yang ada di tangannya, sekuntum mawar merah yang dibalut cantik dengan plastik tipis dan diikat dengan pita indah yang warnanya senada dengan kelopak bunga itu. " _Kawaii_." Pembasmi siluman itu menempelkan bunga berkelopak merah itu ke hidungnya, menarik napas panjang, dan berucap, "harum sekali."

Miroku bertanya, "Souta, adikmu kah?"

Kagome mengangguk, membenarkan teman biksunya, lalu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Ah, sayang sekali. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila aku membawa baju renang."

"Kita tidak pergi untuk bermain-main, tahu!" Sungut Inuyasha yang sudah kembali ke posisi santainya seperti awal, berbaring di atas sebuah gelondongan kayu.

"Tidak ada salahnya bersantai sebentar," elak Kagome selagi membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya.

Tak mau kalah, Inuyasha menyahut, "bukannya kau sudah bersantai sepanjang waktu?"

Gadis itu berkacak pinggang, alisnya berkumpul di tengah, nadanya mulai tak ramah, "Maksudmu apa, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome _-chan_ , tidakkah kau merasakan pecahan _shikon no tama_?" Tanya Sango yang berusaha mendinginkan suasana.

Secepat ia marah, secepat itu pula Kagome sudah kembali tenang saat memusatkan fokus pada sekelilingnya demi mencari pecahan _shikon_. "Mm, tidak ada."

Miroku berkomentar, "tidak ada aura _youki_ juga yang berasal dari tempat ini."

"Karena itu kita harus menikmati waktu kita." Dengan itu, Kagome berlari ke tepi pantai, mengejar Rin dan Shippou.

Waktu merayap bagi sebagian orang, dan melesat dalam sekejap mata bagi sebagian lainnya.

Miroku dan Sango terlibat pembicaraan yang seru. Jaken memandang bosan ke laut, hatinya menggerutu.

Dua bocah itu balik mengejar sambil berkali-kali menyibakkan air laut kepada Kagome. Untuk beberapa waktu mereka terus bermain seperti itu, hingga gadis itu menemukan sepotong kayu yang tergeletak di atas pasir. _Miko_ itu memungut benda itu, mengangkatnya ke udara, menggoyang-goyangkan tongkat itu, kemudian berseru, "Oi, Inuyasha!" Secepat mata berkedip, sang _hanyou_ yang dipanggil bangun dari posisi santainya, ia berjongkok dengan kedua tangan lurus di antara kedua kakinya. "Ambil ini!" Canda Kagome sambil melemparkan kayu itu jauh-jauh.

Inuyasha mengejar kayu yang dilempar, saat ia berhasil meraih benda itu, kesadaran menyentaknya. "Hei, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anjing!" Inuyasha protes, tapi kemarahan berikutnya dibuat-buat. "Aku akan membalasmu, Kagome!" Ancamnya. Gadis yang dimaksud masih tertawa geli sambil memegangi perut saat manusia setengah siluman itu menyambanginya untuk membalas dendam.

Seluruh dunia tahu, dibalik kata-kata kasarnya, Inuyasha adalah laki-laki yang cenderung pemalu. Namun, entah efek dari pemandangan laut lepas yang istimewa, atau sisi jahil dirinya yang ingin membuat kakak tirinya iritasi, atau mungkin ada sebab lain yang membuat perilakunya saat itu terkesan tanpa beban, tidak seperti biasanya. Inuyasha berlari cepat, sekejap mata ia sudah menubruk gadis itu, memegangi kedua lengan Kagome dari belakang dengan kuat lalu berkata. "Cepat gelitik ia, Rin, Shippou! Kagome tidak akan bisa berkutik sekarang."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shippou menuruti perintah Inuyasha tanpa bertanya. Sedangkan Rin, bocah perempuan itu hanya mengikuti temannya. Kagome menggeliat, ia berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari tangan-tangan kecil yang menyiksanya dengan tawa sambil mendeklarasikan penyerahan diri, dan permohonan maaf disela-sela dekahnya.

Pada akhirnya, Inuyasha melepaskan sahabatnya. Kini, sasaran baru ditetapkan oleh _hanyou_ itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan _kitsune_ kecil yang sering menantangnya? Permainan baru antara keduanya pun dimulai.

Sesshoumaru yang memendam kejengkelan hanya dapat berdiam diri, ia bagai patung dengan pose terbaiknya.

Menyadari suasana hati tuannya, Jaken berinisiatif untuk memanggil Rin. Berkali-kali mulut runcingnya bercicit, tak jua gadis kecil itu berhenti. Sungguh, terkadang ia teramat lelah menghadapi Rin, namun perdebatan dalam hatinya dimenangkan oleh keinginan untuk menyenangkan sang tuan. Sebab itulah, Jaken mendekati arena pertempuran air itu.

Sayangnya, _youkai_ kerdil itu datang tepat disaat Shippou mengeluarkan tipuan _kitsunenya_ yang ia persiapkan khusus untuk Inuyasha. Sebuah gasing besar berputar di tepi laut, Jaken yang baru datang tersapu ombak besar, tubuh kerdilnya tak sanggup menahan dorongan, ia terpental beberapa puluhan meter ke belakang. Air muncrat ke segala arah, Kagome dan Rin tak pelak ikut basah. Dengan itu, permainan berakhir.

Kedua gadis itu berlari-lari kecil ke tempat duduk mereka semula, di samping Sesshoumaru. Diiringi derai tawa riang yang tak lepas dari keduanya, berbagai komentar tentang kecurangan Shippou terlontar dari Rin dan Kagome. Dengan handuk, sang _miko_ mengeringkan wajah dan rambut Rin yang lembab sebelum mengeringkan dirinya sendiri.

Bila beberapa menit yang lalu Putra tertua Inu no Taisho itu jengkel karena kedekatan Kagome dengan Inuyasha, kini ada sesuatu yang lain yang menyentil dirinya saat ia meneliti _shikon miko_ itu.

Keluguan Kagome yang terkadang muncul teramat menyiksa.

Tatkala instingnya meraung mencari perhatian, Sesshoumaru mempertebal kendali dirinya.

Diam-diam, napas berat terhela kala benaknya kehabisan kata-kata.

Tanpa ucap, sang _Daiyoukai_ bangkit lalu beranjak pergi.

Tinggal Kagome yang menatap punggung pria itu dengan pandangan heran.

Rombongan itu memulai lagi perjalanan tak lama sepeninggalnya Sesshoumaru. Mereka jalan melalui sebuah desa yang terkesan damai. Sebuah kerumunan di kejauhan terlihat, bunyi seruling merdu namun sendu terdengar. Inuyasha dan kawan-kawan berhenti untuk memeriksa keadaan. Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada yang mencurigakan selain seorang biarawati yang sedang sekarat mereka kembali berjalan.

Kagome yang terenyuh oleh bunyi seruling dan tenggelam dalam pertanyaan tentang sebab kepergian Sesshoumaru, sempat tertinggal di belakang. Bila tidak karena Inuyasha yang memanggilnya ia tidak akan sadar bahwa teman-temannya sudah berada jauh di depan. "Tunggu, Inuyasha!"

Takkan ada yang menyangka bahwa dua kata sederhana dari _miko_ muda itulah yang akan memulai aral terbaru rombongan itu.

Baru beberapa ratus meter mereka terpisah dari tempat itu, kebakaran hebat terjadi. Tempat bernaung para biarawati ludes terlalap api. Tanpa mereka sadari, bencana yang sebenarnya akan dimulai dalam hitungan menit.

Langit berubah gelap kala mereka berada di batas desa. Laut masih jelas terlihat, mereka masih menyusuri tepi pantai sampai sebuah teriakan meminta tolong memecah di kesenyapan yang ganjil. Tanpa perdebatan, mereka sepakat untuk segera memberi bantuan. Miroku dan Sangolah yang tiba lebih dulu ke asal muasal suara. Di atas bebatuan besar yang menjorok ke lautan, ada seorang gadis memakai _kimono_ lusuh yang terikat pada sebuah tiang pancang di atas bebatuan yang menjorok ke laut.

Saat Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Shippou, dan Jaken yang menunggangi Ah-Un sampai, sang biksu dan tunangannya sudah membeku, tubuh keduanya berubah sesolid kaca.

Badai menyambut mereka yang hendak menolong. Suasana mencekam diawali dengan permukaan samudera luas yang bergejolak kejam. Ombak besar meninggi. Tiupan angin kencang pun ikut unjuk gigi. Percikan air laut yang ditiup angin kencang menerpa daratan dengan kuat, persis hujan deras. Raungan mengerikan yang membuat lutut lemas terdengar keras. Disaat itulah monster besar yang memiliki tubuh seperti naga berwarna hitam muncul. Tetapi, rupa mengerikannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatannya. Cakar Inuyasha dengan mudah melenyapkannya.

Umigami _-sama_ yang ditakuti penduduk desa tinggalah sebuah sejarah.

Celakanya, tak seperti perkiraan, kutukan tak jua tercabut. Sango, Miroku, dan kemungkinan seluruh penduduk pesisir itu belum kembali ke wujud normalnya. Dari gadis bernama Umineko yang mereka selamatkan, Inuyasha dan yang lain mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang korban yang dijadikan sebagai persembahan untuk Umigami _-sama,_ sang dewa laut, mahluk yang berbaik hati menghadiahkan kutukan pada ratusan orang. Sebelumnya, desa itu selalu ditimpa banjir parah setiap lima tahun sekali, karena itulah, sebuah pengorbanan perawan diperlukan. Dan dari gadis itu pula, Inuyasha dan Kagome mengetahui bahwa sebuah kuil dibangun untuk dewa laut. Tanpa sebulir pun keraguan, mereka mendatangi tempat yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan mereka tuk melepaskan kutukan yang tertambat.

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya berlangsung cepat; Kagome terlambat menyadari bahwa kuil sang dewa laut yang berada di dalam sebuah gua kecil tempat mereka menjejakkan kaki saat itu adalah jebakan, Umineko ternyata adalah dalang dari kutukan itu sendiri, pedang yang dibutuhkan untuk membuka segel kuil hanyalah tipu daya, tetsusaiga berhasil direbut penipu ulung itu. Beruntungnya, Kagome dan Inuyasha dapat bergabung dengan Shippou, Jaken, Rin, dan Ah-Un yang menunggu di luar saat gua kecil itu runtuh.

Umineko yang berdiri di dalam gua ternyata hanyalah _kugutsu_ , sebuah boneka. Wujud Umineko yang asli berdiri di atas seekor _youkai_ gagak raksasa yang muncul dari reruntuhan gua, seringai licik tersemat di wajahnya. Rambut cokelat panjang wanita itu dikuncir tinggi, ia memakai _kimono_ hijau muda tanpa lengan, dilapisi oleh _armor_ di dada dan sepasang pelindung bahu yang terkait dengan jubah berwarna kelabu. Sebuah pedang tersangkut di _obi_ -nya yang berwarna biru muda. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya terlihat cantik namun berbahaya.

Inuyasha berusaha menyerang Umineko alias Sara dengan _sankon tetsusou_ tapi, secara mendadak Sesshoumaru muncul dan menghentikannya. Tangan sang _Daiyoukai_ yang berpendar kehijauan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Inuyasha. Kurang dari sedetik, kulit _inu hanyou_ itu melepuh setelah terkena _dokkasou_. Kerusakan yang disebabkan tidaklah seberapa, namun itu cukup untuk menghentikan Inuyasha sementara. Tak sempat wanita itu tersenyum, Sesshoumaru juga menyerangnya. _Dokkasou_ yang menyembur dari tangannya melelehkan _youkai_ gagak raksasa itu, sang pengendara akhirnya menjejak tanah.

Rin dan Jaken sibuk menggumamkan nama tuan mereka. Inuyasha tak henti mengumpat. Sesshoumaru berusaha menenangkan adik tirinya, pria itu berkata bahwa apa yang terjadi bukanlah urusannya. Tapi apa yang paling menyita perhatian Kagome adalah pertanyaan Shippou, "Apakah wanita itu teman Sesshoumaru?"

"Mungkin bukan," jawab sang _miko_. Ia sendiri pun sebenarnya tak yakin, apalagi ketika ia melihat wanita itu merendahkan diri dengan satu lutut tertekuk di tanah di hadapan pria yang dicintainya.

Kepalanya tertunduk, kedua tangan Sara terangkat, wanita itu menjulurkan pedang yang terbuat dari taring Penguasa Wilayah Barat yang sebelumnya, seraya berkata dengan penuh formalitas, "Kumohon, terimalah ini untuk membunuh Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru _-sama_."

"Apa kau pikir itulah keinginan Sesshoumaru ini?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada yang hampir terdengar bosan.

Sara tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Maksudmu, kau tidak setuju dengan ini?"

"Jika aku ingin mengalahkan Inuyasha, aku tidak akan menggunakan trik kotor maupun bantuan darimu."

Menyela komunikasi tak berimbang di antara keduanya, Inuyasha berteriak, "Kembalikan _Tessusaiga_ milikku!" Perintah sang _hanyou_ dengan kasar.

Adegan yang terjadi kemudian hanya berselang hitungan detik; mantan wanita bangsawan itu melepaskan kalung dari lehernya. Dengan cepat, kalung yang mirip namun berbeda warna dengan milik Inuyasha itu ia julurkan. Serta-merta, cahaya biru pucat yang menyilaukan memancar. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh Inuyasha yang terkena sinar itu berubah menjadi kaca, persis seperti kedua temannya. Tak mau sahabat _hanyou_ -nya ikut jadi korban, Kagome melepaskan panah. Keberuntungan masih bertahan dipihak mereka, anak panah sang _miko_ melesat cepat dan tepat. Kalung itu hancur, dan kutukan terberai.

Saat Sesshoumaru bergerak mendekat ke sisi Kagome. Mata Sara berkilat merah sedetik lamanya sebelum ia menyisipkan serulingnya di antara _kimono_ dan _armor_ -nya. Lengan wanita itu terulur, ledakan _youki_ berwarna ungu kehitaman yang di arahkan ke Inuyasha keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya. _Hanyou_ itu terpental cukup jauh ke belakang.

Dalam sekerjap mata, musuh baru mereka menghilang dari pandangan.

Kagome berlari menghampiri sahabatnya sambil menanyakan keadaannya. Inuyasha mencoba untuk berdiri tapi luka di dadanya cukup fatal, ia kembali jatuh terduduk. Kagome memaksa _inu hanyou_ itu untuk beristirahat dan memulihkan luka. Sudah tentu laki-laki itu menolak, Inuyasha bersikeras bahwa lukanya itu hanyalah lecet kecil. Dengan wajah menahan sakit, ia berlutut dan menyuruh Kagome naik ke punggungnya. Namun, tidak ada debat, yang di dengar Inuyasha hanyalah derap langkah menjauh.

Sesshoumaru yang tak jauh dari tempat _miko_ itu berdiri sudah siap terbang kala sebuah tangan menarik lengan _suikan-_ nya. "Aku ikut denganmu," suara Kagome berisi ketegasan yang tak memberikan ruang untuk penolakan. Oleh karena itu, Sesshoumaru melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang gadis itu dan terbang: Mengejar penyelesaian sebuah masalah, dan meninggalkan kawanannya di tempat teraman, untuk saat itu.

Di kejauhan, reruntuhan kastil yang terletak di bukit terlihat. Sesshoumaru mendarat di hutan yang berada di bawah kaki bukit itu. Ia menarik mundur tangannya dari lekuk pinggang Kagome saat yakin gadis itu sudah menapak tanah dengan aman. Kagome terdiam di tempat, memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Kaki sang pemilik _tenseiga_ melangkah perlahan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang berdaun rimbun. Kenangan dengan terang terbayang. Saat pertama kali datang ke tempat itu, Sesshoumaru baru saja kehilangan satu tangannya. Harga dirinya terkikis. Kepongahannya luluh-lantak. Tapi di saat saat itulah rasa penasarannya pada seorang gadis aneh mulai terbangun.

Sara menampakkan diri dari balik pohon lain. Pertanyaan yang siap terlontar dari bibir Kagome kembali tertelan kala wanita itu mulai berbicara sambil menatap Sesshoumaru dalam-dalam.

"Kau ingat tempat ini kan?" Langkah Sara lembut kala mendekat.

"Kau mengenalnya," komentar Kagome sambil memandang Sesshoumaru. Pria itu menatapnya sesaat dengan raut muka yang tak dapat diartikan oleh gadis itu.

Wajah cantik sang _hime_ sedikit berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, lebih hidup dan cerah, ada harapan yang terbersit di sana. Asano Sara mulai bermonolog panjang lebar tentang bagaimana ia tidak bisa melupakan kala pertama ia melihat Sesshoumaru yang berhasil menghabisi seluruh musuh perang dari klan Asano sendirian. Sara berkata dengan sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada yang lebih tampan dari Sesshoumaru. Kemudian, ia berkisah tentang bagaimana ia selalu menatapnya diam-diam. Memainkan seruling khusus untuknya karena, hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa Sesshoumaru mendengarkan bunyi yang serulingnya hasilkan saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Senyum khas seorang putri bangsawan itu terpahat di wajah Sara.

Tak nyaman dengan jeda yang terlalu panjang, Kagome berkata dengan sedikit mendesak. "Kumohon, serahkan _Tessaiga_ milik Inuyasha, kau tidak akan membutuhkannya."

Lagi-lagi, sang _miko_ diabaikan. Sorot mata yang penuh kekaguman Sara terus tertuju pada Sesshoumaru seorang. Kaki wanita cantik itu berhenti melangkah maju. Ada kegetiran saat Sara menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia tidak dapat memaafkan atas apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya, pemimpin Kota Asano, yang pernah berusaha membunuh Sesshoumaru. Sebab, percobaan pembunuhan itu hanya menghasilkan puluhan mayat prajurit dari pihak mereka. Tak lama kejadian itu berselang, kota Asano terbakar habis oleh tangan ayahnya sendiri, Asano Souju. Di tengah ketakutannya pada Sesshoumaru, pria tua itu lebih memilih bunuh diri atas nama kehormatan daripada meneguk kekalahan dengan mati di tangan orang lain.

"Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, Sesshoumaru _-sama_. Satu-satunya yang salah adalah ayahku."

Sang putri Asano kembali melanjutkan cerita tentang riwayat hidupnya. Setelah kotanya hancur, ia menjadi seorang biarawati, sebisanya menolong para penduduk desa. Akan tetapi, keadaan tenang itu tak lama. Ia terjangkit sebuah penyakit mematikan. Kemudian, dengan jelas ia menyatakan ketakutannya akan mati sebelum menikah. Disaat yang sama, ia mendengar sebuah nama.

Inuyasha, nama yang didengungkan dengan dendam oleh Sesshoumaru. Dia merasa harus hidup, mengambil _Tessaiga_ yang selama ini diinginkan oleh sang _Daiyoukai_ , mengembalikan kehormatan sang ayah dan alasan yang paling utama adalah, mengungkapkan isi hati pada pria yang ia cintai. Karena itulah, ia menerima tawaran menggiurkan para _mononoke_ yang mengerubunginya saat ia sekarat. Dan sekarang, jadilah ia seorang _hanyou_.

"Selama ini, aku menyembunyikan rasa cintaku padamu, Sesshoumaru _-sama_."

Simpati Kagome yang meninggi atas latar belakang hidup Sara yang penuh ironi tak lantas surut. Namun, setelah mendengar pernyataaan cinta itu, mau tak mau emosi yang sangat familiar dengannya dahulu kala kembali tersusun sedikit demi sedikit di hatinya: _Rasa cemburu._

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sara berlutut di tanah, sambil mengulurkan _Tessaiga_ dengan kedua tangan, ia berucap. "Kumohon, terimalah persembahan dariku, Asano Sara, untukmu, Sesshoumaru- _sama_ ," kalimat wanita itu bersayap, nadanya penuh dengan harapan Sesshoumaru akan menerima pedan sekaligus cinta yang ia tawarkan.

Tak ada suara selain senandung hutan yang terdengar selama beberapa saat. Tapi pada akhirnya, bariton itu memecah keheningan, "Mainkanlah seruling itu, seperti dulu."

Nada Sesshoumaru selurus ekspresinya, kalimat itu bukan permintaan, bukan pula sebuah perintah.

Diam-diam, Kagome melirik pria itu dari sudut mata. Sesshoumaru masih di tempat dan posisi yang sama, kepalanya sedikit menengadah, matanya terpaut pada alam di sekelilingnya.

Dengan patuh, wanita itu menuruti kehendak pria yang dicintainya sepenuh hati. Dengan gerakan gemulai khas seorang putri ia berdiri, menyangkutkan _Tessaiga_ di _obi_ -nya. Kemudian, Sara mengambil seruling yang ia letakkan di balik _armor_ -nya. Alunan indah yang ia hasilkan mendayu-dayu, membawa beribu emosi yang bergejolak, merdu di telinga, menyayat di hati. Angin yang berembus seakan hendak mengambil bagian dalam orkestra senja itu; desirnya mengajak rimbun daun menari-nari mengikuti nada yang ditiupkan lembut ke dalam rongga seruling.

Kalimat dingin Sesshoumaru menghentikan bunyi indah itu, manik emasnya kini menatap lurus-lurus pada Sara. "Jadi, ini wujud aslimu."

Bibir sang putri Asano terpisah dari badan seruling, "Wujud asli? Apa maksudmu, Sesshoumaru _-sama_?"

Keadaan melankolis itu berakhir dengan teriakan Inuyasha yang ditutup dengan _sankon tessou_ miliknya. "Akhirnya kutemukan kau!"

Rentetan kejadian yang terjadi kemudian berlangsung sangat cepat. Sesshoumaru menarik pedang dan menggores bahu Inuyasha. Namun itu hanyalah sebagai peringatan. Tanpa _youki_ , itu takkan sungguh-sungguh melukai tubuh seorang _hanyou_ keras kepala seperti Inuyasha. Perdebatan kecil sekejap terjadi di antara dua bersaudara itu. Inuyasha tak mengindahkan saran sang kakak untuk tidak turut campur. Di pihak Inuyasha, ia tak habis pikir dengan komentar Sesshoumaru, bagaimana mungkin masalah itu bukan urusannya bila salah satu benda yang berharga miliknya dirampas begitu saja oleh perempuan sialan itu?

Untuk kali kedua, Inuyasha menyerang Sara, kali ini dengan _hijin kessou_. Puluhan tetes darah yang dialiri _youki_ bagai puluhan mata pisau tajam, siap merobek bagian mana saja tubuh perempuan itu. Serangan Inuyasha berhasil memotong lengan Sara. Beberapa _youkai_ kelas bawah berterbangan keluar dari bagian itu dan melilit tubuh Inuyasha hingga ia tidak berkutik.

Di antara semua kekacauan itu, Kagome tak dapat berbuat banyak. Meskipun kepalanya sibuk mencari cara yang dapat dia perbuat untuk segera mengakhiri pertempuran dua arah melelahkan itu. Gadis itu tak berani dan tak sampai hati untuk ikut campur, membuang rasa simpati dan melepaskan anak panah langsung kepada Sara.

Kagome telah mengarahkan anak panah ke para _mononoke_ yang melingkari tubuh Inuyasha, tapi ia tidak akan bisa melesatkan senjata tanpa melukai sahabatnya itu. _Miko_ itu berlari mendekati sahabat _hanyou_ -nya. Dengan busur yang dialiri _reiki_ seperti saat ia melawan Tsubaki, Kagome mencoba melenyapkan satu persatu _youkai_ yang mendekat untuk menyerang Inuyasha.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Inuyasha!" Suara femininnya melengking dengan tekad keji. Kedua tangan Sara sudah terangkat, bersiap melepaskan serangan _youki_ yang kedua.

Disaat yang sama, Kagome yang kewalahan mulai lengah. Di luar sepengetahuannya, beberapa _mononoke_ yang lain melesat dengan cepat, berusaha mengunyahnya hidup-hidup.

Terkejut adalah sebuah pernyataan yang meremehkan atas air muka Sara saat Sesshoumaru berdiri tepat di depan adiknya dan Kagome. Dengan Tokijin, pria itu menghalau serangan dari Sara sekaligus menebas beberapa _mononoke_ lemah yang mengancam _miko_ muda itu.

"Sara, hentikan! Kumohon!" Ucap Kagome selantang mungkin dari balik tubuh Sesshoumaru. Gadis modern itu melanjutkan dengan nada yang merendah namun tetap tegas. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku berusaha mengerti alasan atas semua yang kau lakukan. Sejujurnya, aku mengagumi tekadmu dan rasa cintamu yang besar untuk Sesshoumaru. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membenarkan itu sebagai alasan kau membunuh Inuyasha atau siapapun dengan mengatasnamakan cinta!"

 _Miko_ penjelajah waktu itu tak gentar saat menyuarakan isi kepalanya, salah satu pemikiran terkuat yang membuat ia memandang sang _Daiyoukai_ dengan cara yang berbeda, salah satu yang membuat ia melihat maksud lain dari sikap dingin Sesshoumaru yang tak jarang terkesan kejam pada Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru tidak mungkin membunuh Inuyasha. Karena, bila memang ia berniat melakukan itu, Sesshoumaru pasti sudah membunuhnya sejak ratusan tahun lalu!"

Kalimat Kagome membuat kedua _inu_ itu menatapnya serentak.

Kedua sudut alis Sesshoumaru bertaut di tengah. Wajahnya masam.

Bagi Inuyasha, yang terbelalak dan mulut terbuka. Apa yang dilontarkan oleh Kagome bukanlah hal yang baru, tentu saja ia pernah mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. Tapi, realita dingin membuatnya tak menggubris prasangka baik yang sempat terpintas di benak. Bagaimanapun juga, kekejaman dunia membuatnya tak mau berharap lebih, ia tak mau terluka oleh hipotesa belaka. Namun entah mengapa, saat ini, di detik itu juga, saat Kagome mengucapkan dengan lantang, hal itu terdengar sangatlah masuk akal. Bertentangan dengan semua ucapan menyakitkan dari Sesshoumaru yang pernah diterimanya, ia yakin, jauh di dasar hati, si brengsek yang congkak dan berwajah dingin itu tetap menganggapnya sebagai adik.

"Lagipula, kurasa bukan itu yang Sesshoumaru inginkan," sambung Kagome.

Sara menggeser kakinya, agar dapat memandang gadis yang dengan lancang menginterupsinya. Ia memandang Kagome dengan satu alis terangkat yang meremehkan. "Dan kau, kau pikir kau tahu apa yang Sesshoumaru _-sama_ inginkan, hah?"

Kagome ragu sejenak, "kau harus mengenalnya lebih dalam untuk mengetahui hal itu, aku sendiri pun belum bisa mengatakan dengan pasti apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi aku yakin, Sesshoumaru tidaklah seperti itu, bukan pertumpahan darah yang ia minta sebagai bentuk ungkapan rasa."

Ada sesuatu di cara Kagome menyebutkan nama pria yang dicintainya itu yang menggugah rasa ingin tahu Sara. "Katakan, apa kau juga mencintainya?"

"Aku peduli padanya dan aku ..., aku menyayanginya."

"Kau tidak mencintai Sesshoumaru _-sama_?" Tanya Sara lagi, tak percaya.

Rona merah mendominasi wajah Kagome, ia menjawab, "Cinta akan kehilangan makna sejatinya bila dikatakan tanpa perbuatan nyata untuk ditunjukkan."

Tak peduli dengan posisinya yang sedang terimpit, Inuyasha berteriak marah, "Sudah cukup dengan semua omong kosong itu, cepat kesini dan lawan aku!"

Bukan teriakan marah Inuyasha yang ia anggap sebagai musuh yang membuat Sara membeku di tempat, tapi ucapan dingin Sesshoumaru di beberapa detik berikutnya.

Dengan nada bosan Sesshoumaru berkata, "jangan tunjukkan wajah burukmu lagi di hadapanku!"

Secara vertikal, Sesshoumaru menebas tubuh Sara dengan _Tokijin_. Tubuh wanita itu berubah menjadi besar dan kekar, matanya berubah semerah darah, tanduk mencuat dari kedua sisi keningnya, kulit putih halusnya berubah warna menjadi cokelat tanah, dan suara melengkingnya menjadi berat dan dalam oleh kebencian. _Youkai_ yang kini menguasai tubuh _hime_ itu menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang rencana aslinya yang sedari awal mengincar sang _inu youkai._

Sebagai tanggapan, Sesshoumaru balik bertanya, "Kau pikir Sesshoumaru ini tidak tahu?"

Tak jauh dari putra Penguasa Wilayah Barat itu, Kagome mulai melepaskan anak panah ke berbagai arah. Pasalnya, jumlah _mononoke_ lemah berbagai bentuk yang muncul dari tubuh _youkai_ itu bertambah banyak, mereka tidak lagi puluhan, tapi ratusan. Para _youkai_ lemah dengan mudah musnah. Sayangnya, itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Gerombolan _mononoke_ mengalir bagai tak ada habisnya.

Inuyasha terbebas dari _youkai_ yang melilitnya oleh _hiraikotsu_ milik Sango yang terbang dengan Kirara. Miroku pun turun tangan, ia menyedot ratusan _youkai_ yang bergerilya menggunakan _kaazana._

Kicauan _youkai_ yang menjadi musuh utama sang _inu youkai_ tak berhenti, ia sesumbar bahwa _youki_ Sesshoumaru takkan dapat membunuhnya. Faktanya, serangan Sesshoumaru memang hanya membuatnya lebih kuat lagi. Tawa biadab menutup kata-kata angkuhnya yang memuakkan.

Respons Sesshoumaru untuk musuhnya hanyalah dua kata bernada penghinaan, "Tumpukan sampah."

Sara yang kini telah menjadi satu dengan para _youkai_ itu berhasil memunculkan sebagian dirinya. Wanita itu meminta maaf dengan tulus karena telah menyebabkan masalah bagi Sesshoumaru. Suaranya melemah dan terbata-bata di akhir kalimat, "Oleh karena itu ... oleh karena itu, aku harap kau segera membunuhku beserta _youkai_ itu Sesshoumaru _-sama._ "

Sesshoumaru menebas lengan kiri musuhnya dengan _Tokijin_ , tangan yang menggenggam _Tetsusaiga_ itu terpental dan tertancap di tanah tak jauh dari putra tertua Inu no Taisho. Lengan yang terpotong itu berubah menjadi ratusan _mononoke_ lain. Lantas, para monster itu segera mencari mangsa untuk dilahapnya. Pilihannya tertuju pada gadis yang terdekat.

Untuk sekilas perhatian Sesshoumaru terpecah kala empat _youkai_ yang baru terpisah dari tubuh tuannya meluncur cepat untuk menyerang Kagome. Tapi ia bisa bernapas lega karena cakar Inuyasha berhasil menyelamatkan calon pasangannya di waktu yang presisi.

Sesshoumaru bertekad untuk segera menyelesaikan gangguan kecil itu. "Jika _tokijin_ tidak berguna, maka, akan kugunakan ini."

Kagome yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya bergumam, "Sesshoumaru, menggunakan _tetsusaiga_ ..."

' _Sesshoumaru, katakan, adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau lindungi?'_ Suara sang ayah bergaung di benaknya.

' _Seseorang untuk dilindungi',_ benaknya berkata.

Beberapa wajah yang terbayang silih berganti, diakhiri dengan wajah seorang _miko_ masa depan. Suara Sesshoumaru semakin berat kala ia berkata, "Pedang yang dengan satu ayunan dapat memusnahkan ratusan youkai. _Tessaiga,_ beri aku kekuatanmu!"

 _Youki_ yang berbenturan dengan _kekkai_ di pedang itu menciptakan percikan seperti aliran listrik. Sesshoumaru menarik _Tessaiga_ dari sarungnya, di tangannya, bilah pedang itu bertransformasi. Pedang itu diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara, dengan satu ayunan melintang dari kiri ke kanan atas ia melepaskan _kaze no kizu_ yang lebih besar dari yang dimiliki Inuyasha.

Ratusan _youkai_ dan musuh utama binasa dalam satu kedipan mata.

 _Tessaiga_ kembali terlepas dari genggaman sang _Daiyoukai_ dan tertancap di tanah. Inuyasha bergegas menyambar, lalu menyangkutkan pedang itu ke _obi_ -nya.

Selama beberapa waktu lamanya, Sesshoumaru memandangi telapak tangannya yang terbakar oleh _kekkai Tessaiga._

Tinggalah Sara di atas tanah, perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu. Di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya di dunia, ia mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepada pria yang dipujanya. Wajahnya hanya memancarkan ketenangan kala ia berterima kasih sepenuh hati pada Sesshoumaru yang telah membebaskannya. Suaranya lembut saat menyatakan bahwa tak ada penyesalan atas apa yang telah terjadi. Karena pada akhirnya keinginannya telah terkabul, menyampaikan secara langsung isi hatinya pada Sesshoumaru.

Surai putih dan hitam duduk bersandingan, api unggun belum jua padam tatkala sang _miko_ sudah mengasingkan diri berdua dengan _youkai_ yang dicintainya. Setelah teman-teman rombongannya tahu tentang hubungan mereka, Kagome tak punya alasan lagi untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Sesshoumaru setelah Rin dan Shippou terlelap.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Pinta Kagome.

Sesshoumaru yang saat itu tidak mengenakan _armor-_ nya memberikan pandangan bertanya.

"Tanganmu." Tak sabar, Kagome menggeser duduknya hingga bahu mereka saling menempel, lalu dengan tangan kirinya ia meraih tangan kanan Sesshoumaru. Selagi tangan kanannya sibuk meraih suatu benda di kantong piyamanya, gadis itu meneliti luka bakar yang ada, hanya sedikit tersisa di tengah. Tak dapat dipungkiri, untuk yang kesekian puluh kalinya ia terkagum-kagum pada kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh _hanyou_ juga para _youkai_ yang dapat memulihkan luka dengan cepat.

Sesshoumaru menatap plastik putih tipis yang keluar dari saku Kagome. Lagi-lagi, salah satu benda dari masa depan yang dibawa oleh gadis itu. Setelah mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan kemarin malam, Kagome telah menceritakan banyak hal; perbedaan waktu yang terpaut, juga beragam hal yang ada di tempat asalnya, burung besi buatan yang dapat mengangkut ratusan manusia melintas samudera juga benua, bulan yang telah terjamah, dan keberadaan _youkai_ yang tak terlihat di manapun. Yang terakhir itu membuatnya berpikir keras. Kemana perginya semua _youkai_ yang ada di era ini? Baik itu _mononoke_ maupun seorang _Daiyoukai_ seperti dirinya? Apa yang terjadi direntang waktu lima ratus tahun kemudian? Tidak ada yang tahu sebab, jawaban pastinya ada di waktu itu sendiri.

Sesshoumaru menatap plester putih yang kini menempel di telapak tangannya, benda itu memberikan rasa dingin yang menyamankan. Ia berkata, "luka ini akan segera sembuh dengan sendirinya. Sesshoumaru ini tidak lemah seperti manusia."

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu." Andai saja _reiki_ yang dimilikinya dapat menyembuhkan _youkai_ seperti halnya pada manusia, sudah pasti ia lebih memilih menggunakan _reiki_ -nya dibandingkan plester penyejuk seperti itu. Namun Kagome tahu persis, tidak mungkin ia dapat menjaga air dan api dalam satu wadah.

Mereka duduk berdampingan dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat.

Seorang Kagome bisa duduk lama terdiam tanpa kata adalah hal yang tidak biasa. Minat Sesshoumaru untuk menangkap emosi gadis itu mencuat. Harum yang silih berganti hanya membuatnya menangkap emosi secara samar. Oleh karena itu, dengan sudut mata, Sesshoumaru meneliti mimik muka Kagome. Belum sempat ia menyimpulkan sesuatu, kesunyian canggung itu berakhir, Kagome mulai membuka mulut.

"Kau menyelamatkannya," suaranya goyah, matanya mulai tersengat emosi. Kagome mengutarakan apa yang sebelumnya hanya ia gumamkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesshoumaru menatap lurus, ia mencoba menebak ke arah mana percakapan itu tertuju.

Kagome mendongak, mencegah air mata yang tergenang untuk jatuh.

"Kau menangis."

"Tidak," sangkal _miko_ itu cepat.

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Mengapa?" Gadis itu malah bertanya balik sambil mengedarkan pandangan tak percaya. "Karena akhir hidupnya penuh dengan tragedi. Aku turut berduka untuknya."

"Bodoh." Sesshoumaru paham dengan 'ia' yang Kagome maksud. Sejujurnya, _inu youkai_ itu tak terlalu terkejut. Terlepas dari asal-muasal _miko_ itu, baginya, Kagome adalah pribadi yang aneh. Tindak-tanduk gadis itu seringkali menjadi lambang dari _keberanian_ atau _kebodohan_ , mungkin sesuatu di antara kedua kata itu, atau mungkin juga di luar dari keduanya. Dan watak alaminya, sudah pasti menjadikan gadis itu sebagai magnet bahaya yang berjalan.

Tergelitik dengan tingkah-laku sang _miko_ muda, Sesshoumaru menyuarakan pemikirannya. "Kau menangis untuk orang asing, berkawan dengan lawan, kau akan membuat dirimu terbunuh dengan mudah."

Gadis penjelajah waktu itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sebuah senyum merayap perlahan di wajahnya saat ia membalas komentar terakhir Sesshoumaru. "Tidak selama kau ada." Kemurungan kembali merundungnya, ia menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "aku hanya berharap arwah Sara dapat menemukan kedamaian."

"Dia akan memainkan serulingnya di alam sana."

Kagome mengerti, setidaknya mencoba mengerti, mungkin itu adalah cara Sesshoumaru mengatakan bahwa Sara sudah tenang di alam lain. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda laki-laki itu. Sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang basah dengan ujung lengan piyama yang dikenakan dan menahan desakan untuk tertawa kecil, gadis itu berkomentar. "Untuk wanita yang sangat tulus mencinta dan rela melakukan apa saja untukmu, kalimat itu terdengar sedikit tidak berperasaan."

Pria itu menjawab dengan penuh keseriusan, "Sesshoumaru ini tidak mudah menjadi mangsa oleh apa yang manusia sebut dengan perasaan."

"Tidak?" Nada Kagome meledek.

"Hn." Raut wajahnya sedikit melembut kala berucap, "Kau satu-satunya pengecualian, Kagome."

Secepat mata mengerjap, secepat itulah kisah Sara terlupakan oleh Kagome atas kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut pria itu. Memori malam sebelumnya kembali mencuat. Suara Sesshoumaru yang dalam terputar berulang-ulang. _Jadilah milikku, Kagome._

Dan itu memicu rentetan pikiran yang tak terbendung.

Kagome sangat sadar akan perasannya namun, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memberikan jawaban. Dan entah mengapa, dengan kuat, ia merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah lamaran? Benaknya sempat menolak namun, relung hati terdalamnya mengiyakan. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang tersisa dari kalimat itu, tentu saja, itu sebuah lamaran. Tabiat serius Sesshoumarulah yang menjelaskan hal itu. Tak terhindarkan, kata lamaran membuatnya memikirkan pernikahan, dan pikiran itu terus bergulir ke beragam hal yang membuat mukanya memerah.

Memang di zaman ia berada sekarang, usianya sudah tergolong matang dan dianggap cukup dewasa untuk menghantarkan seorang makhluk baru ke dunia lewat rahimnya. Tapi, ia tidak hanya hidup di zaman ini. Ia terlahir sebagai gadis modern, zaman dimana hukum masih menggolongkannya sebagai _anak-anak!_ Apa yang harus ia katakan nanti pada ibunya, Souta, dan _Jii-chan_? Belum lagi berondongan pertanyaan yang pasti akan terlontar dari Eri, Yuka, dan Ayumi kala mereka mengetahui bahwa ia sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan Sesshoumaru yang notabenenya kakak Inuyasha?

Ketiga temannya itu sudah terlanjur menganggap Inuyasha sebagai pacarnya. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan nanti, _'kemarin memacari adiknya sekarang kakaknya? Apakah karena sang adik tidak bisa lepas dari mantan pacarnya itu? Apakah karena mereka berdua punya ketampanan yang serupa?'_ Apakah teman-temannya akan berpikir seperti itu? Kagome tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan pertama, itu pun bila pada akhirnya mereka pertanyakan.

Sudah jelas, yang akan setengah ia mati ia sangkal adalah pertanyaan kedua.

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Walau mereka sama-sama sering menyembunyikan afeksi, rupa keduanya yang selaras, surai silver yang indah dan permata keemasan yang membawa prahara, Kagome yakin. Ia teramat sangat yakin. Perangai keduanya jauh berbeda, ia tidak melihat Inuyasha di diri Sesshoumaru. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyamakan keduanya?

Napas Kagome tertahan mendadak, matanya membelalak sekejap sebelum ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedih. Jalan pikirannya yang beranjak jauh hanya membawanya pada rasa bersalah pada sahabatnya, Inuyasha. Sekarang ia bisa mengerti perasaan teman _hanyou_ tersayangnya itu. Dulu ia pernah mempunyai pikiran buruk seperti itu, Inuyasha hanya bersikap baik padanya karena melihat kesamaan rupa dengan Kikyo. Dan kini, ia merasa menyesal.

Kagome tenggelam dalam renungan, tapi faktanya ia masih menatap sang _inu youkai_. Jalan pikirannya terputus ketika dengan telapak jari Sesshoumaru mengusir helaian rambut yang entah bagaimana terselip di sudut mulutnya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan kelopak mata yang hanya setengah terangkat, bukan pandangan kantuk, ada seberkas gairah yang terbersit disana.

Secara mudah Kagome tertarik, perlahan tenggelam pada sorot mata itu, seluruh dunia menjadi buram, pusat perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada Sesshoumaru.

 _Mantra_. Itu satu-satunya penjelasan yang logis atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya tiap kali menatap _amber_ itu. Seringkali Kagome mendapati dirinya terhipnotis. Dengan mudah ia menjadi seorang hamba yang tak ada pilihan lain selain _rela_.

Sesshoumaru sangatlah _berbahaya._

Kagome mengalihkan pandangan, otaknya berputar, mencari topik yang tepat untuk dijadikan pengalih perhatian, dan pertanyaan yang hampir sepanjang sore memenuhi otaknya kembali terangkat. "Mengapa tadi siang kau pergi secara tiba-tiba?" Tangan Sesshoumaru sudah kembali ke sisi tubuhnya, untuk sesaat ia menimbang-nimbang tentang apa yang akan ia katakan. Belum sempat ia menjelaskan, Kagome sudah menyambung kalimatnya. "Kau membuatku khawatir. Bisakah kau tidak melakukan itu lagi?"

Iris biru kelabu menatap lekat, emas itu balik menatap dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak akan memintamu membuat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati tapi, setidaknya, jangan pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Aku _butuh_ tahu bahwa kau pergi bukan karena marah kepadaku." Cara Kagome berbicara takut-takut, persis seperti anak kecil yang meminta untuk dibelikan mainan mahal.

Terjadi jeda yang cukup panjang di antara keduanya.

Bayangan kala puncak hari di tepi pantai kembali terulang di kepala sang Sesshoumaru. Wajah Kagome yang hampir selalu berbinar dengan semangat semakin menarik tatkala dibingkai oleh mahkota basah yang masih meneteskan air laut. _Cantik._ Perhatian Sesshoumaru turun ke bawah, kaki jenjangnya dihiasi ratusan bulir air. _Terlalu banyak kulit yang terekspos._ Melihat _miko_ itu tak mengenakan alas kaki sudah menggiringnya ke ranah pikiran yang jarang ia jamah.

Ketika Kagome duduk di sampingnya dan sibuk mengeringkan rambut, titik fokus Sesshoumaru teralih ke pakaian basah yang melekat di beberapa bagian tubuh gadis itu. Kain basah yang menempel, tentu saja memperjelas lekuk yang ada di tubuh mungil itu. Warna putih membuat pakaian itu menjadi transparan sehingga, bahan aneh yang terlindung di balik kaos itu terlihat. Bahan berenda berwarna merah muda di dada gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lekuk indah yang terguncang oleh gerakan yang dilakukan Kagome, Kagomenya.

Imajinasinya tak lagi terkekang. Tak ada kata terlintas. Benaknya pun kehabisan kata-kata. Sisi buasnya mulai mengerang. Sifat posesif dirinya _butuh_ untuk melindungi calon pasangannya dari mata semua laki-laki yang ada di pantai, bahkan dari Jaken dan _kitsune_ kecil itu. Butuh seluruh usaha keras untuk membangun niat dan sekuat tenaga bagi seorang Sesshoumaru untuk tidak menerkam gadis itu dan menandainya sebagai miliknya saat itu dan di tempat itu juga.

Tapi ia tidak dapat bertindak sesuai kemauannya, yang diidamkan belum juga memberikan sinyal penerimaan sepenuhnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih untuk pergi dan menenangkan diri.

"Tingkah lakumu tadi siang membuat Sesshoumaru ini ingin membunuh seseorang," ucap pria itu pada akhirnya.

 _Tadi siang?_ "Apa yang ku-" sanggahannya kembali teredam, pria itu sudah kembali berbicara.

"Kau memberikan pertunjukan yang membuat pikiran para pejantan bergerak liar, dan kau membiarkan Inuyasha menyentuhmu."

Mengacuhkan yang pertama, ia membela diri untuk tuduhan yang kedua. "Dia sahabatku!" Nadanya menantang.

Intonasinya masih tanpa emosi, tapi anehnya, nagi Kagome, suaranya saat itu terdengar sedikit mengerikan, "Sesshoumaru ini tidak berbagi."

Gadis itu tergelak dan membalas, "Dan Kagome ini bukan makanan."

Harga diri Sesshoumaru sedikit terluka, jarang sekali ia menempatkan makhluk lain menjadi prioritas utamanya. Dan, dengan mengutarakan keinginan terdalamnya seperti kemarin malam, ia berada di posisi yang sangat rentan. Menunggu jawaban dari Kagome membuatnya lemah, sepenuhnya ia berada di dalam genggaman gadis aneh itu.

Keseriusan Sesshoumaru terdengar mematikan ketika tangannya menangkup kepala bagian belakang dan merebut perhatian gadis itu. Tawa Kagome mati seketika itu juga. Sesshoumaru berhenti sebentar untuk menikmati ekspresi sang _miko_ yang sedikit terkejut, lalu ia berkata. "Apa yang kau katakan pada wanita itu benar, jika aku benar-benar berkehendak, Inuyasha pasti sudah mati sejak dulu. Dan yang kau lakukan siang tadi membuat Sesshoumaru ini bersungguh-sungguh ingin membunuh Inuyasha untuk pertama kalinya."

"Kau ..., cemburu?" Tanyanya tersendat.

Tidak menjawab, Sesshoumaru malah melepaskan tangannya dari kepala sang _miko_.

Dadanya dialiri perasaan yang hangat. Meski apa yang Sesshoumaru utarakan tentang keinginan membunuh adiknya sendiri terkesan menakutkan tapi, bagi Kagome, itu terasa manis dan menyanjung di saat yang sama. Setelah rasa telah terungkapkan, Sesshoumaru selalu berhasil membuat kepalanya sejajar dengan awan walau sepasang kakinya menjejak tanah. Sebab itulah ia merasa _harus_ menunjukkan isi hatinya. "Sejujurnya, aku juga merasa seperti itu, ketika mendengar Sara mengutarakan perasaannya kepadamu. Aku merasa tidak nyaman ..., aku cemburu."

Tidak ada respons dari pria itu. Sesshoumaru tidak menganggap itu sebagai perkara ringan. Pertanda buruk.

Pada akhirnya ...

" _Gomenasai,"_ pinta gadis itu tulus.

Masih sunyi.

Setelah mengingat-ingat dan mengumpulkan keberanian diri, Kagome menggeser duduknya sedikit menyamping agar dia dapat menghadap sang _youkai_ tercinta.

Awalnya ia mendekatkan wajah dengan ragu, tapi saat ujung hidungnya menelusuri rahang pria itu, semua pikiran dan keraguan tertinggalkan. Ia bergerak sedikit terburu-buru ke leher Sesshoumaru namun saat berada di sana, ia membelai halus dengan pola yang sama, naik dan turun. Kagome mengakhirinya dengan menempelkan bibirnya di bagian bawah telinga Sesshoumaru. Rasa terima kasih dan permohonan maaf dalam bahasa primal para _inu_ telah tersampaikan. Saat Kagome menarik diri, sebuah geraman dari dalam dada pria itu terdengar.

Satu-satunya tangan milik Sesshoumaru mencegahnya mundur lebih jauh lagi. Kedua matanya otomatis terpejam saat pria itu mengecup lembut bibirnya. _Madu._ Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk kecupan polos itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang bergelora. _Panas._ Bibir Sesshoumaru mulai mendesak, dan dengan sukarela Kagome menenggelamkan diri dalam bahaya yang ditebar oleh pria itu. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan pria itu mengklaim gua hangatnya sebagai wilayah kekuasaan. _Api._

Lengan pria itu lebih erat lagi mendekap tubuhnya, tak ada jarak, mereka saling menghimpit. Sesshoumaru sangat mengagumi bagaimana lekuk feminin gadis itu melengkapi kontur tubuhnya. Tanpa _armor_ yang menghalangi dan hanya dibatasi oleh pakaian tipis yang dikenakan, tidak sulit bagi mereka dilamun suasana yang penuh romansa. Sesshoumaru dan Kagome berbagi kehangatan. Detak jantung Kagome yang bertalu dengan kuat seakan beresonansi dengan milik sang _Daiyoukai_.

Kehendak sang _youkai_ dan sang _miko_ berkelindan. Pertautan bibir semakin dalam, lidah mereka ikut berjibaku. Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru yang menopang semakin menekan kepala gadis itu. Satu tangan Kagome merenggut kasar surai silver itu, sedangkan satu tangan yang lain membelai kulit kepala pria itu ketika Sesshoumaru menggigit bibir bagian bawah gadis itu sedikit kuat.

Keduanya tenggelam oleh perasaan teramat dalam yang terkandung disetiap sentuhan dan belaian.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sesshoumaru berhasil mengekang sisi buasnya dan menguasai kendali dirinya. Mereka berpisah dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Tatapan yang mereka tukar penuh dengan hasrat yang meluap.

Setelah adrenalin mereda, Sesshoumaru berucap, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kagome."

Senyum menari di wajah gadis itu, matanya seakan tertawa kala ia berkata dengan malu-malu, "Aku merasa sudah seharusnya aku meminta maaf padamu, kekasihku."

"Kekasih ... " _Inu youkai_ itu menggemakan kata itu secara perlahan, seakan meresapi makna yang terkandung di dalamnya. "Sesshoumaru ini lebih suka menyebutmu sebagai calon pasangan."

Senyum tak lepas dari wajah Kagome, penekanan berlebih ia berikan di kata terakhir, "Untuk saat ini aku sudah sangat bahagia menyebutmu sebagai _kekasih_." Gadis itu mengambil jeda sejenak. "Tapi, saat Naraku terkalahkan nanti ... "

Ribuan bimbang terlupakan.

Ketetapan hati telah dikukuhkan.

Apapun yang masa depan bawa, ia telah siap.

Suara halus Kagome penuh keyakinan ketika melisankan penerimaan atas apa yang Sesshoumaru utarakan di malam sebelumnya. "Menjadi pasanganmu adalah sebuah anugerah bagiku, Sesshoumaru."

~Tsudzuku~

* * *

End notes: Since, animanga Inuyasha bertemakan 'feudal fairy tale' (fairy tale: dongeng, tempat dimana segala keajaiban bisa terjadi) ga diragukan lagi, 'Paramour' akan happy ending. Sesshoumaru sama Kagome berhak dapat ending yang lebih bahagia dari InuKag di animanganya. Sedikit spoiler, di ending, sebisa mungkin gw ga akan kejam sama salah satu character *winkwink.

Terima kasih banyak, denger kenapa kalian suka pairing ini tuh udah buat gw seneng bgt.

Oh iya, setelah update paramour chapter 10, beberapa hari kemudian gw baru ngeh kalo gak nyantumin terima kasih buat semua reader yg udah review di end notes. Gomenasai, hontouni gomenasai. Maaf bgt, *bow.

Karena itu, terima kasih buat semua yg review di chap 9 chap 10. Teruntuk, Shin min young, Sasuhina69, tiasiambaton, Kazama Sakura, Hakuya Cherry, Albaficaaiko, Alynda B, INOcent Cassiopeia, Chiharu Kasumioji, Namikaze Eiji, Cieru Cherry, Amuto, Inez Higurashi, Akimoto Manatsu, Vandalism27, Taeoh, Akasuna mainy, Myuu, Wawa582, NoveHime, Renata Higurashi, hannah, Ryuki Akira, Guest, SKLover, Cherry, Yori, BEST REGARDS for all of you.

Dan semua reader. I accept critism. Minna saiko arigatou.


	12. Renegade

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt: Renegade by Paramore.

Warnings: **Contains spoiler from Inuyasha Final Act!** Awal chapter ini tuh kayak rangkuman dari beberapa peristiwa penting yg ada di anime IY. Untuk yang belum namatin anime IY, I've try my best, moga kalian ga pusing baca awal chap ini.

* * *

Setelah tragedi yang terjadi pada Sara, rombongan _inu-tachi_ itu melewati beberapa hari tenang tanpa kemajuan yang berarti. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, masa-masa akhir petualangan telah menunggu. Kejadian besar itu di awali dengan ketakutan yang merebak dengan cepat pada kalangan tertentu. Pasalnya, _youkai-youkai_ yang kuat telah terpenggal kepalanya, biksu-biksu suci telah dibunuh. Tidak butuh analisis tinggi bagi para pemburu _hanyou_ laba-laba untuk menyimpulkan bahwa setiap kejadian itu adalah potongan rantai dari belenggu kejam Naraku yang terbaru.

Keadaan semakin diperburuk dengan kemunculan Hakudoshi. Sama halnya dengan Kagura dan Kanna, Hakudoshi adalah pecahan dari tubuh sang _hanyou_ licik. Namun, tubuh Hakudoshi yang serupa dengan bocah berumur tujuh tahun sangatlah menipu. Kelihaian bertarung bocah itu mengerikan, ditambah dengan senjata seperti tongkat berujung pedang melengkung yang melebihi tinggi tubuhnya dan _kekkai_ dari Naraku, Hakudoshi sukar terkalahkan.

Dengan bertambahnya bidak yang dimiliki, pergerakan Naraku dalam menebar berbagai macam jaring keji miliknya semakin gesit dan terencana. Seiring waktu berjalan, teka-teki pun terkuak, para _youkai_ kuat itu dibunuh demi mendeteksi letak pecahan terakhir _Shikon no tama_ di tempat peristirahatan abadi: alam akhirat para _youkai._

Atas informasi dari Kagura, Seshoumaru dan yang lainnya mengetahui letak tempat yang menjadi perbatasan antara alam kehidupan dan alam akhirat. Kemungkinan itu adalah jebakan Naraku tentu saja terpikirkan, akan tetapi, pada akhirnya, mereka masih saja mendatangi tempat tersebut. Kagura yang membimbing jalan segera menghilang ketika mereka telah sampai di sudut terdalam gua tersembunyi di puncak sebuah pegunungan yang sebelumnya tak pernah terjamah oleh manusia.

 _Inu-tachi_ itu berada di depan sebuah pintu besar yang dijaga dua patung batu raksasa berwujud manusia yang bernama Gozu dan Mezu. Dua patung itu berubah hidup ketika ada seseorang yang hendak melewati pintu yang tingginya mencapai empat meter. Berkat kepemilikan Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru dan yang lainnya diperbolehkan masuk oleh Gozu dan Mezu. Sesampainya di perbatasan akhirat, tanpa butuh usaha keras, Kagome menemukan serpihan _shikon_ di makam Inu no Taisho.

Di alam itu, satu kepingan tipis bola empat arwah dibawa oleh Hosenki bersama kematiannya. Hosenki adalah _youkai_ kerang yang juga disebut sebagai pertapa pembuat harta karun karena keahliannya dalam membuat beragam permata ajaib. _Youkai_ yang kini tubuhnya seperti berlian itu menempel di dada bagian kanan tulang-belulang raksasa berbaju zirah sang mantan Penguasa Wilayah Barat.

Dapat dipastikan, Naraku pun menampakkan diri di tempat pecahan _Shikon_ berada. Kemunculan sang laba-laba nista membuat pertempuran besar tak terelakkan lagi. Walaupun Sesshoumaru dan Inuyasha mengetahui bahwa _kekkai_ laba-laba bedebah itu semakin kuat semenjak persembunyiannya di Gunung Hakurei, itu tak menghentikan mereka untuk berusaha memberikan serangan meski sia-sia.

Tetapi, keberuntungan kembali memeluk mereka yang mempunyai niat baik. Dengan Inuyasha yang dianugerahi Hosenki kekuatan terakhirnya, putra Izayoi itu berhasil menguasai _Kongosoha: y_ ang melesatkan tak hanya ledakan youki tapi juga pecahan berlian yang mampu menembus kekkai terkuat sekalipun. Keadaan dengan cepat berbalik, _hanyou_ keji itu terpojok. Pelindung Naraku dengan mudah dihancurkan oleh puluhan permata tajam serupa ujung tombak tajam yang keluar dari Tessaiga.

Disusul dengan ledakan _youki_ dari Tokijin, tubuh Naraku yang tak terlindung oleh _kekkai_ tercerai-berai, onggokan-onggokan daging dengan beragam bentuk menjijikan mengambang di udara, wajahnya pun terbelah menjadi dua secara harfiah. Sayangnya, ceceran daging _hanyou_ laba-laba bedebah itu berhasil menghilang dengan _kekkai_ yang dibuatnya di didetik-detik terakhir panah Kagome nyaris menyentuhnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Naraku menghilang untuk menyusun rencana baru.

Keesokan harinya, kelompok Sesshoumaru bersinggungan dengan Gakusanjin, _youkai_ tua dan besar yang selama ini menyamar menjadi gunung. Dari pertemuan itu, sang _inu youkai_ dan yang lainnya mengetahui bahwa, _youkai_ besar itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya setelah Naraku mengambil _Fuyoheki:_ bola permata bulat sekepalan tangan berwarna biru miliknya yang dapat menyembunyikan aura siluman.

Demi mempermulus jalannya untuk melengkapi bola empat arwah dan membunuh Kikyo, _hanyou_ nista itu mencuri _fuyoheki_ agar dapat menyembunyikan aura siluman miliknya. Beruntungnya, Gakusanjin memberi mereka permata kecil hijau pendeteksi _fuyoheki._ Semakin dekat jarak mereka _fuyoheki,_ maka, semakin cahaya kehijauan permata itu memudar.

Jaring laba-laba yang ditebar Naraku semakin memusingkan ketika mereka bertatap muka dengan Goryomaru dan Moryomaru di waktu yang berbeda. Goryomaru adalah seorang _hanyou_ yang di lengan kanannya terdapat cangkang besar, pria itu memanfaatkan anak-anak kecil untuk mengumpulkan bangkai-bangkai _mononoke_ sebagai makanan lengan _youkai-_ nya. Sedangkan, Moryomaru adalah hasil eksperimen dari perpaduan berbagai jenis _youkai_ hasil karya Hakudoshi. Moryomaru diciptakan untuk tujuan tertentu yang nantinya akan berpengaruh besar bagi pemberontakan Hakudoshi.

Terlepas dari Goryomaru yang mencurigakan dan Moryomaru yang menyandang label sebagai musuh baru, pemikiran dalam-dalam yang muncul dari beberapa anggota di kelompok yang diketuai Sesshoumaru menghasilkan satu keyakinan, benang yang saling terkait antara satu kejadian dengan yang lainnya, Naraku telah menciptakan suatu cara baru untuk melindungi jantungnya. Dan itu menjelaskan banyak pertanyaan; Mengapa Naraku yang tak terlindungi oleh _kekkai_ tidak bisa mati setelah terkena serangan fatal Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru di alam akhirat para _youkai_? Karena kala itu, tubuh Naraku saat itu adalah cangkang kosong.

 _Hanyou_ berotak iblis itu takkan dapat dikalahkan selama jantungnya masih tersembunyi di suatu tempat.

Dan, gagasan itu dibenarkan oleh informasi yang Kagura berikan. Naraku menciptakan bayi. Bayi yang telah terbelah menjadi dua oleh _Dokko_ seorang biksu suci yang menjadi korban pembantaian. Salah satu potongan bayi itu tumbuh menjadi Hakudoshi, sedangkan yang satunya tetap berwujud bayi. Bayi itulah jantung Naraku yang sebenarnya. Kini rombongan Sesshoumaru mempunyai sasaran baru, jantung Naraku yang berbentuk bayi!

Dari Kagura jugalah mereka mendapat tambahan berita bahwa jasad Goryomaru telah dimakan oleh Moryomaru. Lengan _youkai_ yang selama ini menempel di tubuh Goryomaru itu sebenarnya adalah Moryomaru itu sendiri. Semua itu demi memuluskan rencana Hakudoshi dan si bayi pemegang _fuyoheki_ untuk membuat benteng hidup terbaik dan mengalahkan Naraku. Sebab, Hakudoshi dan si bayi merasa merekalah yang asli, tak seperti Naraku yang hanya cangkang tanpa isi.

Sejalan dengan otak busuk _hanyou_ yang menciptakan mereka, Hakudoshi dan si bayi memiliki kelicikan yang hampir setara. Dan itu menghasilkan pertarungan panjang tiga arah yang melelahkan. Sudah pasti gerombolan Sesshoumaru dan Inuyasha terjebak di antaranya. Contohnya di penghujung hari itu. Setelah mengikuti lebah beracun Naraku, Sesshoumaru dan yang lainnya bertemu dengan Hakudoshi yang sedang menyerang Kagura karena telah membiarkan Kohaku yang ingatannya telah kembali melarikan diri.

Hubungan yang tak lagi seperti musuh membuat Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru menolong Kagura yang terpojok. Pergerakan Hakudoshi lebih cepat, ia berhasil menjadikan wanita pengendali angin itu sebagai tawanannya. Untuk melindungi diri dari serangan, Hakudoshi menjadikan Kagura sebagai tameng hidup. Oleh karena itu, Inuyasha tidak sampai hati menjatuhkan serangan Kongosoha pada _kekkai_ yang melindungi _youkai_ kecil itu.

Tapi tentu saja, sekuat apapun rencana yang bocah kecil itu miliki semuanya sia-sia. Pengkhianatan Hakudoshi yang terendus Naraku menemui akhir. Yang terjadi berikutnya sangatlah cepat; _Kekkai_ yang Naraku berikan untuk Hakudoshi menghilang. Kagura terjatuh ke tanah. _Miasma_ berbentuk kabut tebal yang _youkai_ kecil itu keluarkan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya segera dimurnikan oleh panah Kagome. Lalu, Tokijin milik Sesshoumaru menghantarkan Hakudoshi pada kebinasaan. Dan yang terakhir, _Kaazana_ milik Miroku menghisap jejak _youkai_ kecil jahat itu selamanya dari muka bumi.

Setelah teriakan Hakudoshi telah lenyap bersama tubuhnya, tinggalah Kagura. Bujukan tulus Kagome untuk bergabung dengan kelompoknya ditolak sang _youkai_ wanita. Pengendali angin itu menatap Sesshoumaru agak lama sebelum berpaling dan terbang dengan bulu putih yang menjadi kendaraannya. Kepergian Kagura diiringi dengan teriakan penuh optimis Inuyasha yang berjanji bahwa ia akan mengambil jantung _youkai_ wanita itu dari Naraku agar ia dapat bebas.

Sore itu, dengan berkumpulnya lagi Kohaku dan kepentingan sebagian anggota, mereka sepakat untuk berpisah sementara. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, dan Kohaku beserta Kirara pergi ke desa pembasmi siluman. Sedangkan Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Rin, Shippou, juga Jaken dan Ah-Un terus mengikuti sang _Daiyoukai_ memburu musuh utama mereka.

.

.

.

Sinar sang surya telah lama tenggelam di ufuk Barat. Dengan semua ketidakpastian yang masa depan tawarkan pada mereka, _miko_ itu tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu. Seluruh insting Kagome segera membenamkan bahaya enam kaki dalam tanah dan membuang semua kecemasan kala menghabiskan waktu berduanya yang berharga dengan Sesshoumaru.

Di luar masalah fisik, _inu youkai_ tampan yang ada di sampingnya itu memang jauh dari gambaran kekasih idaman para gadis di zamannya, tidak ada pernyataan cinta, pujian, maupun rayuan. Tapi, bagi Kagome, semua deskripsi itu terasa klise bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang kekasihnya tawarkan, yaitu: Kedamaian, jiwa, juga hati.

Persis seperti pada waktu itu, berlatar belakang senandung lembut khas malam, disuguhi dengan kecantikan sinar rembulan yang keperakan, dan dalam rengkuhan pria yang menyayanginya. Rasa-rasanya, tidak akan ada bahaya yang dapat menyentuhnya. Kagome bergelung duduk dengan nyaman, punggungnya menempel di dada kokoh kekasihnya yang minus baju pelindung. Sesshoumaru bersandar pada sebuah pohon, kaki kiri pria itu lurus, sedangkan yang lain tertekuk untuk menumpu lengan kanannya. Tubuh Kagome berada antara kedua paha Sesshoumaru, _mokomoko_ lembut menyelimuti bagian bawah tubuhnya dari angin malam.

Sangat jelas, malam itu masuk ke dalam daftar sepuluh malam favoritnya, dan nama Sesshoumaru tertera di setiap nomor yang ada.

Sang _Daiyoukai_ memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati kebersamaan yang indah. Dagu Sesshoumaru berada di puncak kepala calon pasangannya, salah satu dari bahasa paling kuno dan primal para _inu_ untuk menunjukkan _afeksi terdalam_ dan _menyatakan kepemilikan_. Emosi yang lembut dan hangat mengalir di setiap sel-sel yang ada di dalam diri pria itu, ' _ini terasa benar. Inilah yang diperlukan.'_

Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan, bukan karena berlindung dari udara malam tapi lebih karena _kebutuhan emosional._ Perlahan, mereka membawa hubungan itu lebih tinggi dari sebatas kedekatan karena sentuhan fisik yang dibumbui hasrat semata.

Meski begitu, sudah tentu ketenangan itu tak muncul begitu saja. Nafsu yang mencuat selalu berusaha menguasai ketika Sesshoumaru dan Kagome pertama kali berdekatan di penghujung hari. Ada ketegangan seksual di antara keduanya, seolah-olah mereka berusaha mati-matian menolak dorongan gairah untuk berkata 'ya'.

Setidaknya, sejauh ini, mereka berhasil. Akan tetapi, hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu entah berapa lama lagi mereka bisa menahan diri sebelum sesuatu terjadi.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome memulai sebuah percakapan tanpa repot-repot membuka mata.

"Saat kita berpisah tadi, kau pasti mendengar apa yang Miroku gumamkan." Kejadian itu terulang di kepalanya, laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya, dengan wajah yang terlihat geli, tunangan Sango itu menggumamkan sesuatu sambil membalik badan dan beranjak pergi bersama Inuyasha demi melacak Naraku di area yang bersebrangan dengan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak merasa, Kagome sudah berpetualang lumayan lama dengan teman biksunya itu. Hanya dari sorot mata, Kagome bisa berkata dengan yakin bahwa ia tahu saat Miroku menggunakan otaknya yang pintar itu untuk memikirkan suatu strategi cerdas atau ketika ia mempunyai pikiran mesum.

Kagome bertanya dengan nada rendah, "Spekulasi lain?"

Bahasa itu memang baru-baru ini dikenal Sesshoumaru, tapi ia mengerti maknanya. Tak ada emosi yang terdeteksi dari suaranya ketika pria itu menjawab, "Dia bertaruh."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang malam tanpa gangguan, tentang berapa kali Sesshoumaru ini 'kan menciummu."

Safir biru kelabu itu terbuka, pipinya diwarnai rona merah, kedua alis gadis itu terangkat. "Tidakkah itu terlalu ... mendetail?"

"Hnn."

"Abaikan saja."

"Pemikiran biksu itu tidak menyenangkan bagi Sesshoumaru ini."

Kagome menoleh untuk menatap kekasihnya. Bertentangan dengan dua kata yang menyatakan ketidakpedulian yang telah ia ucapkan, lima detik kemudian gadis itu bertanya dengan ragu-ragu, "Memangnya, apa yang Miroku katakan?" Rasa penasaran menggelayuti suara sang _miko_.

 _Daiyoukai_ itu menatapnya lekat. "Dia salah. Sesshoumaru ini bisa lebih dari sekadar mencium bibir calon pasangannya sepanjang malam."

 _'Itu!_ ' Kata-kata yang terangkai dari mulut Sesshoumaru barusan, berhasil membangkitkan khayalan yang telah Kagome timbun ratusan juta kaki di dalam benak. Hei, usianya masih belasan tahun! Dengan cepat, ia kembali meluruskan kepala ke depan untuk memandangi bentuk guratan tak menggairahkan di salah satu lembaran daun kering yang berada tak jauh dari sepatunya.

Kemudian, untuk beberapa detik lamanya, punggung Kagome dapat merasakan bagaimana dada pria itu sedikit bergetar oleh tawa tanpa suara yang teredam dalam dada pria itu. Apanya yang lucu? Oh, iya, tentu saja, sudah pasti karena detak jantungnya yang melonjak cepat dan keras hanya karena satu kalimat bersifat tendensius dan menggoda dan membuat imajinasinya melayang tinggi yang baru saja Sesshoumaru ucapkan.

'S _alah satu resiko memiliki kekasih inu youkai yang memiliki pendengaran super sensitif.'_ Keluh Kagome dalam hati.

Berusaha keras terdengar santai, Kagome menyahut. "Aku yakin itu." Tuk mengusir rasa malunya, lagi-lagi gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan pada hal yang selama ini menggugah rasa ingin tahunya. " _Ano,_ Sesshoumaru, dulu kau sering merenung sambil memandang bulan. Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki dan tanda di dahimu?"

Dengan senang hati, Sesshoumaru memberikan apa yang ingin diketahui oleh calon pasangannya. "Tidak secara khusus. Tapi tanda ini adalah tanda dari garis keturunan yang hanya dimiliki segelintir golongan." Setelah lima detik lamanya, Sesshoumaru menambahkan. "Dan langit malam hanya membantuku berpikir." Dalam diam, sang _Daiyoukai_ baru tersadar, merenung berlama-lama selagi memandang kelamnya langit malam tak lagi sering ia lakukan. Tidak setelah Kagome menjadi 'kekasihnya'.

Di lain pihak, Kagome paham atas apa yang Sesshoumaru utarakan. Segelintir yang dimaksud menunjukkan derajat bagi mereka yang dijuluki sang _Daiyoukai_ , alias siluman besar, yang juga dapat diartikan sebagai kaum bangsawan dikalangan manusia. Kagome semakin terhanyut dalam pemikiran ketika menyadari semakin mengenal Sesshoumaru semakin ia merasa sedikit pengetahuan yang ia miliki tentang kehidupan _youkai_. Yang ia tahu selama ini hanyalah _youkai_ golongan rendah yang sering disebut _mononoke_ yang porsi berpikirnya hanya seperti binatang, makan atau dimakan. Membunuh atau dibunuh.

Di luar golongan itu, _youkai_ yang lebih kuat yang pernah ditemuinya selalu mengagungkan kekuatan. Inuyasha dan Sesshoumaru pun termasuk salah satunya. Sesshoumaru menginginkan apa yang Inuyasha miliki, begitupun sebaliknya. Inuyasha berhasrat untuk menjadi _youkai_ sepenuhnya seperti Sesshoumaru. Patut disyukuri, keadaan telah jauh berubah. Keinginan Inuyasha seakan musnah setelah beberapa kali darah _youkai_ menguasai tubuhnya.

Benak Kagome memutar ulang saat itu. Akal _hanyou_ itu seakan memudar seiring dengan perubahan di wajahnya. Figur sahabatnya itu berubah mengerikan, taringnya memanjang, memamerkan hasrat membunuh. _Sklera_ -nya merah darah, iris emasnya yang hangat berubah menjadi biru yang mengancam, keduanya berpadu di dalam satu sorot tajam tatapan haus darah yang akan membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri. Yang ikut andil membuat kesan mengerikan adalah munculnya satu garis bergerigi warna keunguan di kanan dan kiri pipinya.

Gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk dapat memandangi garis yang sama yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan Sesshoumaru. Salah satu hal yang menandakan ketidakmanusiawiannya.

Seakan dipanggil oleh kekuatan tak kasat mata, tangan _miko_ muda itu bergerak secara otomatis, jari-jarinya terulur. Sentuhan selembut bulu, belaian yang mengambang, sedetik lamanya yang tak terpikirkan, Kagome mengelus kedua garis yang melintang di pergelangan tangan Sesshoumaru itu dengan penuh kekaguman.

Tindakan calon pasangannya yang sangat spontan membuat tubuh pria itu menegang ketika ujung-ujung jari Kagome membelai tepat di kedua garis magentanya. Sekerjap mata, tangan kanan sang _inu youkai_ sudah bermanuver sedemikian rupa dan balik menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kiri sang _miko_ dan menghentikan pergerakannya.

Kilat aneh di sorot tajam Sesshoumaru membuat si sulung Higurashi yang kini menoleh itu bertanya secara takut-takut, "Kau tidak suka bagian itu tersentuh?"

Suaranya tajam, "Salah."

Kedua alis Kagome berkerut sesaat, sebelum matanya dengan cepat berbinar seperti anak kecil yang menemukan sekeping uang logam. "Aku tidak menger- oh, kau mudah tergelitik di bagian itu?"

Rahang _youkai_ rupawan itu mengeras, "Tidak."

 _Miko_ itu memutar tubuh agar dapat menghadap kekasihnya. "Lalu?"

"Selain tanda garis keturunan tertinggi, bagian ini," Sesshoumaru menempelkan ujung-ujung jari Kagome di dua garis yang ada di pipi kanannya, "teramat sensitif."

Otak Kagome seakan menumpul. Mulutnya terbuka, namun pita suara miliknya gagal mengeluarkan 'oh' yang seharusnya menjadi jawaban tercerdas ketika salah satu zona peraba paling peka dari seluruh tubuhnya menyentuh wajah Sesshoumaru. Di luar semua bisikan akal sehat yang memerintahkannya untuk sedikit menjauh, Kagome mengikuti nalurinya, tangannya bergerak perlahan, ujung-ujung jemarinya menelusuri tepi garis indah itu sepenuh hati.

Mereka memang sepasang kekasih, tapi selama ini Kagome menahan dirinya. Pasalnya, dengan semua mantra yang Sesshoumaru percikan padanya, Kagome tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Jauh di dasar hati, ia tahu bahwa ia akan dengan mudah takluk dan melewati batas bila saja ada sedikit dorongan, waktu, dan kesempatan.

Persis seperti saat ini.

Aura yang melingkupi mereka berat dengan hasrat, seketika itu juga udara malam menjadi panas.

Sesshoumaru menutup kedua matanya, seakan menikmati sentuhan polos itu sebagai hal yang ... paling erotis.

Saat itu, raut muka sang _inu youkai_ tak dapat dijelaskan dengan satu kata, puas, atau antusias? Yang pasti raut dingin tertanggalkan dari wajahnya dan digantikan oleh suatu ekspresi yang membuat segerombolan kupu-kupu di perut Kagome berubah menjadi kumpulan api yang bergejolak.

Tubuhnya memanas.

Sebuah geraman menjadi awal sebuah pertautan. Sebuah sentuhan menghasilkan desakan. dan desakan berbuah tuntutan. Mereka merengkuh laksana diburu waktu. Dorongan hormon tak lagi tertahankan hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan cakar Sesshoumaru sedikit menekan kulit punggung dibalik piyamanya. Di bawah agresi indra pengecap pria itu, perlawanan Kagome seakan tak berarti. Sebuah lenguhan teredam. Gairah yang membara mulai berkumpul di perut bagian bawah keduanya. Tangan Kagome merenggut kuat sejumput helaian silver lembut kekasihnya tatkala letupan keinginan berbuah menjadi gejolak nafsu.

Takkan ada yang bisa membuat mereka menahan diri kala itu.

Tidak ada.

Terkecuali, suara rintih seorang gadis kecil yang sampai ke telinga sang _Daiyoukai._

Dekapan keduanya terberai, di tengah napas yang pendek-pendek Kagome mendengar Sesshoumaru berucap, "Rin."

 _Miko_ itu hanya mengangguk sebelum ikut bangkit dengan lutut yang terasa lemas.

Ketika Kagome dan Sesshoumaru sampai di tempat mereka berkemah, Shippou dan Jaken sudah menanti mereka dengan wajah khawatir. Rin masih tertidur di dalam kantung tidur saat Kagome mendekatinya. Jaken meminta maaf pada Sesshoumaru dengan cara dramatis yang memuakkan seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Shippou menceritakan tentang Rin yang meracau dalam tidurnya dan suhu tubuh gadis kecil itu yang melonjak naik secara drastis.

Kagome mengangkat tangan dari kening Rin, "Dia demam." Gadis masa depan itu segera meraih tasnya dan mengaduk-aduk isinya. Dalam waktu yang singkat, gadis itu sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, sebuah tablet putih kecil pereda panas dan sebotol air mineral. "Ia makan malam dua jam yang lalu, kurasa tak apa jika Rin meminum ini sekarang," gumam Kagome pada dirinya sendiri.

Dibantu Shippou, dengan lembut ia menopang gadis kecil itu agar bersandar di dadanya. "Bisakah kau menelan ini, Rin- _chan_?" Gadis kecil itu membuka mata dan mengangguk lemah.

Suara _abusive_ Jaken memekakkan telinga saat ia setengah berteriak dengan kepanikan yang menyebalkan, "Apa yang kau genggam itu, Manusia?"

Sontak, emosi Kagome menanjak naik, ingin sekali ia merebut tongkat bernama _nintojou_ dan menghantam _youkai_ hijau itu lagi seperti dahulu. Kagome menjawab ketus, "Ini hanya obat untuk Rin!"

"Jangan kau berani memberikan benda aneh berbau pahit itu pada Rin." Suara terakhir yang dikeluarkan mahluk hijau itu adalah suara memilukan ketika tubuhnya dipijak oleh Sesshoumaru.

Kagome berpaling pada mahluk hijau kerdil yang sedang bangkit dari tanah dekat kakinya, "Kau pikir aku akan meracuninya, hah? Itu sangat gila!" Sebaiknya kau belajar menutup mulutmu Jaken, karena egomu sama sekali tidak didukung oleh penampilan dan kekuatanmu." Dengan itu, Jaken segera bungkam.

Kagome kembali mengangkat pandangan pada _inu youkai_ yang masih menatap lurus dirinya. Yang ditatap tak jua memberi tanda persetujuan walau hanya sebuah anggukan kecil seperti biasanya. Amarah _miko_ muda itu belum jua mereda, dengan berang dan penuh penekanan di dua kata tertentu ia berkata, "Bila benar kau menganggapku sebagai _calon pasangan_ , kau seharusnya juga mempercayaiku, Sesshoumaru."

"CA-CALON PASANGAN!?" Teriak Jaken.

Sang _miko_ yang terganggu dengan keterkejutan Jaken melemparkan tatapan heran yang meremehkan. Gadis itu tak habis pikir, memangnya apa yang selama ini mahluk kerdil itu pikirkan? Sesshoumaru yang tak kalah terusik pun menghadiahkan tatapan kejam yang menawarkan kematian jika pengikutnya itu masih berani membuka mulut. Mendapat dua pandangan mematikan dari keduanya, Jaken mengkerut di tempatnya berdiri. Keadaan seperti itu bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum keduanya kembali fokus pada satu sama lain.

Kala Sesshoumaru dan Kagome bertukar sorot mata tajam, udara malam berat oleh ketegangan. Bahkan sang _kitsune_ pun terlalu takut untuk menelan ludah. Rin kembali memejamkan mata, berharap itu hanyalah mimpi buruk, dan ia tak menjadi penyebab pertengkaran dua sosok yang disayanginya.

Merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertengkar, Kagome memutuskan kontak mata. Ia memejamkan mata sambil menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan sebelum membuka mata. Mementingkan kesembuhan Rin membuat intonasinya melembut. "Percayalah padaku," pintanya lemah. Iris biru sendu itu menatap safir keemasan dengan lekat, lalu menambahkan, "Seperti aku mempercayaimu, Sesshoumaru."

Beberapa puluh detik yang terlewat berikutnya terasa seperti selamanya. Reaksi yang ditunggu pada akhirnya muncul jua. Sebagai tanda persetujuan, _Daiyoukai_ itu sedikit menggerakan kepalanya ke bawah.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, suhu tubuh Rin sudah kembali normal oleh karena itu perjalanan dilanjutkan. Mereka sedang berjalan di antara dua tebing yang menjulang di tengah pegunungan. Tidak ada satupun pohon yang berdiri maupun rumput yang melapisi tanah. Yang terlihat hanyalah cokelat kemerahan tebing-tebing terjal yang gersang, bebatuan di sana-sini, dan kerikil-kerikil yang terhampar. Hanya cerahnya langit dan jejeran awan-gemawan yang sedikit membangkitkan suasana hati.

Selaras dengan alam yang ada, perjalanan pagi itu tandus tanpa tawa. Suara canggung menyelimuti mereka sejak sapaan selamat pagi Kagome tak diindahkan Sesshoumaru. Sejak saat itu, sang _miko_ lebih banyak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Permintaan maaf setengah hati Jaken dan penambahan sufiks di namanya sama seperti yang _youkai_ hijau itu lekatkan pada Sesshoumaru tak membuat hati Kagome kian ringan.

Diamnya Kagome membuat keadaan terasa sedikit tidak menyenangkan, terutama bagi dua bocah yang ada di dalam rombongan. "Rin tidak suka seperti ini," ungkap gadis kecil itu.

Shippou mengangguk, "Begitu juga aku."

"Rin harap Kagome _Nee-chan_ kembali ceria seperti biasanya." Lagi-lagi _kitsune_ itu menggerakan kepala tanda setuju.

 _Miko_ masa depan itu tak mendengar percakapan pendek keduanya, Kagome sedang menimbang-nimbang banyak hal. Menganalisis sebab heningnya Sesshoumaru bukanlah perkara mudah baginya. Apakah _Daiyoukai_ itu diam dan memendam amarah atas kata-katanya semalam? Atau, di luar perkiraannya, Sesshoumaru sama sekali tidak marah. Dan lagi, ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana pria itu memandang hubungan mereka setelah gejolak kecil yang terjadi.

Entah disebut sebuah keunikan atau kearoganan bila suatu hubungan, baik itu sebagai sekutu, musuh, persaudaraan, atau percintaan, hanya berlaku satu arah. Tapi faktanya, itu sangatlah tipikal Sesshoumaru. Bila suatu hal menyangkut dirinya, maka, itu sepenuhnya menjadi hak prerogatifnya. Bukti nyata bertebaran, salah satu contoh kecil dengan mudah ia petik dari awal pertemuan. Tanpa hati, pria itu tidak mengakui keberadaan Inuyasha sebagai adik walau jelas-jelas darah dari pria yang sama mengalir di tubuhnya. Kagome menghela napas dan lanjut berjalan sambil menatap kedua ujung sepatunya.

Tanpa sang _miko_ ketahui, helaannya membuat kepala sang _inu youkai_ berputar beberapa derajat, cukup untuk membuat gadis itu masuk ke area yang terlihat oleh sudut matanya.

Bibir gadis modern itu mengerucut, bila semua tergantung Sesshoumaru, tidak hanya kedengarannya saja, tapi hal itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Kagome sendiri tak tahu dan tak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila ia tidak membalas cinta yang pria itu berikan. Yang ia tahu, marah atau tidak marah, seharusnya pria itu memberi tanda. Akan tetapi, setelah ia berpikir ulang, Kagome tak lagi yakin harus merasa bersalah karena ia bukanlah pihak yang harus meminta maaf. Dia tidak salah, dan memang tidak ada yang salah, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memberikan obat pada Rin.

Oleh sebab itu, Kagome membuat keputusan. Ia tidak akan menunggu, ia bukanlah tipe yang bisa duduk diam dan menunggu kabut kesalahpahaman akan memudar dengan sendirinya. _Miko_ muda itu mempercepat langkah agar dapat berjalan sejajar dengan kekasihnya dan meluruskan asumsi-asumsi yang menyiksa kepalanya.

Namun, baru saja ia hendak memanggil nama kekasihnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan pecahan _Shikon no tama_ di dekatnya. Disaat yang bersamaan, dengan setengah berteriak Jaken memberitahukan bahwa pendar cahaya berlian hijau pendeteksi _fuyoheki_ kian memudar. Itu artinya, jantung Naraku sudah dekat!

Sesshoumaru mencabut Tokijin dari sarungnya. Suara Rin dan Shippou sangat lantang kala menunjukan sebuah gua di tengah tebing yang berada di sisi kanan mereka. Tanpa menoleh, Sesshoumaru berujar, "Menyingkirlah." Dengan itu, Kagome mengajak Ah-Un, Jaken, dan dua bocah kecil itu untuk mundur dan mencari tempat berlindung.

Suara gemuruh tebing yang runtuh oleh ledakan _youki_ yang dikeluarkan sang alfa mengakhiri kedamaian dan memulai sebuah pertarungan. Sesosok _youkai_ yang memiliki tubuh seperti manusia, dengan rambut sebatas telinga, memiliki bekas luka memanjang secara vertikal di sisi kanan wajah hingga ke lehernya muncul di hadapan sang _inu youkai._

Moryomaru membuka mulut, "Kau, saudara Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru menyahut dengan dingin, "Aku tidak pernah menganggap mahluk setengah siluman itu sebagai saudaraku."

Tempat Kagome berlindung tidak cukup jauh untuk tidak mendengar itu. Kedua alisnya berkerut, baru saja hal itu terlintas di kepalanya, dan kini prasangkanya itu benar-benar terbukti atas kalimat yang baru saja Sesshoumaru lontarkan _. 'Oh, Kami-sama, yang benar saja? Setelah persekutuan yang terjalin dan melakukan perjalanan bersama Sesshoumaru masih belum menganggap Inuyasha sebagai saudara?'_ Entah karena ego yang mencegahnya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya di hadapan musuh atau Sesshoumaru memang berpikiran seperti itu, Kagome belum dapat memahaminya.

"Namun, jika kau memiliki pengetahuan tentang itu, maka, kau adalah jantung Naraku!" sambung Sesshoumaru.

 _Youkai_ hasil eksperimen itu berkata, "Sesshoumaru, kau akan menyesal telah menghunuskan pedang sebelum berkata benar."

"Dan kau akan kubuat menyesal karena telah menyebutkan nama Inuyasha di hadapanku." Di tengah adrenalin yang meninggi, Kagome yang mendengar komentar Sesshoumaru itu tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata sesaat sebelum kembali fokus pada pertarungan yang ada di depannya.

Tinggi anak buah Naraku yang dua kali lipat dari Sesshoumaru, membuat _inu youkai_ itu melompat untuk menyerang. Dengan lengan kanannya, Moryomaru menangkis tebasan langsung yang Sesshoumaru arahkan padanya. Usaha itu tanpa hasil. Tokijin tak dapat menembus sedikit pun tubuh _youkai_ bersurai ungu pucat itu. Pasalnya, terkecuali bagian wajah dan lengan kanan, seluruh tubuh mahluk itu diselimuti cangkang keras berwarna hijau tua. Perubahan tubuh Moryomaru itu terjadi karena ia telah melahap Meioju, _youkai_ kura-kura yang memiliki cangkang super kuat yang tak tertembus oleh sembarang senjata.

Sesshoumaru mundur sedetik lamanya sebelum melancarkan serangan lain. Karena hunusan langsung tak berpengaruh, ia menggunakan ledakan _youki_ dari pedangnya. Sekali, dua kali, _youki_ yang berbentuk bola cahaya milik Sesshoumaru hanya berhenti satu jengkal di depan Moryomaru. _Youkai_ itu berhasil menyerap _youki_ Sesshoumaru. Dan itu berarti, semakin banyak Sesshoumaru menyerang, maka, Moryomaru akan menjadi semakin kuat. Kemudian, apa yang terjadi berikutnya mudah ditebak, serangan balik sang musuh membuat Sesshoumaru sibuk mengelak untuk beberapa waktu lamanya.

"Sebaiknya menyerah saja! Seranganmu sia-sia, Sesshoumaru." Nada Moryomaru penuh celaan.

Rin, Shippou, dan Jaken mulai mengeluarkan komentar-komentar panik. Setelah memerintah Rin dan Shippou tetap di tempatnya, Kagome keluar dari tempat perlindungan untuk mendekat ke tempat pertempuran dan berdiri sedikit di belakang Sesshoumaru. "Ada pecahan _Shikon no tama_ yang terpasang dalam cangkang di bahu kanannya itu." Busur telah terentang, satu anak panah terselip di tengahnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah panahku dapat mencapainya atau tidak, tapi ini sebuah usaha yang sangat pantas untuk dicoba."

Anak panah yang melesat mengenai bahu kanan Moryomaru, tepat di mana beberapa pecahan bola empat arwah bersemayam. Panah yang Kagome lesatkan tepat mengenai sasaran. Tapi hanya percikan seperti listrik yang terlihat di tempat yang tersentuh anak panahnya, tidak lebih.

Tak membuang tempo, pemilik Tokijin itu melemparkan ledakan _youki_ yang lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya sebelum melesat cepat mendekati sang musuh. Disaat Moryomaru selesai menyerap _youki_ Sesshoumaru, disaat itu mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan. Sang _Daiyoukai_ menghunuskan pedangnya di tempat yang telah terkena panah Kagome. Dengan sigap, Moryomaru memberikan perlawanan, tangan kanannya berubah menjadi tentakel-tentakel panjang yang melilit kuat tubuh Sesshoumaru.

Mereka yang bersembunyi di tempat perlindungan berteriak panik melihat keadaan sang alfa. Sama halnya dengan sang _miko_ , matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. Ia sudah mencabut panah dari busur dan menggeser tubuh sedikit ke kiri agar dapat membidik lebih baik.

Beberapa belas meter dari tempat itu, di waktu yang sama. Secara perlahan namun pasti, bilah Tokijin yang disertai aliran _youki_ melesak masuk ke dalam cangkang yang lebih solid dari batu itu. Pedang yang ditempa dari taring Goshinki mulai takluk. Retakan mulai menyebar. Tokijin hampir menyerah kalah ketika beberapa kelopak bunga yang merah oleh darah berterbangan melewati Sesshoumaru dan Moryomaru. Dengan segera, keduanya menyadari siapa pemilik darah yang menodai kelopak indah itu.

"Apakah wanita bodoh itu mati? Setelah mengkhianati Naraku dan mengkhianatiku demi sebuah kebebasan, pada akhirnya, ia menemui kematian yang sia-sia."

"Kagurakah?" Tanya Kagome sebelum melepaskan anak panah yang kedua. Panah yang berbalur oleh _reiki_ melesat dan menancap di tempat yang diincarnya. Belum sempat gadis itu merasa lega dengan keberhasilannya, tatapan _youkai_ hasil eksperimen itu beralih ke arahnya. Kemudian, enam titik _youki_ yang diserap Moryomaru dari Sesshoumaru meledak ke arah sang _miko_.

Dentuman keras memenuhi memekakkan telinga terdengar. Setelah asap dan debu yang menggumpal telah terberai oleh angin, gadis itu menghilang. Tanah rata yang tadi dipijak oleh Kagome membentuk cekungan seperti kawah berwarna kehitaman yang mengeluarkan bau pahit di beberapa tempat.

Dengan santai Moryomaru kembali menatap _inu youkai_ itu dengan pandangan bosan. "Menyedihkan."

"DIAM!" Hardik Sesshoumaru.

Disaat bersamaan, _youkai_ bayi yang bersembunyi di dalam lengan Moryomaru itu terperanjat. Percikan _reiki_ yang tadi dihantarkan panah di bahunya melebar, cangkang yang menjadi pelindungnya melemah. Dan itu memudahkan Tokijin untuk menembusnya.

" _Youki_ milikku tidak pantas diserap oleh _youkai_ sepertimu," ucap Sesshoumaru dengan geram ketika sedikit demi sedikit Tokijin melesak ke dalam cangkang keras Moryomaru.

" _SORYUHA_!" _Youki_ berkekuatan besar berbentuk naga mengalir dari sang _Daiyoukai_ ke Tokijin. Dengan pelindung tubuh yang melemah oleh _reiki_ Kagome, Moryomaru tak sekuat seperti sebelumnya. Ujung pedang Sesshoumaru hampir pecahan bola empat arwah yang tertanam ketika bilahnya patah menjadi dua. Memanfaatkan keadaan, Moryomaru menghilang dengan cepat.

Baru saja Sesshoumaru menoleh hendak memeriksa keadaan calon pasangannya saat ia mendengar, " _Arigatou,_ Shippou." Kagome melompat dari atas Shippou yang berubah bentuk menjadi balon merah muda besar nan lembut.

Sang _Daiyoukai_ membuang sisa pedang Tokijin yang ada di tangannya tatkala Rin dan Jaken bergabung sambil menyatakan kelegaan mereka karena Sesshoumaru berhasil selamat. Setelah itu, Rin menghambur untuk memuji Shippou yang tak kalah hebat dengan tuan yang dikaguminya.

Pemilik Tokijin itu mendekati kekasihnya, menangkup pipi kiri Kagome, meneliti gadis itu sesaat, lalu membuat pernyataan, "Kau tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap, ia bertanya balik, "Apakah yang Moryomaru maksud adalah Kagura?"

"Hnn."

"Kita harus segera menolongnya!" Desak Kagome. Sebagai respons, pria itu melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang sang _miko._

"Sesshoumaru- _sama_ , kau meninggalkan pedangmu?" Tanya Rin.

Sesshoumaru menjawab sambil melompat ringan lalu terbang. "Aku tidak butuh pedang yang patah."

"Rin _-chan_ , Shippou _-chan_ , kalian tunggulah di tempat yang aman!" Seru Kagome dengan lantang.

Tangan gadis itu melilit erat di leher Sesshoumaru, wajahnya terbenam di antara _mokomoko_ dan leher kekasihnya. Entah seberapa cepat mereka terbang, yang pasti, Kagome tidak dapat membuka mata tanpa kembali memicing dan merasa sedikit pusing dengan semua warna kabur yang menjadi latar belakang atas kecepatan yang Sesshoumaru tempuh.

Dengan mata yang terpejam, Kagome seakan berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. "Seharusnya kita memaksa Kagura untuk tinggal bersama kita. Tidak seharusnya kita membiarkan Kagura sendirian." Tidak ada jawaban dari Sesshoumaru, tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Kagome, karena ia sendiri pun tenggelam di dalam pikirannya, di dalam penyesalan terbarunya.

.

.

.

Mata awas sang _Daiyoukai_ sudah menangkap tempat yang ditujunya, hamparan luas padang bunga berwarna putih dengan putik kekuningan di sebuah pembukaan hutan yang lebat. Gunung menampakkan puncaknya dari balik hijaunya pucuk hutan. Gerombolan awan tebal menari-nari dipermainkan oleh angin. Pemandangan yang ada menakjubkan, sama seperti biasanya. Yang tak biasa adalah seorang _youkai_ wanita yang terduduk di atas kedua lututnya di tengah-tengah padang itu. Kepalanya lunglai ke depan hingga sejajar dengan bahu. Di setiap napas yang terhembus, angin yang bercampur dengan _miasma_ keluar dari empat lubang di tubuhnya, hembusan angin itu beriak, menggugurkan bunga-bunga dari tangkai di sekitarnya. Kelopak-kelopak rapuh bunga yang telah gugur itu semakin terlukis indah oleh merahnya cairan kehidupan yang dimiliki oleh Kagura.

Kepala sang pengendali angin terangkat ketika Sesshoumaru dan Kagome menjejakkan kaki tak jauh darinya. Sesshoumaru mendekat, Kagome hanya dapat diam di tempat dan memandangi wanita itu dengan tatapan sedih. Hanya dengan satu kali pandang semua akan mengerti, Kagura sedang sekarat. Tangan kanan wanita itu bersemayam di atas dada kirinya, tanda bahwa Naraku telah mengembalikan jantungnya. Meski pada akhirnya, kebebasan yang ia dapat lantas kembali direnggut oleh _miasma_ laba-laba kejam itu.

Naraku benar-benar merencanakan akhir memilukan ini untuk Kagura.

 _Daiyoukai_ itu memandang Kagura lurus-lurus, tangannya yang menggenggam pegangan Tenseiga terhenti ketika menyadari wanita yang tak lagi menjadi musuh itu tak dapat tertolong.

Disaat-saat terakhirnya meregang nyawa, rasa sakit dan keputusasaan telah tanggal di wajah pengendali angin itu setelah Kagura mengetahui bahwa mereka, dan Sesshoumaru khususnya, telah datang untuknya. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

Di tarikan napas terakhirnya, pengendali angin itu pun tersenyum.

Jaring laba-laba kini takkan lagi dapat menjamahnya.

Kagura telah terbebas dari cengkraman Naraku dan terlepas dari kefanaan.

Bebas sebagai angin.

Di antara semua perasaan pilu dan sedih yang menyerangnya, emosi Kagome melonjak drastis. Tangan gadis itu menggenggam erat busurnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, rahangnya mengeras, giginya hampir bergemeretak oleh angkara murka. Kekejaman Naraku semakin lama terasa lebih dari sekadar memuakkan.

Sesshoumaru berbalik badan, menghampiri kekasihnya. Suara _baritone_ -nya kian berat ketika melisankan jawaban atas pernyataan Moryomaru sebelumnya. "Aku, Sesshoumaru inilah satu-satunya yang berhak memutuskan dia mati sia-sia atau tidak."

Konflik yang disebabkan oleh _Shikon no tama_ bagaikan mengurai benang kusut di tengah nyala api, tidak ada kebaikan yang dibawanya, hanya kesengsaraan yang menunggu siapapun yang berkaitan dengan bola permata kecil itu. Oleh sebab itulah, tidak boleh ada waktu lagi yang terbuang. Dengan dada yang masih kembang-kempis karena berang, dari balik rahang yang terkatup kuat dan penuh tekad Kagome bertekad, "Kita harus segera mengalahkan Naraku!"

~Tsudzuku~

* * *

Terima kasih banyak untuk Kazama Sakura, Alynda B, Srilestari, Sasuhina69, Vandalism27, Guest, Hakuya Cherry, Akasuna Mainy, Asialinet, Chiharu Kasumioji, Namikaze Eiji, Albaficaaiko, Taeoh, Guest, Amuto, INOcent Cassiopeia, Hannah, Cieru Cherry, Guest, Yori, Myuu, Kimeka, Zalfaaaa, Vryheid. Best regards for you all. Terima kasih lagi untuk Sasuhina69, Srilestari, dan Albaficaaiko yang beberapa kali ninggalin review di satu chapter.

End notes: Maaf kalo chapter ini mungkin kurang memuaskan, sedikit susah utk maksa otak when the bad things happen to a good woman whom I know.

P.s. Prompt for the next chapter is 'Playing God'. The good news is, chapter itu dah hampir selesai.

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou.


	13. Playing God

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt: Playing God by Paramore.

Shouga : Jahe

Ashitaba : Seledri jepang.

* * *

Kagome berjongkok di antara pepohonan tak jauh dari pembukaan hutan tempat Rin dan yang lain berteduh setelah melahap makan siang. Gadis itu segera berdiri ketika merasakan pancaran aura _youki_ yang ia kenal dari arah belakang. _Miko_ muda itu memutar tumit dan menyambut kekasihnya dengan senyum tipis.

Dengan sepintas pandang, Sesshoumaru mengenali tumbuhan yang digenggam calon pasangannya. Di masing-masing tangannya, _shikon miko_ itu menggenggam sejumput daun _ashitaba;_ tumbuhan yang memiliki berbagai macam khasiat, salah satunya meningkatkan imunitas dan antioksidan alami yang kuat, persis seperti yang Rin butuhkan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya pria itu.

Kagome mengangguk. "Aku tidak dapat menemukan _shouga_ , tapi kurasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Sayup-sayup suara Rin dan Shippou yang sedang bercanda terdengar, teruntuk gadis kecil yang disayangi itulah Kagome memetik tanaman yang pada zamannya dinamakan _tomorrow's leaf_. Bila Sesshoumaru memang tidak percaya dengan tablet yang dibawanya, maka ia akan mengalah dan mencari tumbuhan yang biasa digunakan sebagai obat pada masa itu. "Lagipula, suhu tubuh Rin sudah kembali normal," sambungnya.

Pria itu sudah memutar tubuh hendak kembali ke tempat yang lainnya menunggu ketika Kagome bertanya, "Sesshoumaru, apakah kau masih marah padaku?" Laki-laki itu menoleh dan balik menatapnya. Tanpa ada ragu di bawah tatapan tajam kekasihnya, ia berkata lagi, "Benda kecil itu hanya obat dari zamanku. Seharusnya aku yang marah karena kau tidak mempercayaiku." Kagome maju 'tuk menjajarkan diri dengan pria itu. "Sejujurnya, rasanya sedikit menyakitkan bila kau tidak mengacuhkanku seperti kemarin malam."

Kedua alis Sesshoumaru sedikit terangkat selama sesaat sebelum kembali ke wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Tidak mengacuhkan? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak mengacuhkan mahluk yang paling ingin dilindunginya dan bagaimana mungkin ia _tidak_ menaruh keyakinan pada wanita yang telah dipilihnya?

Keheningannya tidaklah karena amarah.

Diamnya bukan pula disebabkan oleh ketidakpercayaan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah ia merasa lemah. Kendali diri yang ia miliki hampir tandas di malam sebelumnya. Dan jika itu terjadi, artinya ia tak lagi meninggikan wanita yang menjadi calon pasangannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah putra dari Inu no Taisho, ia adalah Penguasa Wilayah Barat yang berikutnya.

Walau sisi _animalistic_ tak lepas dari diri Sesshoumaru sebagai _inu youkai_ sejati, tetap saja, darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya adalah garis keturunan tertinggi seorang _Daiyoukai_. Layaknya bangsawan manusia, ia terikat oleh apa yang telah digariskan secara turun-temurun. Dan ia harus membuat calon pasangannya mengerti akan hal itu.

"Kau telah menyinggung Sesshoumaru ini. Bagi _inu youkai,_ memilih calon pasangan yang telah memiliki seluruh kepercayaannya adalah sebuah keharusan."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kagome menangkap maksud pria itu, oleh karena itu, ia meminta maaf dengan kesungguhan hati. "Maafkan aku karena telah menuduhmu tidak mempercayaiku. Tapi, mengapa kau seakan menjauhiku? Setidaknya kau kan bisa membalas sapaan selamat pagi dariku."

Sambil menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya, gadis itu mereka ulang sepanjang perjalanan mereka bersama, memang tidak sekalipun Sesshoumaru membalas sapaan selamat paginya. Sepertinya, ia sendiri yang memperburuk keadaan, diamnya Sesshoumaru memang sikapnya yang biasa, dan penting untuk diingat, basa-basi memang tidak ada di kamus pria itu.

Kedua alis pria itu bertaut sejenak, Sesshoumaru tidak mengerti bahwa sebuah sapaan kala pagi menjelang menjadi hal yang penting. Lagi-lagi, sentimen khas manusia. Walau saat ini hal itu tak digubrisnya, Sesshoumaru mencatat dalam benak untuk memberikan apa yang calon pasangannya inginkan di lain waktu. Untuk saat ini, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia suarakan. "Sesshoumaru ini tidak menjauhimu tanpa alasan." Tentu saja, berjauhan dengan Kagome adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan. "Aku melakukannya untukmu."

Kagome tak peduli dirinya akan terdengar bodoh ketika melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kau menjauhiku demi diriku?"

"Satu-satunya yang menjauhkanku darimu adalah penghargaan dan penghormatanku atas dirimu sebagai calon pasangan."

"Aku tak mengerti," jawab gadis itu jujur.

Mata Sesshoumaru memicing, iris emasnya bergerak ke sudut kanan atas, wajahnya mengeras.

Baru saja Kagome hendak membuka mulut, entah darimana, munculah Totosai beserta sapi bermata tiga yang ditungganginya. _Youkai_ renta itu memberikan pandangan menyelidik pada Sesshoumaru, lalu dengan suara malasnya ia berkata. "Ah, aku mengerti yang terjadi."

Tidak senang dengan kedatangan si pandai besi, nada yang dikeluarkan Sesshoumaru menusuk, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh." Sang penempa Tenseiga yang kini berhadap-hadapan dengan pewaris Wilayah Barat itu berkomentar dengan santai, "Tokijin telah hilang."

Tangan Sesshoumaru sudah terangkat, punggung tangan menghadap ke depan, jari-jemarinya tertekuk sedemikian rupa, cakar-cakar panjang dan tajam yang terpampang hanya mengirimkan satu pesan, sebuah ancaman mematikan. "Bahkan tanpa pedang, cakarku pun sudah cukup untuk merobek tubuhmu."

Berusaha mendinginkan suasana, Kagome memeluk lengan kanan Sesshoumaru lalu menyapa kakek itu dengan keceriaannya, "Totosai _ojii-chan_." Dengan suara dan nada yang lembut ia berkata lagi, "Sebenarnya, apa yang membawamu ke sini Totosai _ojii-chan_?"

 _Youkai_ tua itu memandang Kagome sebelum beralih ke pedang yang tersangkut di _obi_ Sesshoumaru, "Aku terpaksa datang ke sini. Tenseiga memanggilku."

"Tenseigakah?" Gumam sang _inu youkai._

Dengan nada bosan Totosai kembali membuka mulut, "Jangan bodoh. Kau pasti juga memperhatikan bahwa Tenseiga telah membuat keributan." Sesshoumaru memandangi pedang warisan itu. "Tampaknya sekarang hatimu telah mengetahui apa yang kurang."

Rin, Shippou, Jaken, dan juga Ah-Un bergabung dengan mereka. Tidak ada yang peduli ketika Jaken menyela begitu saja perbincangan dengan teriakannya tentang bagaimana tuan yang teramat disanjungnya tidak kekurangan sesuatu atau apapun jua. Semua perhatian masih tertuju pada Tenseiga.

Totosai kembali menerangkan, dan _Inu youkai_ itu mencerna setiap kata yang lawan bicaranya ucapkan. "Tenseiga bereaksi dengan perubahan hatimu." Pria tua itu bertatapan dengan putra pertama Inu no Taisho sekilas sebelum memaku pandangan pada Kagome yang berdiri di samping Sesshoumaru. "Hati akan menjadi utuh ketika dapat merasakan kebahagiaan, kemarahan, dan kesedihan untuk kepentingan orang lain. Mungkin seperti itu."

Selama menerangkan, Totosai terus menatap Kagome. Sedangkan, gadis yang ditatap tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah yang semakin intens di wajahnya saat sang kekasih ikut menatap dirinya dari ekor mata.

"Setelah hatimu telah lengkap, sebentar lagi akan muncul. Pedang milikmu sendiri, Sesshoumaru. Pedang yang bukan merupakan peninggalan ayahmu. Namun, sebelum itu ... " Totosai terus menjelaskan tahapan-tahapan yang sudah dan akan Sesshoumaru lalui untuk mendapatkan pedangnya sendiri.

Totosai mengulurkan tangannya, lalu ia berujar, "Sekarang, serahkanlah Tenseiga!" Tak sabar, kakek tua itu menambahkan, "Sudah waktunya untuk menempa Tenseiga menjadi senjata."

Semua yang ada mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut, tapi tidak dengan si pemilik pedang itu sendiri. Sesshoumaru menatap lurus Totosai, "Menempa kembali Tenseiga?"

Setelah _youkai_ tua itu sibuk menempa pedang warisan dari Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru kembali tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Mengapa perubahan hati berpengaruh besar pada Tenseiga, ia hampir mengetahui maksud sang ayah, hampir. Dia yang dahulu hanya mementingkan kekuatan untuk penaklukan butuh penyeimbang, dan itu adalah Tenseiga. Pedang itu tidak akan dapat menjadi senjata bila ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melindungi orang lain.

Dan, perubahan hatinya itu kian terlihat setelah ia bergabung dengan rombongan adik tirinya. Berkat Kagome dan Rin, dengan perlahan dan secara bertahap, ia mulai memiliki simpati pada mereka yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan, semenjak ia menyerah kalah dan mengakui perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk _miko_ masa depan itu, rasa peduli pada sekelilingnya pun membesar.

Seperti yang pernah biksu dan tunangannya itu ucapkan, Kagome sedikit demi sedikit membawa perubahan pada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Saat ini, ia merasakan perubahan itu sendiri. Berempati, bahkan memiliki sekutu. Tanpa ia sadari besarnya hati sang _miko_ menular, semakin lama ia berada di sisi gadis itu, maka semakin besar pengaruh yang Kagome tanamkan.

Akan tetapi, itu tak berarti buruk.

Apa yang dulu ia sebut kelemahan, ternyata adalah apa yang ia perlukan. Kagome melengkapi apa yang dibutuhkan hatinya, dan dengan itu, Tenseiga telah menerimanya. Tak lama lagi, warisan dari ayahnya akan menjadi senjata berbahaya yang juga dapat menyelamatkan banyak nyawa.

"Ini dia," kata Totosai sembari menyerahkan Tenseiga kepada pemiliknya.

Bersamaan dengan diterimanya pedang itu, keadaan di sekeliling mereka berubah, langit biru yang terpancang tinggi mendadak berubah menjadi langit kelam bertabur bintang yang sangat dekat, bagai terjangkau oleh tangan. Sesosok _oni_ muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Lantas, raksasa malang yang memang Totosai persiapkan sebagai boneka latihan itu disambut Sesshoumaru dengan sebuah tebasan. Satu, hingga dua detik berlalu, tidak ada darah, tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Akan tetapi, di detik berikutnya, semua mata, selain milik Totosai dan Sesshoumaru terbelalak. Tubuh _oni_ besar itu terbelah di tempat yang terkena sabetan Tenseiga. Udara terobek dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Bentuk bulan sabit yang melengkung ke bawah di belakang tubuh raksasa itu memperlihatkan alam akhirat. Dengan demikian, tebasan Sesshoumaru membawa sebagian tubuh sang _oni_ langsung ke alam lain. Itulah jurus mematikan Tenseiga, jurus yang langsung menghantarkan sang musuh ke akhirat: Meido Zangetsuha.

Di hadapan semuanya, Sesshoumaru menggenggam pedang itu. Suara _bariton_ e-nya bergema dengan tekad kala melisankan kalimat terima kasih versinya, "Totosai, sekarang Tenseiga aku pegang untuk bertempur." Dengan itu, sang _Daiyoukai_ berjalan pergi, diikuti oleh Rin, Shippou, dan Jaken yang menatapnya dengan takjub. Kagome membungkuk pada sang pandai besi sambil mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berlari untuk menyusul mereka.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan. Rin dan Shippou duduk tenang menikmati lolipop _cola_ yang Kagome bawa. Sedangkan, _miko_ masa depan itu sendiri terseret arus pikiran yang sepenuhnya terisi oleh pria yang berjarak dua tapak di depannya. Walau ia ikut gembira karena Tenseiga sudah menjadi senjata, tetap tak dapat dipungkiri, ia sedikit merasa gemas dengan kedatangan Totosai. Mengapa pandai besi tua itu datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat? Betapa hausnya ia mendengar penjelasan lengkap dari Sesshoumaru.

Berkali-kali ia menelaah tanpa hasil tentang apa yang diterangkan kekasihnya tadi siang. Menjauhinya demi dirinya? Entah apa yang ditakutkan Sesshoumaru, ia masih tak mengerti. Sebuah ciuman takkan menyakiti siapapun. Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun juga ia akan menghargai keputusan Sesshoumaru. Pada waktunya, _Daiyoukai_ itu pasti akan menerangkan maksudnya. Yang ia perlukan hanyalah menunggu. Setidaknya, hingga matahari terbenam nanti.

Matahari sudah tergelincir. Setelah hampir beberapa jam berjalan, kini mereka berhenti di sebuah padang rumput tanpa ada penjelasan dari sang alfa. Seperti biasa. Kagome menghela napas pelan. Gumaman halus pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Rin juga Shippou yang mulai bosan hanya ditanggapi oleh Jaken.

Kagome hendak bertanya, melihat wajah lurus Sesshoumaru yang lebih serius dari biasanya ia jadi meragu. Walau begitu, ketidaksabaran gadis itu berhasil mengalahkan keraguannya. Berusaha menjaga suaranya terdengar halus, ia memulai, "Sesshoumaru, tidak bisakah kau mengatakan kepadaku kemana kita pergi atau apa yang kita cari?"

Jeda yang ada ia gunakan untuk menanti tanggapan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita mengikuti jejak Goryomaru ke arah sebaliknya?"

Tetap, tidak ada jawaban.

"Halooo ... " dengan sengaja Kagome memanjang-manjangkan satu kata itu. Di kalimat berikutnya, nadanya mulai meradang, "Aku sedang berbicara padamu, Sesshoumaru."

Setelah beberapa lama, pada akhirnya, ia mendapatkan perhatian pria itu. Baru saja Kagome hendak membuka mulut, Sesshoumaru kembali menolehkan kepalanya, pria itu menatap langit dengan mata memicing. Mulut gadis itu menganga dengan cara yang tidak manis tatkala melihat kekasihnya beralih ke wujud aslinya sebelum terbang ke langit. Kagome terperangah bukan karena ia melihat Sesshoumaru berubah menjadi anjing besar berwarna putih, tapi lebih karena ia _lagi-lagi_ _tak diacuhkan!_

Di dalam benak gadis itu terbersit harapan sia-sia, harapan mustahil yang tidak mungkin terwujud. Kagome berharap, ia dapat menaklukan Sesshoumaru dengan mantra yang terdiri dari satu kata dengan _kotodama no nenju_ seperti yang melingkar di leher Inuyasha. Namun, kejengkelan gadis itu sirna sementara ketika ia melihat ada _inu youkai_ lain di atas langit. Sesshoumaru dan siluman itu saling berkejaran selama beberapa saat di udara sebelum kembali melesat ke bumi dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga terlihat seperti dua cahaya putih.

Kagome dan yang lainnya segera berlari ke tempat kedua siluman itu mendarat. Setelah jarak yang ada cukup dekat untuk mata manusianya, _miko_ itu terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang _youkai_ wanita yang teramat sangat cantik berdiri berhadapan dengan Sesshoumaru, surai silvernya terikat dua dengan tinggi di kanan dan kiri kepalanya, _mokomoko_ yang sama seperti milik Sesshoumaru melingkar di bagian tepi atas dan bawah lapis terluar _kimono_ -nya yang berwarna biru keunguan. Pakaian yang terbuat dari sutra yang ia kenakan memang berlapis-lapis, tapi bukan itu yang menandakan tinggi derajatnya, melainkan satu garis magenta di sisi wajahnya dan tanda bulan sabit di dahinya yang juga sama persis seperti milik Sesshoumaru.

"Jadi, kau, Sesshoumaru." Tak terima dengan penyebutan nama tuannya tanpa sufiks, Jaken kembali meracau dengan nada tinggi tentang kelancangan wanita itu. Tak mengindahkan ocehan mahluk kerdil itu, sang _inu youkai_ cantik itu lanjut berbicara, "Kau sedang mencari tahu mengenai Tenseiga, pedang yang diwariskan ayahmu. Oleh karena itu kau datang mengunjungi ibumu?"

Tak perlu ditanya, kata terakhir itu membuat semuanya terperanjat, terlebih lagi Jaken. Belum sepenuhnya pulih dari fakta yang mengejutkan, mereka sudah bergerak. Atas keputusan sang alfa, pertemuan berpindah tempat. Dipandu oleh Inukimi, ibu Sesshoumaru, mereka terbang menuju tempat tinggal salah satu pasangan dari Penguasa Wilayah Barat Kanto yang pada era feodal disebut sebagai Musashi.

Selama menunggangi Ah-Un bersama Rin dan Shippou, Kagome tak henti memandang kagum pada ibu Sesshoumaru. Fisik yang serupa, penampilan yang sama berkelas, ketenangan yang selaras, tak membuat ia tidak terkejut mengetahui pertalian darah yang mereka miliki. Pasalnya, wanita itu terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi ibu Sesshoumaru.

Berbicara tentang Sesshoumaru, mengapa Kagome tidak terbang bersama kekasihnya? Karena ia sendiri yang memilih seperti itu. Di depan Inukimi, _miko_ itu melengos begitu saja dan memilih naik ke punggung Ah-Un ketika Sesshoumaru berusaha melingkarkan lengan kanan di pinggang rampingnya. Amarahnya belum sepenuhnya reda.

Sedikit kekanakkan memang, tapi tak dapat disangkal, ini adalah hubungan pertamanya_dan kemungkinan hubungan terakhirnya_dengan lawan jenis. Sedikit kekanakkan merupakan sebuah kewajaran. Lagipula, dia hanyalah remaja berumur 16 tahun yang tak terbiasa diabaikan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Sama halnya dengan orang lain, kedewasaan tak lantas memeluk Kagome dalam hitungan hari. Butuh pembelajaran di setiap pengalaman, dan butuh perjalananan yang cukup panjang untuknya mencapai tahap kematangan. Ditambah lagi, banyaknya waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Inuyasha sama sekali tidak membantu. Ketika ada masalah yang mencuat, Kagome lebih terbiasa saling berteriak di depan wajah sang sahabat dibanding duduk tenang dan bertukar opini dengan kepala dingin.

Namun, sejauh ini, untuk ukuran gadis remaja modern yang terbiasa dengan segala kemudahan, Kagome cukup dapat dibanggakan. Gadis itu telah memilih jalan yang tak mudah, membagi waktu antara membasmi _youkai_ dan mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal di sekolah demi mencari pecahan Shikon no Tama di wilayah yang penuh bahaya hanya karena sebuah rasa tanggung jawab besar sudah pasti tak dimiliki oleh setiap gadis di zamannya.

Dan sebuah keberuntungan lainnya, ia memiliki ibu yang pengertian.

Mengingat sang ibu, Kagome jadi bertanya dalam hati, apa yang akan ibunya katakan bila ia menceritakan masalah sepelenya ini? Ia yakin, ibunya yang bijak itu akan memberikan petuah yang sama seperti yang sudut hatinya bisikan: Ia harus beradaptasi dengan hal itu.

Lagipula, sedikit terabaikan takkan menyakitinya secara fisik. Pengabaian yang Sesshoumaru lakukan sesekali bukanlah penanda dangkalnya perasaan pria itu. Sejujurnya, Kagome paham, dan secara pasti ia yakin, Sesshoumaru menyayanginya dengan caranya sendiri.

Sebuah senyum merayap perlahan di wajah _miko_ masa depan itu. Sebuah pengertian berhasil menenangkan pikirannya. Menjalin hubungan dengan Sesshoumaru takkan membuat watak _inu youkai_ itu serta merta berubah. Sesshoumaru tetaplah Sesshoumaru. Dan takkan mau ia merubah apapun dari pria itu. Ralat, mungkin sedikit rasa simpati dan empati pada yang lain akan sangat diperlukan.

Terlepas dari hal itu, ia mencintai sang _inu youkai_ sebagaimana adanya. Justru, Kagome merasa bahwa sudah selayaknya ia yang lebih memahami dan menyesuaikan diri dengan karakter kekasihnya. Betapa banyak yang harus gadis itu pelajari, sebab, tabiat Sesshoumaru yang dewasa dan tenang amat jauh berbanding terbalik dengan perangainya.

Tetapi, bukankah itu yang membuat suatu hubungan menjadi semakin indah? _Sama halnya dengan bulan dan matahari, malam dan siang, mereka jauh berbeda namun saling melengkapi._

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya rentetan pikiran Kagome, sampailah mereka di tempat yang dituju. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka tiba di tempat tinggal Inukimi. Sebutan tempat tinggal tak mendeskripsikan secara adil tempat yang luar biasa megah itu. Bangunan istana yang terletak di atas awan itu bertingkat-tingkat. Sebuah tangga lebar dan tinggi dari marmer putih menjadi satu-satunya jalan masuk istana. Di setiap tingkat, di sisi kanan dan kiri tangga, juga di sekeliling istana, dijaga oleh para prajurit _youkai_ yang memakai _armor_ lengkap dengan pelindung kepala, bersenjatakan tombak dengan bilah pisau yang berbentuk _crescendo_ yang memasang wajah garang siap tempur.

Secara keseluruhan, istana milik Inukimi tak dapat dibandingkan dengan semua bangunan mewah yang ada di era feodal. Kata kemegahan dan keanggunan seakan meremehkan penggambaran istana itu sendiri.

Setelah mereka mendarat di puncak tangga, wanita yang telah melahirkan Sesshoumaru itu lekas duduk di singgasana berwarna merah yang memanjang ke sisi kiri dan berukiran emas di seluruh tepiannya. Sesshoumaru berdiri di undakan tertinggi. Sedangkan, Shippou, Rin, Jaken, dan Kagome berjejer di beberapa anak tangga di bawahnya.

Setelah duduk nyaman, Inukimi memulai, "Sesshoumaru, aku pikir kau membenci manusia, namun kau membawa satu anak kecil dan seorang gadis manusia, serta seekor _kitsune_. Apakah kau berniat memakan anak kecil itu, dan menyimpan sang gadis untuk ' _musim_ 'mu nanti?" Suara Inukimi lembut, halus, nada bicaranya mengalun secara natural, iramanya khas dengan keanggunan. Dan itu membuat mereka yang baru mengenalnya sedikit sukar menangkap emosi sebenarnya dari kalimat yang telah ia utarakan. Apakah itu sekedar lelucon atau kesungguhan? Hanya ia dan Sesshoumaru yang paham.

"Musim?" Gema Kagome dalam tanya. Suaranya hanya sebatas bisikan, tapi tak diragukan lagi kedua _inu youkai_ itu mendengarnya.

Mata _youkai_ cantik itu meneliti sosok Kagome, lalu kembali menatap mata anaknya. "Seorang _miko_ ," lebih sebagai pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaan. Hidupnya yang sudah ribuan tahun tentu saja memiliki banyak keuntungan, mendeteksi _reiki_ yang tak sedang dipancarkan salah satunya. Seakan tidak menunggu reaksi dari siapapun, Inukimi bertanya lagi. "Apakah _miko_ kecil itu sekutu barumu, Sesshoumaru?"

' _Miko kecil? Apakah sebutan itu karena usia dan ukuran tubuhnya? Atau karena kemampuannya sebagai miko?_ ' Selain keingintahuan tentang hal itu, Kagome juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sesshoumaru jelaskan kepada ibunya tentang dirinya. Prasangka buruknya sejenak menggoda, 'Apakah Sesshoumaru tidak akan mengakuinya sebagaimana ia tidak mengakui Inuyasha sebagai saudaranya di hadapan Moryomaru?'

"Kagome," ucap Sesshoumaru, memperkenalkan nama gadis yang ditanyakan sang ibu. _Miko_ yang disebutkan namanya menoleh ke arah pria itu. "Dia adalah calon pasanganku."

Hentakan detak jantung Kagome memberontak, seakan-akan hendak melarikan diri dari tulang rusuk yang menjadi jerujinya saat itu juga. Ditengah-tengah kegugupan, gadis itu merasa seluruh darah yang ada di dalam tubuh mengalir ke wajahnya, membuat rona malu semakin memperjelas perasaannya pada dua _Daiyoukai_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Meski demikian, kerisauan lain melanda gadis modern itu. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh ibu Sesshoumaru mengenai dirinya sebagai calon pasangan anaknya? Apakah sifat membenci manusia juga dimiliki oleh wanita itu? Mungkinkah ia menerima hubungan mereka atau menentangnya?

Reaksi yang didapatkan oleh Kagome hanyalah keambiguan, kedua alis Inukimi sedikit terangkat selama sepersekian detik sebelum kembali ke wajah _stoic-_ nya. Sudah pasti mikro ekspresi itu sama sekali tidak dapat menerangkan persetujuan maupun penolakan dari sang _Daiyoukai_ super cantik.

Sesshoumaru tak memberikan waktu bagi ibunya untuk berkomentar, ia segera membeberkan maksud dan tujuannya secara lugas, " _Chichi-ue_ pasti telah menjelaskan cara menggunakan Tenseiga."

"Beliau hanya meninggalkan _meido seki_ ini padaku," ucap Inukimi selagi mengangkat bandul emas dengan batu berwarna keunguan di tengahnya yang menggantung di lehernya.

" _Meido seki?"_

"Beliau memintaku untuk menggunakannya jika kau datang dan menanyakan cara menggunakan Tenseiga. Oh, iya, ayahmu juga mengatakan hal yang lainnya. Beliau berkata bahwa menggunakan _meido seki_ ini akan menempatkanmu dalam bahaya tapi, aku tidak perlu takut dan sedih saat kau menggunakannya."

Mulut runcing Jaken kembali menggumamkan hal negatif tentang ibu Sesshoumaru pada Rin dan Shippou. Memang, tidak seperti kalimatnya, wajah Inukimi sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kekhawatiran untuk satu-satunya anak yang dimilikinya. Tapi, bagi Kagome itu hanya karena kepercayaan seorang ibu pada kemampuan anaknya.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sang ibu berujar, "Katakan, Sesshoumaru, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ibumu ini benar-benar dilanda kebimbangan."

Sedatar itu pula Sesshoumaru menyahut, "Kata-katamu sehampa biasanya."

Suara wanita itu berubah dingin, "Maka, aku akan melihatmu menghiburku."

Inukimi meletakkan _meido seki_ itu di antara kedua telapak tangannya dengan batu permata yang menghadap lurus ke depan. Sebuah cahaya kehitaman keluar dari batu itu bersamaan dengan sesosok anjing besar berwarna hitam yang berlari ke arah Sesshoumaru. Dengan lantang Sesshoumaru meneriakkan _meido zangetsuha_ untuk menebas anjing itu dengan pedangnya. Namun, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak bahkan sebuah goresan.

' _Hanya bulan sabit.' Daiyoukai_ itu mengomentari bentuk dari jalan akhirat yang dibuat anaknya. "Jadi, itu _meido_ milikmu, Sesshoumaru? Aku berharap melihat purnama." Menjawab pertanyaan yang tak diutarakan oleh Sesshoumaru, sang ibu menjelaskan dengan teramat santai, "Tadi itu adalah _meikai no inu_ , anjing neraka. Sesshoumaru, sepertinya pedangmu tidak berguna."

Anjing yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba berlari dengan mulut terbuka lebar ke arah Rin dan Shippou. Apa yang terjadi kemudian membuat Kagome menjerit panik, _meikai no inu_ itu menelan Rin dan Shippou bulat-bulat sebelum masuk ke dalam jalan akhirat yang dibuat Sesshoumaru. Lekas-lekas Sesshoumaru melompat untuk mengejar, tapi gerakannya terhenti oleh peringatan lantang ibunya.

"Tunggu, Sesshoumaru!" Suara Inukimi semakin tegas kala berkata, "Kau berniat memasuki _meido_ dan menyelamatkan anak manusia dan _kitsune_ itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu melakukan kebodohan sebelumnya!"

"Tidak juga aku melakukan kebodohan saat ini."

"Sesshoumaru!" Panggil Kagome. Setelah sang kekasih menatapnya, ia berkata, "bawa mereka kembali, kumohon."

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban sebelum pria itu menghilang ke dalam _meido._

"Tidak akan ada yang dapat keluar dari _meido_ begitu jalannya tertutup." Inukimi menyandarkan lengan kanan di bahu singgasananya, menutupi wajah dengan lengan kiri _kimono_ -nya. "Karena itulah aku mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi," ucapnya sedih sambil mengeluarkan suara yang menyerupai isak tangis selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali duduk tegak seperti semula dengan raut muka kosong tanpa ekspresi seperti tidak terjadi satu hal penting pun.

Jaken mulai menangis dengan panik, mulutnya tak henti mengutuk ujian yang kejam yang tuannya jalani hanya demi menyempurnakan jurus Tenseiga.

Sedangkan Kagome, untuk sesaat, gadis itu mematung di tempat. Apa yang telah ia saksikan hanya sedikit mengagetkan. Namun, kekagetannya itu menjadi sebuah ketakutan setelah ibu Sesshoumaru memberikan penjelasan. Penjelasan yang tak ingin dipercayainya. _'Benarkah Sesshoumaru, Rin, dan Shippou tidak akan bisa keluar dari meido?'_

Seperti melihat mimpi buruk, semua berlangsung cepat, sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Sayangnya ini bukan mimpi. Ini benar-benar terjadi. Dan beruntungnya, ini bukan mimpi. Iya, benar, ini kenyataan, dan di kenyataan, Sesshoumaru yang ia kenal adalah Sesshoumaru yang tangguh. Percik harapan kembali menerangi benak Kagome. Oleh sebab itu ia menyuarakan pikirannya dalam bisikan lemah, "Sesshoumaru akan menemukan jalan kembali."

Mendengar itu, Inukimi kembali memaku pandangan pada Kagome. Sedikit terganggu dengan tangisan dramatis _youkai_ kerdil yang menjadi pengikut setia anaknya itu, Inukimi berseru, "Menjengkelkan, berhentilah menangis!"

Tetap saja, kerisauan melanda Jaken, kesedihan masih meluap dari tubuh kecilnya. Ketakutan akan kehilangan sang tuan membuat ia tak lagi dapat membendung air mata. "A-a-apa yang akan terjadi pada Sesshoumaru _-sama,_ Yang Mulia?"

Dengan kasual pasangan Inu no Taisho itu menyahut, "Jika kau berniat melatih pedangmu, pasti akan ada korban yang tak terelakkan."

Kagome bergumam dalam tanya kepada diri sendiri, "Tidakkah ada cara lain?" Titik fokus _shikon miko_ itu masih tertuju ke tempat _meido_ tadi menghilang. Genggaman di busurnya semakin erat selagi gadis itu mengulangi kalimat positif yang ia ucapkan untuk dirinya, untuk memperkuat harapannya, "Apapun yang menghadangnya, bagaimanapun caranya, Sesshoumaru pasti bisa membawa mereka kembali."

Menyadari kurangnya sufiks yang digunakan gadis_yang Sesshoumaru sebut sebagai calon pasangan_itu ketika menyebutkan nama anaknya membuat rasa ingin tahu Inukimi tergelitik. " _Miko_ kecil," panggilnya. Setelah Kagome bertukar pandang dengannya, Inu kimi menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sebelah kirinya. "Manjakanlah dirimu, duduklah bersamaku," undangnya dengan ramah.

Sejenak gadis itu meragu, " _A-ano_... "

Isi kalimatnya merendah, tapi nada yang digunakan sang tuan rumah seakan tak menerima penolakan, "Kau adalah tamu di sarangku, _miko_ kecil. Duduklah!"

Tidak ada alasan bagi Kagome untuk menolak, dengan itu ia mengangguk dan mendekat dengan Jaken yang mengekor di belakangnya. Gadis kuil itu meletakkan busurnya di lantai, merapikan rok bagian belakangnya sebelum duduk dan mengucapkan, " _Arigatou_."

Inukimi meletakkan _meido seki_ itu di kedua telapak tangannya, batu permata menghadap ke atas, dengan begitu ia bisa melihat keadaan di dalam _meido_. Wanita cantik itu mulai menarasikan kejadian yang terjadi pada Sesshoumaru di alam sana, "Para pelayan dari akhirat beserta _meikai no inu_ berhasil dikalahkan Sesshoumaru menggunakan _Yashiro Tenseiga_."

Kagome bertanya, "Apakah itu berarti Rin dan Shippou telah terbebas?" Inukimi mengangguk.

" _Yappari!_ " Luap harapan mulai menggebu-gebu di hati Kagome berkat _Yashiro Tenseiga_ , kekuatan penyembuhan dari pedang milik Sesshoumaru. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang dipenuhi kecemasan. _Miko_ masa depan itu sedikit melongokkan kepala. Tak terlalu jelas memang tapi, samar-samar ia bisa melihat Shippou yang berubah menjadi balon merah muda dengan Rin yang terbaring di atasnya. Tunggu, mengapa Rin masih belum sadarkan diri? Kekhawatiran lagi-lagi melingkupi Kagome, dan kegelisahannya itu seakan dibenarkan dengan komentar ibu Sesshoumaru berikutnya.

"Katakan, _Miko_ kecil, apa hubungan Sesshoumaru dengan anak manusia itu?"

Belum sempat Kagome merespons, Jaken yang berdiri di hadapan keduanya sudah meracau tentang Sesshoumaru yang memperlakukan Rin lebih dari dirinya walau ia sudah lebih dulu melayani Sesshoumaru selama bertahun-tahun.

Dengan ketenangan tak terbantahkan, Inukimi bertutur secara dingin, "Anak manusia itu akan mati."

Mendengar hal itu, rahang Kagome jatuh, matanya mulai perih, hidungnya mulai tersengat oleh desakan kesedihan. "Kumohon, katakan itu tidak benar."

Dengan nada terluka Inukimi menyahut, "Kau mengatakan bahwa aku ini berbohong, _Miko_ kecil?"

Tukas Kagome cepat-cepat, "Tidak, maksudku ... " ia menggeleng kecil, lalu meminta maaf dengan sepenuh hati, "Maafkan aku." _Miko_ muda itu menggigit kuat bagian dalam bibir bawahnya sebelum melengkapi kalimatnya dengan lemah, "aku hanya berharap bahwa itu tidak terjadi."

"Kau peduli padanya, _Miko_ kecil?"

 _Shikon miko_ itu mengangguk, kedua tangan yang berada di atas pahanya semakin mengepal, lehernya seakan tercekat, tapi Kagome memaksa diri untuk menjawab, "Aku menyayangi Rin, begitupun Sesshoumaru."

Inukimi tidak berkomentar atas apa yang baru saja _miko_ itu utarakan, _Daiyoukai_ itu kembali menerangkan apa yang dilihatnya, "Kini Sesshoumaru semakin melangkah jauh ke dalam _meido_."

Kagome kian mencondongkan tubuh agar dapat melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi di sana. Untuk beberapa waktu lamanya ia menyaksikan setiap gerak Sesshoumaru dan Shippou dengan serius, perhatiannya terpecah tatkala ia merasa ada sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya secara intens. Kagome menoleh, biru keabu-abuannya segera tertunduk ketika bertatapan dengan iris emas dengan pupil yang berbentuk cekung milik Inukimi.

Tatapan yang diarahkan kepadanya memang tidak menusuk, tapi cukup untuk membuat Kagome merasa gugup. "Maaf _,"_ ucapnya lembut. Berusaha menjaga kesopanan ia menegakkan tubuh dan mengambil jarak demi menjaga kesopanan.

" _Miko_ kecil," panggil ibu Sesshoumaru dengan suara yang terkesan monoton. Kagome mengangkat wajah 'tuk menatap si pembicara. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kagome."

Rasa ingin tahu yang besar dengan mudah terbaca dari suara _inu youkai_ yang luar biasa cantik itu, "Katakan padaku, bagaimana pertama kali kau bertemu dengan anakku?"

Perhatian Kagome dari _meido seki_ kini sepenuhnya telah teralih, ia memandang calon ibu mertuanya dengan tatapan bimbang. Walau menurutnya nasib Sesshoumaru, Shippou, dan Rin jauh lebih penting disaat itu, namun, mau tak mau ia akan memuaskan rasa ingin tahu ibu dari pria yang dicintainya. Pada waktu ia sedang menimbang-nimbang tentang apa yang harus ia ceritakan, tanpa sadar jari telunjuk kanan gadis itu terangkat, lalu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Berbicara tentang pertemuan pertama mereka, yang ia ingat adalah saat Sesshoumaru berusaha membunuhnya dengan _dokkasou_. Bila bukan karena _kekkai_ Tessaiga ia pasti sudah tidak bernapas saat ini, bahkan mungkin sudah tidak berbentuk utuh lagi. Tapi tidak hanya Sesshoumaru, hampir semua pria yang dekat dengannya di _sengoku jidai_ pernah menyerangnya; Inuyasha, Miroku, juga Kouga. Satu sisi wajah Kagome mengernyit atas kenangan terdahulu. Satu hal yang telah lama ia catat, era perang tidaklah berbaik hati pada kaum wanita.

Menceritakan kenyataan hanya akan mengulur waktu dan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan lain, sementara setiap menit yang berlalu saat ketiga orang yang ia sayang terjebak di dalam _meido_ teramat sangat penting. Akan tetapi, berbohong sama sekali bukan pilihan, lagipula itu tidak ada dalam sifatnya. Yang terbaik yang bisa ia berikan adalah memperhalus fakta, dengan cara itu pula biasanya ia menenangkan hati sang ibunda.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sesshoumaru saat ia mengunjungi Inuyasha." _Mengunjungi dan berusaha merebut Tessaiga._

" _Hanyou_ itu?" Tanya sang _Daiyoukai._

Kagome mengangguk.

Menginterupsi kedua wanita itu, dengan tergagap Jaken bertanya. " _A-a-ano_ , apa yang akan terjadi bila Sesshoumaru _-sama_ sampai ke _meido_?"

Pertanyaan Jaken berhasil membetot perhatian keduanya. Merasa iritasi waktu berbincangnya disela begitu saja, Inukimi menyahut dengan dingin, "Siapa yang tahu, bahkan aku sendiri tidak ingin tahu."

Kagome melemparkan tatapan syok pada kalimat Inukimi selanjutnya, "Kegelapan _meido_ berhasil menangkap anak manusia itu. Sesshoumaru tidak akan bisa kembali bersama bocah itu."

Terbata-bata Jaken berkata, "A-a-ap-apakah ini berarti Rin akan ... "

Inukimi berucap mantap, "Dia akan mati." Jeda agak lama sebelum ibu Sesshoumaru menambahkan. "Anak manusia itu bisa diselamatkan jika Tenseiga berhasil mengalahkan penjaga _meido_."

"Be-benarkah, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Jaken.

"Tapi itu takkan terjadi. Penjaga _meido_ berada di sudut terdalam kegelapan, dan takkan ada yang dapat keluar dari sana. Bagaimanapun juga, anak manusia itu tidak akan selamat."

Jaken mulai meratap dengan berlebihan, air mata mengalir deras di pipi cekungnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan jika Sesshoumaru _-sama_ tidak kembali?"

Secercah asa yang sempat menyala kembali meredup. Kekhawatiran Kagome semakin menjadi-jadi. Untuk pertama kali, ia benar-benar takut kehilangan. Bagaimana jika ini adalah akhirnya? Bagaimana jika Sesshoumaru, Rin, dan Shippou tidak kembali? Berpisah selamanya dengan kedua bocah itu, berpisah tanpa mengucapkan isi hati terdalamnya pada Sesshoumaru, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan diri sendiri jika itu terjadi.

Namun, lagi-lagi pertanyaan lain timbul di benaknya, adakah waktu yang tepat untuk sebuah perpisahan? Demi semua Kami _-sama_ di Takamagahara, jawabannya tentu saja tidak ada!

' _Rin, Shippou, Sesshoumaru ...'_

"Kumohon ... " pinta Kagome lemah. Sang _Daiyoukai_ melemparkan pandangan pada gadis di sebelahnya, kilat di mata Inukimi melembut saat _miko_ itu melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit mendesak, "Kumohon dengan sangat, lakukanlah sesuatu."

Bukan pertanyaan 'Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?' melainkan permohonan untuk 'Melakukan sesuatu', perbedaan remeh yang melambangkan pengakuan membuat sudut-sudut bibir _inu youkai_ cantik itu terangkat tipis sepersekian detik sebelum kembali ke tempatnya semula. Walau puas dengan apa yang di dengarnya, sang _Daiyoukai_ tak tahan untuk tidak berujar, "Begitu rupanya, setelah semua yang terjadi, kau meragukan kemampuan Sesshoumaru?"

"Tidak," jawab Kagome cepat-cepat. "Hanya saja ... "

"Hanya saja, apa? _Miko_ kecil?"

"Hanya saja aku tidak tahan terus berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku akan membenci diriku sendiri bila terjadi sesuatu pada ketiganya."

Bukan kalimat yang ditujukan untuk membesarkan hati yang terlontar dari mulut Inukimi, tapi fakta. Sifat itulah yang ia turunkan pada anaknya. Meski dingin, kalimat tegas yang terkesan tak berperasaan itu memiliki efek yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan kalimat manis manapun. "Memang tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, _miko_ kecil. Tentu, _reiki_ -mu yang besar akan sangat berguna, tapi tidak saat ini."

Pernyataan tadi membuat satu hal jelas bagi Kagome, ibu Sesshoumaru tidak memanggilnya ' _miko_ kecil' dari kekuatannya, melainkan karena umurnya mungkin? Walau begitu, kelegaan itu tak berarti apa-apa dengan segala kecemasan yang terus mengungkungnya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, Kagome hanya meresponsnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Inukimi meneliti gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, bau asin air mata yang tertahan di kedua mata _miko_ berpakaian aneh itu sedikit menggerakkan hatinya. Teramat mengenal sifat anaknya, ia tak percaya bahwa Sesshoumaru akan menghargai pertolongan yang diberikan siapapun padanya. Tapi tetap saja, setidaknya ia harus mencoba. Masih dengan nada datarnya, Inukimi berkata, "Aku bukanlah _youkai_ yang kejam. Aku pun akan bersedih bila anakku mati saat sedang berlatih. Aku akan membukakan jalan untuknya."

Berkenaan dengan hal itu, dari tempat mereka berada, Kagome dan Jaken berkali-kali membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ibu Sesshoumaru mengangkat _meido seki_ yang ada di tangannya dengan batu permata mengarah ke depan. Sebuah portal penghubung antar dua alam terbuka. _Meido seki_ menghasilkan gambar seperti proyektor di udara, Sesshoumaru, dan Shippou terlihat dengan jelas. Dengan suara yang tegas, Inukimi menasehati sang anak agar segera beranjak pergi dari _meido_ lewat jalan yang telah diberikannya. Karena, jika Sesshoumaru terus melangkah masuk ke dalam _meido_ , maka, ia tidak akan bisa keluar.

Jalan yang Inukimi buka akan tertutup, untuk selamanya.

' _Dimana Rin?'_ Bukan pertolongan seperti itu yang dipinta Kagome. Tidak bisakah Inukimi mengeluarkan ketiganya secara bersamaan? Sudah tentu ia tidak mau Sesshoumaru meninggalkan Rin yang terperangkap di dalam _meido_ begitu saja. Kelegaan dan kekhawatiran menyapu gadis itu ketika tawaran bantuan telah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kekasihnya.

Sesshoumaru memilih 'tuk terus melangkah masuk ke dalam kegelapan.

Jaken yang kembali panik bertanya, "Ba-bagaimana keadaan Sesshoumaru _-sama_ sekarang?"

Dengan nada menusuk, sang _Daiyoukai_ menjawab, "Bodoh! Itu sudah bukan urusanku lagi sekarang." Berubah drastis dengan sebelumnya, suara wanita itu menjadi sedih, kesedihan palsu yang sangat terlihat dibuat-buat itu menghiasi kalimat selanjutnya. "Dia tidak mau kembali. Sesshoumaru sudah mengabaikan kebaikan ibunya. Anak yang jahat!"

Sementara _inu youkai_ cantik itu tersedu-sedu tanpa air mata, Kagome yang berusaha membunuh kekalutan hanya diam membisu. Kedua tangannya yang dingin terkepal di pangkuannya kuat-kuat selagi kepalanya sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Sesshoumaru menolak bantuan dari ibunya. Pria penuh perhitungan itu pasti sudah mempertimbangkan segala sesuatunya matang-matang. Penolakannya hanya berarti satu hal, Sesshoumaru yakin bahwa ia dapat melewati apapun yang merintangi jalannya di alam sana. Dan, bila Sesshoumaru yang sedang berada di lubang neraka saja yakin akan kemampuannya, mengapa ia tidak?

Oleh pemikiran itulah, Kagome percaya bahwa Sesshoumaru akan berhasil. Sesshoumaru akan kembali bersama dua bocah yang disayanginya.

Baru saja Kagome memantapkan hati, berita baik ia raih dari _Daiyoukai_ yang berada di sampingnya. Inukimi kembali menerangkan apa yang ditampilkan di _meido seki_ dengan suara bosan, "Aneh, sang penjaga kegelapan telah dikalahkan oleh Sesshoumaru, tapi anak manusia itu masih mati." Iris emas yang kini terlihat berbahaya itu beralih pada Jaken, "Apakah anak itu pernah dihidupkan kembali dengan Tenseiga?" Pada detik berikutnya, Jaken mengiyakan dengan tergagap.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru sudah berada di sudut terdalam _meido_. Tidak ada jalan setapak di depannya maupun jurang kelam yang tak terbatas di kanan-kirinya. Hitam pekat mengungkungnya, bau bangkai menyelimutinya, dingin yang menusuk merayap di sekujur tubuhnya, namun itu sama sekali tak membuatnya gentar. Di sekelilingnya terdapat ribuan mayat yang menggunung. Di hadapannya hanya kegelapan menuju neraka abadi tak berujung. Sesshoumaru tetap bergerak maju.

Kini, sang penjaga _meido_ telah dikalahkan hanya dengan satu tebasan. Rin telah kembali direbutnya. Jurus Tenseiga telah disempurnakan olehnya. Namun gadis itu masih tak bergerak, dan ia masih terperangkap di dalam _meido_. Melihat gadis kecil itu tak lagi bernapas, membuat Sesshoumaru merasakan dinginnya cengkaman rasa takut untuk yang pertama kali. Takut akan kematian yang dapat dengan mudahnya merenggut dua manusia yang paling ia sayangi.

Rupa yang selaras, ras yang sama, membuat wajah tak bernyawa di dekapannya dengan mudah berubah. Wajah Rin berganti menjadi wajah _miko_ keras kepala yang menguasai hatinya, tapi emosi yang menguasainya masih tetap sama.

Tak berdaya dan takut.

Bisa saja suatu saat nanti ia akan memeluk Kagome yang tak bernyawa. Wajah yang hampir selalu merona merah ketika menatapnya akan pucat, bibir lembut yang dikecupnya akan membiru, tangan yang digenggamnya tak lagi hangat.

Sisa hidupnya akan menjadi kutukan.

Gambaran mimpi buruk di masa depan dan kenyataan pahit saat ini melesakkan bongkahan batu besar di dadanya. Di tengah keterpurukan mental, Sesshoumaru memejamkan kedua mata. Penguasaan Tenseiga terasa percuma bila ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Rin saat ini dan Kagome di kemudian hari. Semua kekuatan itu terasa semu bila ia harus kehilangan orang-orang yang ingin dilindunginya.

' _Tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari nyawa mereka di dunia ini. Tidak bahkan Tenseiga!'_

Pedang warisan dari Inu no Taisho terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah. Beberapa detik kemudian, Tenseiga bersinar terang. Gunung mayat berbau busuk itu bergerak, pedang itu bagai memiliki tarikan magnet. Perlahan namun pasti, ratusan juta bangkai manusia yang ada di sekeliling Sesshoumaru bergerak ke arah Tenseiga. Mulut-mulut penuh ulat itu terbuka, rongga mata kosong yang berisi kengerian itu menatap apa yang lengan mereka ingin menggapai.

Mayat-mayat itu ingin diselamatkan.

Di dalam keputusasaan yang mencekik, Sesshoumaru meraih kembali Tenseiga. Pedang itu semakin bersinar terang. Beberapa detik kemudian, gemerlap cahaya menerangi setiap sudut _meido_.

.

.

.

"Mayat di _meido_ sedang dimurnikan."

Sedetik berselang setelah Inukimi berkomentar, udara terbelah, langit hitam berbentuk bulat yang bertabur kerlip cahaya bintang muncul begitu saja, _meido zangetsuha_ yang sempurna telah tercipta. Bersamaan dengan munculnya portal penghubung dua alam, suara lantang Sesshoumaru menggema di seluruh penjuru istana.

" _MEIDO ZANGETSUHA_!"

Kagome menyambut mereka dengan penuh kelegaan. Namun perasaan itu tak bertahan lama ketika Rin berpindah ke gendongannya. Atas perintah Inukimi, Kagome membaringkan tubuh dingin gadis kecil itu di atas singgasana dengan hati hancur. Dengan Shippou yang ada di bahunya _,_ sang _miko_ masa depan duduk di samping tubuh mungil itu. Dengan lembut, Kagome membisikan nama Rin berkali-kali sambil mengelus pipinya. Genangan air mata mulai memenuhi bola matanya ketika tubuh kecil itu tetap tak bergerak. Jaken yang ada di sisinya pun ikut meneteskan air mata.

Beberapa kaki jauhnya dari Kagome yang menangis tanpa suara, Sesshoumaru terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan ibunya. Suara Inukimi penuh ketegasan kala berkata, "Kau pikir dirimu Dewa, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru hanya dapat terdiam dan mendengarkan ketika ibunya melanjutkan, "Tenseiga hanya dapat menghidupkan sekali orang yang sudah mati. Sesshoumaru, kau harus belajar bahwa hidup ada batasnya." Setelah jeda sejenak, ia menambahkan. "Ayahmu pernah berkata, Tenseiga adalah pedang yang digunakan untuk penyembuhan. Kau mungkin dapat menguasainya sebagai senjata namun, kau harus menghargai nyawa dan memiliki hati yang penuh kasih ketika berhadapan dengan musuhmu. Itulah persyaratan dari Tenseiga, pedang yang dapat menyelamatkan ratusan jiwa seraya melemparkan musuhnya ke neraka."

Shippou berbisik, "Rin, bangunlah!"

Batin Kagome berbisik lirih, ' _Oh, Kami-sama ... '_ Disetiap sentuhan, kulit itu tetap dingin. Disetiap panggilan, hanya kebisuan yang menjadi jawaban. Tak ada sahutan ceria gadis itu untuknya. Kenyataan yang getir mulai menusuk-nusuk dada _miko_ itu.

"Rin- _chan_ ... " panggilnya percuma. Detik itu juga, hati Kagome mulai tenggelam dalam air mata, sebuah isakan terselip begitu saja kala tetes berlian kesedihan pertamanya terjatuh.

Tangis sunyi gadis itu menarik perhatian Inukimi, setitik afeksi terkandung di dalam suaranya saat bertanya, "Kau menangis, _miko_ kecil?" Kagome hanya balik menatap sang _inu youkai_ cantik itu dengan biru kelabunya yang berkilau dengan duka beberapa saat lamanya sebelum kembali menunduk 'tuk memandangi wajah Rin.

 _Daiyoukai_ itu bertukar pandang dengan anaknya sejenak, "Jangan berharap anak manusia ini mendapat kesempatan lain," ucap Inukimi seraya mengalungkan _meido seki_ ke leher Rin yang terbujur kaku.

Batu yang menjadi bandul kalung itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang benderang. Inukimi menjelaskan bahwa sinar itu adalah sisa-sisa kehidupan Rin yang tertinggal di dalam _meido_. Gadis kecil itu terbatuk-batuk kecil kali pertama menarik napas.

"Rin!" Jaken dan Shippou memanggil gadis kecil itu secara bersamaan.

"Rin- _chan_ , syukurlah." Dengan suara parau, Kagome tertawa dalam tangis penuh kebahagiaan.

Rin tersenyum lemah, suaranya serak dan rendah kala balik memanggil, "Kagome _nee-chan_ , Shippou _-kun_ , Jaken _-sama_."

Kagome tertawa dengan pipi yang basah oleh deraian air mata ketika mencium kening Rin dan memeluknya erat-erat. Tak mau ketinggalan, _kitsune_ kecil itu pun menghambur dan merengkuh keduanya. Sedangkan Jaken sibuk menghapus wajahnya dengan lengan baju. Setelah puluhan detik lamanya, sang _miko_ masa depan segera bangkit untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada ibu Sesshoumaru. Sedangkan Shippou dan Jaken tetap berada di samping Rin.

Sesshoumaru lekas mengisi tempat Kagome di sisi gadis kecil itu. _Daiyoukai_ itu duduk di sisi Rin, menangkupkan tangannya di pipi gadis kecil itu. Gelombang kebahagiaan menyapu benak seorang Sesshoumaru ketika ia merasakan darah hangat kembali mengalir di wajah Rin. Tak ada lagi tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang mencekik lehernya. Tak ada lagi bongkahan batu berjejalan di dadanya. Hatinya kembali lapang. "Rin," panggilnya.

Gadis kecil itu menyahut sambil tersenyum pada walinya, "Sesshoumaru _-sama_."

Kagome membungkukkan tubuh dengan rendah sambil berkali-kali melisankan rasa syukurnya sepenuh hati atas kebaikan yang telah Inukimi berikan. "Terima kasih banyak, Yang Mulia," Kagome menirukan panggilan yang Jaken gunakan untuk ibu Sesshoumaru.

Setelah _miko_ masa depan itu menegakkan tubuh, sang _Daiyoukai_ bertitah, "Aku ingin kau memanggilku sebagaimana kau memanggil anakku!" Keheranan terlukis jelas di wajah Kagome. "Panggil aku dengan namaku, _Miko_ kecil." Kemudian, ibu Sesshoumaru menyebutkan namanya.

Walau sedikit heran, _miko_ masa depan itu memilih tuk patuh. "Baiklah, Inukimi- _sama."_

"Itu terdengar lebih baik." Meninggalkan Kagome, Inukimi memutar tubuhnya kemudian mendekat pada gadis kecil yang telah ia selamatkan. "Semua kegaduhan ini hanya karena manusia," ucap _inu youkai_ cantik itu yang kini disibukkan dengan Shippou dan Jaken yang terus-menerus berterima kasih padanya.

Senyum tak lepas dari wajah Kagome, tatapannya masih terfokus kepada Inukimi dan Rin sebelum ia merasakan puncak kepalanya di cium dan tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Sesshoumaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Secara otomatis dan lebih karena kebutuhan secara mental, _miko_ itu setengah bersandar pada tubuh kokoh kekasihnya. Kagome menghelas napas lembut, perlambang kelegaan hati.

Tangan Sesshoumaru meraih tangan kanan calon pasangannya, jari-jari mereka saling terkait, punggung tangan Kagome berada di bawah telapak tangan pria itu. Disertai rasa syukur yang tak terhingga, kehangatan terbagi lewat sentuhan kecil penuh arti. Tentu saja Kagome pernah menggenggam tangan Inuyasha, tapi yang ini, entah mengapa amat berbeda. Cara Sesshoumaru menggenggam tangannya, terasa penuh dominasi, sedikit posesif, juga protektif, dan entah bagaimana terkesan ... lebih intim.

Kehangatan tangan Sesshoumaru menyebar ke hati Kagome, menentramkan jiwanya yang sempat bergejolak. Kini dan seterusnya, tidak ada bahaya yang dapat menghadang. Tidak saat jari-jemari mereka bertautan. Semua akan baik-baik saja saat sang kekasih ada di sisinya. Kagome menoleh ke kanan untuk menatap calon pasangannya, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dalam sebuah senyum lembut.

"Sesshoumaru, syukurlah kau~" Napasnya seakan tercuri ketika hidung Sesshoumaru menelusuri bagian kanan wajahnya, dengan ujung hidungnya, pria itu menghapus jejak tangis di pipi kekasihnya.

Bukan bentuk dari permohonan, rasa terima kasih, ataupun permintaan maaf khas para _inu_ , apa yang Sesshoumaru tunjukkan adalah wujud dari afeksi nyata di muka publik yang takkan mungkin ia lakukan bila tidak sedang merasakan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Rin masih hidup, dan yang terpenting, ia dapat kembali mendekap calon pasangannya.

Sentuhan keduanya akan segera berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman manis andai saja tidak ada suara lantang yang menyela mereka.

"Sesshoumaru! Kukira aku telah mendidikmu dengan baik!" Ketajaman nada Inukimi tidak main-main, youkai cantik itu tengah meradang.

Walau ia tahu bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin, Kagome merasa bahwa jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak untuk sementara. Dengan enggan Kagome berpaling untuk menatap Inukimi sambil berusaha mati-matian memasang wajah setenang mungkin. Belum sempat _miko_ muda itu berprasangka macam-macam, ibu dari pria yang dicintainya menghancurkan semua ketakutannya atas penolakan.

"Bangunlah sarang terbaik untuk pasanganmu atau bawalah ia ke gua pinangan. Jangan melakukan hal semacam itu di mana puluhan pasang mata dapat melihat kalian seperti di sini!"

Mendengar itu, kedua sudut alis Sesshoumaru hampir bertemu di tengah wajahnya. Inukimi yang belum puas menggoda anaknya dengan riang berkomentar tentang sesuatu yang ia deteksi dari Sesshoumaru. "Kau tahu, Sesshoumaru, bau asin air mata _miko_ kecil itu bukan satu-satunya aroma aneh yang kucium di sini." Kalimat itu membuat raut muka Sesshoumaru semakin masam, dan itu hanya membuat Inukimi memasang ekspresi puas.

Wanita itu berjalan anggun mendekati Kagome, matanya menyusuri penampilan _miko_ itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dengan dramatis, wanita itu berkesah, "Duka merengkuhku, cara anakku memperlakukan calon pasangannya sangat tidak mengesankanku." Sedetik lamanya kedua ekor alis wanita itu tertarik ke bawah, sedangkan sudutnya hampir bertemu di tengah. "Sebuah misteri kau dapat tertarik pada anakku." _Miko_ muda itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil, tawa yang kikuk, karena ia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan pernyataan ibu Sesshoumaru.

Inukimi meletakkan kedua tangannya di lengan atas Kagome, tapi wajahnya terpaku pada Sesshoumaru, dengan tegas ia memerintah anaknya. "Segera selesaikan urusan kalian di luar sana. Setelah itu, lekas kembali ke sini." Sang _Daiyoukai_ cantik menatap Kagome dalam-dalam, nada suaranya mengalun dengan elegan. "Sebagai pasangan Sesshoumaru, kau butuh mandi yang layak dan pakaian yang cocok, _Miko_ kecil."

Kagome lekas mengangguk, " _Hai'_ Inukimi- _sama_." Gadis penjelajah waktu itu tersenyum manis lalu berterima kasih.

Baru saja Kagome hendak membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, kedua tangan Inukimi menahannya. Tidak disangka-sangka, ibu Sesshoumaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagome. Kemudian, ia menempelkan dahinya ke kening sang _miko_ selama beberapa waktu sebelum menarik diri dan menatap gadis yang dipilih oleh anaknya lekat-lekat.

Tak pernah Inukimi menyangka Sesshoumaru akan cepat menemukan pasangan yang sepadan. Dan ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa ia akan dengan mudah menyetujui calon yang dibawa anaknya. Secara keseluruhan, ia puas dengan loyalitas Kagome pada Sesshoumaru, takjub oleh kebesaran hati yang dimiliki gadis itu, dan kagum oleh keberanian, juga kekuatan besar yang tersembunyi yang mungkin _miko_ itu sendiri belum ketahui.

Nada suara Inukimi masih sedingin biasanya, wajahnya masih datar tanpa ekspresi, namun, entah bagaimana ada kelembutan yang terpancar di dalam dua hal itu ketika ia melisankan penerimaannya pada Kagome, "Mulai saat ini, rumahku akan menjadi tempat berlindungmu, kehormatanku akan menjadi penjagamu, Kagome."

Sambil tersenyum tulus, Kagome yang senang sang calon ibu mertua menyebutkan namanya untuk pertama kali lantas bertutur, "Aku sangat menghargainya, terima kasih banyak, Inukimi- _sama_."

Tangan-tangan lentik Inukimi meremas lembut kedua lengan gadis itu, sebelum ia mundur sambil bergumam secara kasual, "Anakku telah mewarisi satu sifat aneh ayahnya."

Suara kekanakkan Shippou bertentangan dengan isi pertanyaannya yang sedikit terlalu tua untuk usianya, "Tertarik pada gadis manusia?"

"Bukan. Tapi tertarik pada wanita yang berbahaya." Dengan santai ia melanjutkan, "Seorang musuh beralih sekutu. Sekutu menjadi calon pasangan." Satu sudut bibirnya yang bergincu merah sedikit terangkat ketika Inukimi menambahkan, "Sebagai pasangan Sesshoumaru, kau akan menjadi musuh yang seimbang dan lawan yang berharga baginya, Kagome."

Matanya berkilat dengan jenaka, hampir saja senyum jahil tergurat di wajah tanpa cela Inukimi. _'Sungguh pasangan yang sempurna. Persis seperti yang anakku butuhkan. Seorang pasangan yang berapi-api. Melihat Sesshoumaru bergelut menghadapi pasangan yang penuh semangat setiap harinya adalah hiburan yang layak._ _Wajah merengut Sesshoumaru patut ditunggu!'_ Pikir _Daiyoukai_ cantik itu.

Ketidaksabaran yang terkandung di dalam suara _baritone_ -nya terdengar sangat jelas. "Kita pergi!" Seru Sesshoumaru yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Sekali lagi Kagome membungkuk hormat sebelum beranjak pergi, Rin dan Shippou berjalan di sisinya. Sedangkan Jaken masih membungkuk berkali-kali pada Inukimi.

Baru beberapa anak tangga di jejak Sesshoumaru, suara sang ibu kembali terdengar olehnya, namun tidak cukup lantang untuk di dengar oleh manusia. "Tunggu, Sesshoumaru!"

Pemilik Tenseiga itu berdiri di tempatnya, tanpa menolehkan kepala ia menyimak dengan baik fakta dan petuah yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Fakta yang mengubur semua ketakutannya akan masa depan, petuah berharga yang berhubungan dengan Kagomenya seorang.

Di akhir nasihat, suara Inukimi melembut, "~sebaiknya kau berlekas, ingatlah itu!"

"Hnn."

.

.

.

Walau seluruh otot-ototnya terasa kaku dan tulangnya hendak tanggal, Kagome memaksa matanya untuk terus terbuka. Gadis itu menegakkan duduknya, dan kembali bersandar di batang pohon yang keras. Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi, ia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Rin dan Shippou. Kagome duduk di samping _sleeping bag_ , memastikan dua bocah yang bergelung di dalam kantung tidurnya itu terlelap.

Keinginan Kagome tak sejalan dengan kemampuan tubuhnya, tenaganya yang terkuras membuatnya hampir tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk. Baru saja ia menjejak batas alam sadar dan mimpi ketika ia merasa kehangatan menyelimutinya. Tempat ia bersandar pun tak lagi keras dan kasar. Setengah hati ia membuka kelopak matanya yang berat.

Harum khas maskulin yang sangat familiar tercium, bahkan dengan indra penciuman manusianya yang lemah, Kagome dapat mengenali sosok yang ada di belakangnya tanpa menoleh, "Sesshoumaru."

Kagome terbangun,Rin dan Shippou masih tidur pulas dengan posisi nyaman. Sedetik kemudian, barulah ia menyadari bahwa ia berada dalam dekapan kekasihnya; punggungnya menempel di dada Sesshoumaru dan tubuhnya terselimuti oleh _mokomoko_. Gadis itu berusaha bangun tapi Sesshoumaru mencegahnya.

"Beristirahatlah," perintah pria itu.

Kagome menolak, "Aku belum mengantuk."

' _Keras kepala!'_ Batin Sesshoumaru _._

 _Miko_ masa depan itu memiringkan kepalanya berusaha menatap kekasihnya. "Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, setidaknya, biarkan aku menatap matamu ketika kita berbicara."

"Lebih baik seperti ini."

Menghela napas perlahan tanda kalah, Kagome menyerah. Ia bersandar sepenuhnya di dada bidang pria itu, kepalanya bertopang di bahu kanan Sesshoumaru. Beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan. Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya. Helaan napasnya kali ini lebih karena puas. Dengan Sesshoumaru di dekatnya, ia bisa menikmati ketenangan malam, meresapi kehangatan sang calon pasangannya, dan menghayati keteduhan jiwa yang pria itu tawarkan.

"Aku sangat lega kau berhasil selamat."

Sesshoumaru mengecup dan menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kagome. Kemudian, _Daiyoukai_ itu melingkarkan tangan di atas perut calon pasangannya, dan gadis itu meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas lengan kanan pria itu. Kagome memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap emas yang dipujanya. Tangan kanan _miko_ itu terangkat, bersemayam di bagian belakang leher Sesshoumaru, meremas lembut kulit di antara helaian silver, sebelum menarik perlahan agar wajah pria itu mendekati wajahnya.

Dua pasang mata terpejam. Secara perlahan Kagome menempelkan bibirnya di bibir pria itu, kerinduan terkandung di dalam kecupan. Mereka bertahan seperti itu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Kagome mengambil setitik jarak. Bibir mereka hanya berjarak setengah sentimeter saat gadis itu berucap, "Aku sangat takut kau tidak kembali." Kelopak merah muda Kagome membelai milik pria itu ketika berbicara.

"Aku di sini." Hangat napas Sesshoumaru menyapu wajah wanita yang dipilihnya.

"Iya. Kau di sini." Senyum Kagome masih terlukis ketika bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. "Tidak ada lagi yang kuinginkan selain seperti ini. Bersamamu."

Sesshoumaru menegakkan tubuh, tangkupan tangan Kagome di lehernya terlepas, tapi gadis itu terus memandanginya. "Masih banyak yang harus dilewati untuk dapat sepenuhnya bersama."

Kekecewaan tak dapat ditepis dari suara Kagome, "Kau benar, masih ada Naraku untuk dikalahkan."

Suara dan wajah Sesshoumaru bertambah serius. "Halangan terbesar di antara Sesshoumaru ini dan calon pasangannya," yang mencegahnya mengikuti insting, bergumul di atas tebalnya rerumputan layaknya hewan sejati di musim kawin, untuk sepenuhnya memiliki, memberikan tanda cinta sebagai klaim bahwa Kagome miliknya kemarin malam, "adalah adat yang dijunjung tinggi para _inu youkai_."

Kagome memutar tubuh di dalam pelukan, tangan kanan sang _Daiyoukai_ merambat tuk menopang punggung kekasihnya. "Untuk memilikimu sepenuhnya, Sesshoumaru ini terikat akan tradisi." Emas milik Sesshoumaru seakan melembut ketika ia melanjutkan, "Bukan hanya karena hal itu, merupakan sebuah kewajiban untuk memberikan yang terbaik, demi kehormatanmu, demi dirimu, sebagai calon pasanganku, Kagome."

 _'Demi kehormatanku ... '_ Sebuah tawa pendek yang serupa isak terselip dari mulut gadis itu ketika ia mengumpat kebodohan dirinya. Rasa haru mulai menguasai. Kebahagiaan di dadanya tak terperi. Apa yang Sesshoumaru lisankan lebih bermakna dari sejuta ungkapan cinta yang pernah di dengarnya. Rangkaian kata-kata indah itu menghantarkan luapan perasaan hangat yang melingkupi hati dan membawa sengatan bahagia di matanya.

Kagome tak dapat berkata-kata selain mengucapkan nama kekasihnya dengan khidmat laksana azimat penyelamat nyawa, "Sesshoumaru ... "

Gadis itu merengkuh tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu erat-erat, mengubur wajah di lekuk leher kekasihnya. Mutlak, Sesshoumaru menyambut. Pria itu sangat menikmati bagaimana tubuh lembut itu membentur tubuhnya. Tangan Kagome merayap turun ke dada bidang Sesshoumaru sebelum kembali melingkar di leher pria itu sejenak kemudian.

Sang _miko_ penjelajah waktu mengundang sebuah ciuman.

 _Daiyoukai_ itu pun menerima undangan.

Kedua wajah mendekat. Tak lama, bibir mereka saling melekat selama lima detik sebelum mulai bergerak lambat, teramat halus, dan secara perlahan. Tangan kanan gadis itu merenggut lemah surai sehalus sutra yang tergerai di punggung pria itu dan tangan kirinya bersemayam di tengkuk kekasihnya. Dan disaat yang sama, jari-jemari Sesshoumaru mengelus ringan punggung calon pasangannya.

Keduanya menikmati setiap detik indah dari ungkapan cinta yang terjalin. Pertautan kelopak lentur itu sepenuh hati namun penuh kendali. Tanpa hasrat berlebih, ciuman itu manis dan penuh arti. Hingga menit berlalu, tidak ada yang rela untuk mengendurkan dekapan dan melepaskan kehangatan sang calon pasangan.

Hingga pada akhirnya, pertautan itu terlerai walau keduanya tetap terjalin dalam rengkuhan. "Kukira kau harus menjaga jarak dariku," goda Kagome, dengan wajah yang terbenam di bahu Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru ini hanya berusaha menyenangkan hati calon pasangannya."

"Hm, kau berhasil membaca pikiranku." Berbicara tentang 'calon pasangan', wanita yang penting bagi Sesshoumaru kembali terlintas di kepala Kagome. "Sesshoumaru, sejak tadi aku mengira-ngira, apa yang ibumu pikirkan tentangku?"

"Ibuku menuntut perhelatan itu dipercepat, ia sendirilah yang akan memastikan kau mendapatkan pinangan yang layak."

Kagome menegakkan tubuh, ia menatap sang kekasih dengan pandangan bertanya. "Jadi, aku tidak mengacau tadi?"

"Kau membuatnya terkesan."

"Syukurlah." Kelegaan mendominasi rona muka gadis itu.

Kesunyian penuh kenyamanan melingkupi keduanya selama beberapa waktu, sampai Kagome kembali membuka mulut, dengan nada jenaka, seraya tak henti memuntir sejumput kecil surai lembut Sesshoumaru dengan dua jarinya, Kagome berkata, "Karena kau hebat membaca pikiranku, katakan, apa yang kupikirkan saat ini," pintanya.

Wajah Sesshoumaru tetap tanpa ekspresi kala ia berpikir; Apa yang Kagome pikirkan? Apa keinginannya? Berbicara keinginan, apa keinginannya sendiri? Saling merengkuh seperti saat ini, dengan Rin dan Shippou yang ada di dekat mereka membuat bayangan tentang sebuah keluarga terlintas di benaknya. Keluarga miliknya sendiri.

Membangun keluarga bersama Kagome adalah keinginannya. Melihat wajah manis gadis itu di awal dan penghujung hari adalah keinginannya. Bila mereka berbagi perasaan yang setara untuk masa depan, maka, tak pelak, keinginan mereka untuk saat inipun senada. "Aku akan tetap memelukmu hingga kau terjaga nanti. Sekarang, tidurlah!"

Kedua ujung bibir Kagome terangkat, kelopak merah muda berbentuk busur itu melengkung ke atas, senyum lembut gadis itu bagai riak yang merangkak dari sudut-sudut bibir, bergerak secara perlahan hingga menjadi kerut-kerut di ekor mata yang melukiskan ketulusan. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukan lalu berbisik di telinga kekasihnya, "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sesshoumaru."

Sebagai respons, Sesshoumaru mengeratkan dekapannya, menyesap dalam-dalam harum kekasihnya, dan berikrar dalam hati: Ia kan menjaga gadis itu dengan jiwanya.

Hati Kagome penuh syukur akan kesempatan yang ia miliki bersama calon pasangannya. Mungkin, kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di malam sebelumnya hanyalah bagian alami dari perkembangan sebuah hubungan. Mereka masih saling mengenal satu sama lain. Masih banyak rahasia yang belum dibagi. Begitu banyak hal-hal yang memicu ketertarikan antara satu sama lain yang belum digali.

Kagome yakin, kepercayaan yang ada di antara mereka hanya akan bertambah.

Perasaan di antara mereka pun hanya akan semakin dalam.

Karena, hanya di sisi Sesshoumarulah seharusnya ia berada.

Selama pria itu ada bersamanya, masa depan yang jauh dan bahagia selamanya tidak terjadi esok maupun lusa.

Akhir yang bahagia sudah dimulai dari sekarang.

~To be continued~

* * *

End notes: Nulis chapter ini fun bgt, sampe ga berasa ama words-nya, gomen. Ga kayak biasanya yg ditemenin lagu Paramore, chapter ini ditemenin Safe Inside-nya James Arthur.

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk, Renata Higurashi, SasuHina69, Hakuya Cherry, INOcent Cassiopeia, Guest, AlyndaB, Albaficaaiko, Chiharu Kasumioji, Myuu, Akasuna Mainy, Vryheid, Sitieneng4, and all silent readers.

For all readers, I'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou.


	14. Born For This

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt: Born For This by Paramore.

Miasma: Shoki: Asap beracun milik Naraku.

* * *

Sejak sang surya pertama kali menampakan dirinya di hari itu, ada sesuatu yang terasa tidak benar yang terus merundung Kagome. Dengan alasan yang sama pula Sesshoumaru menempatkan Rin, Shippou, dan Jaken di tempat yang teraman, istana milik Inukimi. Mendekati penghujung hari, perasaan buruk yang keduanya miliki kian memuncak.

Sesshoumaru dan Kagome melesat di udara, melacak aura jahat yang terlalu mereka kenal. Nun jauh di sana, di bawah langit yang berwarna gelap keunguan, keduanya melihat sang musuh utama dalam mengumpulkan pecahan bola empat arwah. Tanpa ragu, keduanya mendekat. Kagome yang duduk di pelana Ah-Un bertukar pandang dengan Sesshoumaru yang terbang sejajar dengannya, cukup sebuah anggukan, janji untuk saling melindungi telah terikat tanpa kata.

Naraku, yang seluruh tubuhnya terbalut dengan cangkang keras milik Goryomaru, melayang di atas lahan gersang yang tadinya hutan luas. Jejeran pepohonan lebat telah berubah menjadi tanah kerontang yang hanya dihiasi tulang belulang para binatang malang. _Miasma_ Naraku telah melahap semua kehidupan yang ada di sana.

Sebuah tempat yang sempurna untuk menuntaskan bencana yang dibawa _Shikon no tama_.

Seberkas sinar matahari yang menyelinap dari balik awan gelap senada dengan warna darah, selaras dengan iris merah sang _hanyou_ laba-laba. Sepasang bola mata kecil yang licik itu memindai semua lawannya; Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kohaku, dan Kouga yang berada di atas sebuah tebing yang menjorok, Sango dan Miroku yang menunggangi Kirara, juga Sesshoumaru dan Kagome yang baru bergabung dengan mereka.

Genggaman Kagome pada busurnya semakin erat. Firasat buruk yang didatangkan oleh intuisi dan dibubuhi dengan kuat oleh pertanda yang dibawa alam menghantarkannya pada saat ini, saat semua yang menentang Naraku berkumpul di pertempuran terakhir.

Suaranya penuh dengan ketenangan yang memuakkan, Naraku menyambut kedatangan keduanya, "Jadi, kalian sudah berkumpul, orang-orang bodoh yang kalian sebut _teman_."

Tanpa menunggu kata sambutan sinis lainnya, Sesshoumaru menarik Tenseiga dari sarung. Naraku menjadi target _meido_ berbentuk lingkaran sempurna yang dilepaskan dengan kekuatan penuh.

Bersamaan dengan itu, hitung mundur menuju kehancuran pun dimulai ... kedua _inu_ secara bergantian melepaskan Meido zangetsuha dan Kongosoha, anak panah yang dilesatkan dua _miko_ yang berbagi jiwa itu tak dapat menyentuh letak _Shikon_ berada. Dengan mudah, Naraku menghindari serangan-serangan yang datang. Tawa sadis mantan bandit itu bergaung. Keyakinan akan kemenangan yang ia miliki sangatlah tinggi, karena ia telah merancang segala sesuatunya matang-matang. Ia memiliki bingkisan khusus untuk setiap musuhnya yang paling menyusahkan, tak terkecuali Sesshoumaru.

Naraku merencanakan hadiah spesial yang tidak hanya akan melemahkan sang _inu youkai_ , tapi juga melumpuhkan wanitanya. Bagaimana ia tahu tentang hubungan keduanya? Tentu saja berkat cermin Kanna yang sangat berguna. Pengetahuan adalah senjata terbaiknya. Seperti biasa, ia akan merubah sebuah ikatan menjadi pemakaman.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Naraku mengangkat _shikon_ hitam yang hampir utuh. Kemudian, segumpal awan gelap yang berasal dari bola itu melesak masuk ke dalam dadanya, dan merobek punggungnya. Kumpulan awan pekat itu beralih rupa menjadi seorang pria bersurai abu-abu. Kekejaman tak hanya terpancar dari aura dan tatapan matanya, tapi juga dari seluruh eksistensi yang dimilikinya.

Pria yang baru saja muncul itu adalah sisi jahat _Shikon no tama_ , Magatsuhi!

Dengan tubuh yang dipinjamkan Naraku, Magatsuhi tidak hanya akan menjadi rintangan nyata bagi Sesshoumaru, tapi juga bagi Kagome. Cukup satu tatapan mata menusuk dari Magatsuhi, _reiki_ Kagome yang sudah setengah tersegel kini terkunci seluruhnya. Gadis itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Genderang perang ditabuh. Dengan satu perintah dari Sesshoumaru, Ah-un membawa gadis itu menjauh. Selain kematian, tak ada yang dapat meredakan amarah sang _Daiyoukai_ yang tersulut. Secara resmi, satu pertempuran tanpa ampunan berlangsung di antara Magatsuhi dan Sesshoumaru.

Seringai jahat memecah wajah Naraku kala menatap dua rintangan besar telah terpinggirkan. Rencana sempurnanya berjalan lancar. Mewujudkan yang berikutnya hanya akan semudah membalik tangan. Berkat pohon Yomeiju, tubuh Goryomaru telah diklaimnya. Sekarang, ia memiliki benteng terbaik yang dibangun oleh si bayi yang menjadi jantungnya.

Hanya tersisa dua pecahan tipis yang belum dimilikinya. Dan dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi yang serupa dengan niatan bunuh diri dari Kouga dan Kohaku, ia dapat melengkapi bola empat arwah itu kapan saja. Mereka yang menghalangi jalannya tak lebih dari lalat pengganggu yang 'kan dengan mudah ia musnahkan.

Dua bidak kuat teralihkan, kebajikan pun timpang.

Merayakan kemenangan yang belum digenggam, sang laba-laba tamak tertawa lantang.

Langit muram sebab dirundung tragedi.

Angin membisikkan lagu sedih.

Tanah retak oleh nestapa.

Lagi-lagi, bumi ikut merana.

Kekuasaan semesta yang agung mendadak pilu.

Satu persatu dari mereka yang melawan kekejaman pun limbung.

Yang pertama kali takluk adalah sang pemimpin muda suku serigala. Tekad 'tuk membalaskan dendam bagi kawanan tak dapat terealisasikan. Walau ia berhasil membuka sedikit cangkang yang ada di bahu kanan Naraku dan membuat bayi yang menjadi jantung musuhnya itu terumbar, tetap saja, _shikon_ yang menjadi separuh kekuatannya telah terampas.

Keputusasaan yang melebur dengan harapan berakhir kala tubuh takberdaya Kouga terhempas keras ke tanah.

Tidak tinggal diam melihat kejatuhan _ookami youkai_ yang dikenalnya, sang biksu mengerahkan tenaga. Memanfaatkan lubang angin yang menjadi senjata andalannya, Miroku menghisap sang bayi yang menjadi kelemahan musuhnya. Namun, kutukan yang menimpanya mulai menampakan taring, serangannya berbalik arah. Ia yang mengambil kesempatan dan melesakkan _shouki_ dengan jumlah besar ke dalam organ vital miliknya telah tiba di batas kemampuan. Darah segar menyembur dari mata, mulut, telinga, dan hidungnya. Racun mematikan terisap, menggerogoti, dan melumpuhkan hampir setiap pembuluh darah yang menjaga jiwa tetap melekat di raganya.

Di lain pihak, _hiraikotsu_ yang melesat cepat tak dapat menahan peristiwa mengerikan yang terjadi kemudian. Satu tentakel setipis jarum meluncur secepat kilat dan merenggut satu _shikon_ perekat nyawa di tubuh Kohaku, sang _taijiya_ muda. Teriakan berang wanita yang bertalian darah dengan remaja laki-laki itu tak dapat merubah segalanya. Duka mendekap erat. Disaat tunangannya meregang nyawa. Sang adik tercinta tak lagi bernapas.

Kesedihan berbaur dengan kebencian dalam satu raungan pilu sang _taijiya._

Kemalangan pun berlaku pada sahabatnya. Belum sempat merentangkan anak panah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tubuh Kikyo yang terbentuk dari tanah dan mantra telah menyerah kalah oleh _miasma. Shoki_ yang baru saja menerpanya telah menambah parah luka yang ia dapat dari pertempuran di Gunung Hakurei. Sang _miko_ hanya dapat membelalakkan mata kala tentakel-tentakel menjijikkan itu melilit dan menarik tubuhnya ke sisi Naraku. _Miko_ yang bangkit dari kematian pun takluk pada musuh lama yang juga pecintanya.

Udara berat dengan kematian saat kisah usang Inuyasha kembali terulang.

Ayunan pedang Inuyasha terasa percuma. Beragam jurus yang dikuasainya menjadi tak berguna. Lagi-lagi, ia tak mampu menyelamatkan sang kekasih tercinta. Untuk kedua kalinya, mereka terperangkap dalam kungkungan sang laba-laba dengan akhir yang sama, hilangnya nyawa dari salah satunya.

Tak jauh dari adik tirinya, Sesshoumaru pun terpaksa tunduk. Lawannya seakan tak memiliki kelemahan. Ia terkurung dalam ratusan lapis tentakel Magatsuhi tanpa ada celah sedikitpun untuk berkutik. Di titik nadir ia terjebak. Bahkan dalam wujud aslinya pun ia terdesak. Laksana menyulut api di bawah hujan, daya upayanya tanpa hasil. Tenaganya nyaris habis. Kini batas hidup dan matinya yang tinggal sekulit ari mulai terkikis. Dan, secara perlahan namun pasti, batas itu mulai tiris.

Naraku memandang ke sekeliling, kesedihan yang telah ia sebabkan hanya melebarkan senyum biadabnya. Di depan matanya telah tertera kemenangan. Ia menyesap dalam-dalam udara yang berat oleh kesengsaraan. Duka hati mereka yang menjadi musuhnya hanya cikal-bakal kebahagiaannya. Satu-persatu dari mereka yang tumbang, hanya akan menjadi batu pijakannya 'tuk meraih puncak kesenangan.

Di tempat lain, Ah-Un tak berkutik, naga berkepala dua itu terbelit oleh ratusan _mononoke_ milik Naraku. Setelah Kikyou, giliran Kagome yang berada di dalam cengkeraman iblis berwujud _hanyou_ laba-laba itu. Tubuh lunglai _miko_ penjelajah waktu itu terjeruji oleh tulang-belulang berbentuk capit, bagian tubuh baru yang muncul dari balik punggung Naraku.

Lesatan _hiraikotsu_ ditangkis. Begitupun dengan serangan Inuyasha, selalu saja ada ratusan _mononoke_ hidup yang menjadi penghalang. Usaha Sango dan Inuyasha untuk membebaskan sahabatnya sia-sia. Hampir secara bersamaan, keduanya meneriakkan nama Kagome dalam keputusasaan.

Suara Inuyasha dan Sango mencapai indera pendengaran sang _Daiyoukai_. Wajah orang-orang yang dikasihinya berkelebatan di kepala. Yang terakhir namun yang paling bertahan lama di benaknya adalah iris biru kelabu milik gadis keras kepala yang disayanginya. Berbagai ekspresi wajah Kagome silih berganti dan terus terbayang walau ia telah membuka mata. Menyerah bukanlah sebuah pilihan, karena ia memiliki orang-orang yang harus dilindungi!

Disaat yang sama, Magatsuhi yang telah menyebut Sesshoumaru 'lemah' terus berceloteh akan menyerap tubuhnya. Sisi jahat _shikon_ itu juga berkoar bahwa _miko_ itu tak sadarkan diri karena ia telah menyegel seluruh _reiki_ -nya, sebab, dengan separuh kekuatan spiritualnya saja gadis itu sudah cukup merepotkan dirinya dan Naraku. Sebuah suatu kemutlakan bahwa ia takkan membiarkan _miko_ itu menang. Gadis itu terlahir untuk melanjutkan pertempuran di dalam bola empat arwah bersama Naraku. Itu adalah takdirnya sebagai _shikon miko_.

' _Takdir Kagome?'_ benak Sesshoumaru.

Seketika itu juga, Sesshoumaru bangkit dan mendorong semua tekanan yang menuntutnya untuk berlutut pada kekalahan. Darahnya bergolak dalam angkara murka. Keinginan untuk melindungi, memberikannya kemampuan untuk melawan. Tiba-tiba, pria itu merasakan adanya sensasi aneh yang menjalar cepat dari seluruh sel-sel di tubuhnya ke bagian kiri badannya. Sensasi itu terasa hangat. Rasa hangat yang familiar di awal-awal hidupnya. Rasa hangat itu adalah adalah aliran kekuatan baru yang mengalir di dalam dirinya. Energi itu terasa jauh lebih besar dari yang pernah dikecapnya, dan kekuatan itu teramat mendesak, tak tertahan, seakan hendak meledak bila tidak dikeluarkan.

Sango, Inuyasha, dan Naraku sesaat terpana ketika pilar-pilar cahaya terang benderang menyeruak dari celah-celah gumpalan tentakel Magatsuhi yang mengungkung Sesshoumaru. Sedetik kemudian, sulur-sulur, dan berbagai macam bentuk menjijikkan yang menjadi bagian tubuh _youkai_ jahat itu tercecer bersamaan dengan ledakan cahaya yang membutakan mata.

Surai silver Sesshoumaru terombang-ambing oleh _youki_ yang berasal dari dirinya. Terlepas dari _kimono_ -nya yang compang-camping, Sesshoumaru berdiri dengan gagah di antara gumpalan-gumpalan tubuh Magatsuhi yang berjatuhan. Sinar berwarna biru kehijauan dengan semburat emas menyilaukan yang sama dengan yang menghancurkan tubuh Magatsuhi menutupi bagian kiri badan sang _inu youkai_.

Lambat laun, _youki_ yang menyelimuti bagian kiri tubuh Sesshoumaru menipis, dan terkuaklah penyebab kehancuran raga pinjaman Magatsuhi. Lengan kiri sang _Daiyoukai_ kembali tumbuh. Dan, digenggaman tangan kiri putra tertua Inu no Taisho itu terdapat sebuah pedang. Pedang yang menjadi simbol bahwa ia telah melewati ujian terbesar dalam menemukan kekuatan sejati, pedang yang juga melambangkan bahwa ia telah melampaui kekuatan sang ayah, pedang yang berasal dari kekuatan di dalam dirinya yang muncul karena tekad untuk melindungi mereka yang ia kasihi.

Sesshoumaru memandangi benda yang menjadi pencapaiannya itu, kemudian, ia menyerukan nama pedang itu sambil melemparkan satu serangan mematikan pada satu-satunya _youkai_ yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan _lemah,_ "BAKUSAIGA!"

Magatsuhi tak dapat mengelak dari serangan yang datang. Kekuatan Bakusaiga menghancurkan tubuhnya dengan telak. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, onggokan daging Magatsuhi yang berasal dari Naraku tidak dapat menyatu dan kembali seperti semula. Bahkan, kehancuran yang dibawa pedang Sesshoumaru terus merambat dan melahap tiap bagian musuh yang saling bersentuhan.

Dengan kekuatan yang baru dikuasai _inu youkai_ itu, akhir riwayat Naraku tidaklah lama.

Tubuh pinjamannya memang telah hancur, tapi sisi jahat _shikon_ itu masih terus hidup, oleh sebab itu Kagome masih belum sadarkan diri. Tapi, tanpa tubuh, Magatsuhi hanyalah roh jahat. Karena itu, sang _Daiyoukai_ tidak membuang tempo. Dengan Tenseiga di tangan kanannya, Sesshoumaru menebas jiwa asli dari sisi jahat _Shikon no Tama_. Magatsuhi pun telah lenyap dari muka bumi untuk selamanya.

Tak mau mengambil jeda, Sesshoumaru beralih, masih ada musuh untuk dikalahkan dan calon pasangan untuk diselamatkan. Ia berbalik badan, dengan satu ayunan pedang, _youki_ melesat cepat. Dengan ketepatan yang presisi, ia memotong bagian tubuh laba-laba yang menjadi lawannya sekaligus membebaskan sang kekasih.

Bersamaan dengan matinya Magatsuhi, mantra terlepas. Kagome kembali mereguk kesadaran dan kekuatannya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa hangat hingga hampir panas, kini _reiki-_ nya tak lagi terbebang. Meski begitu, tubuhnya tak lantas mencapai keadaan puncak. Kepalanya masih berdenyut hebat. Ketika ia membuka mata, penglihatannya masih sedikit buram. Meski samar, ia tahu pasti muka musuhnya. Kagome terkejut ketika wajah Narakulah yang pertama dilihatnya. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sedetik sebelum ia merasakan tubuhnya terjun bebas.

Beruntungnya, bukan tanah yang menyambut Kagome, melainkan lengan kekar dan wajah penuh kekhawatiran milik Inuyasha. Mulut pria itu terbuka dan tertutup berkali-kali namun ia tak dapat mendengar satu suarapun. Hingga selang beberapa saat kemudian, sayup-sayup ia mulai dapat mendengar, tidak hanya pertanyaan sang sahabat tentang keadaannya, namun juga suara dentuman agresi Sesshoumaru dan Sango pada Naraku.

Kagome menoleh, memandang ke sekitar. Tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berada, Kouga bersandar di sebuah batu besar dengan wajah kesakitan, Miroku tergeletak dengan pandangan menerawang dengan darah kering yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Kikyou, dan Kohaku terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Dengan itu, disorientasi ruang dan waktu yang melingkupi Kagome telah sepenuhnya tanggal. Ia ingat sekarang, sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri, ia sedang berada di tengah pertempuran!

Seraya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Inuyasha membantu gadis modern itu berdiri. "Tadi hampir saja Naraku berhasil melukaimu tapi, Sesshoumaru berhasil mengalahkan Magatsuhi dan menyelamatkanmu dengan Bakusaiga miliknya."

"Bakusaiga?" Tanya Kagome.

Inuyasha menjelaskan secara singkat apa yang _menurutnya_ telah terjadi sebelum menggumamkan pertanyaan, "si bedebah Naraku bertambah kuat, apa ia telah meminta sesuatu pada bola sialan itu?"

Kagome memicingkan mata, berusaha mendeteksi keberadaan permata kecil pembawa bencana itu. "Belum," jawabnya. " _Shikon no tama_ memang sudah kembali utuh, tapi Naraku belum mengucapkan keinginannya. Tunggu dulu, bila bola empat arwah telah utuh, itu berarti ..., pecahan terakhir yang ada pada Kouga dan Kohaku berhasil direbut Naraku?!"

Gadis itu mendekat ke arah teman-temannya yang takberdaya. Kouga masih bernapas, pria itu tak lagi menjadi kekhawatiran. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya kemudian membuatnya membeku di tempat sejenak, Kikyou dan Kohaku tergeletak tak bergerak. Dada Kagome yang berat oleh penyesalan kembang kempis dengan kentara.

"Kita harus segera membantu yang lain," ajak Inuyasha.

"Tunggu, Inuyasha!" Pria itu memiringkan kepala, mengikuti titik fokus penglihatan Kagome. "Ada cahaya samar dari tubuh Kohaku. Dia masih hidup!" Seru Kagome. Respons yang didapat dari sahabatnya hanyalah sebuah anggukan, tentu saja telinga sensitif Inuyasha sudah tahu fakta itu.

Suara gadis itu tak lagi keras seperti sebelumnya saat ia melanjutkan, "itu berarti, Kikyou lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkannya." Setitik kelegaan yang mengalir di dada Kagome tak dapat mengubur penyesalan saat menyadari jejak air mata di wajah sahabat _hanyou-_ nya itu.

Mereka bertukar pandang, lewat hal kecil seperti itu, keduanya saling menguatkan walau dalam waktu yang singkat.

Meski menelan getir karena harus menatap kekasihnya mati berkalang tanah, Kagome dapat melihat ada kilat kebanggaan di mata Inuyasha. Di akhir hayatnya, Kikyou lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan nyawa Kohaku. Tadinya, cahaya pemurnian yang wanita itu simpan di pecahan milik Kohaku akan menjadi bom _reiki_ yang dapat melenyapkan Naraku ketika laba-laba itu melengkapi _shikon_. Namun, pada akhirnya, Kikyou tak dapat memungkiri panggilan hatinya sebagai _miko_ sejati dan memilih untuk menyelamatkan satu kehidupan yang berharga.

Keputusan terakhir Kikyou pun memiliki arti lain, wanita itu telah menyerahkan takdir Naraku padanya. Sebab, Kikyo selalu percaya bahwa musuh utama mereka tidak dapat dikalahkan oleh pedang. Menurut _miko_ senior itu, satu-satunya yang dapat menyeret _hanyou_ nista itu pada kehancuran adalah kekuatan pemurnian. Itu berarti, Kikyou telah mempercayakan hal itu padanya. Dan, bila Kikyou saja percaya padanya bagaimana mungkin ia tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri?

Beban yang harus ditanggungnya semakin berat, tapi Kagome pantang mundur, tidak setapak pun. Tekadnya semakin bulat. Niat untuk menyelesaikan segalanya dengan cepat semakin menguat. Dengan satu panggilan, Ah-Un yang telah terlepas dari _mononoke_ Naraku menyambangi gadis itu, dan dengan patuh mengangkut keduanya ke zona pertempuran di sisi sang tuan.

Kagome dan Inuyasha yang duduk di pelana Ah-Un sudah sejajar dengan Sesshoumaru, dan Sango yang menunggangi Kirara seorang diri. Kagome dan Sango saling menatap sejenak, bersamaan dengan itu, Sesshoumaru mengangguk penuh makna kepada adik tirinya. Kemudian, _inu youkai_ itu menatap lekat Kagome. Menjawab pertanyaan yang tak dilisankan, gadis itu berucap, "aku baik-baik saja."

Tawa maniak terdengar. Sontak, empat pasang mata menatap asal suara. Suara berat Naraku terdengar sinis, "Kalian hanyalah rombongan periang yang sebentar lagi akan merasakan kesengsaraan."

Setiap gerak-gerik Naraku yang memuakkan hanya menjadi bahan bakar bagi mereka yang masih tegak berdiri untuk memperkuat tekad, melesatkan asa, dan menandaskan kejahatan bernama Naraku dari muka bumi.

Inuyasha berseru dengan penuh kebencian, "Menyerahlah, Brengsek!" Yang menjadi jawaban hanyalah sorot mata licik dan tawa bengis sang musuh.

Kepalan Kagome di senjatanya semakin kuat, betapa ia muak menghadapi lawan terbesarnya itu, betapa ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran Naraku, semua trik licik yang mahluk itu tebar hanya berisi kepedihan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tertawa di atas jerit tangis orang lain? Apa yang berusaha dicapai olehnya? Bila saja busur yang digenggam gadis itu bisa bersuara, benda itu pasti menjerit sakit.

 _Miko_ muda itu menarik napas dalam sebelum memberondong sang lawan dengan kata-kata tajam, "Naraku, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau raih? Pertama-tama, kau mengadu domba Inuyasha dan Kikyou, kemudian Sango dan Kohaku. Apa yang kau lakukan selalu hal yang sama berulang kali."

Dengan nada meremehkan, Naraku bertanya balik, "Mengapa kau bertanya padaku sekarang?"

Tidak hanya Naraku, dua sahabat, dan kekasihnya pun melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Kagome, namun gadis itu tak mengindahkan mereka dan lanjut mengkonfrontasi musuhnya dengan sengit. "Karena kita berdua tahu bahwa kau memiliki _shikon_ yang utuh tapi kau belum menggunakannya!"

Naraku menyimak dalam geming, namun tetap memasang kewaspadaan. Sama halnya dengan Kagome, ia pun tahu bahwa _shikon no tama_ akan merubah pemiliknya menjadi monster sejati. Takdir sang pemilik akan berakhir dengan pedih. Dari semua riwayat hidup yang dihiasi permata itu, ia mengerti bahwa tidak ada kebaikan yang dibawa oleh bola empat arwah. Siapapun pemilik yang membuat permohonan demi diri sendiri hanya akan menemui akhir yang tragis. Tidak ada yang luput. Tidak satupun. Tak ada pengecualian. Sudah dapat dipastikan tragedi pun menunggunya.

Keduanya teramat sangat paham, memuntir keinginan egoistis dan mewujudkan harapan dalam bentuk yang merusak adalah sifat sejati _shikon no tama_ itu sendiri.

Menahan berang, gadis itu melanjutkan dengan lantang, "Kau tidak tahan dengan persahabatan dan cinta yang terjalin, karena itu kau mengabdikan diri untuk memecahkan ikatan orang lain. Tapi mengapa? Apakah itu yang benar-benar kau inginkan? Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan bila kau sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjalin ikatan dengan orang lain!"

Pada kalimatnya yang terakhir tentang menjalin ikatan, dalam sepersekian detik, seberkas kepiluan tersirat di wajah Naraku. Dan itu membuat Kagome dapat menyimpulkan satu hal yang pasti, semua yang mengawali kekacauan kini, semua yang menjadi sebab adalah keinginan pria itu untuk memiliki. _Yang Naraku inginkan hanyalah hati Kikyou._ Dengan alasan itulah ia menjual raganya pada ribuan siluman. Sayangnya, keinginan Naraku adalah keinginan yang takkan pernah dapat terkabul.

Suara Kagome sedikit merendah ketika melanjutkan, "Tidak akan ada yang dapat memuaskanmu di dunia ini, sebab, _shikon no tama_ tidak akan dapat mengabulkan keinginanmu yang sebenarnya. Karena itu kau meragu, ya 'kan?"

Suaranya penuh penghinaan ketika ia membalas. "Menyedihkan! Sepolos itukah dirimu? Kau pikir kata-kata kosongmu itu dapat memurnikan hatiku?!" Di akhir kalimat, Naraku melepaskan serangan. Sasarannya satu, Kagome. Sesshoumaru dan Inuyasha lantas memasang badan, menjadi tameng hidup sang kawan dan calon pasangan.

Meski ucapannya penuh penyangkalan, benak Naraku pun mengiyakan. _'Keinginan yang sebenarnya? Dia benar, bahkan dalam kematian, aku tidak bisa bersama Kikyou. Karena itulah ..., karena itulah ..._ '

Selagi sibuk memukul mundur sang lawan dengan racunnya, Naraku memutuskan untuk segera membuat satu permohonan pada bola empat arwah. Permohonan yang sama dengan yang dimiliki sisi jahat _shikon_ itu sendiri.

Kekuatan gelap bola empat arwah berhasil diserap Naraku. Sosoknya semakin mengerikan, sklera tanpa irisnya berwarna merah, satu garis keunguan muncul di kanan dan kiri pipinya, surai hitam panjangnya berubah putih, seluruh tubuhnya menggelap seperti warna tanah di musim hujan. Jaring besar dan tebal yang keluar dari punggungnya melesat ke berbagai penjuru. Kini, monster bernama Naraku sudah berdiri angkuh di tengah jaring laba-labanya.

"Bodoh!" umpatan itu ditujukan sang _Daiyoukai_ pada Naraku sebelum mengayunkan Bakusaiga. Alhasil, tubuh pria setengah siluman biadab itu tercerai-berai sejenak sebelum kembali seperti semula. "Berhentilah melakukan perlawanan yang sia-sia!" seru Sesshoumaru.

" _Shikon no tama_ ingin terus hidup, karena itulah, tak peduli berapa kali pun kita menebasnya, tubuh Naraku kembali utuh," terang Inuyasha pada sang kakak.

Setelah perubahannya menyentuh sempurna, Naraku melepaskan beberapa gumpalan _shoki_ besar ke arah Kagome yang berusaha membidikkan anak panah ke arahnya. Di waktu yang tepat, Inuyasha sudah membentengi tubuh Kagome. Di detik yang sama, Sesshoumaru melepaskan _meido zangetsuha_ 'tuk menahan serangan. _Meido_ sang alfa bergerak maju, menelan _shoki_ , dan siap melahap Naraku. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, jalan akhirat yang menjadi jurus Sesshoumaru malah tertelan di tubuh sang musuh. Tanpa dikomando, Sango melepaskan _hiraikotsu_. Tubuh Naraku tercerai-berai. Tak melepaskan kesempatan baik, Inuyasha melompat untuk memotong pusaran siluman Naraku dengan _Ryujin no Tessaiga_ miliknya, namun, lagi-lagi upayanya menemui kegagalan.

Masih dengan kepongahan, Naraku berkomentar, "Kalian dapat membunuhku, tapi kalian tidak akan berhasil menghancurkan _shikon no tama_ yang sudah bersatu dengan diriku." Tanpa satu gerakan besar pun, ia mengeluarkan lebih banyak _shoki_ , dan membangun tembok penghalang yang juga dapat melontarkan serangan berupa _miasma_ padat seperti batu yang dapat melelehkan benda apapun yang disentuhnya. " _Shikon no tama_ akan terus hidup untuk selamanya," sambung Naraku. Dalam hati ia berkata, ' _Dan, sebentar lagi, tanpa kalian ketahui, pertempuran yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai.'_

"Diam!" hardik Sesshoumaru dengan nada mematikan. "Hentikan omong kosong itu dan terimalah nasibmu!" Ledakan _youki_ dahsyat dari Bakusaiga menghujani Naraku.

Ah-Un sibuk menghindari _miasma_ , membuat gadis yang duduk di pelananya kesulitan membidik sasaran. _Miko_ masa depan itu sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan oleh Naraku untuk melepaskan satu anak panah pun.

Seraya menghalau _shoki_ dengan senjatanya, Sango tak henti mengeluarkan teriakan perang.

Inuyasha mengeluarkan rentetan umpatan dan kutukan selagi Kongosoha miliknya menghujam tiap inci tubuh sang lawan.

Agresi bertubi-tubi menghantam Naraku. Bongkahan besar _shoki_ berwarna hitam yang Naraku ciptakan untuk menahan serangan telah terpukul mundur oleh perpaduan kekuatan _youki_ Sesshoumaru dan Inuyasha. Tubuh _hanyou_ keji itu tertelan kumpulan racunnya sendiri. Keempat pasang mata menatap gumpalan _shoki_ raksasa itu terus bergerak mundur dan menjauhi mereka. Tak lekas puas, gerombolan itu mengejar.

Iris _miko_ muda itu melebar ketika mata batinnya mendapati bahwa _shikon no tama_ masih hidup! Naraku dan bola empat arwah hanya melemah sesaat. Serbuan beruntun tak membawa kehancuran pada keduanya. Awan besar _miasma_ yang menutupi Naraku hanyalah trik licik lain yang dipersiapkan.

Entah bagaimana Kagome tahu, pertempuran mereka belum berakhir ...

Oleh karenanya, Kagome berdiri dengan kokoh di atas pelana sang naga berkepala dua, ia memasang anak panah, mengangkat lengan sejajar dagu, menarik tali busur kuat-kuat, memicingkan mata tuk mengunci sasaran, dan membisikkan keteguhan dalam hati. _'Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Sesshoumaru memberikan sapaan selamat pagi padaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naraku menodai hari-hari terbaikku, tidak kali ini, esok, maupun lusa. Aku yakin, panahku akan mencapai shikon no tama!'_

Sayangnya, tanpa Kagome sadari, sebentar lagi ia akan mengerti akan rasa takut yang sebenarnya dan keputusasaan yang sesungguhnya. Bersamaan dengan kejatuhan sang musuh utama, _miko_ penjelajah waktu itu akan tiba di salah satu bagian krusial hidupnya.

Anak panah berbalur _reiki_ melesat, merobek udara dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan jejak lurus berwarna merah muda yang indah selama beberapa detik lamanya sebelum menghilang ke dalam gumpalan _miasma_ tebal berwarna ungu kehitaman.

' _Kumohon, tembuslah bola itu!'_ Pinta Kagome dalam hati.

Keselamatan tak dapat teraih, kehancuran tak lagi tertolak oleh Naraku. Panah yang berbalur keinginan dan harapan itu menembus tepat pada _shikon no tama_ yang bersemayam di dalam dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagome membuka mata. Kegelapan menyelimutinya. Kesunyian mendekapnya. Kehampaan mencekiknya. Gadis itu tak mengerti entah bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat itu, melayang di antah berantah yang gelap gulita.

Tak ada yang dapat dilihatnya, tidak meski bayangan miliknya.

Tidak ada suara yang menemaninya, tidak bahkan setitik gema.

Melayang bak kekam di tengah lautan. Di tengah kelam ia berdiri. Berselimut sepi ia sendiri.

Perlahan namun pasti, _shikon miko_ itu tenggelam dalam disonansi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang terakhir Sesshoumaru lihat adalah Kagome berdiri lalu melepaskan anak panah. Anak panah milik calon pasangannya itu melesak masuk ke dalam gumpalan _shoki_ sebelum benda itu menghantam desa yang menjadi tempat tinggal Kaede. Kerusakan yang disebabkan _miasma_ terjadi dimana-mana. Kebinasaan berlaku bagi semua mahluk dan benda mati yang dijamahnya.

Kemudian, hanya dapat dibandingkan dengan hitungan mikro detik, lebih cepat dari satu kedipan mata, bahkan untuk penglihatan seorang _Daiyoukai_ seperti dirinya, apa yang terjadi berikutnya berlangsung dengan teramat sangat cepat; Sinar merah muda memecah gumpalan _shoki_ dari pusatnya. Ledakan cahaya yang membutakan memenuhi sejauh mata memandang sebelum kembali tertelan oleh sebuah _meido_ raksasa. Tak diragukan lagi, itu adalah _meido_ miliknya yang tertelan tubuh Naraku beberapa saat lalu. Dan, setelah ledakan cahaya itu berakhir, Naraku, Kagome, _shikon_ , _shoki,_ bahkan sumur pemakan tulang telah lenyap tanpa jejak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Shikon_ melihat melalui celah-celah hati Kagome, mengambil, dan mempermainkan ketakutan terbesar gadis itu akan kegelapan. Merusak seorang _miko_ secara psikologis adalah perkara ringan demi sebuah pencapaian tujuan _._

Sesukar menahan badai dengan sebuah payung, sesulit itu pula bagi Kagome 'tuk menahan diri agar tidak gentar. Rasa takut membuatnya dengan mudah tergelincir, tak ada pilihan lain selain terperosok kian dalam di lubang neraka yang berisi kengerian kala ia terjerembap dalam kegelapan, jauh dari kehidupan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihat calon pasangannya menghilang, mata Sesshoumaru terbelalak sesaat sebelum memicing tajam. Menekan histeria mentalnya, pria itu memutar otak, beberapa pernyataan penting saat pertempuran kembali terputar di kepalanya.

Kesah Inuyasha terngiang, _'Shikon no tama ingin terus hidup ... '_

Suara memuakkan Magatsuhi kembali berdenging, _'~gadis itu terlahir untuk melanjutkan pertempuran di dalam bola empat arwah bersama Naraku. Itu adalah takdirnya sebagai shikon miko!'_

Pernyataan menjijikkan Naraku terulang, _'~shikon no tama akan terus hidup untuk selamanya.'_

Kesimpulan telah diraih. Sesshoumaru memisahkan Tenseiga dari sarungnya, membelah udara dengan _meido zangetsuha_ , dan melompat masuk begitu saja ke jalan akhirat yang diciptakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya temaram yang muncul bersamaan _dengan shikon no tama_ menusuk mata Kagome yang telah terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Permata yang masih tertancap panah miliknya itu datang membawa serta sebuah kabar mengerikan. Suara mistis _shikon no tama_ berkata bahwa, sumur pemakan tulang yang selama ini menjadi portalnya menembus waktu telah menghilang.

Kekalutan, kegelisahan, dan rasa frustrasi merongrong gadis itu. Satu-persatu nama mereka yang ia sayangi telah keluar sebagai jerit panik dari mulutnya. Kerongkongannya mulai sakit, suaranya mulai habis, namun pertolongan tak jua datang. Satu-satunya sahutan hanya berasal dari manik terkutuk itu.

Kian lama, suara _shikon no tama_ yang menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan kian membelai pendengarannya dan menggoda keyakinannya. Secara perlahan, suara bola empat arwah itu menanamkan pemahaman yang melemahkan. Kata-kata manis penuh ketenangan yang menyesatkan itu hampir terasa menyejukkan.

Hampir.

Meski berada di tengah pekat yang mengerikan, Kagome kembali mengukuhkan tekad. Gagasan akan sebuah permintaan ditolak, keyakinannya takkan mengendur.

 _'Sesshoumaru akan datang. Aku yakin itu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesshoumaru melesat cepat menembus tirai kelam _meido_. Permata itu takut pada Kagome, itu penjelasan mengapa Magatsuhi menyegel kekuatannya selama ini. S _hikon no tama_ takut Kagome akan melenyapkannya. Bola arwah itu akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap hidup, termasuk mengurung calon pasangannya hidup-hidup di dalam bola arwah untuk waktu yang tak terhingga.

Sudah pasti, Sesshoumaru akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Ia sanggup menjungkir-balikkan gunung bahkan menata ulang konstelasi perbintangan bila perlu.

Takdir Kagome bukanlah terjebak melawan _youkai-youkai_ jahat di dalam _shikon_ selamanya.

Sesshoumaru yakin, takdir Kagome adalah mendampinginya, melengkapinya, juga memilikinya.

Ia takkan merelakan mahluk apapun mengunci takdir wanita pilihannya.

Tidak bahkan para _Kami_ itu sendiri!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa adanya bunyi gemerisik pasir yang terjatuh maupun putaran jarum jam yang menandakan berlalunya masa, Kagome kian tersiksa. _Miko_ muda itu tak tahu pasti sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu; Apakah puluhan menit atau puluhan jam? Ia tak tahu pasti. Ia tak lagi menerka. Ia lelah dalam penantian. Ia penat mengukir harapan. Sayup-sayup hatinya mulai merasa bimbang. Lambat-laun benaknya mulai meyakini paham yang dijejalkan. Bujuk rayu _shikon_ 'tuk menyerah mulai mengikis pertahanannya.

Pertanyaan utama _shikon_ kembali terulang, di manakah tempat seharusnya ia berada? Benarkah ia tak seharusnya berada di era feodal seperti yang dikatakan?

Suara permata itu membahana, "Tidakkah kau ingin kembali ke duniamu? Memohonlah pada _shikon no tama_ bahwa kau ingin kembali ke duniamu!"

Melisankan sebuah permintaan kini terasa menggiurkan.

Sebuah permintaan?

Kagome tertegun di dalam kegelapan.

Permintaan ...

Satu hal yang paling di inginkannya adalah keluar dari tempat itu dan bertemu orang-orang yang disayanginya adalah sebuah kepastian. Namun, apakah itu adalah permintaan yang tepat? Dan, bila itu adalah permintaan yang tepat, kemudian _shikon no tama_ lenyap untuk selamanya, masih dapatkah ia berada di antara dua keluarga yang ia miliki di dua zaman seperti sebelumnya? Jika tidak, dunia manakah yang harus dipilihnya?

Wajah bimbang gadis itu kembali terbelah oleh kesedihan, sungai duka menganak di pipinya.

Kagome tidak tahu mana yang akan dipilihnya, dan ia tidak ingin memilih!

Tak ingin kembali tertelan dalam kekalutan, Kagome memejamkan mata dan memusatkan pikiran untuk meraih ketenangan. Ia akan menguatkan diri. Ia tidak sendiri. Sesshoumaru akan datang menyelamatkannya dan ia akan membuat permohonan yang tepat agar _shikon no tama_ itu hilang untuk selamanya.

 _Reiki_ gadis itu menguar, redup di awal, sebelum meningkat perlahan-lahan, hingga memancar kuat seiring ketenangan yang dipeluknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesshoumaru menjelajah perbatasan beberapa alam tanpa melepaskan satu titik pandangannya di depan. Sesshoumaru tahu persis apa yang ditujunya, dan Tenseiga, pedang yang dapat menebas segala sesuatu yang tidak bersifat duniawilah yang akan membawanya ke sana.

Jarak semakin mengecil. Kini ia telah tiba di titik yang di tujunya, salah satu sudut terdalam akhirat. Dengan satu ayunan, sebuah portal dari akhirat ke alam bola empat arwah terbuka. Di dalamnya, Sesshoumaru dihadang oleh ratusan _mononoke._ Tanpa ragu, _inu youkai_ itu menebas semua yang menghalangi jalannya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi roh-roh _mononoke_ yang menjadi bagian _shikon_ itu memulihkan diri, tak mau membuang waktu, Sesshoumaru melesat lebih jauh ke dalam alam _shikon_.

Di tengah perjalanan, Sesshoumaru melihat bukti ucapan Magatsuhi, arwah Naraku dengan mata terpejam bertengger di tengah jaring laba-laba besar. Arena pertarungan lain agar _shikon_ itu dapat terus hidup telah dipersiapkan. Pertempuran antara Naraku dan Kagomenya, sebagai sisi baik dan jahat akan dimulai setelah permohonan diucapkan.

Tentu saja ia takkan membiarkan itu terjadi!

Sang _Daiyoukai_ menambah kecepatan. Samar, cahaya merah muda terlihat. Kian lama sinar indah itu kian benderang. Harapannya lantas melambung. Ia belum terlambat.

Suara Tenseiga yang merobek udara menjadi satu-satunya yang merobek kesunyian.

Di detik berikutnya, mata Sesshoumaru menjamah sosok yang dengan putus asa ingin diselamatkannya.

Biru yang kelabu menyambut hangatnya madu.

Suara Kagome parau kala membisikkan satu kata sakti miliknya, "Sesshou ..., maru ..." Kedua lengan kekar itu mendekap tubuhnya, erat, namun berhati-hati dengan bagian tajam dari baju pelindung yang ia kenakan. Kehadiran pria yang dicinta berhasil menanggalkan beban seberat dunia yang memenuhi dadanya. Kebahagiaan dan kelegaan yang membuncah menggenangi manik sendunya. "Ini bukan ilusi?" Tanya gadis itu tak percaya.

"Aku datang untukmu." Sang _Daiyoukai_ mengusir beberapa helai rambut yang sedikit menutupi mata, sebelum menangkup wajah Kagome. Sesshoumaru mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan. Kedua pasang mata terpejam kala menikmati setiap detik hangat yang dibutuhkan dan lembut yang didambakan. Tangan gadis itu merenggut _haori_ sang kekasih ketika bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Setelah kecupan penandas rindu itu berakhir, Sesshoumaru menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kagome, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang disukainya, seraya mengelus perlahan pipi gadis itu yang basah dengan ibu jarinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, dekapan terberai, Sesshoumaru menarik diri 'tuk menatap lekat calon pasangannya. Dari pandangan itu saja cukup untuk membuat Kagome mengerti, mereka masih memiliki satu hal penting yang harus diselesaikan: Takdir _shikon no tama_!

Kagome menatap tajam bola itu. _Jii-chan_ pernah mengatakan bahwa bola empat arwah akan menghilang ketika seseorang mengucapkan satu permohonan yang tepat. Lalu, seperti apa seharusnya permohonan yang tepat itu? Pada awalnya ia berpikir bahwa, bila ia ingin memusnahkan permata itu, seharusnya ia tinggal meminta kehancuran _shikon_ itu sendiri.

Tapi, entah mengapa saat ini gadis modern itu meragukan apa yang telah lama ia yakini. Benarkah tidak ada sama sekali kebaikan yang dapat dihasilkan _shikon no tama_? Sama seperti ketidakpercayaannya pada kekejaman dan keganasan yang selalu disandingkan dengan _youkai_ maupun _hanyou_ , seperti itulah ia tak lagi percaya bahwa _shikon_ hanya tercipta untuk membawa keburukan.

Bagaimanapun juga, permata itu adalah gabungan dari empat unsur dan dua sisi yang dimiliki oleh semua mahluk hidup di muka bumi. Empat unsur; _Yu, Shin, Chi,_ dan _Ai_ yang melambangkan keberanian, persahabatan, kebebasan, cinta, dan kasih sayang. Empat jiwa itulah yang menjadi inti dari semua yang ada di alam semesta ini. Manusia, _youkai, hanyou,_ hewan, pohon, bahkan bebatuan. Sedangkan, dua sisi itu adalah sisi baik dan jahat. Dua sisi itu akan selalu dimiliki oleh dua mahluk yang mendominasi bumi, manusia, dan para _youkai_. Tidak peduli ras maupun spesies, satu sisi itu, entah baik ataupun jahat bisa saja lebih berat dibanding yang lainnya.

Tidak terkecuali _shikon no tama._ Kagomeyakin itu.

Begitu pula halnya _reiki_ dan _youki._ Tidak ada yang murni terlahir keji maupun suci. Akan selalu ada cahaya dan kegelapan. _Reiki_ pun bisa saja menjadi kekuatan yang merusak. Tsubaki, _kuro miko_ yang menjadi rival Kikyou dapat dijadikan contoh. Kekuatan dan pemurnian, kerusakan dan penyembuhan, semua yang bertolak belakang sebenarnya bersandingan, saling melengkapi, dan menghasilkan keseimbangan. Keseimbangan yang sama yang menjaga matahari tetap berada di porosnya, dan planet-planet berputar pada jalurnya. Napas yang ditarik Kagome semakin dalam, helaannya semakin panjang ketika hatinya semakin teguh.

Sang _Daiyoukai_ menatap calon pasangannya yang tenggelam dalam renungan. Pria itu pun terhanyut dalam pemikiran. Apa yang dipikirkan keduanya adalah hal yang jauh berbeda namun senada. Nasihat sang ibu kembali terngiang. ' _Keseimbanganlah yang menjaga semesta tetap bertahan. Keseimbanganlah yang menciptakan suatu keutuhan_.' Itulah yang ibunya katakan tentang hubungan mereka. Dan itulah yang ingin segera diwujudkannya. Sepenuh hati Sesshoumaru yakin dapat membawa pulang Kagome dengan selamat dalam rengkuhan.

Arus pemikiran gadis itu terganggu ketika Sesshoumaru melingkarkan lengan di pinggang mungilnya, membelai lembut punggungnya. _Miko_ penjelajah waktu itu menoleh sesaat, memandang emas hangat milik pria yang menjadi penyelamatnya, yang telah dipilihnya untuk bersama dalam menjalani sisa hidup. Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, semudah itu pula pikiran Kagome teralih. Untuk sesaat, _shikon_ terlupakan. Tak dapat ia membayangkan kebahagiaan di masa yang akan datang tanpa pria itu di sisinya.

Selama ia masih bernapas, ia 'kan mendampingi pria itu. Itulah mimpinya.

Hingga ajal menjelang.

Ajal!

Terpisah karena kematian ...

Mata Kagome terbelalak seketika, hatinya remuk-redam saat mengingat pria yang memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya. Kini ia tahu permintaan yang tepat, permintaan yang ia yakini dapat membawa kebaikan dan permintaan yang mungkin dapat melenyapkan bola empat arwah untuk selama-lamanya.

Nada Kagome penuh ketegasan, "Sesshoumaru, kini aku tahu permintaan apa yang akan kuajukan pada _shikon no tama_." Kemudian, gadis itu menjelaskan bagian terpenting dari pemikirannya yang ia yakini sepenuh hati.

Menanggapi pernjelasan calon pasangannya, pria itu mengangguk sebagai bentuk dukungan. "Kau memiliki kepercayaanku."

Namun, sedetik kemudian, sanubari Kagome membisikkan satu pertanyaan yang menimbulkan keraguan besar. Apa yang akan terjadi kemudian? Apakah ia sudah siap bila harus berpisah dengan mereka yang tercinta? Sudah pasti banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi setelah permohonan terucap dan _shikon no tama_ telah lenyap. Mungkin ia harus tinggal di salah satu dunia tanpa bisa memilih atau, mungkin saja ia masih bisa menembus waktu seperti sebelumnya. Walau kemungkinan yang terakhir hampir terdengar mustahil, tapi Kagome tak mau berkecil hati, asa akan selalu ada bagi mereka yang menghendakinya.

Sayangnya, berbagi kemungkinan itu pada pria yang dicintainya tidaklah mudah. Mempersiapkan diri untuk perpisahan ternyata pelik untuk dilakukan.

Suara sang _shikon miko_ tercekat. "Namun, jika kita ..., setelah itu ..., andai a-aku ..." Tanda kesedihan mulai bermunculan di mata dan suara Kagome, untuk jeda yang lama, ia kehilangan kata-kata.

Memandang silver dan perak yang teramat dicintainya, membuat gadis itu paham bagaimana kesedihan Putri Kaguya ketika memandang bulan. Bagaimana lemahnya tungkai Kapten Hook ketika mendengar satu bunyi yang teramat ditakutinya: suara detik jam yang terdengar di perut buaya yang mengincar nyawanya. Sama dengan keduanya, Kagome diburu oleh masa! Dalam kebisuan dan berwujud sebuah perpisahan yang teramat mengerikan, waktu sedang mengintainya, mengejarnya, dan takkan melepaskannya.

Betapa Sesshoumaru membenci aroma asin yang terendus dari cairan bening yang berkolam di mata indah itu. Begitu besar ia ingin merubah nada parau itu menjadi derai tawa dan mengusir semua kegusaran dari wajah gadis itu dengan rona merah muda seperti biasanya. Pria itu memberikan tatapan bertanya, _baritone_ -nya masih penuh ketenangan kala berujar, "Katakanlah!"

Teramat sukar bagi gadis itu melepas jerat yang mengikat lidahnya saat tatapan mereka saling terkunci. Hingga pada akhirnya, _miko_ muda itu membuka mulut dan menyuarakan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat ia membenci diri sendiri, "Sesshoumaru, maukah kau menungguku?" Permintaan yang terdengar kejam, bahkan oleh telinganya sendiri.

Mendengar itu, kedua alis Sesshoumaru berkerut di tengah. Belaiannya di punggung sang calon pasangan terhenti. ' _Menunggu?'_ Tidak tahukah gadis itu bahwa sudah ratusan tahun ia menunggu untuk meraih penaklukan terbesarnya?

Dahulu, ia terjebak dalam kehausan akan kekuatan dan penaklukan yang semu. Perlahan ia memahami, kekuatan yang sebenarnya adalah keinginan kuat untuk melindungi. Kini telah ia sadari, bahwa penaklukan terbesar adalah menundukkan hati wanita yang ia pilih. Dan sekarang ia sepenuhnya mengerti, semua esensi kekuatan dan penaklukan yang ayahnya coba ajarkan padanya adalah tentang hati, dan bukan nyali. Mutlak, penaklukan terbesarnya adalah Kagome.

Pertanyaan sekaligus permintaan sang calon pasangan kembali terulang di kepalanya. _Menunggu._ Jarak yang terbentang di antara zamannya dan zaman Kagome memang terpaut jauh. Namun, ratusan tahun adalah penantian yang layak untuk mendapatkan wanita yang menyisipkan kata cinta di dalam repertoar miliknya.

Sesshoumaru mengangkat dagu Kagome dengan jari telunjuk yang tertekuk. Ia bersedia menanti ratusan tahun berikutnya demi gadis itu. Tapi, bukan penantian yang akan ia berikan untuk Kagome, karena ia, Sesshoumaru, takkan melepaskan apa yang menjadi _miliknya._

 _Miko_ masa depan itu membalas tatapan sang kekasih, mempersiapkan diri atas keputusan yang akan ia dengar. Tidak ada keraguan bahwa pria itu mencintainya, meski begitu ia pun mengerti bahwa lima ratus tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Hanya membayangkan sosok Sesshoumaru berdiri di sudut sunyi dan dingin dalam penantian dengan berlatar belakang perubahan dunia yang bergerak cepat saja sudah membuat dadanya sesak. Akan tetapi, sebesar apapun ia mencoba tuk melapangkan dada, tetap saja, ia tidak dapat membayangkan masa depannya tanpa Sesshoumaru.

Dengan lembut, Sesshoumaru memanggil nama kekasihnya. Lalu, mulut pria itu terbuka dan tertutup, kalimat lengkap terlontar. Kalimat pertama membuat mata Kagome terbelalak lebar. Kalimat kedua membuat napasnya tersengal, dan yang ketiga membuat dadanya tersapu gemuruh kebahagiaan yang tak terperi. Pada awalnya, apa yang Sesshoumaru lisankan tak dapat dipercaya. Akan tetapi, ia tak memiliki satu alasan pun untuk menyangkal, Sesshoumaru memang _inu youkai_ yang terkadang kejam tapi pria itu tidak pernah berbohong maupun menjual kata-kata kosong.

Hidung _miko_ penjelajah waktu itu terasa perih, matanya pedih oleh titik-titik air mata yang berupaya menerobos keluar. Wajah Kagome berkerut-kerut oleh rasa haru yang membuncah, tangis kebahagiaan mulai mengancam membanjiri wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sesshoumaru."

Kalimat itu hampir tak terselesaikan ketika secara otomatis kedua wajah mendekat, kepala mereka miring ke arah yang berlawanan dan bibir keduanya saling bertemu. Tangan keduanya yang bebas dari senjata saling merenggut, berupaya melenyapkan kekosongan yang ada. Sepenuh hati, kelopak lentur itu saling menekan secara lembut, pertautan itu bergerak lambat, berat oleh damba, sarat dengan makna.

Ketika dekapan mereka terurai, tangan kiri Sesshoumaru melingkari pinggang gadis itu. Sang _miko_ tersenyum. Tanpa kehadiran kekasihnya, Kagome takkan dapat keluar dari keputusasaan, tak mungkin pula ia meneguhkan hati, dan terlepas jauh dari disonansi. Sebuah anggukan dari Sesshoumaru mengakhiri tatapan di antara keduanya.

Kini, mereka menghadap _shikon_ yang sempat terabaikan, siap mengutarakan sebuah permintaan!

Apa yang Kagome percayai adalah, tidak hanya bencana yang dibawa permata itu, tapi juga keajaiban. Bila persahabatan yang terjalin antara ia dan kawan-kawannya, juga cinta yang ia temukan di era feodal tidaklah dapat dijadikan contoh sebagai keajaiban yang dibawa serta oleh _Shikon,_ maka, ia tak tahu lagi harus menyebut itu apa. Petualangan magis yang dibawa bola itu baginya sangatlah berharga.

' _Shikon no tama akan menghilang untuk selamanya setelah mengabulkan satu permintaan yang tepat,'_ ucap kakeknya.

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam, keyakinannya telah bulat. Apa yang Kagome yakini sepenuh hati adalah _, shikon no tama_ _tidaklah terlahir hanya dengan keburukan_. Dan, bila memang _shikon no tama_ harus lenyap, pasti ada satu kebaikan yang dapat diberikannya. Dan itu adalah ...

Suara Kagome kuat dan penuh keyakinan. " _Shikon no tama_ , aku akan membuat satu permintaan. Aku ingin ... "

~To Be Continued~

* * *

End notes: Catatan kali ini akan panjang, gomen.

Next chapter is the epilogue. Ending Paramour akan ngebuka banyak celah lebar untuk diisi. Celah itu bisa jadi fic MC awal-awal pernikahan SessKag yang padet dengan konflik, musuh baru, juga adegan ber-rate 'M' hehe. Selain itu (at another time line) bisa juga jadi ficlet ringan yang penuh fluffy scenes. Ending Paramour ini terbuka lebar untuk diadopsi siapapun.

Teruntuk; Sasuhina69, Nisa, Tamiino Ciao, INOcent Cassiopeia, I.I.S.95, Guest, Hannah, Amuto, Alynda B, Kimeka, Dedeq Seokyu, Keicitoko, Shawn, Tiasiambaton, Ayurifki, Hakuya Cherry, Cieru Cherry, Silverqueen98, Chiharu Kasumioji, Kazama Sakura, Nene, Akimoto Manatsu, Higurashi, Albaficaaiko, Rinaname, Hira1804, Uknow, Name Yori, Tae, Shin Min Young, Yori, Namikaze Eiji, Inez Higurashi, Vandalism27, Taeoh, Akasuna Mainy, Myuu, Wawa582, NoveHime, Renata Higurashi, Ryuki Akira, SKLover, Cherry, Srilestari, Alisialinet, Zalfaaaa, Vryheid, Sitieneng4, Baramjji, Nur, Emma Griselda. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian *bow.

Setiap review yang masuk adalah dukungan untuk terus nulis. Terima kasih, walau terkesan sepele tp itu berarti bgt. Review adalah mutlak inspirasi! Jujur aja, Paramour terbayang di kepala karena review Sasuhina69 di BHT :D

Thanks buat yang udah fav, follow, juga buat mereka yang udah mau sabar dan ngikutin Paramour dari awal hingga akhir. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat semua cinta yang diberikan utk 'Paramour'.

Buat semua penghuni Dokuga yang mau mampir di fic tak seberapa ini, arigatou^^ Apalah paramour ini dibandingin fic-fic yang ada di sana :') Dah jarang mampir ke sana semenjak ga da notif kalo ada pesan baru di inbox:'(

Untuk review lain yang minta Sesshoumaru ke masa depan, SessKag AU rate M, SessKag family, semuanya dah kebayang di kepala. Sayangnya, belum nemu waktu yang pas untuk bener-bener nikmatin waktu sendiri duduk manis di depan lappy lama-lama. Kalo ada yang mau bikinin juga boleh #butuhasupan #kode *puppyeyesmodeon.

Next project untuk SessKag adalah The Fire and The Flood (yg jadi sequel jauuuuh setelah paramour). Request fic ini akan berisi domestic fluff, kebahagiaan Sesshoumaru dan Kagome sbg orang tua. Saat ini udah jadi dua chapter, mungkin complete di 4/5 chapter.

Lagi-lagi (ga akan bosen) untuk ngedorong siapapun yg suka dgn pair ini untuk nulis fic SessKag indo.

I'd like to give a shout out and big hug for Renata Higurashi, Hakuya Cherry, dan the last but not least, Emma griselda yang udah mau nemenin gw utk ngeramein fandom IY indo dengan fic-fic SessKag mereka yang kece *kisses for you guys.

Maaf buat semua kekurangan yang ada di Paramour, gw sendiri baru nyadar (dan baru belajar) banyak banget kurang dan salah penempatan tanda baca dan ejaan, juga typo XD Moga di the next SessKag fic, gw bisa bikin fic yang lebih layak dibaca dibanding ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat semuanya. Minna saiko arigatou^^


	15. Still Into You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, etc. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers. And I don't own the songs that I use as prompt, they're belongs to Paramore.

Prompt: Still Into You by Paramore.

Meito: Mate: Pasangan.

* * *

 **Hidup itu penuh misteri. Kadang kala, legamnya membuat manusia merasa terjebak dalam labirin yang penuh rintang di malam buta. Namun, acap kali, alurnya menjelma teramat indah, membuat mereka yang menjalaninya merasa berada di tengah taman nirwana. Tapi, selain penderitaan maupun kesenangan, satu yang akan selalu dibawa serta oleh kehidupan adalah, kejutan. Dan terkadang, kejutan yang dibawa oleh sang takdir menggiring manusia kepada satu akhir yang bahagia.**

* * *

 _ **Sengoku Jidai ...**_

Kedewasaan dijunjung, dua belas bulan telah disanjung.

Secara adat para _inu youkai,_ perhelatan dilaksanakan.

Sajak cinta berbalut janji telah bergaung.

Menaati tradisi, persembahan diberikan.

Di istana yang menjadi penanda wilayah kekuasan, pendamping hidup sang alfa diperkenalkan.

Di gua pinangan, sang _Daiyoukai_ mengagungkan sang _miko_ menjadi pasangan.

Kelembutan _futon_ menopang Kagome, halus _mokomoko_ mengelilinginya, kehangatan tubuh Sesshoumaru menyelimutinya. Berbekal kepercayaaan, gadis itu menampilkan sepenuhnya kepolosan. Tangan Kagome menjelajah, ia menyentuh ringan otot-otot yang terlapis kulit sehalus pualam di dada bidang dan lengan kekar itu dalam kekaguman. Terperangkap di antara tirai perak _miko_ itu tertawa, di bawah tatapan emas ia tersenyum. Gadis itu melengkungkan tubuh, menyingkirkan jarak yang tersisa, meleburkan diri dalam rengkuh.

Sesshoumaru menyeret ujung hidung di bahu pasangannya, bergerak dengan teramat lambat naik ke leher. Ciuman dengan bibir terbuka menyapu sepanjang rahang sang pasangan. Tangan bercakar mengelus lekuk tubuh mungil itu dengan gerakan mengambang. Kedua mata pria itu terpejam, menikmati setiap detik kulit mereka bersentuhan, menyukai tiap kesiap, dan menyesap setiap esensi yang merebak. Erat genggam di surai silvernya semakin menguat. Rintih merdu sang _miko_ meluncur lamat-lamat.

Sang pria memuliakan wanitanya dengan kecupan, juga menghormatinya dengan belaian. Setiap sentuhan penuh keajaibannya adalah bentuk penghargaan sepenuh hati terhadap sang pasangan.

Tubuh Sesshoumaru dan Kagome saling terkait. Pembuluh darah keduanya deras oleh antisipasi yang mengalir. Dunia yang ada di latar belakang buyar, fokus meruncing hanya pada bagaimana desah indah terlontar dan hangat yang terasa kala tubuh keduanya berbenturan. Mereka bergantian mendominasi dalam perlombaan untuk memberi keajaiban. Segalanya, untuk sang pasangan.

Pada akhirnya, Sesshoumaru telah terlepas dari formalitas. Sisi predatornya mengambil alih. Sang _Daiyoukai_ tunduk pada insting, patuh pada hasrat. Surai silver terombang-ambing oleh aura. _Youki_ biru pucat memancar. _Reiki_ merah muda menguar. Kedua aura saling lilit, mengikat kuat, menciptakan pusaran sensual yang mengalahkan penghalang. Kedua energi itu berpadu, menghasilkan cahaya baru yang memenuhi seisi ruang.

Bersamaan dengan penyatuan, timbulah keseimbangan. Simbol sehidup semati yang menjadi penyambung nyawa telah tersemat. Sebagai ungkapan cinta. Sebagai pasangan seutuhnya. Sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Dan sebagai bukti janji sehidup semati.

Rintih sakit yang disenandungkan Kagome hanya mengalun dalam satu tarikan napas sebelum tergantikan oleh nada kenikmatan.

Semuanya, itu yang keduanya butuhkan kemudian: Tempo yang perlahan, juga kecepatan.

Disaat yang sama, mereka menginginkan segalanya: Ketegangan, juga pelepasan.

Nyanyian megah berisikan nama bertuah sang pasangan susul-menyusul dalam sebuah bisikkan.

Mereka telah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Bunyi entakan yang berkesinambungan menjadi komponen penting melodi indah yang dilantunkan. Waktu yang merangkak lambat bak madu yang dikecap. Keduanya melagukan kenikmatan dalam lenguh lirih dan erang tertahan. Geraman maskulin dan jerit manis feminin beresonansi menjadi satu musik megah, perlambang satu hal yang keduanya raih bersamaan: Kepuasan.

Tubuh telanjangnya masih terperangkap di bawah tubuh besar Sesshoumaru, dengan jenaka, _miko_ itu mengulang apa yang diucapkan putra sulung Inu no Taisho itu pada upacara peresmian sesuai adat _inu youkai_ tadi siang, "Demi meraih keseimbangan sebagai pasangan seutuhnya hingga ajal menjelang, tak hanya dirinya, akupun akan menyerahkan jiwaku padanya. Kau tahu, Sesshoumaru, apa yang kau ucapkan kemudian adalah hal paling indah yang pernah kudengar." Kagome menangkup wajah pria itu, lalu memberi sang pasangan senyum termanis miliknya.

Seraya menatap lekat safir biru pasangannya, secara sukarela, Sesshoumaru melakukan pengulangan, "Dengan ini, aku, Sesshoumaru, selamanya akan menjagamu dengan segenap raga."

Mata Kagome mulai tergenang oleh kebahagiaan yang membuncah, dengan suara rendah, ia melisankan isi hatinya yang terdalam, "dan, aku, Kagome, akan senantiasa mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwa." Sang _Daiyoukai_ menjawabnya dengan satu lagi pertautan bibir lembut yang sarat makna.

Tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang rela melepas pelukan hangat, tidak di malam pertama mereka bergelar resmi sebagai pasangan. Sesshoumaru dan Kagome terus mendekap hingga keduanya direnggut alam mimpi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Era modern ...**_

"Cepatlah!" Gerutu Inuyasha yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Kagome dengan tidak sabar.

 _Miko_ muda yang tengah sibuk memasukkan berbagai barang-barang mengambil jeda sejenak. "Tunggu sebentar Inuyasha, masih banyak yang harus kupersiapkan," protesnya sambil memasang wajah masam.

"Keh."

"Lolipop untuk Rin, Shippou, dan ... " Kagome menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk menahan senyum selagi memasukkan sebuah botol teh beraroma bunga ke dalam tas. Dengan riang ia memproklamasikan kesediaannya, "aku sudah siap, Inuyasha!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ucap laki-laki setengah siluman itu sambil melengos pergi.

"Bila kau mau bergegas, setidaknya bantu aku bawa tas ini," keluh Kagome pada sahabatnya yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di anak tangga terbawah.

Inuyasha berkilah, "Kau tidak bilang!"

Kagome tak mau kalah, ia berkata dengan sengit. "Kau tidak menawarkan diri!" Gadis itu menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah mengentak.

"Berikan tas itu padaku!" Perintah Inuyasha.

"Terlambat!" Ucap gadis itu ketus ketika berjalan melewati sahabatnya.

"Cepat, berikan tas itu!"

Baru saja Kagome membuka mulut siap melontarkan penolakan lain ketika suara lembut memanggil namanya. "Iya,Mama," jawab siswi SMP itu sambil masuk ke dapur, tempat sang ibu beraktivitas.

Hanya dengan melihat barang bawaan putrinya yang tidak sedikit, ibu dua anak itu paham, anak gadisnya harus pergi lagi untuk waktu yang lama. "Tidakkah sebaiknya kau makan dulu, Kagome? Inuyasha _-kun_?" Tanya Hitomi. "Sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap," sambungnya dengan nada yang membujuk.

"Tadi kami sudah makan," terang sang anak. Kelengahan _miko_ muda itu digunakan Inuyasha untuk melepaskan tas kuning besar dari punggungnya. Untuk beberapa detik mereka bertukar pandang, Kagome memandang sahabatnya pura-pura marah, dan Inuyasha balik menatapnya dengan wajah bosan. Kagome menoleh untuk kembali menatap wanita yang telah melahirkannya. "Mama, kami harus segera pergi."

Sang ibu tersenyum penuh pengertian, "baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati, Kagome!" Wanita paruh baya itu memandang punggung anak sulungnya yang menghilang dari ruangan.

Kemudian, mata Hitomi bersirobok dengan manik sang _hanyou_ yang sedang berupaya menyandang tas kuning di bahunya. Ada rasa syukur dan kelegaan mendalam yang tertera di iris cokelat wanita itu. Seketika, udara berat dengan emosi. Inuyasha mengangguk penuh arti, sebagai tanda paham, juga tanda pamit sebelum memutar tumit. Meski ia sudah berada di lorong, Inuyasha dapat mendengar ibu Kagome membisikkan namanya bersamaan dengan ucapan terima kasih karena telah menjaga anaknya selama ini. Untuk sesaat, kaki Inuyasha terpaku di tempat.

Melihat sahabat karibnya menghentikan langkah, Kagome ikut berhenti, menoleh, lalu bertanya, "Apa kau sudah lapar lagi, Inuyasha? Tidak apa-apa jika kau mau makan malam di sini," imbuhnya.

Yang ditanya menggeleng dan menjawab ketus, "Jangan bilang kau yang sudah lapar lagi!"

Bila tidak ada Souta yang mendadak muncul, Kagome pasti sudah menyemburkan sanggahannya. " _Nee-chan_ , kau sudah mau pergi lagi?" Sang kakak mengangguk, dengan itu Souta melanjutkan, "ada sesuatu yang harusku-"

Masih sedikit jengkel dengan sahabatnya, Kagome memotong perkataan sang adik, "Tidak sekarang, Souta. Itu jawabanku jika yang kau pinta adalah traktiran yang kujanjikan kemarin."

"Bukan itu," bocah laki-laki itu menghela napas dengan putus asa sebelum melanjutkan, "ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu."

Kagome membungkukkan tubuh agar matanya sejajar dengan mata adiknya. "Apa?" Tanya gadis itu tak sabar.

Souta melirik Inuyasha sekilas, lalu ke Kagome, kemudian bergumam dengan nada misterius, "aku menaruhnya di kamarku." Souta lantas menarik Kagome untuk ikut ke ruang yang dibicarakannya. " _Inu no nii-chan_ , tunggu di sana sebentar!" teriak anak laki-laki itu dari tangga.

"Cepatlah, Bocah!" sahut Inuyasha setengah hati dengan nada yang gagal terdengar jengkel seperti biasanya.

Dengan sahabatnya yang kembali menghilang ke lantai atas bersama Souta, Inuyasha memilih masuk ke ruang keluarga lalu duduk berseberangan dengan kakek Kagome yang sedang membaca koran. Pria renta itu hanya memandang Inuyasha sekilas dari tepi atas koran sebelum kembali sibuk membaca sambil sesekali mengeluarkan komentar tentang konten berita yang ada. Karena benda berbentuk kotak aneh yang memiliki gambar bergerak sedang mati dan Buoyo tak terlihat di ruangan itu, mau tak mau Inuyasha hanya dapat melipat tangan di atas dada selagi memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan ocehan pria tua itu.

Racauan sang kakek tentang kriminalitas berakhir. Tapi keheningan tak berlangsung lama ketika pria tua itu melihat satu halaman besar koran yang memuat berita duka tentang meninggalnya ibu dari petinggi salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Wanita yang bernama Mika Taisho itu telah menutup mata di usia 103 tahun. Nama keluarga dari wanita itu terlalu dikenalnya dengan baik, karena keluarga itu pula yang secara turun temurun menjadi donatur permanen bagi kuil yang dijaganya. Secara tak langsung, keluarga kaya raya itu juga telah menyokong sisi finansial keluarga Higurashi selama ini.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, hasil penjualan jimat atau cendera mata tak selalu dapat mencukupi kebutuhan mereka hingga seperti sekarang ini. Walau begitu, bukan itu yang menjadi kekhawatiran terbesar kakek Kagome atas berita mengejutkan yang baru diketahuinya. Pria renta itu sibuk menggumamkan rencana dan peralatan yang akan digunakan untuk melakukan upacara doa secara personal esok pagi. Mengirimkan doa, setidaknya itu yang dapat ia persembahkan bagi mereka yang telah berjasa besar pada kuil tersayangnya.

 _Inu hanyou_ itu membuka mata, memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang kakek. Meski takkan pernah ia mau mengakui secara verbal, diam-diam Inuyasha telah lama menaruh hormat pada anggota keluarga Higurashi yang paling tua itu. Inuyasha baru saja bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan ke lorong ketika suara yang goyah oleh usia menghentikan langkahnya. "Berhati-hatilah di perjalananmu, Anak Muda!" Nasihat kakek Kagome. Dan, lagi-lagi, yang menjadi jawaban _hanyou_ itu hanyalah sebuah anggukan.

Sedetik kemudian, Kagome yang memasang air muka paling ceria miliknya muncul dengan kedua tangan dibalik punggung. "Ayo, Inuyasha!" ajak gadis itu.

Tak tertarik dengan benda berbau manis yang disembunyikan sahabatnya, secara acuh tak acuh Inuyasha melontarkan satu kata yang menjadi jawaban khasnya.

Selagi berjalan santai menuju sumur keramat, Kagome memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tas kuning yang ada di punggung sahabatnya. Berusaha mengabaikan harum menyenangkan yang terendus dari arah belakang, Inuyasha hanya diam. Laki-laki itu terlanjur tenggelam dalam lamunan. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba, ia merasa berat hati meninggalkan tempat itu. Keluarga Kagome adalah keluarga manusia yang pertama kali mengabaikan segala perbedaan dan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Tak perlu dipertanyakan, hal itu teramat sangat berarti baginya.

Keluarga Higurashi telah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Renungan laki-laki pemilik Tessaiga itu terputus kala suara dedaunan kering terinjak terdengar bersamaan dengan suara isak. Langkah Inuyasha tak bertambah, sedangkan sahabatnya terus berjalan menjauh. Inuyasha menoleh ke belakang, telinga segitiga menggemaskan milik pria itu berputar lima belas derajat ke arah kanan dan berkedut beberapa kali sebelum kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ketika tak mendapati satu hal pun yang mencurigakan, putra Izayoi itu menyusul sang sahabat ke dalam kuil kecil tempat sumur pemakan tulang berada. Laki-laki itu menutup pintu geser, lalu mendekati Kagome yang tengah menatap mulut sumur dengan antusias.

"Aku lega _bunkasai_ telah usai," kata Kagome dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke udara dengan keriangan yang menyamai Rin dan Shippou ketika memenangkan suatu permainan. Karena tak ada tanggapan dari sahabatnya, gadis itu bertanya, "Ada apa, Inuyasha?"

Muka Inuyasha sangat serius saat itu. "Kupikir tadi aku mendengar sesuatu."

Untuk sejenak, gurat kekhawatiran mewarnai wajah gadis itu. Tapi itu tak lama, dalam waktu singkat, keceriaan sudah mewarnai suara Kagome. "Mungkin hanya tupai. Karena ini di zamanku, sudah pasti bukan _mononoke_. Kau 'kan pernah berkata bahwa tidak ada satupun _mononoke_ di sini, ya 'kan?"

Inuyasha mengendus, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada keanehan sama sekali, hanya bunyi deru mesin dan bau pahit yang berasal dari puluhan kendaraan besi yang berlalu-lalang di kejauhan. Tidak ada _youkai_ maupun yang sejenisnya di zaman modern ini. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Sudah ia pastikan sejak awal. Mungkin kekhawatirannya kali ini sedikit berlebihan karena tiga _mononoke_ lemah yang ia hadapi di tengah-tengah acara _bunkasai_ sekolah Kagome siang tadi.

"Kau benar, ayo! Aku tidak tenang meninggalkan si brengsek itu lama-lama di desa." Mendengar ungkapan afeksi terselubung Inuyasha pada Sesshoumaru, _shikon miko_ itu tertawa kecil.

Dalam satu lompatan, Inuyasha dan Kagome masuk ke dalam portal penghubung dua masa.

Cahaya biru indah yang menerangi ruang kecil itu hanya bertahan sesaat sebelum meredup lalu lenyap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bersamaan dengan memudarnya sinar biru itu, munculah dua sosok di balik deretan pepohonan. Seorang laki-laki dan seorang wanita berdiri bersandingan, menatap kuil kecil tempat Inuyasha dan Kagome yang berumur enam belas tahun menghilang.

Sang wanita memutar kepala ke kanan tuk memandang pasangannya dengan mata yang basah. "Aku merindukan Inuyasha," suaranya bergetar, namun ia berusaha tersenyum sambil menyeka cairan bening di ekor mata.

Laki-laki tegap berwajah serius itu menarik kepalanya ke bawah sekali, dengan menggunakan kedua telapak ibu jari, secara lembut ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi pasangannya. Karena sedu-sedan tertahan wanitanya tak jua pudar. Sang pria merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, kemudian, mengusap lembut punggung pasangannya dengan gerakan naik-turun yang menenangkan.

Beberapa menit terlewati, setelah sedu-sedan sang wanita mereda, si pria melerai pelukan. Laki-laki yang saat itu mengenakan celana panjang berwarna khaki dan sweater lengan panjang berkerah 'V' warna putih gading bertanya, "Kau siap?"

Pertanyaan sederhana itu membawa gemuruh ke dalam dada sang wanita. Menatap atap bangunan sederhana yang menjadi tempat berlindungnya sejak lahir saja sudah menambah kegugupan. _Miko_ cantik itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada, berusaha menenangkan dentaman kuat di dadanya. Wanita itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam, berharap dapat mengusir semua kerisauan bersamaan dengan karbondioksida yang diembuskannya. Akan tetapi, semua usahanya sia-sia. Dadanya masih penuh sesak oleh berbagai macam perasaan yang melingkupi; Bahagia, takut, haru, senang, antusias, juga sedih.

Dengan tangan kirinya, sang _Daiyoukai_ meraih tangan kanan wanitanya, menggenggam dengan erat, selagi tangan kanannya menangkup wajah manis itu. Tanpa satu patah kata pun, pria itu menawarkan semua kenyamanan yang dibutuhkan. Lewat tatap, ia menentramkan hati sang pasangan.

Walau dengan rambut hitam sebatas telinga dan iris cokelat, wanita itu masih dapat melihat ketenangan yang dibawa iris emas pria yang dicintainya. Mantra penyamaran sang _inu youkai_ tak berlaku padanya, bukan karena gelar yang Kagome sandang sebagai _miko,_ tapi karena ia adalah pasangan hidupnya. Pasangan yang telah menemaninya ratusan tahun.

Iya, benar. Kagome telah menjadi pendamping Sesshoumaru selama ratusan tahun.

Kagome melingkarkan tangan kanannya di lengan kiri Sesshoumaru, mengaitkan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri pria itu, lalu menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya pada sang pasangan seraya tersenyum. "Selama kau di sisiku, _Meito_."

Tak lama seusai menandaskan kebatilan yang dibawa Naraku ratusan tahun lalu, tubuh juga roh Sesshoumaru dan Kagome telah terikat satu sama lain. Apa yang Sesshoumaru katakan kala ia terperangkap di dalam shikon no tama benar adanya, mereka akan bersama selamanya.

Dalam satu upacara sakral, janji tertinggi yang tak akan pernah usang telah diteguhkan dengan kesungguhan hati. Tanda cinta dan kepemilikan tidak hanya terukir di salah satu bagian tubuh Kagome, tapi juga Sesshoumaru. _Youki_ dan _reiki_ besar milik sang _Daiyoukai_ dan sang _Shikon miko_ berkelindan. Masa hidup gadis manusia itu serta-merta terentang, laju waktu tak dapat menyentuh fisiknya, selamanya, raga dan jiwanya menyamai sang pasangan.

Kekuatan hati dan spiritual membentuk satu ikatan kuat di antara mereka. Ikatan yang takkan padam maupun lekang didera goda dan dikikis masa. Ikatan yang tercipta karena janji yang dilisankan Sesshoumaru adalah janji langka yang jarang para pejantan ikrarkan. Sesshoumaru dan Kagome terpaut oleh janji puncak sebagai pasangan dalam adat para _inu_. Tak peduli siapa yang lebih dulu meregang nyawa di antara keduanya, secara pasti, ajal akan menjemput mereka bersama. Keduanya tak lagi terpisahkan.

"Ayo!" ajak Sesshoumaru.

Dengan itu, keduanya mulai melangkah berdampingan. Pada setiap tapak yang dijejak Kagome, memori yang telah lama terekam kembali terputar ulang. Betapa ia mendambakan saat ini. Sudah satu abad ini ia hidup jauh dari muka publik sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Taisho. Pada akhirnya, perannya sebagai Mika Taisho telah berakhir kemarin malam. Berita kematian telah tersebar, ucapan belasungkawa dari pelbagai pihak pun berdatangan.

Walau hidup dengan identitas lain tidak menyenangkan, tak dapat dipungkiri, seratus tahun terakhir yang berlalu juga menjadi masa yang sangat berarti bagi Kagome. Ia dapat mengamati sang kakek, nenek yang tak pernah dikenalnya, ayah, dan juga ibunya sedari mereka kecil. Walau itu dilakukannya secara diam-diam dari kejauhan, itu sudah cukup baginya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia berkewajiban menjaga masa lalu berjalan seperti seharusnya.

Namun, kini, mulai hari ini, ia dapat kembali menemui keluarganya dan kembali ke jati dirinya sebagai Higurashi Kagome!

Hari ini adalah saat terakhir kali ia _seharusnya_ menghilang di masa depan. Selain itu, tepat di hari ini, lima ratus tahun yang lalu, juga menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagi hubungannya dan pria yang menjadi pasangannya. Di hari itulah ia dan Sesshoumaru saling menyuarakan rasa tanpa kata _cinta_ , kali pertama mereka berciuman, dan saat pertama kali _inu youkai_ itu membawanya terbang melayang. Lalu, beberapa hari setelah itu juga tak kalah penting baginya, Naraku terkalahkan, dan _shikon no tama_ lenyap demi kebaikan setelah mengabulkan permohonannya.

Apa yang Kagome yakini di detik-detik terakhir ia terperangkap di dalam _shikon_ ternyata benar adanya. Bola itu tidak hanya membawa keburukan.

 _Shikon no tama_ telah menghilang demi kebaikan setelah mengabulkan permintaan yang tepat. Dan, permintaan yang tepat itu adalah permintaannya. Bola empat arwah tidak memuntir permintaan yang diajukannya menjadi sesuatu yang buruk karena ia melisankan permohonan yang tak pernah diucapkan oleh para pemilik _shikon_ terdahulu. Permintaan yang tepat itu ternyata sangatlah sederhana: _Shikon no tama_ _akan mengabulkan segala permintaan selama permintaan itu tidak bersifat egois._

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Kagome. Ia memohon sesuatu pada _shikon_ demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Untuk sahabatnya tercinta, Inuyasha.

Kebaikan yang dibawa bola empat arwah amatlah berarti bagi dirinya, juga bagi Sesshoumaru, walau pria itu tak akan mau mengakuinya. Berkat _shikon no tama_ , kata kesepian jauh dari sang adik ipar. Inuyasha bisa menikmati puluhan tahun bahagianya bersama istri yang raganya tak lagi terbuat dari tanah kuburan dan campuran herbal. Bahkan di akhir usianya beberapa tahun lalu, sang _inu hanyou_ selalu berada dalam lingkaran keriangan yang dibawa oleh cucu dari cicit-cicitnya.

Betapa Kagome merindukan mendiang sang sahabat tersayang.

Kaki keduanya menjejak mantap saat menyusuri halaman kuil yang luas. Tangan kiri Kagome meremas lembut lengan kiri pasangannya ketika mereka melewati Goshinboku dan kuil kecil tempat sumur pemakan tulang berada, sumur keramat yang sempat menghilang dan muncul bersamaan dengan kepulangannya ke era feodal setelah bola empat arwah musnah.

Dua hal itu membuat _miko_ itu lagi-lagi teringat akan adik ipar yang juga sahabatnya. Mengenang Inuyasha hanya membuat memori akan awal petualangan mereka kembali berkelebatan. Hanya ada kekaguman dalam senyum yang terukir di wajahnya bila mengingat laki-laki setengah siluman pemberani yang menutup mata di usianya yang ke 701 tahun.

Betapa banyak jawaban yang dimiliki Kagome saat era modern yang pernah dilaluinya menjadi masa lampau.

Di awal petualangannya, Inuyasha mengatakan bahwa tidak ada _youkai_ sama sekali yang terendus di zaman modern, kini Kagome tahu, tidak adanya _youkai_ yang terdeteksi karena Sesshoumaru dan dirinya telah mempersiapkan _kekkai_ khusus di sekitar lingkungan kuil yang menjadi rumahnya. Perpaduan _youki_ Sesshoumaru dengan _reiki_ -nya menghasilkan _kekkai_ yang bersifat murni. Tidak ada _youkai_ asing yang dapat memasukinya. Kecuali sang pemilik, _kekkai_ itu juga takkan dapat dilacak oleh manusia. Dan, demi menjaga masa lalu berjalan seperti yang seharusnya, beberapa kali Sesshoumaru telah memperluas _kekkai_ itu ketika Inuyasha mengantar dirinya yang berusia belasan tahun ke sekolah.

Tak sedikit peristiwa yang dahulu tak Kagome mengerti kini sepenuhnya ia pahami.

Ratusan tahun membawa perubahan yang besar. _Mononoke-mononoke_ yang tak lebih pintar dari hewan buas telah punah seluruhnya karena pembantaian besar-besaran oleh manusia yang telah menemukan berbagai macam senjata api. Yang tersisa hanyalah para _Daiyoukai_ dan _youkai_ kelas menengah yang sanggup menyamarkan diri dalam wujud manusia.

Penyamaran yang dilakukan tidaklah berarti sebagai pengakuan kekalahan. Malah sebaliknya, dengan memutuskan hidup sebagai manusia, banyak dari _Daiyoukai_ penguasa wilayah yang juga mengambil peran penting di tampuk kekuasaan tertinggi di banyak daerah. Para _Daimyo_ dari kalangan manusia dengan senang hati bersekutu dengan para _Daiyoukai_ 'tuk memperkuat klan, memperluas wilayah, memenangkan Pertempuran Sekigahara hingga jadilah Jepang yang seperti sekarang. Jepang yang terdiri dari banyak wilayah dan prefektur.

Sedangkan, bagi Sesshoumaru pribadi, selain apa yang telah disebutkan tadi, menyamar menjadi manusia hanyalah bagian dari privasi. Agar ia dapat hidup tenang dengan pasangannya sambil mengatur berbagai hal dari balik layar.

Berlatar belakang langit senja yang dihiasi oleh segerombolan burung yang melintas, Sesshoumaru dan Kagome berdiri tepat di depan pintu kediaman Higurashi. Tangan kiri _miko_ itu sudah terangkat, namun terhenti di udara. Setelah bergeming selama beberapa detik, tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Sesshoumaru meremas lembut tangan kanan Kagome yang ada dalam genggamannya, wanita itu mendongak, keduanya bertukar pandang sejenak. Lagi-lagi, dengan genggaman lembut dan tatapan teduhnya, pria itu menepis semua keraguan yang ada di dada sang _miko._

Sesshoumaru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu. Secara perlahan, ia melepaskan pertautan tangan mereka, dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di punggung sang pasangan, sebagai bentuk dorongan 'tuk menyambut pertemuan yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Dengan tangan kanannya, _inu youkai_ itu membuat tiga ketukan di pintu dengan mantap. Selang beberapa saat, telinga manusia Kagome dapat menangkap langkah kaki halus dan sahutan dari dalam rumah. Dada _miko_ itu seakan tersumpal, kerongkongannya tercekat saat pintu di hadapannya mendadak terbuka.

Kagome hanya dapat membeku ketika bertatap muka dengan sosok yang paling dirindunya selama ini.

Iris cokelat hangat milik Hitomi bergantian menatap kedua tamunya sebelum matanya terfokus hanya pada salah satunya. Remaja perempuan yang ada di hadapannya memang Kagomenya. Namun, seragam sekolah yang dikenakan anak gadisnya berganti menjadi gaun terusan berbahan sifon berwarna biru muda sepanjang lutut. Mahkota hitam milik sang anak kini hampir mencapai pinggang. Selain perbedaan besar itu, ada satu perbedaan mendasar tapi penting yang tak luput dari penglihatannya sebagai seorang ibu: Di wajah khas remaja Kagome yang berdiri selangkah darinya, terpancar aura kedewasaan yang baru dilihatnya.

Kedua alis wanita paruh baya itu bertemu di tengah, dengan sedikit tersendat, ia menyebut nama putrinya, "Ka-kagome?"

Kebahagiaan membuncah, kelopak merah muda milik Kagome bergetar ketika sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Dengan suara serak yang tercekat, gadis itu memekik, "Mama!" Di detik berikutnya, Kagome sudah menghambur ke dalam rengkuhan sang ibunda tercinta. Tangannya merenggut kuat baju di punggung ibunya. Bagai merapal mantra, beberapa kali satu kata indah itu terulang di mulutnya, "Mama ... Mama ..." Rasa haru yang terurai dalam bentuk kristal cair membasahi baju di bagian bahu wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Dihiasi derai air mata, Kagome tertawa. Untuk beberapa menit kemudian, ia sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam tangis bahagia.

Hitomi memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya. Tapi, jika dilihat dari perilaku sang anak, ia dapat menerka bahwa Kagome yang ia peluk sekarang bukanlah Kagome yang sama yang keluar dari rumahnya sepuluh menit lalu. Meski benaknya diserbu ratusan pertanyaan, Hitomi bertindak sebagai ibu lembut yang amat penyayang seperti biasanya. Wanita bijak itu mengelus punggung dan membelai kepala sang anak dengan penuh kasih.

Setelah pelukan ibu dan anak itu terlepas, mereka saling pandang dan mengamati. " _Tadaima,"_ ucap Kagome susah payah disela-sela sesengukkannya.

Dengan lembut, Hitomi meremas lengan sang anak. Biru sendu yang basah itu menatapnya. Suaranya sehalus sutra ketika melafalkan kepulangan anak gadisnya, " _Okaeri,_ Kagome."

Selama berusaha menenangkan sang anak, ibu dua anak itu juga sesekali bertukar tatap dengan pria tanpa ekspresi yang datang bersama putrinya. Dan kini, secara tiba-tiba, perbincangan dengan Kagome beberapa waktu lalu menyembul dari ingatan. Titik-titik pengetahuan menyatu di tempatnya. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap pria yang menjadi tamunya. " _Chaminguna-sama_?" suara Hitomi penuh keraguan.

Gadis itu tertawa, pertama kecil, lama-lama lantang lalu berakhir dengan isak tangis tertahan. " _Gomen_ ," ucap Kagome seraya menghapus sisa air mata di wajah dan mundur agar kembali sejajar dengan pasangannya. Kemudian, gadis itu bertutur, "seharusnya aku memperkenalkan kalian lebih dulu."

Kagome menoleh, wajah Sesshoumaru tak lagi datar, kedua alis pria itu sedikit terangkat. _Miko_ itu mengikik kecil kala mendapati kilat di mata pasangannya yang penuh tanya. Sudah pasti itu karena panggilan yang di alamatkan sang ibu padanya. Tentu saja ia harus menjelaskan panggilan yang ia buat ketika masih menjadi remaja kasmaran pada Sesshoumaru tapi, itu bisa nanti. Karena sekarang, ada hal yang jauh lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan. "Mama, perkenalkan, dia adalah Sesshoumaru, kakak Inuyasha. Dan, Sesshoumaru ... " kata-kata gadis itu menghilang di akhir kalimat.

Hitomi mengangguk sambil memberikan sang tamu senyum terhangat miliknya. Tanpa senyum, _Daiyoukai_ itu meniru gerakan sang ibu mertua, menarik kepala ke bawah. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, Kagome melihat Sesshoumaru sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ibunya pun balas membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatan. Lalu, Hitomi berujar ramah, "Lebih baik kita masuk dulu ke dalam!"

Wanita itu memandu, Sesshoumaru dan Kagome mengikuti. Baru saja mereka berjalan hendak menuju ruang keluarga ketika Souta keluar dari ambang pintu dapur. Setengah berlari, Kagome mendekati bocah itu. Dengan kedua lutut yang menempel lantai, gadis itu memeluk adiknya.

"Kau kembali lagi, _Nee-_ " kalimatnya terpotong ketika mata bocah kecil itu terpaku pada sosok Sesshoumaru. Souta menyuarakan keheranannya dengan nyaring, " _Onii-san_ yang di _bunkasai_?" Mendengar itu, Kagome melerai pelukan dan memandang sang adik. "Bunga pemberianmu sudah kusampaikan pada _nee-chan_. Tapi ... " Kebingungan jelas tergambar di wajah laki-laki kecil itu saat beradu tatap dengan kakaknya.

"Bunga? _Bunkasai_?" Tanya Kagome.

Anak bungsu Higurashi itu mengangguk. " _Onii-san_ itu yang memberikanmu bunga," jari telunjuk bocah itu mengarah pada Sesshoumaru.

Gadis itu bangkit dari lantai lalu berdiri bersandingan dengan pasangannya. "Jadi, ternyata kau yang menitipkan bunga untukku setelah pertunjukkan drama di sekolah?"

"Hn," gumam Sesshoumaru datar, sedatar ekspresinya yang terpampang.

Tangan kanan Kagome meraih tangan kiri pria itu, lalu gadis itu mengaitkan jari-jemari mereka. Senyum manis terpahat di wajah sang _miko_. "Itu sangat manis, _Meito._ "

Bibir bocah itu mengerucut. "Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal," gerutu Souta. Dengan lembut, sang ibu mendekati putranya, dan menerangkan sedikit informasi yang baru didapatnya bahwa, pria yang menjadi tamu mereka adalah kakak Inuyasha.

"Lalu, dimana inu _no nii_ - _chan_?" Pertanyaan polos Souta berhasil menarik perhatian semuanya. " _Nee-chan,_ bukankah kalian baru saja pergi bersama?" Sambungnya.

Kagome tergagap, "I-inuyasha ..., ia ... "

Suara renta terdengar dari balik punggung Sesshoumaru dan Kagome, "Oh, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu?"

" _Jii-chan_!" Lagi-lagi Kagome membenamkan diri dalam pelukan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Setelah rangkulan mereka terlepas, sang kakek bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu, Wanita Muda?" Kagome hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menggeleng. Betapa ia merindukan panggilan itu, betapa ia merindukan keluarganya, betapa ia merindukan segala sesuatu yang ada di tempat ini.

Setelah pengakuan Souta tentang bunga, lagi-lagi Kagome mendapat kejutan. Kali ini kejutan itu berasal dari pernyataan kakeknya. "Suatu kehormatan Anda mau berkunjung ke sini lagi, Tuan Muda Taisho." Nadanya terdengar sangat formal. Bagaimana sang kakek tidak mengenali pemuda yang sudah sepuluh tahun belakangan ini selalu berkunjung ke kuilnya setiap enam bulan sekali, pria yang menjadi penerus salah satu perusaahan terbesar di Jepang, pria yang baru saja kehilangan sang nenek tercinta.

Sebagai respons, Sesshoumaru mengangguk hormat pada pendeta Shinto itu.

Kagome tahu bahwa Sesshoumaru ikut andil dalam finansial kuil dan keluarganya. Tapi, ia tak pernah menyangka sama sekali bahwa _Daiyoukai_ penyendiri itu mau bersusah payah mengenal sang kakek secara personal. Tangan kanan Kagome melingkar di lengan kiri Sesshoumaru, dengan penuh afeksi wanita itu meremas lembut lengan kekar pasangannya. Fokus Sesshoumaru tercuri, cokelatnya berbenturan dengan biru kelabu milik Kagome. Pria itu memang menatap pasangannya dengan ketenangan yang tak terbantahkan, namun tak dapat disangkal, matanya berbinar oleh kebahagiaan Kagome yang menular.

Rasa simpati yang mengalir di suara parau sang kakek memecah keheningan dan merenggut pasangan itu dari dunia mereka. "Aku turut berduka atas kepergian nenekmu, Tuan Muda Taisho."

Kagome menyela, "Itu tidak perlu, _Jii-chan."_ Ketiga pasang mata menatap _miko_ itu secara bersamaan, lantas saja, senyumnya memudar. Dengan wajah merona, Kagome menjelaskan, "ceritanya akan teramat, sangat, panjang." Kagome mengalihkan pandangan pada Sesshoumaru. Sontak, seluruh perhatian Higurashi yang ada dikuasai pria itu.

"Berkenaan dengan itu, banyak hal yang ingin Sesshoumaru ini terangkan." Saat bertutur kata, air muka Sesshoumaru terlihat kalem, suara _baritone-_ nya terkesan tenang namun serius.

Setelah Sesshoumaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang ibu yang bijak berseru dengan lembut. "Aku yakin banyak yang harus dijelaskan. Tapi, selagi aku mengambil teh, kalian sebaiknya duduk dulu."

Kata-kata Hitomi bagai komando yang entah bagaimana tak menyisakan celah untuk bantahan. Kakek dan Souta segera masuk ke ruang keluarga tempat keluarga Higurashi biasa berkumpul, diikuti oleh Kagome dan Sesshoumaru. Tak berselang lama, Hitomi sudah kembali dengan lima cangkir teh panas di nampan.

Kagome berdeham sekali sebelum mulai menceritakan kisahnya yang serupa dongeng-menjadi-nyata. "Semuanya berawal di akhir hidup Naraku dan _shikon no tama_ ~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bayang senja telah beralih rupa menjadi permadani malam bertabur dengan ratusan kerlip bintang yang mempesona. Desir angin mempermainkan rimbunnya dedaunan, perpaduan keduanya menciptakan lantunan nada indah. Sesshoumaru dan Kagome duduk dengan nyaman di bangku kecil di bawah Goshinboku. Tempat bermulanya petualangan yang membawa mereka menemukan keajaiban. Keajaiban dalam bentuk cinta dari seorang pasangan.

Sambil bersandar di sisi kiri tubuh sang pasangan, gadis itu memulai percakapan dengan riang. "Hari ini adalah hari yang luar biasa, dan malam ini adalah malam yang indah!" Si sulung Higurashi tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa bunga itu adalah pemberian darimu. Sekarang aku yakin, orang yang aku lihat dari panggung juga benar dirimu, bukan ilusi yang aku ciptakan saat menjadi remaja yang dimabuk cinta."

 _Baritone_ itu terdengar acuh tak acuh, "Kau kecewa?"

Kagome menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kiri sang pasangan. "Kecewa?" kemanya. "Aku malah tersanjung, ternyata penggemar rahasiaku adalah pasanganku sendiri." Jari-jari wanita itu sibuk mengelus dua garis di pipi kiri Sesshoumaru yang tak lagi tertutupi oleh mantra penyamaran.

"Kau tahu, _Meito_ ," setelah pria itu menoleh, Kagome baru melanjutkan. "Aku senang pada akhirnya kau menemui keluargaku." Kagome menegakkan duduknya, sebagai penegasan kebahagiaannya di setiap kata, tangannya sibuk membuat gerakan kecil di udara. "Mereka menyukaimu. Sebentar lagi Souta akan memintamu bermain _games_ dengannya, _jii-chan_ akan mengajakmu berbicara panjang lebar tentang bonsai-bonsainya." Gadis itu tertawa di akhir kalimat.

Setelah tawanya menghilang, sebuah senyum hangat menggantikan. "Sedangkan mama?" Semburat warna merah muda tiba-tiba menyebar ke wajah wanita itu. "Ia murni mengagumimu." Kagome kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan kiri sang pasangan. "Sepertinya, _esok_ hanya akan menjadi lebih dan lebih baik lagi."

Selurus wajahnya, selurus itu pula nada Sesshoumaru ketika ia memberi pernyataan, "termasuk sekolah."

Kagome tertawa renyah. "Berhentilah menggodaku," pintanya. "Aku yakin dengan hal itu." Dengan penuh percaya diri ia berkata, "kurasa sekolah tidaklah buruk. Mungkin aku adalah peserta ujian masuk SMU yang paling siap di seluruh Jepang. Bertahun-tahun aku telah mempersiapkan diri untuk itu. Lagipula, Seien dan Senri pun sudah setuju." Ketika nama anak kembar mereka ia sebutkan, detik berikutnya, wanita berwajah manis itu tergelak. "Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresi mama, Souta, juga _jii-chan_ ketika bertemu mereka besok," kata wanita itu setelah tawanya mereda.

Setelah diam beberapa tempo, Sesshoumaru bertutur dengan nada monoton yang entah bagaimana dapat memancarkan keberatannya, "Kau benar, Seien dan Senri memang menyetujui idemu. Tapi, tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar." Faktanya, hidupnya sendiri sudah menyentuh sepuluh abad, bahkan lebih. Namun, tetap saja, tiga tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama bila ia harus terpisah _lagi_ dari pasangannya di siang hari.

Wanita itu kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya, bibirnya kini membentuk satu garis horizontal. "Aku tahu itu." Suara Kagome merendah, namun tekadnya tetap kukuh. Gadis itu kembali mengangkat wajah, dan menatap pasangannya tanpa setitik ragu. "Tapi aku merasa _harus_ menunaikan kewajibanku sebagai _seorang anak_ di keluargaku." Sesshoumaru dapat mendengar penekanan di beberapa kata yang menunjukkan keseriusan sang pasangan.

Kagome menyelipkan tangan kanannya di bawah lengan pria itu, lalu ia memeluk lengan kiri pasangannya, dan menatap dalam-dalam Sesshoumaru. "Meski keluargaku menyerahkan keputusan itu padaku, akan tetapi, aku tahu, jauh di dasar hati, mereka ingin menghadiri acara kelulusanku." Suara sang _miko_ melembut saat melanjutkan, "hal seperti itu memang terkesan remeh bagimu, tapi ini berarti besar bagiku. Waktu mereka terbatas, _Meito_. Dan aku ingin berbagi setiap kebahagiaan kecil yang kumiliki bersama mereka."

"Dan, setelah itu ..., setelah aku lulus," dengan suara goyah dan sedikit terbata-bata, wanita itu menyambung kalimatnya, "aku ingin mewujudkan impian yang dimiliki oleh semua orang tua di dunia ini. Aku ingin mama merasakan kebahagiaan menjadi orang tua dari mempelai wanita."

Tangan Sesshoumaru membelai pipi Kagome dengan halus, entah sejak kapan duduknya tak lagi lurus ke depan, kini tubuhnya sudah menghadap wanita yang menjadi pasangannya. Tangan kirinya merayap ke lekuk di pinggang belakang _miko_ yang menjadi pendampingnya. Perlahan ia menarik tubuh mungil itu ke arahnya. Ujung hidungnya menyapu lembut dan bergerak pelan di leher, rahang, dan pipi Kagome.

Kagome hanya pasrah, inti pembicaraan terlupakan ketika ia semakin dilingkupi oleh sentuhan dan bau harum khas Sesshoumaru. Hidup bersama ratusan tahun membuatnya mencintai segala hal tentang pasangannya. Tak terkecuali aroma alami sang pasangan. Aroma familiar yang menyenangkan yang Sesshoumaru miliki selalu berhasil membawanya pada titik tertinggi kenyamanan secara mental. Harum Sesshoumaru didominasi oleh wewangian yang menyerupai kayu-kayuan yang wangi, berpadu dengan kesegaran tipis akuatik, dan hangat matahari. Elegan, karismatik, terkadang sensual, dan yang pasti ... sangat maskulin.

Invasi Sesshoumaru membuat degup jantung wanita itu meningkat, munculnya aroma kebangkitan, dan juga berhasil membuat rona merah muda menyebar hingga ke leher dan telinga pasangannya. Lima ratus tahun tak membuat pria itu kehilangan reaksi yang ia sukai dari Kagomenya. Setelah puas menggoda, Sesshoumaru melepas pelukan, menarik tubuh, meluruskan punggung, kemudian melisankan persetujuannya, "Kau telah mendapatkan izin dariku."

Sedikit kecewa karena kedekatan fisik itu berakhir, Kagome membungkukkan tubuh ke depan, sehingga wajahnya hanya berjarak tiga puluh sentimeter dari wajah Sesshoumaru. Senyum nakal tersungging di wajahnya. "Tenang saja, _Meito_. Aku tidak akan melirik pria yang jauh lebih muda dariku di sekolah nanti. Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan," imbuhnya bercanda. Sang _miko_ kembali berusaha meyakinkan pasangannya dengan suara halus, "Kau bahkan bisa menyuruh Shippou untuk sekolah bersamaku bila perlu."

Sebuah tawa pendek tertahan yang berasal dari dada Sesshoumaru terdengar. Sebuah tawa yang bisa saja terdengar mengerikan di situasi berbeda.

Kemudian, sunyi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam hening yang menyamankan. Wajah Kagome kembali diisi oleh rasa keharuan. Binar-binar kebahagiaan terlukis jelas di matanya yang tersenyum. "Apa yang kaulakukan sangat berarti untukku dan keluargaku," ungkapnya sepenuh hati.

"Mereka penting bagimu, karena itu, mereka juga penting bagiku," sahut Sesshoumaru.

Dengan kedua tangan, ia menggenggam tangan kiri pria itu. "Tidak hanya warna matamu yang emas, tapi juga hatimu. Kau harus tahu itu."

Kagome menatap sang pasangan lekat-lekat, mantra telah lama terberai, Sesshoumaru yang ada di hadapannya menampilkan semua ketampanan dan kebesarannya sebagai seorang _Daiyoukai_. Bulan biru keunguan yang mempesona. Garis magenta nan menawan. Silver yang indah. Emas yang berharga. Walaupuntanpa menyandang Bakusaiga dan Tenseiga. Pun _, kimono_ sutra, baju besi,dan _mokomoko_ telah tergantikan pakaian modern, pria yang ada di sampingnya tetaplah pria yang sama yang ia cintai sejak lima ratus tahun yang lalu.

Biru langit yang kelabu merengkuh kehangatan matahari. Berat oleh emosi. Senja indah terlukis di kanvas cinta abadi. Penuh arti.

Tiba-tiba, Kagome kembali teringat akan jawaban yang pria itu lontarkan ketika ia bertanya maukah Sesshoumaru menunggu ratusan tahun demi dirinya; _'Aku tidak akan menunggu. Sesshoumaru ini akan membawamu pulang dan meresmikanmu sebagai pasangan. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, kita akan bersama selamanya.'_ Tiga kalimat yang Sesshoumaru ungkapkan kala mereka berada di dalam bola empat arwah itu memang benar adanya. Pria itu membawanya pulang ke era feodal, meminangnya, dan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Mengingat hal yang terjadi di masa lampau selagi menatap sang pasangan membuat Kagome tersapu gelombang pasang rasa syukur. Tanpa Sesshoumaru, ia hanyalah malam di musim panas dan bintang yang mengejar sinar pagi hari; Masanya takkan lama, dan kerlip sinarnya akan hilang tanpa bisa menjamah yang didamba.

Bertemu dengan pria itu adalah hal terbaik yang dihantarkan takdir kepadanya. Mencintai dan dicintai oleh _Daiyoukai_ itu adalah sebuah keajaiban di hidupnya. Dan, mengukur waktu dengan Sesshoumaru adalah anugerah terbesar untuknya.

 _Berdua, mereka bisa menenangkan bengisnya lautan dengan sebuah bisikkan._

 _Bersama, mereka bisa menjinakkan badai hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan._

Selapis tipis cairan haru mulai menggenangi bola mata Kagome kala ia mengutarakan isi benaknya, "Selama bersamamu, tidak ada kemustahilan untukku." Kerut-kerut yang dibawa senyum mulai muncul di sekitar matanya. " _Arigatou, Meito."_

Atas apa yang disuarakan pasangannya, dada Sesshoumaru menggembung secara tak kasatmata oleh kebahagiaan. Mata emasnya memandang biru sendu milik wanita yang telah menghembuskan napas cinta ke dalam inti jiwanya dengan lekat. Sesshoumaru mendekatkan wajah, menutup mata, lalu menempelkan keningnya di kening sang pasangan. _Inu youkai_ itu menangkup pipi kiri Kagome. Secara lemah-lembut, hati-hati, dan penuh kasih, telapak jarinya membelai perlahan.

Angin bertiup semilir, helaian-helaian kontras sutra kelam dan terang yang menjadi tirai di wajah sepasang pecinta itu berterbangan. Mata Kagome ikut terpejam, merasakan hangat napas pria itu menyapu wajahnya. Secara otomatis, wanita itu memiringkan kepala saat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tanpa diperintah, tangannya sudah beranjak naik dan bersemayam di dada pria itu.

Dengan segenap hati dan suara yang halus, Kagome berkata, "aku hanya akan mencintai kau seorang, _Meito_. Aku mencintaimu sejak lima ratus tahun yang lalu, sekarang, dan selamanya ..."

Kesempatan Kagome 'tuk berbicara lebih jauh terenggut kala bibirnya terbungkam. Bibir hangat Sesshoumaru melekat di bibirnya untuk sesaat sebelum mulai bergerak. Ciuman pria itu teramat halus dan sarat makna. Kelembutan yang pasangannya berikan membuatnya melayang di antara mega-mega. Kehangatan yang ditawarkan berat dengan perasaan terdalam. Hati Kagome semakin bergetar kala ia merasakan senyum pria itu di akhir kecupan.

Kelopak bibir mereka memang telah terlerai, namun tidak dengan pertunjukkan afeksi mendalam dalam bahasa _inu_ di antara keduanya. Dengan jendela jiwa yang masih tertutup, kening Sesshoumaru dan Kagome masih saling bersentuhan. Keheningan berikutnya hanya menambah momen yang ada semakin berharga.

Bagi Sesshoumaru, arti kehadiran wanita itu di hidupnya tidaklah terhingga. Bagaikan indahnya gugusan bintang yang diatur sedemikian rupa khusus untuk dirinya. Bak susunan menakjubkan tata surya yang tercipta hanya untuk keberadaannya seorang. Umpama luas bumi yang dibangun hanya sebagai tempat kedua kakinya berpijak. Ibarat keindahan semesta yang hanya tercipta untuk memanjakan penglihatannya. Sebesar itulah makna Kagome untuknya.

Bibir mereka bergesekan ketika untuk pertama kalinya, Sesshoumaru mengurai rasa terdalamnya menjadi kata, "Kau adalah semesta hidupku, Kagome."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang _Daiyoukai_ dan sang _miko_.

Sesshoumaru dan Kagome.

Mereka ibarat bulan dan matahari.

Sesshoumaru layaknya bulan: Dingin, tapi melindungi orang-orang yang mengikutinya. Cahaya bagi mereka yang membutuhkan arah.

Kagome laksana matahari: Hangat, tapi meletup-letup. Sinar yang berasal dari hati besarnya mencerahkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya.

Mereka seumpama dua hal yang sangat berlawanan namun sejatinya saling melengkapi. Perbedaan tabiat, era, maupun elemen dasar spiritual tak dapat menghalangi. Cinta keduanya menembus dinding waktu dan melampaui segalanya.

Dan kini, keduanya telah tersimpul oleh ikrar tersakral dalam tradisi para _inu youkai_.

Mereka akan selamanya bersama, bukan dalam keabadian.

Tapi dalam kehidupan.

Pun, dalam kematian.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

Lagu 'Sun' juga lagu 'Moon' milik Sleeping At Last nemenin saat nulis epilog ini.

Minna saiko arigatou.

With love,

Taisho no miko.

Notes: Mungkin akan sedikit ngebingungin karena ada dua Kagome di sini. gomene kudasai. Here's the explanation, Kagome yang bersama Inuyasha itu adalah Kagome yang berusia 16 tahun, Kagome yang baru saja selesai pentas di bunkasai chapter 10. Dan Kagome yang bersama Sesshou adalah Kagome yang sudah berumur 516 tahun. Semoga itu menjawab pertanyaan yang ada :)

Tentang bunga yg Kagome terima ada di chapter 11.

Ttg anak-anak SessKag, juga 'Inu Youkai Mating Mark'' (yg udah dijelasin secara implisit di awal chap ini) yg memperpanjang usia Kagome akan diterangkan dgn lengkap di sequelnya (yg ga dlm waktu dekat).

Edited. 06/03/2017

Edited. 13/03/2018


End file.
